Henry
by snape white
Summary: ¿Y si apareciera en Hogwarts un chico clavado a Potter pero apellidado Snape?¿Resolverás el misterio de Henry antes que Snape?
1. 1: Un apellido curioso

Sólo una cosa antes de empezar¡Pamplinas, papanatas, chinches, malaria¡Que os guste!

**Capítulo 1**

Hola a todos. Me llamo Henry y realmente no sé por qué escribo esto, tal vez porque me aburro y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Lo mismo será porque tengo algo que contar…. Espera… realmente sí que tengo algo que contar, pero no me creeríais si os lo contara.

Bah, qué más da. De todos modos, no creo que nadie llegue a leer esto.

La verdad es que soy mago.

Nunca os lo hubierais imaginado, pero resulta, que no soy un caso aislado y que hay hasta colegios de magia y un Ministerio de Magia.

Me enteré hace bien poquito de que las cosas raras que pasaban a mi alrededor las causaba yo. No fue hasta que me llegó una carta del colegio Hogwarts en el que solicitaba mi ingreso cuando por fin lo entendí.

Por supuesto, acepté. Lo malo es que el hombre… guarro (en la foto se ve que lleva el pelo echo un asco) ese va a tener que ser mi escolta hasta que llegue allí. Según la carta que me enviaron, es profesor de pociones y se llama Severus.

¿Pociones¿Qué clase de clase es esa?... En fin, el caso es que he hecho mi maleta y ahora estoy esperando a ese… ese "Severus" para que me de algunas explicaciones de todo y de cómo llegar al colegio. ¿Me llevará él en persona? No sé, por la foto que venía en la carta (que, por cierto, se mueve) no me imagino a ese tío conduciendo… espera, ya ha llegado.

Abren la puerta. En el interior me espera un mocoso más o menos de la edad de los de primer año. Me mira. Y no se asusta. Eso no me gusta. La verdad es que no me gusta nada de lo que hago últimamente, pero esto es peor. Yo, recogiendo críos de muggles, haciendo el trabajo de ese estúpido mestizo de gigante, solo porque le ha dado por irse de luna de miel. No lo soporto. Para colmo, este crío tiene pinta de listillo y me recuerda desagradablemente a alguien.

Respiro hondo.

-Buenas tardes, por lo menos para usted. – añado.- Soy maestro de pociones en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Como supongo que ya le habrán informado, va a usted a venir conmigo para…- no le gustaba esa palabra- "acompañarle" a comprar su material escolar y… "enseñarle"… el mundo mágico – esto último lo dijo a regañadientes .

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer de niñera?"

En fin. Miro al muggle, que no se ha movido de su sitio y sigue con la misma expresión.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto fríamente.- ¿Acaso no tienes nombre o simplemente no vas a presentarte?

Eso parece haber encendido una luz en su cerebro, porque abre mucho los ojos y al final asiente.

-Me llamo Henry. – dice.

Maldición.

Henry.

Henry. Harry.

Harry.Henry.

Grito para mis adentros de rabia. Ya sabía yo que me recordaba a alguien, al estúpido de Potter. ¡Es igual que él¡Hasta sus nombres se parecen! Maldito Albus… ésta me la pagarás. Seguro que lo ha hecho adrede.

Pero, como siempre, consigo que mis sentimientos de profundo desprecio no asomen a mi cara más de lo habitual. Simplemente asiento.

-Bien, coge tus… cosas… y vamonos.- digo. Me doy la vuelta con mi paso firme y rápido, sintiendo un desagradable placer al pensar lo que le costará seguirme…

Un momento. Miro a mi derecha. El chico ya está a mi lado y no le cuesta nada seguir mi ritmo. Frunzo el ceño y ando más rápido. Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo me sigue igualmente, así que desisto y sigo con la marcha principal. El muggle no parece estar cansado.

Henry se sentía a la vez emocionado y expectante. ¡Por fin alguien lo iba a sacar de ese maldito orfanato! Aunque fuera… aunque fuera un tipo como ese.

Era muy raro.

Para empezar, no parecía decidirse por el paso con que quería andar. ¡Menos mal que Henry era muy ágil! Siempre lo había sido, y le encantaba andar rápido. Como ese tal Severus.

-Severus, oye…

Snape se paró en seco y no precisamente para escucharle más atentamente, como creía Henry, quien siguió hablando.

-… está muy lejos?

-TRÁTEME CON RESPETO.

Henry también paró de hablar y ladeó la cabeza para observar al hombre quien, en opinión de Henry, o estaba loco o muy estresado. Henry parpadeó. A lo mejor estaba sordo y no había entendido bien. Bueno, probaría a hablar más alto.

-TE DECÍA SEVERUS QUE….

Snape se llevó la mano a los párpados. Ese crío era realmente estúpido.

Mientras Henry seguía hablando a gritos y tratándole con total familiaridad, Snape retomó su paso e ignoró al chaval.

Tenían muchas cosas que hacer y cuanto antes empezaran, antes se desharía del chico.

Bueno, eso era relativo, porque de todos modos tendría que darle clase. Mientras no estuviera en su casa… Snape miró de reojo al clon de Potter. No. Algo le decía que sería un excelente Hufflepuff.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús, como había demasiada gente en esa parte de la ciudad, Snape llevaba ropa negra, pero muggle. Y no le agradaba demasiado. Albus le había buscado una especie de… abrigo de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que no se diferenciaba mucho de su túnica de mago. Debajo llevaba una camiseta negra de un grupo de ¿rock? Muggle y… lo que menos le gustaba: un pantalón que se le pegaba al trasero con demasiada facilidad.

Severus se paró en el poste del autobús, y cruzó los brazos, esperando. La gente de su alrededor se apartaba de él con miedo, tanto por su pinta como por su mirada. El único que parecía inmune a ello era Henry, que se plantó de inmediato junto a él, sonriente.

Era una pareja muy rara, así que la gente (sobre todo las muggles viejas, como decía Severus) empezaban a cuchichear y a pensar cosas extrañas. Severus fruncía cada vez más el ceño mientras leía sus estúpidas mentes, hasta que al final llegó a una señora que se había pasado todo el rato mirándole con ojos suspicaces.

Severus no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, así que se encaró con ella.

-¡Métase en su asuntos!-gritó.

La gente se apartó y se asustó aún más. La señora se fue corriendo.

Por fin llegó el autobús, y con él, problemas, pues Henry no tenía billete. Así que Severus tuvo que comprarle uno revelándose como un auténtico desconocedor del dinero muggle. Después del altercado se fueron a la parte de atrás del todo, y se sentaron. Henry mirando hacia delante y Severus, a regañadientes, mirando hacia atrás.

El tiempo transcurrió y el autobús se llenó de gente. Por su parte, Henry no había vuelto a hablar con Severus lo que éste agradecía, pues no le apetecía tener que lidiar con el muggle gritándole al oído otra vez. El chico estaba entretenido mirando la ventana.

De repente Severus notó que algo le golpeaba fuerte en el hombro. Miró sin mucho interés lo que parecía un bolso de señora muggle. Intentó hacer caso omiso y siguió mirando por la ventana.

El bolso le dio de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Junto a este nuevo golpe, una voz chillona:

-¿Está usted cómodo?- la muggle lo miraba con evidente enojo y descaro esperando que Snape se disculpase y se levantara enseguida.

Severus parpadeó atónito y la miró. Era una señora gorda y redonda. Le recordó a una albóndiga por su traje marrón. Henry los miraba a los dos, expectante. La señora parecía opinar lo mismo que Henry respecto a la sordera de Severus, porque le repitió la pregunta en un tono más alto.

Severus esta vez frunció el ceño y mantuvo la vista clavada en ella. No funcionó. La mujer seguía en sus trece y además, como Severus leyó en su mente, la muggle se creía en su derecho de usurpar su sitio.

Snape juntó los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí.- dijo fríamente- estoy muy cómodo, y yo que usted me agarraría a algo antes de que eche a rodar.

La mujer parpadeó incrédula, pero después su cara se tornó roja. Aún así, dejó en paz a Severus y empezó a incordiar a Henry. Henry miró a Severus, pero éste lo ignoró así que, como tampoco tenía ganas de levantarse, indicó a la señora por señas que era sordomudo y que no entendía nada de lo que le decía. La señora albóndiga, frustrada, se fue a gritar a otro chico del asiento de adelante.

Severus sonrió, tal vez no fuese Hufflepuff después de todo. Tal vez tuviera alguna posibilidad con Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegaron a Londres (por el camino, la Sra Albóndiga se había bajado y Severus le había lanzado un hechizo de pústulas a través de la ventana) Severus y Hanry se bajaron y el mayor le guió hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez allí, Severus se sintió como en casa y con un toque de varita (Henry notó que era negra, como toda su ropa) se cambió enseguida y se puso su túnica normal. Sin decir nada, condujo al chico al patio trasero, tocó los ladrillos y salió al callejón Diagon.

Henry no podía aguantar más, necesitaba preguntar:

-SEVERUS¿QUÉ HACES?

Snape apretó los labios y tomó aire antes de responder.

-Señ… ¿cómo se llama usted?

Henry parpadeó.

-HENRY

-No grite, me refiero a su apellido.

Henry dudaba.

-¿Snape?

-¿Qué quiere?- dijo el profesor automáticamente.

Henry parpadeó. Dijera lo que dijese, ese tío o estaba sordo o no se aclaraba. Repitió por si acaso.

-¡SNAPE!

Snape se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué le gritaba ahora?

-¡Qué no me grite¡CÓMO SE APELLIDA USTED!

Henry empezaba a pensar que el hombre le estaba tomando el pelo o que la pregunta tenía trampa así que con toda la calma del mundo respondió de nuevo.

-Snape, me llamo Henry Snape. ¿O es que entre los magos el "apellido"es otra cosa?

Snape se quedó mirando fijamente al niño, viendo a través de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Severus?

Snape tardó en reaccionar.

-¿Eh…? Quiero decir… no me llames Severus… Lo que quería decirle es que en Hogwarts los alumnos llaman a sus profesores "profesor" o "Señor". Nunca por el nombre de pila.

-Oh, bien.- así que Henry paró de hablar y esperó a pasar delante de él, aún un poco aturdido.

Fueron a muchas tiendas interesantes, como a las de ropa mágica, en las que Severus le compró una túnica; otra en la que compraron ingredientes de Pociones, la asignatura que Severus daba; una librería para material escolar y un sitio en el que vendían palitos de madera que resultaron ser varitas. El viejo, que era muy gracioso, hizo a Henry probar todas las varitas de la tienda y sacudirlas hasta que se cansó por fin (pensaba Henry) y le dejó llevarse una de pluma de… de algo.

A la salida, Severus parecía feliz de poderse ir de allí. Henry le seguía contento de tener cosas nuevas y mágicas. Tan feliz estaba, que tropezó con un mago que había en su camino. El rubio soltó un rugido y le golpeó con su bastón.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, mocoso!

Henry levantó la vista enfadado. ¡No tenía por qué golpearle! Iba a decírselo cuando Severus se acercó rápidamente y le ayudó a recoger sus cosas. Después miró al otro mago.

-Lucius, lárgate. Es un alumno nuevo, lo llevo a Hogwarts. Vamos.- Dijo señalando a Henry.

Henry fue a seguirle, pero el otro mago, Lucius, le puso el brazo alrededor del hombro.

-Hum… Hogwarts¿eh? Y… ¿Ya sabes a qué casa vas a ir…? Em… ¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Henry dudó un momento. ¿Le preguntaba por su nombre o su apellido? Al final se acordó de que Severus le había pedido insistentemente su apellido, así que supuso que eso era lo que le estaba preguntando el mago.

-Snape.- Dijo Henry.

El mago frunció el ceño y miró a Severus que se quedó rígido.

-¿Pero qué…?

Pero Severus le quitó al niño de las manos y se lo llevó.

-Lo siento, Lucius, tengo prisa, adiós.

En el camino que siguió hasta la estación Henry estaba un poco preocupado. Cada vez que decía su apellido, los magos se ponían extraños y se quedaban mirándole a él y a Severus. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría.

Antes de llegar a la estación, se encontraron con otro mago pero era mucho más simpático que el anterior y estaba sorprendido de verles allí.

-¡Hola, Severus¿Quién es? Se parece a ti. No sabía que tuvieras un hijo.- Y se rió sin malicia. Henry observó que Severus se ponía pálido. -¿Cómo te llamas chico?

-Snape.- dijo Henry sonriendo.

A lo que el mago respondió riendose más alto

-¡Muy bueno! Yo so Remus, Remus Lupin. Seré tu profesor de Defensa. ¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts!- añadió cuando Severus se llevó a Henry a rastras.

Cuando subieron al tren Severus lo acorraló en la pared.

-Oye, escúchame atentamente, cuando te pregunta tu nombre, simplemente di. "Henry".- Le miraba como un loco, así que Henry asintió.

Severus suspiró y lo dejó solo, desapareciendo.

Habiéndose desentendido de Henry, Snape buscó entre la concurrida muchedumbre de padres que acudían a despedir a sus hijos, una cabeza rubia. Al distinguir a Lucius Malfoy, se encaminó directamente hacia él. Malfoy, quien estaba de espaldas a él, no tuvo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa al notar que alguien le cogía del hombro y bruscamente le giraba.

-Lucius, tenemos que hablar. – le dijo Snape. El rubio, quien por una breve fracción de segundo, se había sentido ofendido, se deshizo de su mujer y siguió a Snape a un rincón.

-¿Si, Severus?

-No se quién es ese niño, pero el hecho de que se apellide como yo, es mera coincidencia.

-Si no sabes quién es¿cómo sabes que realmente no es de tu familia? Por cierto, se parece a Potter. ¿Es el eslabón perdido entre los Potter y los Snape?

-Muy gracioso. No se lo digas a nadie o te…

-¿Y cuánto crees que tardará todo el colegio en saber cómo se apellida, teniendo en cuenta tu fama?

Snape gruñó. La verdad es que era una chorrada discutir por eso.

-Adiós, Lucius.

Y se apareció en Hogwarts.

Mientras, el tren se había puesto en marcha, llevando en él a un montón de estudiantes entusiasmados, entre los cuales se encontraba Henry. El pobre chico se hallaba un poco desorientado y como no conocía a nadie, se sentía algo marginado del resto de sus compañeros, que charlaban animadamente. Pero necesitaba encontrar un compartimiento vacío, cosa ya imposible, así que al final decidió hacer de tripas corazón y se metió en el primer compartimiento que vio. Al abrir la puerta, descubrió un grupo de chicos mayores que él, que hablaban como conspirando y que tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de la intrusión.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con voz de asco un chico rubio rubio que parecía ser el líder.

Henry parpadeó y respondió.

-No encuentro ningún sitio libre¿puedo…?

-Lárgate – dijo el rubio.

Y Henry pensó que, si bien era de mala educación que le echaran de allí sin consideración, sería aún peor quedarse. Se encogió de hombros.

-Vale. –y saliendo, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Pasó de largo todos los compartimientos de ese vagón y llegó al siguiente. Bien, lo intentaría con ese otro compartimiento. Sin llamar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que sólo había cuatro personas: una chica extraña con collar de corchos leía una revista al revés; mientras que a su lado, un chico gordito, miraba embobado una planta feísima. Enfrente de estos, una pelirroja se enroscaba en el brazo de un chico, que se parecía mucho a Henry.

-Eh…disculpad.- dijo Henry- ¿Estásn estos asientos ocupados?- dijo señalando los asientos vacíos.

-Eh… no.- dijo el chico que se parecía a él. La pelirroja a su lado arrugó la nariz.

-Oye niño, este vagón no es para los de primero.- los otros dos, la del collar de corchos y el de la planta horrible, se volvieron para ver la expresión del chico. Luego, la otra chica le dijo a la pelirroja:

-Ginny, si no encuentra sitio, puede quedarse. No molesta. Yo se muy bien lo que es no tener amigos y que nadie te deje sentarse a su lado.

A Henry le pareció que todos ponían cara de incomodidad, pero pensó que Ginny tenía razón, así que cerró la puerta y fue a buscar algún compartimiento en el que hubiera gente de su edad. De todos modos seguro que sería muy aburrido estar con ellos durante todo el trayecto. Salió de allí sin decir nada más y probó suerte en la puerta contigua. Afortunadamente allí parecían todos de primero y enseguida le hicieron un hueco. Henry no tardó en acomodarse allí y en entrar en la discusión. Como él provenía de un orfanato muggle, había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero no por eso, dejó de participar.

Mientras, Severus se había aparecido en Hogsmeade, había pedido un Whisky de fuego en Cabeza de Puerco y había echado a andar hacia el colegio. Allí, buscó inmediatamente a Albus, que estaba en su despacho. Irritado, descubrió que había cambiado la contraseña de las gárgolas. Probó con toda suerte de estupideces, hasta que, frustrado, pegó una patada a la gárgola. La gárgola se apartó y Snape, entró. Arriba, en el despacho, le esperaba Albus Dumbledore, comiendo, seguramente, un caramelo de limón. Cuando Severus entró cojeando, le sonrió.

-Hola, Severus¿qué te trae por aquí¿todo bien?

Severus se sentó delante suyo y le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué? – exigió al director.

Albus lo miró enarcando las cejas.

-¿Por qué qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Albus.

Albus pareció confuso un segundo. Después, como si consiguiera recordar poco a poco, su sonrisa volvió a aflorar.

-¡Ah! Supongo que te refieres a Henry.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Snape.- ¡Henry¡Ese….ese….muggle!

-¿Tienes alguna queja de él?

-¿Sabes cómo se apellida?- dijo Snape.

-Eh…pues….en este momento….er…no..me acuerdo….

-¡Snape¡Se apellida Snape, como mi padre!

-¡Oh, sí¡Ya lo recuerdo!- Dumbledore levantó un dedo, triunfal.

-¿Cómo que ya recuerdas¿De dónde ha salido ese crío y por qué me has mandado a mí por él?

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

-No se de dónde ha salido, te mandé a ti porque Hagrid está de luna de miel, pero eso ya lo sabías, Severus.

Snape se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba claro que no le iba a sonsacar nada al viejo. Al final, con un resoplido, se levantó furioso de la silla y abandonó la habitación. Dumbledore se metió otro caramelo en la boca.

Los alumnos de primero ya estaban pasando el lago con las barcas. Al no estar Hagrid, Lupin había ido a recibirlos y era el que estaba sentado en la primera barca, junto con algunos de los alumnos. Uno de ellos, Henry.

-Así que eres de familia muggle ¿no?- Le preguntó Lupin cuando quedaba poco para llegar a la otra orilla.

-No lo sé, profeso.- contestó Henry.- He pasado toda mi vida en el orfanato, no sé quienes son mis padres.

Lupin asintió. No era la primera vez que chicos del orfanato poseían dones para la magia, aunque en casi todas las ocasiones, acababan en Hufflepuff. Remus suspiró y observó a Henry hablar con los otros alumnos. Le recordaba a alguien. Pero entonces, llegaron a la orilla y tuvieron que desembarcar.

Bajaron de la barca y Lupin los dirigió a la puerta principal donde le pasó el relevo a McGonagall para ir luego al Gran Comedor, a esperar en la mesa de los profesores.

Henry estaba un poco asustado mientras seguía a la extraña mujer con sombrero gigante. Los guió hasta una gran sala en la que había cuatro mesas llenas de chicos y otra en frente, con los que parecían los profesores.

La mujer, McGonagall les indicó que se pusieran en fila, y así lo hicieron. Desde donde estaba, Henry no veía lo que había delante, así que se dedicó a observar a los lados y al poco se dio cuenta de que cada mesa tenía un escudo distinto. León, tejón, serpiente, aguila.

Al preguntar a sus compañeros, estos le dijeron cómo se llamaba cada casa y más o menos lo que se decía de ellas. Al fondo, en la mesa de Gryffindor, vio a los chicos del vagón del tren, la pelirroja, el que se parecía a él y los otros dos.

En otra mesa, a otro lado, vio al chico rubio antipático que conspiraba en el primer vagón. También vio en otras mesas a gente que conocía de vista del tren.

Pronto, se dio cuenta de que llamaban a los chicos por su nombre y que estaban llegando a la "S" así que se preparó. En efecto, pronto se quedó a la cabeza de la fila, mientras otro chico, el anterior a él, estaba sentado en un taburete en medio de la sala con… con una especie de sombrero que hablaba en su cabeza.

A Henry le dio mucho miedo. Pero entonces vio en la mesa de los profesores a Severus, y se le pasó un poco. Ver a alguien conocido allí le reconfortaba.

-¡Henry S….¿eh?- McGonagall leyó el papel y miró a Henry y después a Severus. Finalmente, parpadeando, volvió a mirar el papel.- ¡Henry Snape!

Y toda la sala quedó en silencio.

Henry, timidamente se acercó al sombrero. Se sentó y esperó mientras sus ojos se tapaban por la oscura tela del sombrero.

-Hum… -empezó el sombrero- Vaya… oh… vaya…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Henry en voz alta.

-¿De dónde has salido tú, chico?- dijo el sombrero. -No tienes ninguna noción de magia. ¿Tus padres son muggles? No encuentro lo que busco…

-Vengo de un orfanato –dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros.- de un orfanato muggle.

-Muggle… hum… sí, ya veo. Entonces… pero como no puedo ponerte allí… Oh, esta sí que es una elección difícil. Antes nunca me había pasado algo así, bueno, sí, una…Sí, sí, creo que es lo mejor. Aunque seas muggle serás… ¡Slytherin!

Miles de bocas se abrieron de par en par. Henry se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió, dudando, a la mesa del chico rubio antipático. Justo había un sitio vacío a su lado, y se sentó allí. De inmediato el chico rubio le miró, al igual que los demás Slytherin, los murmullos llenaron el Gran Comedor y los Slytherin hablaron acaloradamente entre ellos señalando a Henry. Éste miraba al rubio, que parecía atontado. El rubio levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Severus, que se acercaba a la mesa.

-Profesor… -dijo el chico señalando a Henry.- ¿Debemos darle un trato especial por tener su apellido o podemos lincharle?

-¿Mi apellido?- Preguntó Henry.- ¿Qué pasa con mi apellido?

El rubio le miró extrañado.

-Nuestro jefe de casa, Severus- dijo señalando al profesor.- su nombre completo es Severus Snape.

Entonces Henry lo entendió todo y abrió la boca.

-Ah- dijo.

Severus Snape se acercó y le miró con cara de desagrado. Muchos de los alumnos se encogieron al verle, Henry no. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

-No entiendo cómo ha podido entrar en esta casa, pero lo averiguaré.

Henry le sonrió.

Severus parpadeó y se alejó muy disgustado.

Henry miró al chico rubio de su lado aún sonriendo.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

El chico lo miró con cara de asco como dudando si debía molestarse en hablar con él. Al final suspiró.

-Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Y no vuelvas a hablarme.

* * *

Pues así empieza este fic. Está escrito por dos personas: Kaworu y yo misma. De momento sólo tenemos hasta aquí, así que cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o lo que sea, será bien recibida y escuchada.

¡Gracias por leer!

Snape white

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	2. 2: Novatadas Slytherin

Wola! pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Es cortito, creo... pero por lo menos podéis leer lo que ya está escrito en vez de esperar una semana más para leer un capítulo más largo!

Así que nada más. ¡A leer!

* * *

Acabo de disponer los horarios para las clases de pociones. Debido a las asignaturas de los demás ineptos profesores he tenido que volver a juntar a Gryffindor con Slytherin en el último curso… y en el primero. No quiero verlo…solo de pensar en ese crío me dan náuseas. Estoy seguro que meterá la pata en mi clase, como Potter y tendré que quitar puntos a Slytherin delante de Gryffindor. También puede ponerles de tarea una poción adormedera para que caiga en un profundo sopor y echarlo de mi clase. Si, creo que haré eso.

Severus Snape abrió la puerta entró en la sala común de Slytherin con los horarios de Pociones en la mano. Como había tenido que encargarse del "asunto" del chico, había sido el único profesor que no los había entregado aún. Se paró en la puerta, e inspiró. De inmediato, todos los alumnos se callaron y se le quedaron mirando.

- Estos son los horarios de las clases de pociones. Los dejaré aquí – dijo señalando una mesilla a su lado.- irán cogiéndolos en silencio…todos. Debido a…la escasez de tiempo que he tenido, no he podido elegir con qué casas os tocarán a todos. De hecho, primero y séptimo vuelven a dar clase con Gryffindor – se empezaron a oír murmullos de desaprobación- pero eso no debería causaros la menor inquietud. Segundo y sexto con Ravenclaw. Los demás, os tocará compartir clase con los de Hufflepuff. Y no quiero ninguna queja.

Se marchó hacia los dormitorios dejando a los alumnos levantarse para coger sus horarios. Quería hablar con alguien. Al llegar a los dormitorios descubrió que había pocos chicos allí, así que frunció el ceño y se acercó al primero que vio.

- Nott.- dijo. Theodore se dio la vuelta y miró a su profesor de pociones.- ¿Ha visto al señor …- Severus cerró los ojos. No pensaba decir su apellido en voz alta- …Henry?- de todas formas, el chico ya era conocido por todo Slytherin, no hacía falta decir su apellido.

Nott reprimió el impulso de levantar una ceja (se le había pegado de Draco) y puso cara pensativa. Al final sonrió.

- Creo que está con Draco, Crabe y Goyle. Están dando una vuelta a los alumnos por Howgarts para …..enseñarles….la zona.

Severus no hizo ningún comentario, pero sabía perfectamente cómo eran las novatadas en Slytherin. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Esperaba que el chico no se hubiera roto el primer día.

- Vamos, adelante.

Los de primero miraron temerosos a Draco. El rubio sonreía con malicia, rodeado de sus dos guardianes. Les había dicho que, si de verdad se creían con derecho a estar en Slytherin, tenían que pasar una prueba: entrar a la guarida de un monstruo y traer un objeto de allí.

Por supuesto, Draco no era tan tonto como para poner una prueba en la que hubiese un monstruo de verdad. Pero eso ellos no lo sabían. Así que les había llevado a la cabaña del guardabosques, Hagrid, donde estaba encerrado su perro pulgoso. El chucho había cogido un buen resfriado y ladraba de forma extraña, así que quienquiera que lo oyera no sabría que era un perro. La prueba consistía en entrar a pesar de los gruñidos y coger algo (lo que fuera) de dentro.

El primer chico al que le tocó estaba pálido, tenía el pelo largo y negro y se mordía los labios.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Draco con sorna- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

- No.- dijo el chico automáticamente..

- Apuesto a que sí. Eres tan cobarde como un Hufflepuf….

Ahí los ojos del chico se encendieron. Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió, se asustó ante el ladrido de Fang, entró, cogió lo primero que tocó y salió jadeando.

Todos le vitorearon. El chico tendió a Draco lo que había cogido, dándose cuenta de que era un calcetín gigante.

- ¿Me tomas por un elfo doméstico?- dijo el rubio enfadado. Le dio un capón al chico- ¡El siguiente!

De un modo u otro, todos los de primero fueron pasando la prueba, llenando el jardín de cosas rarísimas que sacaban del interior de la cabaña. Algunos salían mordidos.

Entonces le tocó el turno a Henry, que era el último.

- Tú no – dijo Draco interponiéndose entre él y la puerta. Henry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tú tienes una misión especial.

Henry abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, sí, verás…- y le cogió del hombro, guiándole hasta el castillo. Por el camino le dijo que, como había nacido entre muggles y además en un fanato de esos, tenían que estar seguros de que podía llegar a ser un mago de verdad. Así que lo que tenía que hacer era una misión más peligrosa que las demás, pero si la conseguía hacer bien, entonces sería reconocido por todos los Slytherins.

A Henry le pareció buena idea. Y después de las primeras clases del día, cuando ya se iban a acostar todos, permaneció despierto, a la espera de la señal, que llegó a las cuatro de la mañana. Draco y los dos gorilas fueron a despertarle y le llevaron por un pasillo, hasta detrás de una columna. Si se asomaban a ella se veía un cuadro enorme colgado de una de las paredes, que tenía retratada a una señora gordísima, roncando.

- Bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer. – dijo Draco entregándole un papel.- Dices esta contraseña a la señora gorda, entras por el pasadizo, pasas un gran salón….y subes por las escaleras. Verás muchas camas. Busca una cabeza pelirroja y lánzale este hechizo.

Henry miró el papel. El hechizo era fácil de hacer, o al menos le parecía. Habían aprendido a mover la varita con el señor Flitwitch ese día y él había conseguido levantar una pluma en el aire a la primera. Aún no sabía cómo.

Aunque no sabía por qué tenía que lanzar el hechizo a alguien pelirrojo….bueno, sería algún enemigo de Slytherin. Draco le había dicho que la casa a la que iba a entrar, Gryffindor, odiaban a Slytherin y el pelirrojo ese al que iba a echar el hechizo, era muy malo con ellos, y había que darle una lección.

Henry no era vengativo por naturaleza, pero se lo habían encargado. Era una misón. Y además si lo hacía bien, le querrían. Bien. Lo haría.

Se encaminó hacia el retrato, con paso sigiloso y dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda cuando estuvo cerca. La señora gorda abrió en sueños y Henry entró, sin darse cuenta de que Draco y los demás ya se habían ido.

Cruzó el salón con sigilo y…en vez de subir las escaleras de los chicos como le había dicho Draco….subió por las de las chicas, sin saberlo.

Harry Potter despertó sobresaltado cuando una sirena estridente aulló en toda la torre. Sin perder tiempo y aún sin saber muy bien qué hacía, se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacia la sala común. Con él, muchos otros alumnos bajaban.

Al llegar, vio a unas cuentas chicas en bata, algunas de ellas armadas con cepillos. Al parecer rodeaban a alguien, pero nadie decía nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Harry a unos alumnos más pequeños mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Pues… no sé.- contestó uno de ellos muy nervioso porque Harry Potter en persona le preguntara a él.

-Ha sido un chico que ha intentado entrar en el cuarto de las chicas… Pero no lo ha con… uuuuuaaaaaa…. Conseguido…- bostezó Ginny a su lado.

Harry levantó una ceja. ¿Un chico intentando entrar donde las chicas¿Quién sería el estúpido que habría hecho algo así? La verdad es que esperaba que Dumbledore encontrara la manera de deshacer esa antigua protección.

Harry se dio la vuelta para irse a dormir, todavía un poco molesto por ser despertado a esas horas para nada, cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione elevarse sobre las de todos los demás.

-¡Pero si tú no eres un alumno de Gryffindor!

Harry sintió curiosidad y se volvió de nuevo con curiosidad. Allí, al lado de Hermione vio a un niño de primero que se parecía extremadamente a él y que ya había visto en el tren. Se acercó.

-Oye… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Henry levantó la mirada y la centró en Harry.

-Oh, hola de nuevo. Estoy aquí porque me han encargado una misión. ¿Conoces a un pelirrojo? Pues tengo que echarle un hechizo para pústulas y…

Hermione le cortó en seco.

-¿Qué¿Se puede saber qué quiere decir eso? Que seas familia del profesor Snape no te da derecho a…

Harry entonces acabó de despertarse al acordarse de que, efectivamente, McGonagall le había llamado "Henry Snape" en la ceremonia de Selección, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Henry replicaba:

-No soy familia de Severus y lo de las pústulas quiere decir que…

-¡Ya sé lo que son las pústulas! Me refiero a qué es eso de que tenías una misión y… Bueno, mejor vamos a hablarlo con la profesora McGonagall.

Harry sintió pena por el chico.

-Bueno, Hermione… Tal vez podríamos esperar hasta mañana para…

-No, Harry. Esto hay que hacerlo en seguida.- y cogió a Henry de una oreja y se lo llevó hacia la puerta.

Justo en ese momento Ron Weasley bajaba del cuarto de los chicos frotándose los ojos para ver qué pasaba. Henry, al verle, gritó a Harry mientras Hermione le arrastraba:

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de terminar mi misión por mi¡Es que Draco quiere que demuestre lo que valgo para entrar en Slytherin!- y desapareció por el hueco de la señora gorda sonriendo detrás de Hermione.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Ron

-Nadie, Ron… Vete a dormir.- Le contestó Harry riéndose de su amigo para sus adentros.

Snape frunció el ceño varias veces antes de frotarse el puente de la nariz y tomar aire una y otra vez para poder enfrentarse a ello. No sólo le acababan de despertar cuando por fin había conseguido dormirse tras su ronda nocturna, además eran algo más de las cinco de la mañana y McGonagall había osado entrar en sus dependencias privadas para despertarle de una manera brusca y desconsiderada.

De todas las personas del castillo, precisamente McGonagall tenía que verle en ropa de dormir… Y lo mejor de todo es que la causa de todo ello era su… "alumno favorito".

En ese momento se encontraba en su despacho sentado frente a Henry Sn… frente a HENRY A SECAS, la sangresucia sabelotodo doña prefecta perfecta Granger y McGonagall.

La señorita Granger le aburría contándole una historia insufrible mientras McGonagall la apoyaba. Sin embargo, Henry parecía ajeno a todo y no paraba de mirar a todos lados. Snape juraba que si se atrevía a preguntar sobre los tarros de cristal, le retorcería el pescuezo delante de esas dos mujeres.

Al menos así se divertiría un poco.

Cuando Granger paró, todo se quedó en silencio y hasta Henry dejó de darse la vuelta sobre su asiento para ver mejor qué es lo que había a su lado (que por cierto, era una librería llena de cosas raras). Parecía que todos esperaban a ver qué era lo que decía él de todo ese asunto.

Tomó aire.

-Señor… ejem… Henry.- no le iba a conceder el privilegio de llamarle por su apellido.- ¿Sabe usted lo que ha hecho?

Henry, que (cosa rara) no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, sonrió y contestó.

-Sí, Severus.- Snape arrugó la nariz.- ¡Me he ganado una plaza en Slytherin!

McGonagall se preguntó si no sería que todo había sido planeado por Snape y se indignó.

-¡Ganarse una plaza en Slytherin! Explíquese señor Snape.

Snape levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Esperó a que Henry respondiera. Mientras, bostezó disimuladamente escondiéndose tras las manos adoptando una pose de meditación.

-Pues eso, señora.

-Profesora. Soy la profesora McGonagall.

-Ah, claro. Pues es que los demás tenían que hacer una prueba estúpida, pero yo, como soy mejor, me dieron una prueba especial. ¡Y creo que lo he conseguido! Le dije al chico de las gafas que la completara por mi.

-¿tenía que ir al dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor?

Henry bizqueó un poco antes de contestar.

-¡No¿Chicas? No, yo tenía que buscar a un pelirrojo.

Snape supo en seguida a quién buscaba Henry. Esperaba que el de las gafas hubiera cumplido la misión… claro, que a lo mejor el de las gafas era Potter…

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando hay que cumplir una misión para entrar en Slytherin?- preguntó McGonagall, pero no a Henry, sino a Snape.

Snape apartó la mirada con cara de disgusto de la de McGonagall. ¡A él qué le contaba! Si el chico era tonto, no se podía hacer nada más.

-Pues Draco me dijo que...- empezó Henry.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Snape cautelosamente.

-Sí, el rubio antipático. ¿Le conoces, Severus?

Snape gruñó.

-Le tengo dicho que me llame Profesor Snape. Quiere decir que Draco fue el que le dio la misión.

-¡Sí! Y ya he pasado.

Snape se dejó caer aún más en su sillón. Odiaba a todos los Malfoy y a todos los niños con gafas y morenos parecidos a Potter.

McGonagall exhibió una gran sonrisa que sacó a Snape de sus casillas.

-Bueno, Severus. Parece que por fin tenemos al verdadero culpable. Espero que le castigues con justicia. La señorita Granger y yo nos vamos. – y se levantó a la vez que Hermione para desaparecer por la puerta.

Snape se quedó solo con Henry.

-Váyase de aquí. Queda castigado la próxima semana todas las tardes en mi despacho. Draco Malfoy cumplirá el castigo con usted y…

-Severus…

-¡Que no me llame así!

-Perdón… es que no me acostumbro….

-Bueno. Qué quiere.

Henry pareció dudar un momento antes de preguntar.

-Sn… Señor, ese tarro de ahí que parecen tripas ¿qué es?

-Son tripas de alumnos de primero que me molestan. Ese se llamaba Ernie. ¿Le gustaría estar en su lugar? Ahora lárguese a su cuarto.

Henry se levantó pero no se fue.

-Es que…

-¡Largo!

-Es que no sé cómo ir a mi dormitorio.

Snape contuvo las ganas de abofetearle y decirle que era el niño más tonto de todos los que habían pasado por ahí. Pero, por otro lado, si no le ayudaba, Filch pescaría al mocoso y le quitaría tropecientos puntos a su casa y además iría a despertarle otra vez para castigar al chico… así que no le quedó más remedio que hacer algo que odiaba.

-Le acompañaré.- y ajustándose su bata gris (Dios, qué frío hacía siempre en ese castillo) se levantó y le guió.

A la vuelta a su dormitorio, Snape pensó que, después de todo, ya podría vengarse sutilmente de Henry en clase de Pociones. No sabía el mocoso ese con quién se estaba metiendo.

Con ese agradable pensamiento durmió un poco más hasta que fue hora de levantarse por la mañana.

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, cometarios... ¡Todo es bien recibido!

Kaworu &

Snape white. Miembro de la Orden Severusiana.

In Severus I trust


	3. 3: Comienza la investigación

Hola gente! Aquí tenéis la continuación de Henry! Estoy impaciente por que leais los siguientes capítulos... pero todavía tenemos que poner los hechos un poco en orden, así que paciencia. ¡A leer!

* * *

Henry no sabía nada de pociones. Tampoco sabía los efectos que causaban. Pero lo primero que aprendió fue que, en efecto, eran inflamables.

Y no porque su propia marmita explotara.

Draco Malfoy, después de intentar lanzar un maleficio a Henry por acusarle (se lo había dicho el propio Henry encogiéndose de hombros) fue castigado con él a limpiar calderos durante una semana. El primer día Henry estaba muy contento porque nunca había visto tantos tarritos de cosas viscosas juntos y como en clase el profesor Severus no le dejaba ni acercarse de momento (aún estaban en clase teórica) pues lo primero que hizo fue abrir la vitrina, para horror de Draco, y coger uno de los frascos.

-¡Deja eso, maldito mocoso!- dijo el rubio levantándose de fregar calderos y yendo a por Henry. Éste estaba de espaldas a él.

Draco le quitó la poción de las manos propinándole un empujón.

Henry cayó al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Fue entonces cuando Draco vio lo que Henry tenía en sus manos.

El tapón.

Draco miró la poción que tenía cogida…. en el mismo instante en que explotó.

Hay que decir, que, algunas pociones, para que se conserven bien, deben almacenarse durante cierto tiempo sin oxígeno, hasta que maduren. Si durante ese tiempo les entra aire, se inflaman y explotan. Con lo que tengan dentro.

Draco gritó y cayó de culo. Se miró las manos, se tocó la cara y gritó más.

Henry, aún con el tapón de la botella en la mano, no sabía si gritar también o reírse.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí!

Snape entró echo una furia con la varita en ristre. Sólo le bastó ver la escena para volverse aún más furioso: dos imbéciles, uno en el suelo con cara de echarse a reír en cualquier momento, el otro chillando por su cutis. Y no creía que Draco se calmara tan fácilmente. Así que simplemente le apuntó con la varita.

Draco cayó dormido al suelo.

Snape se acercó a Henry y le apuntó con la varita.

-Tú…tú….tú no vas a tocar ninguna poción ni nada que se le parezca hasta que yo lo diga. Todo lo que diga en clase, todo lo que los demás alumnos hagan, simplemente lo copiarás en un pergamino y me lo darás. No harás ninguna clase de práctica hasta que yo lo diga…- le cogió el tapón de la botella- ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Sí, Severus – dijo Henry inocentemente.

El rostro de Severus se convirtió en una máscara de ira, pero Henry no pareció notarlo, porque sonrió. Así que Snape no tuvo más remedio que coger a Draco y largarse de allí, antes de que decidiera echarle una maldición.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Henry paseaba solo por los terrenos del colegio. Le había entusiasmado el calamar gigante y había intentado montarse en él, pero cada vez que conseguía agarrarse a un tentáculo, resbalaba. En una de estas, un grupo de Gryffindor, que pasaba por la orilla, lo vio.

-Oye… ¿ése no es el chico que quería echarle un hechizo a Ron?

-¿Mh? – Ron miró hacia el lago, donde señalaba Harry. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué estúpido se había metido en Gryffidor a las cuatro de la mañana.

Ron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron quietos viendo cómo Henry saltaba encima del calamar y volvía a caerse al agua. Definitivamente, solo alguien tan idiota como para bañarse con el calamar, podría haber entrado en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor.

-¿No deberíamos decirle que es peligroso? – dijo Hermione, aunque poco convencida.

-Bah, déjale. El pobre calamar tendrá que comer algo…

-¡Ronald!

Harry ignoró a los dos y sonrió mirando al chico. Era la primera vez que veía a un Slytherin tan singular.

El calamar se fue a dormir. Henry salió del lago.

El trío Gryffindor estaba sentado a los pies de su árbol favorito. Cuando Harry vio a Henry, levantó la mano y le llamó. Henry ladeó la cabeza, pero, como no tenía ninguna razón para no ir, se acercó.

Hermione refunfuñaba y Ron solo sentía curiosidad por ver bien al que…

-¡Harry¡Si es igualito que tú!

-No es cierto- dijeron Henry y Harry a la vez. Se miraron. Henry sonrió como siempre. Harry también, confuso.

-Te llamas Henry¿verdad?- preguntó el moreno.

-Sí.- asintió Henry. Estaba empapado por el lago, pero no le importaba- Y tú ¿te llamas Harry?

-Sí.- dijo el moreno.

-Oh.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry esperaba que Henry dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente sonreía y miraba las hojas del árbol. Definitivamente era un Slytherin muy extraño.

-Bueno, mi nombre completo es Harry Potter.- dijo un poco avergonzado Harry. Casi esperaba que Henry lanzara una exclamación o le preguntara por su cicatriz. O peor, por Voldemort.

-Oh, yo soy Henry Snape.- dijo Henry. Y volvió a sonreír.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Sería posible que ese niño no supiera quién era él? Bueno, no es que le importara mucho….pero….

-¡Oh!- dijo Henry de pronto- ¡Tú eres al que tenía que hechizar!

Ron se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Henry sacaba su varita.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry desarmando al chico. Henry le miró asombrado.- Eso no se hace, Henry. Ron es un prefecto.

-¿Un qué?

-Un prefecto. Los eligen los profesores, son los que cuidan de los alumnos. Es como un alumno-profesor.

-¿Y no le puedo echar un hechizo de pústulas?

-¡No!- chilló Hermione- ¡Está prohibido hechizar a la gente!

-Pero si estamos en una escuela de magia. Se hacen hechizos. Además Draco me dijo que…

-Draco Malfoy es un cobarde asqueroso que no se atreve a plantar cara él solo.- dijo Harry. Esta vez Henry vio que estaba serio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Harry le miró. Después de todo era Slytherin. ¿Y si había ido allí a espiar? Pero al ver la cara de tonto de Henry comprendió que no podía ser.

En el tren, Malfoy y sus amigotes intentaron hechizar a Ron – dijo Hermione antes de que Harry dijera nada.- pero les salió el tiro por la culata.

Ron se rió al recordar a Malfoy levitar en el tren boca abajo y Crabbe y Goyle detrás.

-Por eso quería vengarse.- acabó Harry.- Y puesto que tú, por lo que se ve, tampoco le caes bien, te envió a ti para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Henry los miró con la boca abierta. Claro, por eso había visto a Malfoy cuchicheando en el tren. Cerró la boca y asintió.

-Oh, bien.

Hermione parpadeó.

-¿Bien¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir¡Te han utilizado¡Deberías ir a la profesora McGonagall y decírselo!

Henry frunció el ceño.

-Pero es que esa vieja me aburre.

Ron se partió de risa y empezó a rodar por el suelo.

-¡Ronald!- chilló Hermione indignada- ¡Para!

Harry sonrió a Henry. Ni siquiera tenía deseos de venganza, era increíble.

Y era verdad. Henry no iba a vengarse. ¿Para qué? Sólo era un juego entre Slytherins….si Draco quería jugar¡él también jugaría¡Y sería muyyyyyy divertido!

Henry sonrió y esta vez enseñó los dientes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape estaba asqueado. Este curso prometía ser uno de los más insoportables de todos los que había pasado en Hogwarts incluyendo aquellos en los que asistía como alumno y tenía a toda esa panda de indeseables desastrados capitaneados por Black y Potter.

Frunció el ceño al comprobar la altura de la torre de pergaminos que tenía que corregir…. Pero podía dejarlos para más tarde. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en (y odiaba que fuera así) Henry S.

¿De dónde venía ese crío¿Por qué llevaba su apellido¿Por qué se parecía a Potter¿Era todo por mera casualidad o existía alguna relación?

Grrrr… Snape no sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas y dudaba si algún día… pero… tal vez hubiera alguna manera de averiguarlo… Repasó mentalmente lo que sabía de Henry… terminó pronto: No sabía nada de él.

Tal vez podría consultar los archivos de Hogwarts… Oh, no. Snape recordó entonces que los archivos personales de los alumnos se encontraban en un lugar poco… poco accesible.

Bueno, lo intentaría más tarde. Ahora tenía una pila de pergaminos que suspender.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-Bueno… pues ya me voy. Tengo que cambiarme de ropa.- Dijo Henry alegremente al trío, y se fue arrastrando su túnica del colegio completamente empapada y sus zapatos chapoteando por el césped.

Por el camino Henry pensaba en cómo podría devolverle el favor a Draco… Todavía no tenía nada en mente, pero ya se le ocurriría. Entró al castillo por el Vestíbulo.

-¡Adónde te crees que vas, delincuente!- sonó una voz a su espalda a la vez que alguien le agarraba por el hombro.

Henry se giró.

-¡Hola Don Filch!- saludó alegremente al celador.

Filch arrugó aún más su masa de piel colgante de la cara.

-¡No te hagas el simpático, atontado¿Te crees que puedes ir mojando todo a tu paso¿De qué casa eres?-Filch le zarandeó.

Henry soltaba más agua a cada zarandeo.

-Ay, ay… Slytherin.

-¡Ajá¡Un pupilo de Snape! Bueno… se lo voy a decir. Tu nombre.

Henry no acababa de entender el sentido de esa frase… pero respondió:

-Henry.

-Oh¿de veras?- dijo Filch imitando una voz aguda y dulce a la vez que pestañeaba. Súbitamente cambió el tono y añadió.- ¿Te crees que me importa el nombrecito que te puso tu mamá¡Tu apellido!

Henry iba a decirle que no tenía mamá… pero le pareció una historia demasiado complicada como para que ese viejo agitador con cambios de humor inestables y aliento pestilente la entendiera, así que se limitó a responder.

-Snape, Don Filch.

De repente Filch se puso rígido comenzó a balbucear más para sí que para Henry.

-Ah… luego es cierto que hay uno que se llama así… oh… ¿Y qué hago ahora?- miró de reojo a Henry, quien le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- em… ejem… bueno, por esta vez pase.- soltó al chico, quien se ajustó un poco la túnica empapada.- Pero que no te vuelva a ver ensuciando mi suelo.

Henry se apartó de inmediato, no fuera que uno de los repentinos cambios de humor del viejo le hicieran cambiar de opinión. Fue a las mazmorras escuchando embobado el ruido de succión y chapoteo que hacían sus zapatos al andar.

Una vez en Slytherin, esquivó hábilmente a Draco y sus gorilas que se sentaban frente a la chimenea de Slytherin y se coló en su dormitorio para cambiarse.

En ese momento, Snape estampaba un rotundo cero extasiándose en la perfección con que le había salido el óvalo rojo sobre un pergamino encabezado por el nombre de "Harry Potter".

Por suerte había terminado pronto: los trabajos eran un desastre. Hacía años que Snape había dejado de pensar que era culpa suya que los alumnos no aprendieran nada. Obviamente era culpa de sus estúpidas mentes y su magnífica idiotez.

Se levantó de su sillón y decidió que ese era el momento de visitar los archivos.

Salió furtivamente del despacho y adoptó el aire siniestro que solía cuando no quería que nadie le molestase (o sea, su cara de siempre). Subió las escaleras y se metió por pasadizos secretos hasta llegar a donde debía.

Se paró frente al retrato de una chica de sonrosadas mejillas.

Snape arrugó la nariz. Se suponía que ese cuadro no debía estar allí.

-¿Dónde está el cuadro de Sir Cadogan?- Preguntó medio mosqueado.

La chica pestañeó y empezó a reirse con coquetería. Snape soltó un suspiro de indignación. Sabía que el cuadro de Sir Cadogan era el que guardaba los archivos de los alumnos, y todo el camino llevaba mentalizándose para enfrentarse al chalado charlatán y su estúpida jerga. Pero ver a aquella niñita que no tenía ni siquiera la decencia de asustarse frente a su persona lo irritaba aún más que doscientos Sir Cadogans a la vez.

-Jijijij… pues… ¡Sí!... jijijij… Pero es que le han enviado a otro lugar. Yo le sustituyo.- Dijo la niñita parpadeando de nuevo.

-Bueno. Pues déjame pasar. Soy el profesor Snape.

-Encantada de conocerle, profesor. Jijijijij… yo me llamo Elaine. Jijijijiji.

Snape había aprendido que no servía de nada hablar civilizadamente con ese tipo de gente.

-Escucha, niña. Quiero que me dejes pasar porque tengo algo muy importante que hacer. ¿Entiendes?

La niña empezó a poner pucheritos. Snape contuvo las ganas de hacer trizas el cuadro.

-Snif, snif… yo no puedo dejarle pasar… snif… No tenía que ponerse así.- y le dedicó una caída de ojos espectacular.

-Mira, soy profesor, tengo derecho a pasar sin contraseña.

-No es verdad. Yo no puedo dejarle pasar.- dijo Elaine con voz apesadumbrada.

Snape iba a replicar cuando se le ocurrió que después de todo, no debía ser difícil sacarle información a alguien tan,… frágil.

Intentó sonreir…. O por lo menos no resultar tan desagradable.

-Bueno, bueno… escucha, siento haberte gritado.- Snape esperaba que nadie le oyera en ese momento.- mira… ¿No puedes darme una pista?

La niña sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

-Mmmm… no, no puedo.

Snape no desistió.

-Ya, pero yo soy un profesor y… ¡Arggg!

Justo en ese momento un fantasma atravesó el cuadro con el que hablaba seguido de otro.

Snape se había llevado un susto de muerte. Se llevó la mano al pecho para asegurarse de que no le iba a dar un patatús.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento.- dijo el fantasma.

Genial, pensó Snape. El idiota del fantasma de Gryffindor seguido del estúpido del fantasma de Hufflepuff.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el fraile gordo a Elaine.

-¡Sí! Gracias.

Los fantasmas ya se iban a ir cuando Snape tuvo una idea.

-¡Esperad!- Se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Si?

-¿Habéis estado dentro?

Los fantasmas se miraron.

-Sí.

Snape no sabía cómo continuar.

-¿Entonces sabéis cual es la contraseña?- era bastante inútil intentar perder el tiempo preguntando a los fantasmas, ya que ellos tenían todo el del mundo y con frecuencia al preguntar algo, terminaban contándote su vida y los setecientos años de muerte que habían pasado… así que Snape no se andó con sutilezas y les preguntó directamente lo que quería saber.

-No- dijo Sir Nicholas con gesto que quería indicar: "obviamente"- Atravesamos la pared, simplemente.

Claro. ¡Qué otra cosa iba a decir un fantasma! Snape agitó la mano esperando que así se esfumaran. Oyó a Elaine reírse por detrás.

Snape se dirigió hacia ella.

-Vamos, señorita… estos caballeros pueden decirte que soy profesor, que puedes dejarme pasar.

-Jijijijiji… bueno, te daré una pista… ¡Es algo que me gusta mucho!

El fraile gordo dio un codazo a Nick casi decapitado.

-Oye, esto promete. ¿Nos quedamos?

Snape suspiró.

-.A ver… ¿Fresas?

-¡Uy, casi! Jijijij- Elaine siguió riéndose.

-¿Frambuesas?

-¡No! Jijijiji

-¿Pero se come?- dijo Snape un poco desesperado.

-¡Ey, nosotros también queremos jugar!- dijo animado el fraile gordo apartando a Snape.- ¡Piruletas!

-jijjijj… ¡No!

Snape se sentó en el suelo. Esto iba para rato.

Cuatro horas más tarde…

-¡Gatitos!- se animó a decir Nick casi Decapitado.

Snape resopló. Hacía mucho que ya no decía nada. Tal vez esos dos lo sacarían… algún día. Esperaba que fuera pronto porque ya había tenido que esquivar a Filch cuando había pasado por ahí. No quería que el conserje le viera en esa… compañía.

Hasta que por fin…

-¡conejitos rosa!

-¡Siiii!

Snape no se lo podía creer. Vaya una estupidez de contraseña.

-Bueno, siento interrumpir… pero ya que tenemos la contraseña…. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Aún no! Jijijiiji… ¡Tú no la has dicho! Jijijijij

Snape arrugó el ceño. Bueno, ya no se podía caer más bajo.

Draco Malfoy, que pasaba por un pasillo cerca del baño de los prefectos se quedó atónito al ver al adusto profesor de pociones murmurar algo que sonaba a "conejitos rosa" delante del cuadro de una niñita de sonrosadas mejillas mientras ésta le aplaudía junto a dos fantasmas entusiasmados.

Agitó la cabeza y siguió su camino sin llegar a ver a Snape deslizarse por fin tras el retrato de Elaine.

Snape solo podía pensar en que ojalá que volviera pronto Sir Cadogan.

…………………………………………

Remus Lupin sonreía a toda la clase, mientras los alumnos de séptimo se retiraban. Estaba feliz, de eso no cabía duda, no había más que verle el rostro. Desprendía…una especie de fulgor radiante y vomitivo que hacía que quien le mirara pensara en mariposas, flores, anuncios de compresas…y es que Remus Lupin estaba de muy buen humor. Y también que había comido chocolate.

-¿Qué narices le pasa?- preguntó Nott cuando salían ya por la puerta.

- Le habrán dado el pedigrí – dijo Draco lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran todos. Inmediatamente los slytherins de su alrededor se rieron.

En ese momento los alumnos de primero entraban en clase, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Entre los primeros, Henry estaba el último y no se percató de que el rubio estaba allí…hasta que éste le empujó casualmente y se le desparramaron los libros por el suelo.

-¡Oh!- dijo Henry.- ¡Se han caído! – todos los Slytherin se reían de él, pero a Henry no pareció importarle. Se encogió de hombros y se agachó sonriente a recoger los libros. Los slytherins, cansados ya, se iban a ir, pero Draco aún quería hacer algo…aunque estaban cerca de un profesor…tal vez podría…

- Hum.

Henry levantó la mirada hacia una mano que sujetaba un libro. Uno de sus libros. Lo cogió y sonrió a quien se lo daba.

- Gracias. – dijo Henry. Se puso de pie aún sonriendo al chico. De repente se habían quedado solos en el pasillo.- ¿También vienes a esta clase?

El chico lo miró inexpresivo.

- Hum.- asintió.

- Oh. ¿Eres de Slytherin?

- Hum, hum.- negó.

- Entonces¿eres de Ravenclaw?

- Hum.

- Oh, mucho gusto. No conocía a nadie de Ravenclaw. Oye, no te he visto en el tren¿cuándo has….?

- Chicos, por favor, entrad a clase….- Lupin se asomó a la puerta sonriendo igual que Henry- ¡Oh, si eres tú, Henry¡Hombre y tú también! Vamos, vamos, pasad.

Henry le sonrió igualmente. Parecía que competían por la sonrisa Profident del año.

Al final pasaron.

El buen humor de Lupin se debía, en efecto como Draco decía, a que le habían dado su pedigrí. Bueno, la verdad era que lo que le habían dado era un salvoconducto en el que decía que podía dar clase siempre y cuando tomase su poción diaria y estuviese encerrado los días de luna llena. Esto último no le importaba lo más mínimo y estaba muy feliz de poder dar clase a sus alumnos otra vez.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Como esta es vuestra primera clase, empezaremos desde el principio. ¿De acuerdo?- nadie podía decir que no a esa carita sonriente- Y eso quiere decir….que quiero que levanteis la mano los que sepais o hayais oido hablar de algún animal mágico, ya sea en ámbito muggle o de otros magos.

Varios alumnos levantaron la mano.

- ¿Sí¿Cómo te llamas?

- Peter, señor.

La sonrisa de Lupin se ensanchó aún más, aunque sus ojos relucieron un poco menos.

- Y bien Co..ejem, Peter. ¿qué criatura conoces tú?

- Las Doxyes, señor. Se comen las cortinas de casa.

- Ah, Doxyes, muy bien. ¿podrías explicar a tus compañeros lo que son las Doxyes?

El chico lo explicó lo mejor que pudo, con ayuda de Lupin y después los demás chicos de clase fueron levantando sus manos y diciendo criaturas de las que habían oído hablar.

- Jo, pues yo no me sé ninguna criatura mágica…- dijo Henry encorvándose hacia delante. Se había sentado delante del todo, en el único sitio libre y a su lado estaba el chico de antes, que Henry había decidido llamar Chico-que-solo-asiente. Éste miró a Henry sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Hum?

- No se me ocurre ninguno.

- Hum- dijo pensativo.

Cuando Lupin llegó hasta su sitio, les miró.

- Bueno, bueno¿y vosotros¿no se os ocurre ninguno?

Henry negó con la cabeza. El otro chico miró a Lupin y lo señaló con el dedo.

La clase se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué quería decir?

Lupin tampoco lo pillaba, pero entonces se encendieron sus ojos y rió en voz alta.

- ¡Muy buena¡Sí, en efecto¡Yo, soy una de esas criaturas! A ver si adivináis cuál.

- Hombre lobo – sonó desde los bancos de atrás.

- En efecto.- dijo Lupin.- ¿Sabéis? Antes no podía decírselo a nadie. No porque los demás me tuviesen miedo, sino porque yo les tenía miedo a ellos. A vosotros.- todos miraron confusos al profesor. Lupin les dedicó unos ojitos de comprensión adorables- Pero ahora que puedo volver a dar clase estoy muy feliz. Tanto que tenéis el resto de la hora libre. ¡Se acabó la clase, chicos! Y recordad que cualquier ser mágico, por espantoso que os parezca, tengáis el miedo que tengáis, él siempre os teme más a vosotros. – guiñó un ojo a la clase y les señaló a puerta sonriente. Todos los alumnos gritaron de felicidad y salieron corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio. Hacia una tarde estupenda.

Henry se levantó lentamente del banco. No le apetecía hacer nada. Y menos correr.

- Profesor, entonces¿usted es un hombre lobo?

- Si, eso es, Henry.- Lupin colocaba distraídamente sus pergaminos detrás del escritorio.

- Entonces¿nos comerá cuando sea luna llena?

Lupin rió.

- No, Henry, no os comeré, porque el Profesor Snape, tú profesro y jefe de casa, me prepara cada noche una poción que aula los efectos del lobo en el que me transformo. No corréis ningún peligro.

- Hum

Y Henry, no sabía cómo, entendió eso cómo un: Ya, seguro. Al parecer Lupin también, porque miró al chico son una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, siempre hay un peligro, pero estaré vigilado todo el curso y os aseguro que no pasará nada.

- ¿Vigilado¿Como en la cárcel?

- Eh…si…algo así – Lupin frunció el ceño. Su alegría se empezaba a esfumar.

- Oh. – dijo Henry y se quedó mirando al profesor sin decir nada más.

El otro chico miraba a Henry y al profesor alternativamente. Casi se podían ver los pensamientos de Lupin. SU fulgor de felicidad se estaba apagando, apagando, apagando…

- ¡Pero no importa!- dijo de repente el licántropo sorprendiendo a los chicos- Si estoy aquí es porque quiero estarlo y si me vigilan es para vuestra seguridad. Estaría mucho peor solo, sin nadie que se preocupara por mí¿no crees?- Lupin sonrió.

- Supongo.

- Hum. – esta vez sonó como un sí.

- Bueno, chicos, hay que cerrar esta aula. Vámonos.- canturreó. Ya volvía a tener el ánimo en alto.

Henry y el Chico, salieron del aula y se fueron en dirección opuesta al profesor Lupin. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, que en ese momento no tenía a nadie. El tiempo que se reflejaba en la cúpula del techo era soleado e incluso se podía sentir la brisa Desde allí podían oírse los gritos de alegría de los alumnos que estaban fuera, en los terrenos.

- ¿Salimos fuera?- preguntó Henry al Chico. Pero el Chico ya no estaba.- ¡Eh¡Oye!Ehmm…no se cómo te llamas, pero¿estás aquí?

Henry suspiró. No lo veía por ninguna parte, así que decidió buscarle.

Después de recorrer los pasillos y preguntar a los cuadros, decidió que tal vez el chico había vuelto a su casa, Ravenclaw. Pero no sabía cómo llegar.

- Preguntaré a los Ravenclaw que vea.- dijo pensando en voz alta.

Pero como era horario de clases, los únicos Ravenclaw que había estaban fuera del castillo, en los terrenos y no le apetecía ya salir fuera. Ya se iba a volver a la sala de Slytherin cuando vio un fantasma de lejos. Tenía la túnica manchada y parecía ser del carácter de Severus, porque al preguntarle si era de Ravenclaw debió tomárselo como una ofensa, ya que empezó a aullar y a hacerle muecas grotescas a Henry.

- Pero entonces¿sabes dónde está Ravenclaw o no?

El Barón Sanguinario, después de ver que su temida mirada de asesino no surtía el menor efecto en el mocoso, decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

- ¡Eh, señor fantasma, espere!

El Barón Sanguinario voló aún más rápido al escuchar la palabra "Señor". Hasta que atravesó la pared.

Las piernas de Henry, poco acostumbradas a correr por pasillos (en el orfanato había faltas incluso si andabas deprisa), no se pararon en el momento justo y chocó contra el muro de piedra. Aún así, Henry no se dio por vencido. Rodeó el muro y buscó al "Señor Fantasma" por todas partes.

Al fin, en uno de los pasillos, distinguió una forma traslúcida. Esta vez se acercó con sigilo para que no saliera corriendo otra vez y, cuando estuvo cerca, se paró en seco.

- ¡Te encontré!

Peeves soltó un alarido y el chicle que estaba intentando meter en la cerradura, voló hasta la nariz de la duquesa de Fybersten, famosa por sus filtros amorosos, el cuadro que había detrás. La mujer a su vez soltó un alarido y fue a limpiarse al cuadro de al lado, chillando. El conde de Baltimor, el vecino al que la duquesa había ido a por socorro, no tenía pinta de querer el chicle, por lo cual, salió corriendo hacia otro cuadro, y así, en cadena, todos los cuadros corrían de un lado a otro, escapando del inmundo chicle de la pobre duquesa, mientras Peeves se desternillaba en el aire y azuzaba a la duquesa a restregarse contra un jovencito que tocaba el arpa y parecía seriamente decidido a usarla como arma si el chicle se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?

Henry se dio la vuelta para ver a Filch y la Señora Norris venir a su encuentro.

- ¡Ha sido él!- chilló Peeves señalando a Henry- ¡Ha sido él¡Ha sido Henry Snape!- y se fue cantándolo por el pasillo.

Filch fulminó con la mirada a Henry, que se fijó por primera vez en la Señora Norris.

- ¡Tú!- dijo Filch sin saber qué hacer.

- Hola, gatito….gatito, gatito…bsss,bsss,bsss…

- ¡Qué le haces a la Señora Norris¡Estás intentando lanzarle un maleficio!- y Filch perdió los nervios. Iba a encerrar a ese chico, se llamara como se llamase.

- No. Sólo quiero acariciarla. Ven, ven…

Filch lo miró con ojos como platos. En su vida, nadie, había dicho esa frase. Tanto le impactó que se quedó quieto, como una estatua, mientras Henry trataba de coger a la Señora Norris. Pero la gata se escapaba.

Por fin, el barón Freydmund, licenciado en medicina muggle, consiguió estirpar el chicle con unas tenazas, de la nariz de la duquesa.

Por supuesto, el chicle, voló hasta Filch y se quiso colar en el agujero de su nariz.

Filch chilló y maldijo a los cuadros, mientras Peeves aparecía de nuevo riéndose de él. Al verle, Henry lo siguió, acosándole a preguntas sobre cómo podía mover cosas y cómo se llamaba y qué era. Peeves se limitaba a reírse de él y a señalarlo con un dedo. Henry se reía con él y le señalaba a él con su dedo.

Pero hasta Peeves se hartó del chico. Al final, le hizo una pedorreta y atravesó una ventana que daba al exterior.

Y Henry se quedó solo de nuevo.

Miró por la ventana. Los chicos de abajo jugaban entre ellos y se reían. De alguna forma, Henry sabía que debería sentirse triste, pero también de otra forma, no sentía la menor tristeza. Siempre había estado solo y nunca le había importado y a veces, incluso, intuía que la gente huía de él. Aunque hasta entonces no le había pasado nunca que hasta los fantasmas le rehuyeran. Pero eran cosas que pasaban.

Se pasó bastante tiempo allí, mirando por la ventana, sin pensar. Solo viendo. Y sin darse cuenta, llegó la noche. Y él seguía allí, mirando por la ventana.

* * *

Bue... en mi opinión un final un poco triste... pero no os preocupéis.

Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios... todo será escuchado! Por cierto... he cambiado el capítulo porque al principio lo había subido con notas inadecuadas para los lectores... y los guiones no se veían...

kaworu & Snape White

Ambas miembros de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust


	4. 4: SB

Hola! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Esperamos que os guste!

* * *

Severus Snape regresó muy cansado a su dormitorio. Le había costado trabajo llegar hasta los archivos, pero por fin su búsqueda había dado resultado.

Se quitó la pesada túnica de invierno y se fue a dar un baño (N.A: síp, habéis leído bien). Necesitaba descansar después de tanto ajetreo. Se metió poco a poco en la bañera rebosante de agua y apoyó la nuca en el borde mientras cerraba los ojos.

Los papeles del archivo sobre Henry reposaban sobre su escritorio... los había sustraído de manera ilegal para no tener que decirle a esa estúpida niñita de Elaine otra vez la estúpida contraseña que sólo un estúpido viejo estúpidamente estúpido podía haber elegido.

Cuando se hartó del baño, Snape se puso el albornoz y salió para leer de nuevo los informes sobre Henry.

En realidad eran los mismos documentos que les habían entregado los de su orfanato... no eran muy esclarecedores:

_... Fue recogido la noche de Navidad a la puerta del orfanato. Abandonado y envuelto en mantas sólo portaba consigo la tarjeta adjunta con el nombre del niño (varón de pocos meses) ..._

Snape se arrellanó en su sillón mientras observaba la tarjeta de la que hablaba el archivo. Sólo estaba escrito en letra elegante: "Henry Snape".

Snape seguía preguntándose qué tenía él que ver... o más bien, qué tenía que ver su apellido en todo esto... Por lo que él tenía entendido, no había ninguna otra familia Snape aparte de la suya de la cual sólo quedaban él y algunas viejas solteronas parientes lejanas de su padre. En caso de que fuera descendiente de alguna de esas (si es que esas brujas pudieran tener hijos) no heredaría el apellido.

Y luego estaba la cuestión del parecido con Potter. Claro, que en el mundo había mucha gente, tal vez fuera una casualidad del destino que se pareciesen... ¿no?

Snape frunció el ceño. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Pensaba en el mocoso.

Enfadado consigo mismo lanzó la tarjeta por los aires al otro lado de la habitación y se hundió aún más en su sillón. Fue entonces cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Gruñó mentalmente y dijo en voz alta:

-Pase.

Draco Malfoy pasó igualmente ceñudo.

-Disculpe que le moleste a estas horas, señor.- se disculpó arrastrando las palabras más que de costumbre.

Snape se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba muy molesto por algo.

-¿Qué quiere?- dijo juntando las yemas de los dedos y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio. Al darse cuenta de que era la pose típica de Dumbledore, dejó caer los brazos rápidamente.

-Al parecer debo informarle de que uno de los alumnos de primero no está en su dormitorio.-Snape no necesitó preguntarle nada más. Ya sabía de quién se trataba.- No es que a mí me importe... pero según Pansy, podríamos perder puntos y todo eso si lo encuentra Filch. Nos acabamos de enterar por uno de los de su dormitorio.

-¿Y por qué me molesta exactamente?- Snape nunca había sido tan rudo con Malfoy, pero la sola idea de ir a buscar al mocoso otra vez, le enervaba.

Draco levantó la ceja antes de responder.

-Como ya le he dicho, Señor, si alguien lo encuentra antes que nosotros podemos perder puntos... y no podemos permitir que Gryffindor vuelva a ganar... nosotros no podemos buscarle porque ya ha acabado la hora de nuestra ronda así que...

Hum... parecía que Snape no tenía más opción que salir en su búsqueda.

-De acuerdo, Draco. Ya me ocupo yo. Por cierto, mañana espero que llegue puntual a su castigo con nuestro amigo.

Draco inclinó levemente la cabeza (gesto que Snape no supo cómo interpretar) y salió por la puerta.

Snape se levantó de un salto tras su alumno. Salió al pasillo y adelantó a Draco, quien se dirigía hacia su sala común. ¿Y ahora por dónde buscaba? Snape paró un momento decidiendo qué ruta seguiría. Podría pedir ayuda a Filch... mejor no. No le soportaba y su gata le daba arcadas.

Empezó a subir pisos inspeccionando todos los rincones. Pensó que al ser novato, Henry todavía no habría aprendido a usar los pasadizos secretos, así que los dejó para lo último. Tampoco creía (esperaba) que estuviese en los terrenos... Investigó por varias estancias... incluso pasó por delante de Elaine, quien se encontraba dormida con un camisón rosa. No fue hasta que llegó a un aula desierta en lo alto de una torre que vio un bulto singular al lado de una ventana.

Allí, hecho un burruño se encontraba Henry. Snape se acercó a él. Henry observaba con los ojos semiabiertos.

-Vamos, levántese de una vez.- Snape no le quitó puntos de milagro a su casa, recordando que debían ganar a Gryffindor como fuera.

Henry no le respondió, sino que siguió con esa mirada perdida. Snape empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Es usted sordo¡arriba!- Snape se inclinó un poco sobre él. No parecía que Henry le hiciera el menor caso.

Snape empezó a preocuparse. Se acercó un poco más para mirarle fijamente a la cara. Henry seguía con los ojos semiabiertos... Un sonido que Snape reconoció como un ronquido salió de la garganta del chico.

Snape se sobresaltó e hizo un movimiento con el brazo que dio directamente a Henry en la cara. El ronquido acabó abruptamente y el pequeño Slytherin abrió mucho los ojos de repente.

-¡Ay!- Dijo. Parpadeó varias veces en la oscuridad hasta reconocer a Snape, quien le miraba con una expresión extraña.- ¡Hola Severus¡Vaya susto!

Snape estaba tan sorprendido que sólo acertó a decir:

-¿Estabas dormido?

-¡Pues claro¡Gracias por despertarme¿Qué hora es? Severus... ¿por qué llevas esa ropa¡Se te ven los pelos de las piernas!

Snape entonces salió de su estado de inconsciencia pensando en lo monstruoso que era que alguien durmiera con los ojos semiabiertos. No se acordaba de que llevaba el albornoz...

Se irguió todo lo que pudo y respondió fríamente:

-Señor... Henry, llevo esto porque por su culpa he tenido que salir precipitadamente de mis aposentos para...

-¿Qué son aposentos?

Snape no le hizo ni caso.

-...venir a buscarle en medio de la noche. Alargo su castigo otra semana más.

Henry parpadeó y se levantó del suelo.

-Lo siento, Severus... No quería molestar y...

-No me llame así, soy su profesor.

-Sí, sí... eso es lo que quería decir, Severus... que eres mi profesor y por eso siento haber hecho esto... pero es que me he quedado dormido y bueno...

Snape decidió que lo mejor era ignorarle. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mazmorra. Como era de esperar, Henry lo siguió a su paso. Irritante, de verdad. Por el camino Henry intentaba de nuevo hablar con su jefe de casa, quien no respondía.

Al final llegaron a Slytherin y Henry se despidió de Snape.

-¡Hasta mañana, profesor!- y se metió corriendo en la sala común.

Al entrar en su despacho de nuevo (que comunicaba con su dormitorio) sus ojos se fijaron en la tarjeta que reposaba en el suelo, la que antes él había tirado por los aires y que era todo lo que se sabía de Henry.

Estaba dada la vuelta.

Entonces Snape se fijó, dejando a un lado su enfado con el idiota de su casa, en que era un papel de muy buena calidad, algo raro... ¿Tal vez se debía a que la persona que lo había abandonado era alguien muy rico? Y entonces se fijó en una pequeñas siglas entrelazadas centradas en el papel:

"_SB"_

¿Qué era aquello¿Una marca de fábrica¿Las iniciales de que lo abandonó?

Snape se encontraba muy cansado para pensar. Lo dejó para más tarde, en ese momento necesitaba dormir.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Al día siguiente Henry se encontraba pleno de energía... por lo que los profesores que le dieron clase quedaron exhaustos. El chico daba mucha guerra a su manera.

Mc Gonagall estaba desesperada.

- Señor S...Snape...pruebe otra vez. Se supone que su rata debería convertirse en una taza.

Henry asintió.

- Sí, sí, en una taza...-dijo. Volvió a agitar la varita. La rata empezó a crecer y a volverse blanca...

Los alumnos pararon lo que estaban haciendo para contemplar lo que había delante de Henry. McGonagall pensó en llamar a Arthur Weasley para que le explicara exactamente qué era eso.

- Ah...bu-bueno...eh...¿qué es eso?- preguntó la mujer no muy segura. Tenía cola, así que no sabía si el chico lo había conseguido o no.

- Es una plancha.- dijo Henry torciendo el gesto.- Lo siento.

- ¿Plancha?

- Si, para planchar la ropa. Sin arrugas...- Henry hizo el gesto de planchar con las manos.

- Y...¿eso que cuelga?

- Es el cable. Se enchufa en la corriente eléctrica para que funcione.

McGonagall asintió sin ver. Pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

- Bueno, en cualquier caso no es una taza. Pruebe otra vez.

Henry sacudió la cabeza y miró a su compañero.

Le sonaba su cara.

- ¡Eh!- dijo de pronto- ¡Si eres tú¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Te estuve buscando por todas partes, incluso conocí a la gata del señor Filch y a muchos cuadros que son muy divertidos y...

- ¡Snape¡Cállese ya y trabaje!- la voz de McGonagall le llegó desde lejos. Cada vez le costaba menos reñirlo con su verdadero nombre. Aún mejor: estaba empezando a gustarle.

Henry bajó la cabeza y miró cómo su amigo transformaba su rata en un precioso cáliz.. lleno de lo que parecía vino rojo.

- Vaya. Eso sí que es guay.- dijo Henry.

- Hum.

El chico cogió el cáliz y se bebió el interior.

Henry pensó que si a la profesora no le gustaría. Hizo una mueca y observó a Henry. Era un poco más alto que él y mucho más pálido. Su pelo era largo, rizado y rubio y de alguna manera a Henry le recordaba a Draco. Excepto por sus iris, que eran morados. Definitivamente era un chico extraño, enigmático, pero muy hermoso. De hecho Henry había observado que muchas de las chicas de su curso (y de los demás) se fijaban en él, aunque nunca se le acercaban. Y si lo hacían, inmediatamente alguien las apartaba de su camino. Los chicos, directamente le evitaban. Y por ende a Henry también. Así que cuando iban juntos, los pasillos de gente se abrían ante ellos.

- Hum.

Henry salió de su ensimismamiento. La hora de Transformaciones había terminado. Ahora tocaba almuerzo en el Gran Comedor.

- Estoy muerto de hambre – dijo Henry muy contento ante la perspectiva de engullir los deliciosos pasteles de calabaza- ¿Tú no?

- Hum, hum.

- Si, yo también. Espero que esta vez llegue a tiempo para las salchichas. La última vez me quedé sin ellas.

- Hum.

Así que se dirigieron al comedor. Henry sonreía mientras caminaban por los pasillos y saltaba en los cuadrados de luz que hacían los arcos. Su compañero, en cambio, se había embozado en la capa y se deslizaba por las sombras. Al ver esto, Henry se empezó a reír.

- Te pareces a Severus cuando está enfadado. ¡Es muy divertido! – y se echó a reír.

- Hum.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y allí el Ravenclaw se dirigió hacia su mesa, a regañadientes.

Henry le siguió y se sentó con él en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Empezó a comer.

Después de unos segundos, los Ravenclaw empezaron a mirarle y dejaron de comer.

Henry no se percataba de nada, hasta que su amigo le miró con cara de interés.

-Hum.

- ¿Eh? Ñam, ñam¿qué pasa?- preguntó Henry, un poco consciente ya de que todas las mesas lo estaban mirando. ¿Qué narices hacía un Slytherin sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw?

El silencio continuó hasta que Draco Malfoy se levantó furioso de Slytherin, recorrió a grandes zancadas lo que le separaba de Ravenclaw y cogió a Henry del pescuezo, arrastrándolo hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

La gente ya empezaba a murmurar.

- ¿Tú eres idiota o qué!- dijo el rubio sentándolo a la fuerza. - ¡Los Slytherin no vamos de mesa en mesa¡No nos juntamos con nadie de otras casas!

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Henry después de atragantarse y beber agua.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho¡Porque somos Slytherins!

- ¿Y qué? Yo me he sentado allí porque iba con mi amigo...anda. Si no sé su nombre...

- ¡No me interesa el nombre de tu estúpido amigo!- Draco estaba cada vez más furioso- ¡Ya tengo bastante conque me hayan tenido que castigar por tu culpa!- esta vez cogió a Henry de la capa y empezó a zarandearlo- ¡Deja-de-meterte-en-problemas-estúpido-muggle!

Bien, Draco, tranquilo – Snape había aparecido de repente y cogía las manos del rubio, separándolo de Henry.- Me parece perfecto que desees proteger el nombre de tu casa de indeseables (esto lo dijo mirando a Henry) asuntos que mejor no decimos, pero el que lo hagas gritando de modo que todas las demás casas se enteren, no me parece correcto. ¿Entendido?

Draco asintió y se sentó, respirando profundamente. No había podido aguantar más. Odiaba a ese crío, lo odiaba.

Henry no se había enterado de la conversación, porque en seguida había atacado la comida. Le importaba un rábano la casa de la que fuera.

Severus lo miró con furia.

Henry sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal Severus?

Severus se dio la vuelta rápidamente, recordando que no se podían echar maleficios a los alumnos.

Cuando la comida terminó, Henry buscó a su amigo en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero no lo encontró. Y como no sabía cómo se llamaba aún, tampoco podía hacer mucho. Así que se fue a buscarle de nuevo por todo Hogwarts. Esta vez descubrió que había servicios en la primera planta, así que empezó por allí. Como en Gryffindor, lo que hizo primero fue equivocarse y meterse en los de chicas, donde encontró una fantasma que empezó a chillarle y echarles mocos y lágrimas ectoplásmicas. Fue al servicio de al lado y se puso enfrente del espejo, para lavarse en el lavabo. En el reflejo podía ver las puertas de los servicios, que, en su opinión, estaban mejor conservados de lo que deberían, teniendo en cuenta que era un castillo bastante viejo.

Ay...-suspiró- Bueno, parece que ya se ha quitado este moco fantasmal...- Henry se dio la vuelta y se chocó con su amigo rubio- ¡Ah¡Anda¿Qué haces aquí? No te he visto en el espejo...- Henry tenía cara de pasmado. – Bueno, qué más da. Estos espejos tienen bastante roña, seguramente...

- Vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí.

Draco Malfoy entró en el servicio rodeado de sus dos gorilas. Henry había descubierto sus nombres y pensaba que era bastantes tontos, si bien no se lo había dicho aún a Draco. Tal vez le sentaría mal que se lo dijera. Después de todo, eran sus amigos.

- Hola, Draco.- dijo Henry.

-Cierra la boca.- dijo el rubio sacando la varita.- Ya estoy harto de ti. Antes en las mesas me has puesto en ridículo y lo vas a pagar, maldito mocoso.

Henry lo miró dudando.

- Pero si no tengo dinero.

- ¡Deja de reírte de mí!

Y todo ocurrió muy rápido. Enseguida el amigo de Henry se puso delante de éste y...

Sonrió a Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño un segundo, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Chilló y trastabrilló hacia atrás, haciendo que Crabbe se cayera y abriera la puerta de golpe. Al final salieron huyendo los tres.

Henry se acercó a su amigo. Miró sus manos. Y después su cara. No, no parecía tan feo para que tuvieran que huir de él.

- ¿Les has lanzado algún maleficio?

- Hum, hum.

Henry se encogió de hombros y salió de allí, seguido de su amigo.

- ¿Sabes? Draco Malfoy es muy raro.

- Hum.

- Oye y ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora?

-Hum.

- ¿A la biblioteca? Si, creo que es buena idea- Henry ya interpretada a su amigo como le daba la gana.

- Hum- y al otro no parecía importarle.

Así que se fueron a la biblioteca, donde pasaron el tiempo restante hasta que empezaran las clases de nuevo. A Henry le tocaba Pociones y a su amigo Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, que en ausencia de Hagrid, lo daba la profesora Grubbyplant. Así que Henry se fue hacia las mazmorras, donde el profesor Snape lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido y pergamino y pluma en mano. Henry se sentó en un pupitre mientras los demás empezaban a hacer sus mezclas. Henry apuntó todo lo que veía, incluso se colaba por entre los alumnos y miraba sus marmitas por entre sus sobacos. Así que al final de la clase todos estaban hartos de él.

Snape el que más. Ya no sabía si era buena idea lo de hacerle copiar. Tal vez debería dejarle tan solo observar…no, eso sería peor. Porque vendrían las preguntas o aún más: le empezaría a hablar. No, no, copiar estaba bien. Lo mantenía distraído.

Severus tuvo que salir de su ensimismamiento al ver que unos enormes ojos le miraban al otro lado de su escritorio.

-Severus...- dijo bajito a Snape.

Snape se frotó el puente de la nariz en señal de claro disgusto. Hacía mucho que no se dejaba sorprender así y menos por parte de un alumno. A veces Lucius le desconcentraba mientras preparaba pociones en su casa, pero nunca había estado tan en las nubes como para no notar que alguien se le ponía delante de sus narices.

-Henry, vaya a su sitio y no moleste a sus compañeros.

Henry bajó la mirada hacia el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

-Es que ya he terminado.

Severus contuvo un suspiro, no quería que sus alumnos empezaran a pensar que se estaba ablandando por culpa de ese chico.

-Traiga.- y se lo arrebató de un manotazo pasando el brazo bruscamente por encima del escritorio. Henry no retrocedió, sino que se quedó donde estaba sonriendo a su profesor.

Snape comenzó a leer el trabajo del chico. Su ceño se iba desfrunciendo a medida que leía. En un momento determinado tuvo que levantar la vista y dirigirla hacia su pupilo, como comprobando si le estaba intentando engañar o si realmente había hecho él solo eso.

Toda la clase se mantenía en vilo. Los alumnos habían dejado de remover calderos y cortar materiales para observar la escena.

-¡Vuelvan a su trabajo!- dijo en voz alta Snape. Inmediatamente todos volvieron a lo suyo. Henry seguía frente a Snape.

Severus siguió leyendo. Impresionante, verdaderamente impresionante.

-Henry...

-¿Sí, Sev...?

-Henry, no me hagas volver a repetirte que me llames profesor o señor, pero nunca más "Severus"- Snape estaba tan sorprendido que se había olvidado de gruñir a Henry.

-Lo siento Seeee... Profesor.

-Eso está mejor. Si no fuera porque te conozco y sé que no sueles mentir, diría que no has hecho tú este trabajo.

-Oh, Sssss... Profesor, pero sí que lo he hecho yo.

Snape se inclinó sobre el escritorio para acercarse más al chico.

-Muy bien... ¿entonces podrías explicarme de palabra las diferentes reacciones que produce un veneno de reptil sobre... por ejemplo, una poción curativa.

-¡Eso es muy fácil! Si exponemos una poción curativa como la crecehuesos, a un veneno de serpiente arbórea africana cambiará de color, se espesará y...-Henry hizo un gesto que quería decir que estaba pensando- hum... ¡Se anularán los dos! Quiero decir que se transformaría en un líquido neutro respecto a los efectos en humanos.- Henry miró a Snape un poco inseguro, éste se le había quedado mirando fijamente y Henry se preguntaba si se había dejado algo. Por si acaso añadió- y olería muy mal.

Snape estaba atónito. Bueno, no eran palabras muy científicas, pero era esencialmente correcto.

-¿Y cómo lo has sabido?

-¡Es que es obvio¿Usted no lo sabía?

Snape empezó a volver en sí.

-Dos puntos menos para Slytherin por ser tan poco...- Slytherin, iba a agregar.- respetuoso.

-¡Pero si ya te he llamado profesor, Severus!

-Henry... responde sólo a una pregunta más.-Henry miró a su profesor expectante.- ¿Habías estudiado alguna vez Pociones antes?

Henry parpadeó.

-No. Ya lo sabes...

-De usted.

-Ejem... – Henry empezaba a sentirse un poco molesto. ¿Porque Severus insistía tanto en que lo tratara como a un desconocido si de hecho había sido él quien lo había sacado de su anterior vida?- Ya lo sabe. USTED me sacó del orfanato, y no teníamos ni biblioteca. La comida era mala, pero eso no significa que las cocineras fueran brujas y nos dieran los restos de sus Pociones.

Severus captó el matiz despectivo de Henry, algo nuevo en él, sin duda.

-Ya. ¿Podría quedarse después de clase? Tengo que hablar con usted.- Dijo Snape algo cansado.

Henry volvió a parpadear.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? Ya he terminado lo mío.

Snape lo pensó durante un momento.

-Le dejo que ayude a sus compañeros. ¡Pero nada de hacer explotar calderos, derramar líquidos, y (sobre todo) no hable!

Henry se fue un poco ofendido. ¿Por qué se fiaba tan poco de él Severus? Le echó una mirada desdeñosa que no le pasó por alto a Snape. Éste se sorprendió porque por un momento le pareció verse a sí mismo en el gesto de Henry. Pero sólo había sido una impresión fugaz que duró lo que un parpadeo. Snape vio alejarse al muchacho que se dirigió al lado de una de Gryffindor.

-Señor Sn... Henry, he dicho que ayude a sus compañeros.

Henry se volvió.

-Claro, eso hago.

-A sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Henry se encogió de hombros y se pasó al otro lado de la clase.

Snape siguió entonces la clase con normalidad: respirando en las nucas de los Gryffindor, ayudando disimuladamente (o no) a los Slytherin, y en general, criticando a la clase entera.

Al finalizar la hora, se quedaron solos él y Henry en la mazmorra.

El chico se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres, Severus?

-Henry¿De verdad quiere que le reste más puntos por no hablarme como es debido?

Henry le miró fijamente a los ojos, tanto que Snape estuvo a punto de pegarle por su insolencia. Se contuvo.

-Escúchame, Severus. Entiendo que en las clases y en público tenga que hablarte de usted, pero si estamos solos no veo porque...

-No es cuestión de si estamos solos o no. No debe llamarme así igual que no llamaría a la profesora McGonagall "Minerva". ¿Verdad?

Henry sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Hum, realmente no trataría con tanta familiaridad a la jefa de Gryffindor. Snape miró con curiosidad al chico, quien ponía cara de espanto.

-Pero no es lo mismo...

Snape levantó la ceja.

-No tengo por qué discutir esto con usted, no me llame nunca más por mi nombre y se acabó.

-Como quiera¿Puedo llamarle jefe entonces?

Ah, ese era el Henry que Snape conocía.

-¡NO!

-¿Y Serpiente¿o jefe de las serpientes¿Super Slytherin¿Potions Mister?

-¡Basta ya! Mira, Henry...

-¡Ja! Ahora es usted quien me trata de tú.- Henry le señalaba con el dedo.- Que falta de respeto, profesor. Debería llamarme por mi apellido.

Maldito crío repelente. ¡Y encima le sonreía! Era peor que toda la generación de los Potter y la de los Black unidas en una sola persona. ¡Y acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga!

-No te llamo por tu apellido porque...- y no pudo continuar.

-¿Porque es el mismo que el suyo?- Henry empezó a poner carita de niño bueno, pero Snape se daba cuenta que lo hacía todo intencionadamente. Para molestarle.

-¡Sí! Precisamente. No quiero que me relacionen contigo.

Henry ya se lo esperaba. Llevaba poco en el castillo, pero no había podido dejar de observar la creciente hostilidad de Severus hacia él. Parecía que se escondía de él, y nunca le trataba como al resto, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

-¿Y si somos parientes¿Entonces qué haría usted, profesor?

Snape se quedó sin respuesta. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Henry, dejémoslo.

-Muy bien. Pero quiero dejar claro que no le hablaré de usted en privado hasta que no me trate como a los demás y me llame por mi apellido: Snape.

Snape quería ahogarle... ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se serenó y dijo con toda la calma del mundo:

-De acuerdo. Acaba de ganarse otras dos semanas de detención en mi mazmorra.

Henry se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual.

-De todos modos esto no era por lo que le he llamado. Tenía la intención de comunicarle que en mi clase se portará como los demás, es decir, le permito que haga los trabajos prácticos. Me ha demostrado que está a la altura. Y lo que quería proponerle... –Snape no podía creer que realmente estuviera él diciendo eso.-que si usted quiere... Le ofrezco clases suplementarias de Pociones a un nivel más avanzado porque opino que un talento natural como el suyo para esto merece una dirección adecuada. Soy su jefe de casa, así que se lo ofrezco. No crea que se lo diría a alguien de otra Casa... Pero después de esta conversación... en fin, si le interesa, le doy una semana de prueba para ver si se lo merece.

-¿Entonces eso será lo que hagamos en los castigos¿SEVERUS?

¡Por qué¡Por qué a él! Este niño era horrible, muy cabezota, se parecía a Potter. ¡No quería tener encima a los Potter ni a nadie que se les pareciera cerca!

-No. En los castigos se dedicará a hacer tareas pesadas que le obliguen a reconsiderar su insolencia en adelante.

-¿Y como probaré que soy digno¿Tengo que volver otra vez a Gryffindor para echarle las pústulas a Muesly?

-¿Muesly?

-Si, el pelirrojo.

Snape no pudo evitar que la comisura de su labio se volviera un poco hacia arriba.

-No, bastará con que no se comporte como nuestro amigo Muesly... en todos los sentidos.

-Vale.

Snape levantó la ceja.

-¿Entonces le interesa?

-¡Sí, me encantan las pociones, Severus!

Snape suspiró. Por lo menos Henry ya no mostraba ese semblante algo irritado de hacía un momento, sino que volvía a su expresión de siempre: la de los ojos grandes y curiosos y su sonrisa infantil

Snape dejó que el chico se fuera preguntándose cual de las dos facetas (la nueva o la infantil) era la verdadera de Henry.

Se retiró a su despacho para descansar un momento. Allí, encima de su escritorio, reposaba la tarjeta con la que fue encontrado el bebé a la puerta del orfanato. Snape le echó una nueva ojeada.

"Henry Snape" y por detrás "SB". A Snape le intrigaban esas siglas entrelazadas. De repente se irguió sobre su escritorio.

-¡SB! No puede ser... No puede ser...

Una bombilla se había iluminado en su cerebro... y la idea no le gustaba nada.

* * *

Hum... creo que los cambios de Henry no se han notado demasiado... pero bueno. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pista de por dónde van los tiros de "SB"? ;P ¿Y alguien sabe ya por qué el misterioso amigo rubio de Henry no habla? Jejeje, nos encanta ese chico¡estamos locas por decir cómo se llama!

Pd: Vampira Horchatera¡gracias por tus reviews! pero si nos dejas una dirección podremos responderte!

Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Prometo que será más divertido... aunque me voy a quedar sin kaworu dentro de una semana, por lo que no prometo nada, ni siquiera sé cuando podremos subirlo. No os impacientéis ¿vale?

Kaworu & Snape White

Miembros de la Orden severusiana

In Severus I trust


	5. 5: Diógena

Hum... últimamente se me olvida algo muy importante que hay que poner en los fanfics... Ahí voy a enmendar mi error:

**Disclaimer**: todo Harry Potter, su mundo, sus personajes (desgraciadamente Snape también) no nos pertenecen y hacemos esto con fines lúdicos y no lucrativos.

Henry sí es una creación nuestra, así que a él lo explotaremos todo lo que podamos. ;P

Ea. ¡A leer!

* * *

Snape despertó con la boca pastosa. Se incorporó en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para quitarse el gorro de dormir. Pero, como cada día, el maldito trapo se había resbalado de su cabeza.

"Tal vez sí que debería lavarme la cabeza algún día" - pensó somnoliento. Esta idea, como tantas otras que le venían por la mañana, sería desechada en cuanto se vistiera y bajara a desayunar.

Hoy tenía otras cosas en mente. Si. De inmediato apartó las sábanas de un manotazo, se puso en pie y se desnudó. Cogió los pantalones, la camisa y la túnica negros (ya habría tiempo para ducharse por la noche) y se empezó a poner los zapatos.

"De hoy sí que no pasa. Averiguaré al pasado de ese maldito mocoso, aunque tenga que….aunque tenga que buscar en el infierno."

Cogió la nota misteriosa sobre Henry y miró atentamente las siglas "SB". Reprimiendo las náuseas, abrió la puerta con decisión y subió las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. (La habitación de Severus estaba en el sótano, en lo más profundo de las mazmorras).

……………………………………………………..

Remus Lupin ya estaba en su clase de Defensa. A Lupin le gustaba madrugar y ver el amanecer, así que siempre llegaba el primero a dar clase. Esta mañana no era una excepción. Y como todavía quedaba más o menos media hora hasta que llegaran los alumnos, se dedicó a revisar lo que les enseñaría ese día.

Pero algo interrumpió la rutina de siempre. La puerta de la clase se abrió, antes de lo previsto y una cara familiar asomó por ella.

- ¿Lupin¿Se puede?

Remus abrió los ojos al ver a Severus Snape pasar a la habitación.

- Oh, sí, Severus, claro. Ehm..¿no es un poco pronto?

- Lo mismo te podría decir a ti – murmuró Snape por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al licántropo – Verás, hoy estoy muy liado así que te he traído la poción antes de lo previsto.

Le dio un cáliz con el remedio antilicántropos. Remus abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Oh! Gracias Severus, es muy amable de tu parte – dijo Lupin ignorando la cara de grima de Snape al oír el adjetivo- Me la beberé ahora mismo.

Severus asintió y miró dubitativo al semilobo mientras bebía su remedio. No sabía cómo abordar el tema.

- Esto…Lupin.

Remus terminó de secarse la boca y sonrió a Snape.

- ¿Si¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Severus?

- Pues, la verdad…me gustaría preguntarte algo…que seguramente sólo tú sabrás.

- Oh, pues adelante.- Remus se sentó en una silla e invitó a Severus a hacer lo mismo. Pero el profesor de pociones permaneció en pie.

- Tú.. bueno, tú y Black…

La sonrisa de Remus se borró de su cara al instante y una expresión de desconfianza y terror afloraron a su vez.

- ¿Yo y Sirius qué?- dijo secamente.

-Pues que…tú y Black …erais muy amigos¿verdad?

La expresión del licántropo volvió a cambiar. Su semblante se relajó, pero su expresión era indescifrable.

- Si, claro. Pero eso ya lo sabías, Severus.

- Si, sí – Severus hablaba mientras movía las manos a su vez- Pero es que, bueno, como …lo que querría saber es que, ya que érais tan amigos…supongo que él te lo contaría todo¿no? Y…y sabrías todos sus secretos….¿verdad?

Los labios de Remus estaban haciendo una mueca horrible, pero indescifrable.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar, Snape?

El corazón de Severus dio un brinco. Malo. Se estaba empezando a enfadar. Bien, no había que dar más rodeos al tema o le echaría de allí.

- Me gustaría que me dijeses si Black tuvo alguna novia o amantes o cosas por el estilo. Porque seguro que tú lo sabes¿verdad?

De repente Lupin se puso rojo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿P-por qué te interesa eso, Severus? – dijo alarmado.

- Bueno, es que estoy investigando una cosa y necesito información.

- Ah…ya…- Lupin se empezó a rascar la cabeza- pues..no, no. No se nada de eso..

- Pero si Black era muy popular en esa época – continuó Severus acercándose a Lupin- Y Potter también…ahora que lo pienso – Snape se paró pensativo- El único al que no acosaban las chicas era a ti…

Remus se giró con furia.

- ¡Pues que yo recuerde tampoco hubo ninguna bruja que estuviera prendada de Quejicus!

En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Se tapó la boca con las manos y miró a Snape.

Severus llevaba una fría máscara por cara y parecía haber perdido las ganas de seguir conversando. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera, Severus! – Lupin fue tras él y le cogió de la túnica. Snape se giró en redondo hacia él.- Severus, lo siento. No debí haber dicho eso, por favor perdóname.

Snape lo miró fríamente hasta que el licántropo apartó los ojos.

- No importa – dijo al final.- De todas formas está visto que no te importaba lo más mínimo la vida social de tu "amigo" Black.

- No es eso. Es que…yo…nunca me metía en sus cosas. Yo…- Lupin volvía a ponerse rojo- No se si estuvo con alguien. Lo siento, Severus.

Snape bufó y se quitó de encima la mano de Remus. Dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Lupin se sentó en el asiento del profesor, suspirando. ¿Por qué Severus le venía a preguntar precisamente eso? Se tocó la cara con las manos¿lo habría descubierto?

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez esa mañana. Lupin pegó un brinco, pero solo eran dos alumnos madrugadores. Sonrió y se relajó de nuevo.

Henry y su amigo, (al que se había encontrado en el único corredor oscuro y sin luces que había desde las mazmorras hasta el gran comedor) entraron a la habitación. Henry había estado todo el rato hablando a su amigo de las nuevas clases de Pociones avanzadas que le daría el profesor Snape. Su amigo había estado de acuerdo con él (solo había dicho "Hum", pero eso a Henry le bastaba para traducirlo como quería) en que Henry era muy bueno en Pociones, y mejor que todos los de su clase.

El profesor Lupin les estaba sonriendo.

- Hombre, Henry y Lestat. Qué pronto habéis venido.

- Ya. Es que yo no duermo mucho y Lestat…- Henry se giró hacia su amigo- ¿te llamas Lestat¡Qué guay¡Me gusta tu nombre! Hola Lestat, yo soy Henry, encantado.

Lestat estrechó la mano de Henry.

- Bueno, bueno.- dijo Lupin- Estoy muy orgulloso que a pesar de las diferencias entre vosotros, podais ser tan amigos.

- ¿Eh?- dijo Henry- Ah, ya. – suponía que Lupin se refería a las casas- Si, bueno, es que a mí me da igual de dónde sea la gente.

- Está muy bien, Henry.- dijo Remus asintiendo.- ¿Y bien, Lestat¿Cómo te va?

- Bien.- dijo el rubio.

Henry lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Anda¡Si sabes hablar¡Qué guay!

Lestat asintió.

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya es la hora de clase…veamos…si. Hoy voy a poneros en grupos de tres para que averigüéis el nombre de las criaturas mágicas que os ponga. Será como un juego. Bien, ya vienen los demás.

Henry se sentó con Lestat en la primera fila, como la otra vez, mientras veían a los alumnos pasar.

- Oye¿quién será el tercero? Nos falta uno…- preguntó Henry a Lestat. Pero su amigo rubio se encogió de hombros.

Los alumnos iban pasando y Lupin enseguida les decía que se pusieran de tres en tres. Así, los Ravenclaw emparejados en tríos con los de su casa y los de Slytherin con los de la suya. Pero como en todos los grupos, siempre hay alguien que se queda solo.

Así fue como "el tercero" se unió a Henry y Lestat. Estos le miraron.

- Anda, una chica. Hola. – Henry enseñó la mano a la muchacha rubia que al fin se había sentado con ellos. La chica miró la mano un momento y después ignoró a Henry, el cual no se daba por aludido ni por esas.- Yo soy Henry y éste es Lestat. Um, oye, tú eres de Slytherin¿verdad?- dijo Henry al ver el escudo de la casa de la chica- No te he visto nunca. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica miró a Henry de muy mal humor, y tal vez le habría dicho algo, de no ser porque estaban delante de un profesor y también porque sentía curiosidad por Lestat. Así que suspiró.

- Di. – dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Qué diga el qué?- contestó Henry confuso.

La chica parpadeó y le miró como si fuese idiota.

- No te he pedido que digas nada.

- Bueno pues dime tu nombre entonces.

- Di.

Henry parpadeó.

- Pero ¿qué quieres que diga?

La chica ya estaba alzando su varita contra Henry cuando Lupin apareció.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos aquí un trío de lo más extraño.- dijo sonriendo- Bien, quiero que busquéis el nombre de estas criaturas- les entregó unos pergaminos con dibujos- El primer grupo que los consiga todos, recibirá puntos extra para su casa.

- Pero si ganamos tendrá que dárselos a Ravenclaw y Slytherin por igual- protestó la chica.

- Tranquila Diógena, si ganáis todos tendréis puntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Lupin se fue andando por la clase y supervisó a los demás alumnos.

Diógena miró de mal humor a Henry y Lestat.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué pasa?

Henry y Lestat se miraron.

- Nada.

- Hum.

- Me llamo Di. Y punto. ¿Habéis entendido?

Henry ladeó la cabeza.

-Ah, por eso decías lo de Di…

Di puso los ojos en blanco y miró los pergaminos.

- Esto es un vampiro. Venga, el siguiente.- dijo Di.

Henry miró el dibujo. Representaba a un joven pálido vestido con ropas de época y los labios un poco rojos.

- Esto no puede ser un vampiro.- dijo Henry- Es un muggle. Los vampiros son feos y tienen dientes.

Un sonido extraño a su izquierda hizo que mirara a Lestat, quien, al parecer estaba riéndose de forma extraña, ya que no emitía risa alguna. Simplemente movía los hombros.

- Tú eres idiota – dijo Di a Henry, como si remarcara lo obvio. – Seguro que aunque estuvieras con un vampiro no te darías cuenta de lo que es.

- Si que me daría cuenta – protestó Henry. Su cara cambió por un momento- Si fuera idiota no estaría en Slytherin. A lo mejor lo que pasa es que eres demasiado lista para pertenecer a esta casa, tal vez deberías estar en Ravenclaw, "piquito de oro".

Después de parpadear confusamente, Di fulminó a Henry con los ojos. Y Henry la imitó. Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que Lupin se acercó a ellos.

- Parece que habéis conseguido averiguar todas las criaturas. ¿Y bien?

Henry y Di se miraron alarmados. Ni siquiera habían visto los demás pergaminos.

Lestat alargó a Lupin un pergamino. Lupin sonrió y leyó en voz alta. Después asintió.

- Muy bien chicos, como ya dije, diez puntos para Ravenclaw y diez para Slytherin.

Se fue a ver cómo seguían los demás alumnos.

Henry y Di miraron a Lestat, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Vaya. Parece que después de todo, hay alguien inteligente aquí.- dijo Di.

Henry estuvo a punto de replicar de nuevo, pero la chica de tirabuzones rubios sacó una libreta de la mochila y se sentó de repente entre Henry y Lestat.

- Bien¿cómo te llamas¿Cuántos años tienes¿de qué conoces a éste?

Lestat y Henry se miraron mientras que Di chupaba su pluma de color rosa.

-Hum.

-Vaya, vaya… qué chico tan modesto. Tú, cómo se llama.- dijo señalando a Henry.

-Si no quiere contestarte, yo tampoco.

La chica alzó las cejas y retorció uno de sus tirabuzones con el dedo, indecisa. De repente su cara cobró una expresión dulce.

-Oh, Snape, claro… lo siento. No quería molestaros…

-No importa- dijo Henry.- y prefiero que me llames por mi nombre.

-Claro, encanto.¿Y a él cómo le llamo?

Henry abrió la boca para contestar tomando aire, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la amabilidad de Di se debía sólo a sus ganas de obtener lo que quería, así que replicó:

-Ja, eso no. No creas que voy a picar tan fácilmente.

Di volteó los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no?

Henry miró a Lestat como buscando la respuesta, pero parecía que su amigo no prestaba atención a la conversación, sino que leía en ese momento muy interesado algo del libro de DCAO.

-Pues no sé por qué no, pero no te lo voy a decir.- Y se cruzó de brazos.

Di parecía un poco desilusionada. Guardó su pluma y su pergamino y se dedicó a contemplar a Lestat con los ojos entrecerrados, escrutándole.

-Bien, ya podéis salir. Buen trabajo.-dijo Lupin a la clase. Durante unos momentos reinó el caos de sillas y mochilas habitual mientras los alumnos reían y charlaban.

Mientras, a varios pisos por debajo, Snape empezaba a dar su clase a Gryffindor y Slytherin. El profesor no podía concentrarse mucho en su trabajo mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con Lupin. Hum... según lo que había averiguado, el licántropo había sido "más que amigo" de Black. Esa información le ponía de los nervios, preferiría no haberla sabido... En fin, en caso de que Black hubiera tenido un hijo, desde luego habría sido con una mujer, y el que Lupin fuera... fuera... invertido, no quería decir que Black también. Puede que hubiera tenido algún lío con alguna mujer que Lupin no supiera.

Snape llevaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y llegó a la conclusión de que la única persona viva que podría darle algo más de información se encontraba justo delante de sus narices.

Snape fijó la oscura mirada sobre su presa y esperó a que ésta cometiera algún error. Por fin, la víctima efectuó una falsa maniobra al mezclar los pelos de sirena cinco minutos antes de lo debido. Snape aprovechó el desliz de su alumno, aireó un poco su túnica y con voz sedosa dijo saboreando cada palabra:

-Potter¿Sabe qué error acaba de cometer?

"¿Venir a clase sabiendo que usted está dentro?" Pensó Harry.

-Vamos Potter¿No responde? Entonces serán 20 puntos de su Casa y quédese a charlar conmigo un rato al finalizar.-Añadió con retintín al finalizar.

A Snape le encantaba ver la cara de enfado que le dedicaba el muchacho después de cada castigo. Ahora ya solo le quedaba ponerle aún más en ridículo delante de toda la clase.

-Como ven, la poción del Señor Potter no está lo suficientemente espesa debido a que no ha tenido la suficiente paciencia como para esperar los 5 minutos reglamentarios. Algo típico de él, he de añadir- hizo una pausa dramática para que los Slytherin se rieran a gusto.- Muy bien, Potter, la paciencia es una virtud, y yo, como profesor que me preocupo por su educación, he de inculcársela, así que...- agitó la varita y el líquido del caldero de Harry desapareció.- comience otra vez. Con paciencia.

Snape se dio la vuelta para que la clase no pudiera verle sonreír y cuando pudo ponerse serio de nuevo continuó con su clase de modo normal.

-Tranquilo, Harry.- susurraba Hermione al lado de su amigo.- Solo quiere provocarte.

-Tío, te compadezco.- dijo Ron a su otro lado.

Harry no respondió a ninguno de los dos. Sencillamente se fue a recoger más ingredientes a la estantería de materiales con los dientes apretados. Desgraciadamente, allí le esperaba Malfoy.

-Ey, Potter... por si no lo has captado, Snape quería decir con todo eso que eres patético.- Y se rió de él.

Harry pasaba del. rubio. Le apartó ligeramente con un empujón y se dedicó a recoger lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter¿Te sientes deprimido?- siguió Malfoy.

Harry siguió a lo suyo. Sabía que eso jodía más a Malfoy que cualquier cosa que dijera. En efecto, Malfoy parecía cada vez más molesto. El pobre Draco estaba empezando a desesperarse. Ahora no sólo perdía popularidad en Slytherin, sino también en el resto del castillo, parecía.

No podía contárselo a nadie, y menos a Potter, pero era muy frustrante que un mocoso de 11 años le quitara (o por lo menos, disminuyera) su fama. Patético. Henry no hacía más que hacer cosas raras y por eso los del castillo parecían que cada vez hablaban más de él. No solo se había hecho amigo de otras Casas (siendo Slytherin esto era más que inusual), sino que además se apellidaba Snape y se parecía a Potter. La gente empezaba a especular sobre su procedencia y se preguntaban de dónde había salido y por qué era así.

Inconscientemente Draco intuía que, pareciéndose tanto a él, Potter también debería sufrir su baja de popularidad, así que por eso se metía con él ahora. En fin, Draco sentía la necesidad de que alguien caído en desgracia como él, le siguiera el juego. Pero ahora Potter también le ignoraba.

Sí que era patético. Draco no sabía si darse por vencido y volver a su sitio o si seguir intentándolo.

-Ey, Potter. ¿Cómo se siente uno teniendo una réplica en miniatura al que hacen más caso que a ti?

Harry no respondió, pero sabía a qué se refería Malfoy. A Henry. Recordó cuando Henry le dijo que no sabía quién era el famoso Harry Potter.

Malfoy sonrió viperinamente al notar el cambio en la expresión de Potter.

-Ja, lo sabía. A ti también te afecta.- dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta de que Harry se giraba para contemplarle atónito y que él había dicho "también".

Harry levantó la ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy? Tengo mucha prisa como para entretenerme con tus gilipolleces.

-Me refiero a que el criajo te saca ventaja. Ya nadie habla de Potter-el-niño-favorito-del-mundo-entero.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor. Ya estaba harto.- pero no era del todo cierto. Notaba un pinchazo extraño en su interior. Oh, no... esperaba no haberse vuelto como Lockhart. Esa conversación se estaba volviendo muy extraña. Harry cogió lo que le quedaba rápidamente y volvió a su sitio bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy.

Draco empezaba a darle vueltas a una idea... Tal vez con ayuda (no necesariamente voluntaria) de Potter conseguiría aplastar al niño y a toda su estupidez.

Llegó el final de la clase y Harry no había conseguido terminar la poción. Si Snape seguía desvaneciéndole su trabajo a la mitad de la clase, tal vez fuera mejor hacer siempre dos calderos a la vez , uno de ellos a escondidas, y así algún día conseguiría entregar una poción acabada.

Todos los alumnos se fueron dejando solos a Snape y Harry. El chico, acostumbrado ya a esta situación, se dirigió inmediatamente a la pila de calderos sucios para fregarlos sin esperar que Snape le dijera nada. Cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaría.

Snape, que estaba a la espalda de Potter, se sentía con ganas de reír. Bueno, si Potter quería fregar calderos, él no se lo iba a impedir. Sigilosamente se acercó por detrás y en el momento justo, respiró sobre su nuca y dijo.

-POTTER.- Harry pegó un respingo y se incorporó dejando caer el estropajo del susto.

Intentó tranquilizarse y luego se giró intentando adoptar una expresión de frialdad similar a la del profesor.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Bien, Potter. Los dos sabemos que le cuesta mucho captar las indirectas, así que iré directo al grano sin sutilezas.- hizo un pausa dramática para que al chico se le revolvieran las tripas pensando en qué querría el hombre de él ahora.- Tengo que preguntarle algo sobre su... –hizo una mueca de desagrado- padrino.

Harry se sintió muy ofendido, se giró y agarró de nuevo el estropajo para frotar con fuerza los calderos. Como Snape seguía pegado a su espalda y eso le ponía muy nervioso, respondió:

-¿Y qué quiere saber?- dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-Bueno... detalles sobre su vida privada.

-¿Y espera que yo se los vaya a dar?-protestó Harry lanzando el estropajo a la pila y encarando al profesor.- Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de conocerle muy bien.

-Bueno, créame que no se ha perdido usted nada.

-Entonces qué quiere saber.

Snape se sentía un poco incómodo haciendo esta pregunta, pero era necesaria:

-Sólo si alguna vez ha tenido algún hijo o si se ha tenido que deshacer de un bebé (que no fuera usted, por supuesto) hace unos... 11 años.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Qué?"

-Disculpe... ¿Qué?

-Ya lo ha oído. ¿Sabe si alguna vez tuvo novia o algo?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso a mí? No lo sé. Y hace 10 años todavía estaba en la cárcel ¿no?

Snape se daba cuenta de que el chico tenía razón. Y eso no le gustaba. Lo dio por perdido. No sacaría nada mejor de Potter. Así que solo le quedaba preguntar a Dumbledore. Hum... no sabía si hacerlo, Dumbledore se preguntaría por qué decía eso Snape y llegaría a una conclusión acertada.

Se alejó del chico y decidió ir a buscar a Dumbledore. Pero antes de salir, no pudo resistir la tentación de poner una vez más en ridículo al chico.

-Por cierto, Potter. Yo no le he pedido que friegue los calderos, pero ya que está, cuando termine, limpie también las mesas.- y desapareció por la puerta antes de poder ver cómo Harry lanzaba el estropajo justo en su dirección.

Harry estaba harto, así que se pasó las reglas por el forro y sacó la varita. En un segundo estuvo todo limpio y se fue a tomar el aire a los terrenos.

Mientras bordeaba el lago, vio una melena pelirroja a distancia, y se dirigió hacia allí. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir a sus amigos sentados en la hierba mientras hablaban con Henry quien apoyada la cabeza en las piernas de Hermione.

Las palabras de Malfoy resonaron en sus oídos.

-¡Oh, hola Harry!- saludó Henry que fue el primero que lo vio.

Ginny le sonrió y añadió.

-¿No sabes lo gracioso que es este niño!-Las tipas de Harry se revolvieron. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-¿Sabes?-dijo Henry de nuevo.- Muesly me ha contado cómo transformaron a Draco en hurón.

Harry se sentó en la hierba procurando que el disgusto no se le notara.

-Oye, Henry... ¿Por qué no vas con los de tu curso?

-Oh, lo he intentado, pero Lestat no quiere salir al sol (no sé por qué) y Di, que la he conocido hoy, me da miedo.

-Así que le hemos dicho que se quedara con nosotros.- añadió Hermione- No te molesta¿verdad?

-Qué va.- dijo Harry tratando de sonreír.

Pero entonces Henry vio a lo lejos a unos compañeros de Slytherin de primero y se separó de los Gryffindor para hablar también con ellos. Se despidió.

-¡Hasta luego!- y se fue.

Mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigos de Slytherin (sí, también tiene amigos de Sly)

Pensaba en lo útil que iba a serle la información que había sacado a Muesly sobre los hurones y Malfoy. Seguro que era un trauma para el rubio. Se aprovecharía.

Sonriendo, llegó hasta los Sly, quienes le contaron una trampa que habían colocado en el pasillo donde supuestamente dormían los Hufflepuff. Henry se rió mucho al oírlos, y pensó que si jugaba con Malfoy como él había hecho consigo mismo, tal vez esos simpáticos compañeros le ayudaran.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Pues hasta aquí el 5º capítulo de Henry. Hum... siempre me da la impresión de que podría estar muchísimo mejor... pero como Kaworu ahora mismo me ha abandonado y se ha ido a una isla a meditar durante unas semanas, pues no tengo más remedio que subirlo así.

Muchas gracias a todos/as por vuestros reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Sugerencias, preguntas, gritos y todo eso, serán escuchados.

Kaworu & Snape White

In Severus I trust


	6. 6: Una habilidad innata

Las nubes flotaban en el cielo, por arriba eran blancas y se difuminaban con el azul grisáceo, ése tan típico de Gran Bretaña. Por debajo el color se oscurecía hasta llegar a un azul oscuro que formaba extraños dibujos alargados.

Henry miraba las nubes e intentaba imaginarse extraños animales con sus sombras. Hacía viento en el exterior de Hogwarts pero era una brisa fresca y aclaraba las ideas.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo una voz conocida a su lado.

Segundos después se oía el típico golpe en la hierba de alguien que acaba de sentarse. Henry gruñó imitando a Lestat, y se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia Diógena

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo malhumorado

-Buscar información, por supuesto.

Henry volvió a mirar las nubes, pensativo.

-Pues vete a buscar información a otra parte

-¿Sabes? - dijo Di, sin inmutarse - A veces tu perfil cambia cuando arrugas la nariz. Así - imitó a Henry

-Como las nubes.

-¿Eh?

-Digo que cambia como las nubes. Las nubes siempre cambian y hacen dibujos.

Di le miró como si estuviera loco. Después observó las nubes

-Yo no veo nada

-Porque no tienes imaginación.

Henry señaló una nube que había encima suyo:

-Mira, ese es un hurón, un hurón blanco.

-Si tú lo dices... ¿y que tiene de especial un hurón?

En ese momento Henry se giró hacia ella, sonriendo

-¡Oh! Los hurones son muy especiales...

Di prefirió no seguir preguntando, así que cambió de tema

-¿Y Lestat?

Henry se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca sale al sol, le hace daño en la piel.

-¿Esto te lo ha dicho él o te lo acabas de inventar tú?

-Eso lo sé yo – Henry frunció los labios – porque estoy con él todo el día y punto. Déjanos en paz a Lestat y a mí.

Se levanto del césped y se dirigió al castillo mientras una idea fluía en su mente.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! – Di le siguió. – por si no lo sabías, tienes el culo mojado

Henry sacudió la cabeza y anduvo más rápido. De nada le sirvió. Di estaba junto a él, andando a su ritmo. Henry aceleró el paso hasta casi correr. Di le imitó sin problemas. Al final el chico se paró a la entrada de Hogwarts.

-¡¡Basta ya! ¿Por qué me sigues a todas partes?

Di se encogió de hombros.

-Porque me gustas – dijo, sin inmutarse.

Henry abrió mucho los ojos y por un instante pareció que su cara era del color de la cera. Hasta que Di empezó a reírse

-Idiota, ¿de verdad te lo has creído? Que simple que eres.

Y se fue tronchándose por el pasillo en dirección a Ravenclaw. Henry se recuperó.

-Pues tu eres una... una... – pero Di ya no estaba allí. Así que el chico fue corriendo enfadado por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras.

Esa estúpida... le iba a ... ¡le haría una poción para que tuviera verrugas! ¡Eso! Seguramente sólo necesitaría ingredientes típicos, de los que usaba en clase. Así no tendría que entrar en el despacho de Severus. Eso haría: haría la poción y se la echaría encima.

-¡Ah! – se chocó contra algo. Bueno, mejor dicho, contra dos "algo" y un alguien.

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron enfadados, pero cuando el rubio recordó quién era, sonrió maliciosamente y le cogió por la túnica.

-¡Hombre! ¡Mira quien tenemos aquí! Si es Henry Snape, la pequeña gran celebridad...

Los dos gorilas rieron.

-No tengo tiempo, hurón. – dijo Henry, sin pensar siquiera en que, tal vez, y solo tal vez en ese momento debería haber tenido la boca cerrada.

Draco lo aprisionó contra la pared y no parecía que se riera.

-¿Cómo me acabas de llamar, mequetrefe sangre sucia?

Henry no se había inmutado al notar que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, tampoco cuando había sido estampado literalmente contra la piedra y sobre todo no le tenía el menor miedo a Malfoy. Pero eso se debía a que, aunque en su fuero interno Draco supiese que no era un niño corriente de 11 años y que era más inteligente que él, la verdad es que quería creer que no había nadie mas listo que Draco Malfoy y que Henry en realidad era un mocoso cualquiera.

Pero si Henry:

Les lanzaba un hechizo a los tres (acababa de aprender el _Expelliarmus_ y el _Petrificus_ rápidamente)

Le insultaba de un modo que no supiese responder

Le amenazaba con decírselo a Snape

El resultado sería que probablemente Henry sería perseguido por Draco hasta que finalizara su estancia en Hogwarts o más, y ese futuro no era muy prometedor. Así que, de forma tan natural como había empezado (y tras muchos años de entrenamiento en el orfanato con niños mucho mas arrogantes que Malfoy y muchísimo menos inteligentes que Henry) el enfado (y la cara de enfado) de Henry desapareció, y en su lugar asomó su antinatural y temible sonrisa, seguida de su carita asombrada, que podíamos catalogar como "mirada Henry", y que cualquiera que le viera diría que no había roto un plato.

Henry parpadeó.

-¿Qué es lo que he dicho, Draco? – dijo, sonriendo muy despacio.

Draco hizo una mueca. Ya estaba ahí otra vez esa cara de niño bueno. ¡Cómo la odiaba!.

-Eso es lo mismo que te he preguntado yo, mocoso.

Apretó aún más el agarre de Henry, quien balanceaba los pies, juguetón.

-Pero es que no recuerdo lo que te he dicho, Draco

-Para ti soy sólo, y únicamente, Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Ummm, Señor Malfoy o Señorito Malfoy?

-Cállate de una vez.

-Vale.

-... Me acabas de llamar hurón.

Henry puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ¡y no finjas que no lo recuerdas!

-Vale, no fingiré que no te he llamado hurón.

Por un momento, Draco pareció confuso. Se rascó la cabeza con la varita y miró a Goyle.

-¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme hurón? ¿De quién has oído eso?

-¡Oh! Se lo oí decir a Harry.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? – siseó Draco, lentamente. Henry vio con satisfacción cómo se encendía su cara, y los ojos de Draco mostraban que su atención empezaba a distraerse de Henry.

-Sí: Harry, de Gryffindor. Iba con Muesly y esa chica del pelo castaño.

-Muesly y la sangre sucia, sí. ¿Y qué era lo que decían de mí?

Henry cruzó los brazos, aún en vilo contra la pared, y puso muecas como de estar pensándoselo.

Es que... no lo recuerdo si estoy colgado de la pared...

Draco suspiró y le soltó de golpe. Además se le estaba cansando la mano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijeron de mí?

Henry parpadeó y dijo muy seguro:

-¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo: Harry dijo que eres un cobarde arrogante y que no te atreves a dar la cara tú solo. Sí, dijo eso... ¿Por qué diría eso, Draco?

Pero Malfoy ya había echado a correr por los pasillos, chillando lo que le iba a hacer a Potter

Henry sonrió y se planchó un poco la ropa.

Enseguida oyó un ruido que provenía del techo. Vio a Lestat dando palmadas bocabajo.

-¿Qué hay? - dijo Henry, sonriendo.- Oye, el hechizo de levitación aún no lo hemos dado. ¿Cómo has llegado allí?

Lestat se encogió de hombros y se bajó dando una voltereta.

-Hum

-Perfecto. – dijo Henry – ahora acompáñame a pociones. Había olvidado lo que tenia que hacer.

-¿Hum? – dijo Lestat, cuando llegaron a clase

-Una poción de verrugas

-¿Hum?

-No, tonto, no es para mi, ¿por qué iba a querer yo verrugas?

Lestat miró al pasillo.

-¿Hum?

-No, a Malfoy le tengo preparada otra cosa.

Henry ya estaba mezclando ingredientes. Lestat cogió un libro de pociones del armario y se lo tendió:

-No, no lo necesito.

-¿Hum?

-¿Que cómo se hacerlo?... Pues no sé, tío... Es como cuando comes. ¿Cómo sabes que hay que masticar? Pues igual, yo lo sé y punto.

-Hum hum

-¿Cómo que tú no masticas? ¿Es que eres un rumiante? ¡Ah! Mira, ya casi está.

La poción, en efecto se estaba volviendo verde.

-Hum

-¿Y qué tiene que ver las vacas con eso?

-Hum

-No lo son, son mamíferas. Ya esta lista. Ahora se la echaré a esa tonta y dejará de seguirme.

-¿Hum?

-A Diógena. Es una pesada.

Lestat le miró con ojos entrecerrados. Miró la poción, miró de nuevo a Henry y le quitó la marmita de las manos para tirarla al suelo, donde siseó y se apagó, dejando una estela de moco pegada a la piedra.

-¡Pero qué haces!

Henry le encaró furioso. Pero Lestat lo miraba de brazos cruzados. Se acercó a Henry con los ojos fijos en él.

-No

Y Henry sintió que era mas una orden que un ruego. Después de eso, Lestat se echo la capucha de la capa por encima y salió de allí. Henry se quedó dentro con los brazos en jarra mirando al estropicio.

Bueno, pensó, podría haber sido peor: podría habérmela tirado a mi...

Cuando terminó de pensar eso, la puerta se abrió y Severus Snape entró en el aula. Miró a Henry, miró al caldero y volvió a mirar a Henry.

-Supongo que querrá que piense que usted no ha tenido nada que ver.

-Hola Severus. Como siempre, eres tan inteligente que sabes lo que ha pasado antes de que te lo digan - dijo Henry, feliz, y se dirigió a la puerta.- Bueno, ya que sabes quien ha sido, iré a buscarle y le traeré para...

Severus cogió a Henry del hombro y le llevó hasta el armario de la limpieza.

-Últimamente eres mas descarado que de costumbre, pero no creo que eso te haya hecho olvidar el funcionamiento de un trapo y de un cubo de limpiatodo. No, seguro que en tus años muggles has aprendido bien.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices...

-A trabajar, Henry.

Y ése era un tono que no admitía réplica. Henry se apresuró.

-Vale, vale.

Severus sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Lo único que le faltaba en ese día: que el objeto de su pesadilla esparciera un caldero de poción verrugosa (¿Cómo lo habría hecho?) por el suelo. Como si no hubiera tenido bastante atosigando a Potter sobre su padrino.

Había ido a buscar a Dumbledore para ver si de algún modo conseguía sonsacarle si Henry tenía algo que ver con Black, pero por el camino se topó con Draco y Potter peleando a hechizo limpio... así que se dedicó a separarles y a castigarles. Como la mazmorra ya estaba reluciente, debido a tantos castigos, les dejó a cargo de Filch, quien les puso a limpiar los servicios. Draco incluido, a pesar de las miradas que le echaba a Snape pidiendo clemencia.

Pero como esos dos no pueden comportarse civilizadamente, el maldito Draco había empezado otra vez a insultarle y el estúpido de Potter había respondido. Por si fuera poco, McGonagall había aparecido, el castigo de limpiar retretes al garete y habían acabado los cuatro en el despacho del director. Y claro, Albus les había ofrecido caramelitos de limón, y eso ya había sido demasiado para Snape, que además supuso que ese no era un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de Black. Ver a los tres comiendo esas porquerías. Brrrrrr.

Para distraerse, Snape cogió uno de los libros de pociones y buscó en el apartado de verrugas, porque no recodaba que la poción de Henry viniera en un libro de texto. Al poco tiempo levantó la vista hacia lo que quedaba de poción (el chico era muy eficiente) y parpadeó. Era perfecta.

-Ummm, Señor Henry (cada día le parecía mas ridículo llamarle así) ¿De dónde ha sacado las instrucciones para hacer esa poción?

-De ninguna parte, Severus

-¿Se la ha inventado, pues?

-No, era obvio lo que tenía que mezclar, Severus.

Ante el escepticismo de Snape, una vez más Henry le dio una respuesta adecuada enumerando todos los ingredientes. Severus se quedó en silencio una vez más, pensando que debería empezar a darle las clases particulares en seguida.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado las plumas de arpía para dar fealdad?

Severus esperaba que dijese que en su despacho: así podría castigarle por muy listo que fuera.

-Me pareció demasiado difícil, así que he añadido directamente sapo verrugoso.

Snape parpadeó:

-¿En esencia?

-Entero.

Henry saco un trozo de anca de sapo de la poción.

-Entiendo, así que improvisación... - lo que podría definirse como una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en la boca de Snape.

-Exacto - dijo Henry, contento.

Cuando terminó se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Henry! – dijo Severus en el último segundo.

-¿Si?

-Para mañana quiero que busque ingredientes que tengan el mismo efecto que la cola de salamandra en una poción curativa, ¿de acuerdo?

Henry abrió mucho los ojos. Severus por fin le daba una oportunidad. Sonrió.

HP HP HP HP HP

Bueno, y hasta aquí subo. En realidad todo esto lo escribió Kaworu hace siglos mientras yo estaba incomunicada en la playa, así que pretendía escribir algo también. Pero como me doy cuenta de que también hace siglos que no actualizaba el fic, pues os lo subo.

Ah, y muchas gracias a Moony, que fue quien lo pasó a ordenador... jejeje, Kaworu lo escribió, Moony lo pasó a ordenador y Snape White lo subió. We love you Moony!

Voy a tener que leerme el fic entero para continuarlo... ¡paciencia!

Kaworu & SW (Miembros de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I trust

Edición: he editado este capítulo porque había problemas de concordancia con los anteriores. Si veis problemas de este tipo, por favor, avisadnos!


	7. 7: ¡Draco! ¿Eres gay?

Por fin escribo! Hala, a leer!

-------------------------

Era domingo al fin. Todos los habitantes de Hogwarts esperaban con ansias este día de descanso... menos Binns, a quién le daba igual todo.

Snape se concedió el lujo de levantarse más tarde de lo habitual. Tal vez pediría que le llevaran el desayuno a su habitación. Hoy se sentía perezoso. Adoraba esa sensación de libertad relativa, donde no tenía que intimidar a nadie, ni castigar, ni enfurecerse, ni obedecer, ni nada por el estilo. Allí, él era simplemente él.

Llevaban escasas dos semanas de curso y parecía que llevaran cinco años seguidos. Aún con los ojos cerrados, meditó acerca de sus alumnos. Potter y Malfoy se comportaban todavía como niños de cinco años, pero lo peor es que ahora no les importaba que lo supiera todo el mundo... pelearse de esa manera delante de un profesor. Por lo menos así se hacía cargo de todo Dumbledore y él se podía lavar las manos.

Y luego estaba Henry. Claro. Casi había desistido en conocer su origen, todavía le quedaba preguntarle a Dumbledore... pero no le apetecía hablar con él de ese asunto. Podría seguir acosando a Potter y Lupin sobre el tema, pero algo le decía que ellos dos no sabían más que él mismo.

Dio la vuelta perezosamente en su cama para cambiar la postura. A la mierda todos ellos. Hoy no pensaría más que en sí mismo y empezaría por dormir algo más. Desgraciadamente, no hay como arrebujarse en las sábanas como para que alguien te llame. Y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Snape.

No llevaba ni dos minutos en su actitud de "voy a olvidarme del mundo" cuando recibió la llamada de Lucius Malfoy. Snape gruñó y estaba en su derecho. Ahora es cuando tengo que explicar que desde hacía muchos años, Snape y Lucius tenían un medio personal de comunicación: a través de un libro. Es decir, cada uno tenía uno de esos libros y al activar el suyo, podía comunicarse con el otro. Lo que ves al hablar con alguien de ese modo es una caricatura de la otra persona que se mueve. El gran avance es que en vez de leer lo que decía el otro (que también podías hacerlo, si no querías que te descubriesen fácilmente) podías oírle. Básicamente era como una teleconferencia hecha a base de ilustraciones.

-Severus, Severus...- se oía la voz de Lucius en el dormitorio de Snape.

-Grrrr...

-Vamos, Severus, abre el libro de una puñetera vez.- la voz de Lucius sonaba como desde muy lejos.

Snape no tuvo más remedio que rodar por la cama, abrir el cajón de su escritorio, coger el libro y abrirlo. Al hacerlo por la página adecuada, encontró una caricatura bastante acertada de Lucius Malfoy, quien en ese momento desayunaba.

-Ah, ahí estás.

-Grrr- volvió a gruñir Snape. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama con el libro abierto entre sus brazos.

-Qué maleducado. Después de todo llevo sin hablar contigo mucho tiempo.

-Lucius, nos vimos en Londres... en el tren.- Snape bostezó y Lucius sonrió desde su mansión al ver una caricatura de Snape abriendo mucho la boca.

-Es cierto... y contigo iba ese mini-Potter. ¿Todavía no le han echado?

-No, Lucius.

-¿Y el Potter de verdad sigue vivo?

-Siempre me preguntas lo mismo. Tu querido hijo se le ha lanzado encima esta semana como si fuera un muggle de seis años. Desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos ha muerto.

Lucius hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

-No te permito que hables así de mi hijo.

Snape suspiró.

-Mira Lucius, tendría muchas cosas que contarte acerca de tu hijo, pero como tú eres igual que él, seguro que te darían igual.

-¿Me estás insultando?- Lucius se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y clavó los ojos en el retrato de Snape de su libro.

-¿Te parece un insulto compararte a Draco?

Lucius se calló por un momento y Snape aprovechó:

-Escucha... vamos a dejarlo. Qué es lo que querías.

Lucius dejó la servilleta sobre el mantel.

-Nada, sólo hablar contigo sobre Draco... pero ya veo que no tienes nada bueno que contar. Te doy mi permiso para que hagas algo con él. De todos modos yo... ya veré que hago.

Snape ya estaba cansado de hablar con Lucius.

-Bueno, Lucius... pues si eso es todo...

-¡Espera! También quería pedirte un favor...

Snape volteó los ojos. Ya sabía él que era muy raro que Lucius se preocupara por su hijo.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que me prepares una poción para dormir a alguien profundamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- Snape estaba seguro de que no sería para algo bueno.

-No, no puedes. Te pagaré.

-De acuerdo. En cuanto esté lista te la enviaré.- Snape se apuntó mentalmente que le diría a Henry que la preparase él. Eso mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Movió el libro para ponerse más cómodo y en ese momento algo cayó de entre sus páginas.

Snape reconoció la tarjeta que había acompañado a Henry en su cesta en el orfanato. La cogió distraídamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lucius desde el otro lado. No es que realmente le interesara, sino que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Nada... –Snape miró de nuevo a Lucius... podría probar- Oye, Lucius... ¿A ti te suenan de algo las siglas SB?

Lucius meditó un momento y al fin habló

-La verdad es que sí. Esa tarjeta que tienes entre tus manos se parece a las que uso yo, y las compro especialmente en S&B... o sea: Stamps & Books. Es un negocio de papel, pero es muy caro. Sólo las familias ricas las usan... de hecho estos libros los encargué allí. También hacen cosas más modestas, como sellos de anillo, o marcapáginas personalizados... Y a todo lo que hacen le ponen su sello...

Snape dio la vuelta el libro. Efectivamente, en la cubierta trasera estaban estampadas la S y la B con la misma tipografía que la tarjeta de Henry. Volvió a poner el libro bien. Lucius seguía hablando.

-... a no ser, claro, que te refieras al desgraciadamente fallecido Sirius Black.

Snape y Lucius sonrieron. Ninguno de los dos lo lamentaba, eso seguro.

-No, creo que no.

-Te daré la dirección de la tienda cuando me envíes mi poción.

-¿Y por qué no me la das ahora?

-Vamos, Severus... soy un negociante.

-Está bien.

Y cerró el libro.

Acto seguido, lo arrojó lejos de sí y se metió entre las sábanas. Ya hallaría la forma de llegar hasta la tienda. Por lo menos ya no tendría que interrogar a Dumbledore ni a nadie más sobre Black... aunque sería divertido seguir torturando a Lupin con el tema.

-------------------------------

Lestat abrió los ojos aquel domingo y se sintió complacido al contemplar la oscuridad que reinaba en su habitación. Tenía mucha suerte de estar allí, sus padres habían luchado mucho para que los demás le tratasen como a un igual... pero sabía que desde aquel día ya no había solución posible, él era diferente y lo sería eternamente.

Tenía mucho que agradecer a Dumbledore, ese hombre acogía a todos sin pensar en el qué dirán. ¡Hasta tenía un profesor que era Hombre lobo! Le caía bien Lupin. Eso sí, allí tenía que seguir unas normas.

Por ejemplo: dormiría solo en una habitación sin ventanas, no comía con los demás, a pesar de que se sentaba con ellos en el Gran Comedor. Su alimentación era especial, pero había sido convenientemente regulada por Dumbledore. Obviamente no podía salir a la luz del sol y... bueno, algún día tendrían que enterarse los demás de lo que era él.

No es que fuera un estricto secreto, de hecho Dumbledore le aconsejaba que lo revelara a aquellos que él quisiera... pero tampoco le apetecía ver a sus amigos corriendo espantados al enterarse. Se imaginó a aquel chico de Slytherin con cara de pánico.

Empezaba a caerle bien ese chico. Tal vez algún día se lo diría. De todos modos, era cuestión de tiempo que se enterase todo el colegio. Ya había algunos que sospechaban... la rubia de Slytherin no paraba de perseguirle para hacerle preguntas.

De todos modos, ya era hora de levantarse. Se estiró un poco y se vistió para bajar a desayunar.

----------------------

-Eres idiota¿Sabes?

-Y tú eres muy pesada.

-¡Ja! Habló el petardo del colegio.

Henry miró a Di con odio.

-Has vuelto a hacerlo, arrugas la nariz y se te vuelve... no sé... rara.

-A mi nariz no le pasa nada. ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigas?

-Por que ya no les queda ningún trapo sucio por soltar. Tienen unas vidas de lo más aburridas.

-Yo tampoco.

-Vamos, Snape... ¡todo el mundo habla de ti! Y algunos no precisamente bien. –Di sacó disimuladamente su cuaderno de notas y la pluma de color rosa que le regaló su madre por Navidad.- ¿Qué se siente siendo el payaso del curso?

Henry empezaba a estar molesto de verdad.

-He dicho que te largues.

Pero Di no se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto.

-Vale, si no quieres hablar de ti, hablemos de tu amigo de Ravenclaw.

-No voy a decirte nada... de hecho tampoco sé mucho sobre él.

-Oh, vamos... ¿No te ha contado todavía cómo fue ni cómo es que Dumbledore le deja estar entre los estudiantes?

Henry absorbió con fuerza su zumo de calabaza. Dejó su mal humor a un lado vencido por la curiosidad.

-¿cómo?

-Sí, ya sabes... ¿quién le mordió?

Henry se sintió de repente muy confuso. ¿Morder?

-Ein? Que yo sepa no le ha mordido nadie. ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? Si alguien te molesta, le hechizas, pero no le muerdes...

Di volteó los ojos, no podía creer que mantuviera esa conversación con alguien tan estúpido.

-No sé si te estás quedando conmigo, Snape. Respóndeme una cosa¿Tú sabes lo que es ese chico?

Henry meditó la pregunta.

-¿Ravenclaw¿Rubio?

Diógena soltó un resoplido burlón.

-¡Aún no te has dado cuenta! Es increíble...

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

Di pensó que podría ser divertido ponérselo un poco más difícil.

-Muy bien, Snape. Te daré unas cuantas pistas. Primero: nunca sale a la luz del sol y es muy pálido. Segundo: nunca come lo mismo que los demás... a menos que consideres comer a ese... "vino tinto" que lleva a todas partes. Tercero: nunca enseña sus dientes.

Di observó a Henry para ver si le seguía. Henry en ese momento miraba a Lestat que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor y se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hum... la verdad es que hace cosas diferentes... pero no veo que sea nada raro. Sever... digo, el profesor Snape hace cosas parecidas, menos lo del vino.

Di soltó una carcajada.

-Ja, muy bueno. La verdad es que después de que acabe con tu amigo, me gustaría investigar a nuestro querido jefe de casa.

Henry dejó de observar a Lestat para encarar a Di.

-Oye¿y tú por qué haces tantas preguntas e investigas tanto sobre los demás?

Di sonrió y se llevó la pluma rosa a los labios.

-Bueno... supongo que es cosa de familia.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy llegó al Comedor y se sentó justo al lado de Henry. Le apartó de un codazo y luego dijo en voz alta:

-Aquí huele a sangre sucia estúpida de primero.

Henry frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta de que Di le observaba desde el otro lado. Síp, la verdad es que al enfadarse Henry cambiaba el perfil y le recordaba a... alguien.

-Vaya, pero si es nuestro estimado colega Slytherin.- dijo Draco fingiendo sorpresa al ver a Henry a su lado. Detrás de Draco los dos gorilas reían de pie.

-¡Hola Draco¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó Henry cambiando súbitamente su expresión por la de atontado de siempre.

-Eso no te importa- Draco todavía se acordaba de la pelea que había tenido con Potter y de sus múltiples castigos.- ¡Vaya, pero si ya tienes novia!- Draco señaló a Di. Dos risas estúpidas sonaron tras su espalda.

-Oye... Malfoy¿verdad?- preguntó Di haciendo a un lado a Henry.- si quieres podemos hablar de novias... Por ejemplo, he oído en los dormitorios de las chicas que una tal.. Pansy Parkinson lleva persiguiéndote desde que estabais en primero pero que tú nunca le haces más caso de lo que le harías a la Granger. –la cara de Draco se contrajo levemente en algo parecido a una mueca.- hay muchas chicas que darían lo que fuera por estar contigo, sin embargo he observado que siempre vas acompañado de esos dos- señaló a Crabbe y Goyle- y de que te estás peleando siempre delante de Potter o con Potter. Lo que me lleva a pensar que eres gay.

Las cejas de Henry se alzaron con sorpresa.

-¡Draco¿Eres gay?- chilló.

La mitad de la mesa de Slytherin que estaba cerca de ellos se calló y más de una docena de rostros se volvieron hacia Draco. El rubio estaba rígido y apretaba los nudillos con fuerza. Hasta los gorilas le miraban con aturdimiento.

-Y ahora, Malfoy, cuéntame... ¿Has pensado alguna vez en salir del armario?- Di apoyó la pluma sobre su cuaderno y esperó la respuesta de Draco, que no llegaba- ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Potter¿Habías pensado alguna vez en esta posibilidad?

Draco estaba muy, muy enfadado y avergonzado. ¡Cómo se atrevían dos mocosos a hablarle de esa manera! Se vengaría... tenía a aquella listilla en el punto de mira. De momento ella había ganado. Se levantó de donde estaba lentamente y poniendo la cara de desprecio que mejor sabía hacer dijo:

-Yo que tú no andaría sola por los pasillos, podrías tener algún encuentro... desagradable.- y se fue al otro extremo de la mesa.

-¡Adiós Draco!-le despidió Henry.

Di sonreía satisfecha mientras apuntaba cosas rápidamente en su cuaderno.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?- oyó a Henry preguntarle.

-Ya te lo he dicho, cosa de familia. Ese tardará un tiempo en molestarte... lo mejor será ver cómo reaccione cuando se tope con Potter. Jejeje

-¿En serio crees que es gay?

-No, pero es divertido meterle la duda. Ya verás, cuando llegue Potter seguro que le cambia la cara. Avísame cuando entre.

Henry esperó ansioso a que Harry Potter entrara por la puerta para ver qué cara ponía Draco al verle. Cuando el Gryffindor llegó, Henry le pegó un codazo a Di quien dejó de escribir al instante.

Los dos pudieron ver así a Draco, quien al ver al moreno, se escondió tras Goyle para que Harry no le viera y desde allí le observó cruzar el Comedor hasta sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Henry y Di se miraron. Diógena sonrió.

-Tal vez sí que lo sea.- y apuntó algo más en su cuaderno.

Henry, que ya había terminado de desayunar, se levantó y se despidió de Di, ella sólo le dijo:

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho sobre tu amigo el Ravenclaw.

----------------------

Hala, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Jajaja, la verdad es que no sé si quiero saberlo. ¿alguien sabe ya por qué a Di le viene eso de familia¿No os recuerda a nadie?

¡Espero vuestros reviews!

Snape White & Kaworu

In Severus I trust


	8. Bonus: Pasa la bola

**Bonus: Pasa la bola.**

Wola! Como desgraciadamente no me toca empezar el siguiente capítulo pero tengo ganas de contar cosas de Henry, he decidido crear este Bonus que no tiene nada que ver con la historia principal Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Henry parpadeó al notar que un rayo de luz se colaba entre las cortinas del dosel y le daba directamente en la cara. Al principio no le había dado importancia, se revolcó en su cama y le dio la espalda a la molesta luz de la mañana... a los dos segundos de hacer ese movimiento, abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de un salto.

¡Se había dormido¡Y tenía clase con Snape!

Rápidamente cogió la ropa que había sobre su baúl, al pie de la cama y se la puso. Era la del día anterior, pero ya tendría tiempo de cambiarse de camisa más tarde. Lo importante ahora era llegar a tiempo a su clase favorita, la de Severus.

Henry había llegado agotado la noche anterior a su habitación. Se había pasado todo el día yendo de un lado para otro tomando apuntes, transplantando hierbajos en el invernadero, intentando transformar conejos en alfombras... Y la verdad es que al final había acabo tan rendido como el resto de sus compañeros.

Así que nada más llegar a su habitación se había puesto el primero para el baño y se había dado una buena y reconfortante ducha. Al salir de allí, con el pijama ya puesto, fue directo a la cama y se durmió como un tronco.

Y ahora estaba corriendo por los pasillos con la camisa mal abotonada, la corbata colgada sobre su frente (no había tenido tiempo de deslizársela hasta el cuello) y la túnica al hombro, aplastada por la correa de la mochila que iba en el mismo brazo. ¿Hace falta decir que llevaba la bragueta abierta?

Pues de éste modo "vestido" fue como se presentó en la clase de Pociones interrumpiendo la charla de Snape sobre los distintos usos de las mandrágoras de jardín en las pociones curativas.

Al verle llegar así Snape no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar. Que un Slytherin, alguien a su cargo, se presentase con esa facha era intolerable.

La clase entera contuvo la respiración al ver la mirada que le lanzó el profesor. Henry, ajeno a todo ello, fue corriendo a ocupar un sitio. Dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Snape tomó aire.

-Henry... Salga ahora mismo de aquí y regrese decentemente vestido. Ahora.- Añadió al ver la cara de fastidio del chico.

-Pero profesor...

-He dicho que ahora.- Snape se acercó lentamente hacia él.

-Es que no quiero perder la clase.

-No intente hacerme la pelota, váyase o aténgase a las consecuencias.- Snape ya había llegado al pupitre de Henry. Cogió su mochila sin que él pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo y sacó lo que había dentro.- Y ninguno de éstos libros es el de pociones.

Era cierto, Henry no había tenido tiempo de cambiar los libros que había usado el día anterior por los que le tocaba hoy.

Henry sólo pudo asentir. Se sentía un poco avergonzado pero no se levantó de donde estaba

-¿Se niega a irse?

Toda la clase miró a Henry, quien tras posar los ojos sobre Snape, asintió solemnemente. Nunca había estado tan serio en toda su vida.

Snape se sentía con ganas de estrangularle... pero se decidió por la segunda opción, esa que le venía a la mente en ese mismo momento.

-Muy bien, pero no puedo permitir que esté así en mi clase. ¿Qué pensarían los Gryffindor aquí presentes de la noble casa Slytherin si dejásemos a todo el mundo ir como les de la gana? Levántese y acompáñeme a la pizarra.

Henry, quien no sabía de qué iba todo esto y que tenía curiosidad por saber qué vendría a continuación le siguió. Estaba contento porque Snape le había dejado quedarse y eso era lo importante.

Se levantó y fue tras su profesor pero al hacerlo, notó que algo no iba del todo bien en su pantalón. ¿Qué era aquello? Disimuladamente, palpó el bulto blando que crecía bajo la tela a la altura de la cadera izquierda.

Hay momentos en la vida en los que uno comprende las cosas al instante sin necesidad de muchas pistas, y mientras iba hacia el estrado, Henry supo la terrible verdad: lo que ahora amenazaba con caerse de su pantalón eran los calzoncillos de ayer, los cuales se había dejado hechos un burruño la noche anterior dentro del pantalón. Con las prisas, se habían quedado ahí, sueltos, y libres para aparecer en cualquier momento por los bajos.

Apretó contra su pierna el objeto del crimen para impedir que resbalaran a lo largo de toda su pierna y rezó para que en algún momento pudiera sacarlos de ahí y meterlos en su bolsillo, en su mochila o en la papelera si era necesario.

Snape llegó a la parte delantera de la clase y se giró.

-Alumnos, creo que es hora de que dejemos las pociones a un lado y estudiemos una asignatura pendiente para muchos de ustedes.- miró a los Gryffindor y luego a Henry.- Vuestro compañero ha tenido la amabilidad de presentarse voluntario.

Henry sonrió.

-Por esta vez vamos a dejarle subirse a un taburete para que todos puedan verle bien.- miró a Henry, quien seguía agarrando los calzoncillos que estaban por dentro del pantalón.- Vamos, coja un taburete.

Henry se dio por aludido por fin, se acercó a la mesa del profesor, la rodeó y cogió la silla del mismísimo Severus Snape. La puso frente a toda la clase y se subió encima. Snape decidió que por ahora, no le iba a dar importancia al hecho de que un alumno de primero estuviera pisoteando su trono.

-Bien. Como pueden apreciar no hay nada bien puesto. En estos casos lo mejor es empezar desde el principio.- y sin más, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la corbata de la frente y dejarla sobre el escritorio.

Snape se volvió a girar para hablar a la clase.

-Eso es lo último que se pone. Bien, si fijamos la atención sobre el objeto de estudio, nos llama poderosamente la atención el hecho de que la camisa está puesta del revés-al fondo de la clase empezaron a oirse unas risitas... y por primera vez no eran sólo de parte de Slytherin- (los más despistados pueden darse cuenta fijándose en las etiquetas y en las costuras) y no creo que ni en los colegios más vanguardistas permitan llevar dos botones abrochados solamente... y menos si no concuerdan el botón y el ojal como debería ser.

Snape miró a Henry y le dedicó una mirada maliciosa que ni al atolondrado chiquillo se le pasó por alto.

-Y ahora, quítesela, para que pueda mostrar a la clase cómo se pone bien.

Henry se quedó de piedra. No podía soltar los calzoncillos porque caerían y los vería toda la clase, y tampoco sabía desabrocharse una camisa sólo con una mano... Así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer en estas ocasiones: sonreír.

A Snape este gesto le enfureció.

-He dicho-dijo fríamente- que se la quite.

-Es que...¡hace mucho frio aquí!- una carcajada salió de la boca de un Gryffindor, quien se calló al instante al ser fulminado por la mirada de Snape.

"Maldito mocoso. Me va a obligar a quitársela yo... espero que esto no sea acoso escolar..."

-Muy bien... yo lo haré.- y le desabrochó los botones bruscamente. Después tiró de la camisa para que saliera por los brazos... tarea complicada ya que Henry no separaba la mano de su muslo. Milagrosamente, la camisa terminó fuera y los calzoncillos dentro.

Snape se quedó con la camisa en la mano. Volvió a mirar a toda la clase y dijo:

-Bien, ahora mismo nos queda otro misterio por resolver: los zapatos.

Henry miró para abajo. ¡Dios! Llevaba un zapato distinto en cada pie.

-Estoy seguro de que muchos cafres se quitarán y se pondrán los pantalones con los zapatos puestos... Quítese los zapatos.

Henry esta vez no se atrevió a desobedecer. Se sentó sobre el respaldo de la silla, y manteniendo en equilibrio el burruño sobre sus piernas, se inclinó y se quitó los dos zapatos.

Snape recogió el par diferente y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Vaya, pero si son diferentes- dijo con sorna.- Gracias a Merlín, somos capaces de hacer un sencillo hechizo de transformación si alguno es tan torpe como para pasar por alto ese detalle.-Snape sacó la varita y apuntó a los zapatos. Henry no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando estos se transformaron en unos enormes y coloridos zapatos de payaso.- Estos van más con su estilo.

La clase estaba disfrutando como nunca. Un nuevo estallido de carcajadas sacudió las mazmorras. Solamente una persona tomaba nota. Di escribía tan rápido que apenas podía verse su mano deslizarse sobre el papel.

Snape fijó la vista nuevamente en su alumno y descubrió la bragueta abierta. Decidió que quitarle los pantalones iba a ser demasiado.

-Ahora lo correcto sería quitarse los pantalones- Snape sintió a Henry estremecerse a su lado, con eso se conformaba.- pero como no me interesa ver lo que hay debajo, lo dejaremos pasar. De todos modos, no creo que nos perdamos nada. Si alguien no sabe ponerse la ropa interior, puede preguntarle al profesor Lupin, quien estará encantado de ayudarles.

Henry soltó el aire que había retenido en los pulmones. Si hubiese llegado a quitárselos... Pero ahora tenía otra cosa en la que pensar, pues parecía que Snape ahora quería que se abrochara la cremallera. Tarea también complicada para hacer sólo con una mano... pero lo intentó de todos modos. Lo consiguió. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que dijo Snape fue terrible!

-Y ahora, antes de continuar, vamos a descubrir qué es lo que lleva ocultando su compañero desde que se subió en esa silla con la mano.

¡No! Después de todo sí que se había dado cuenta. Ahora sí que no había escapatoria. Henry supo que era cuestión de vida o muerte. El poco orgullo que tenía iba a quedar muy mal parado si mostraba el contenido. Así que hizo una estupidez.

Se tiró hacia Snape haciendo que perdía el equilibrio. Acabaron los dos en el suelo. Con el revuelo, Henry aprovechó para meter la mano dentro del pantalón, sacar los calzoncillos en el puño y esconderlos en el único sitio en el que Snape no fuera a buscarlos (de momento): en el bolsillo de la túnica del profesor, la cual estaba milagrosamente cerca del propio Henry.

La clase rugió de felicidad. Snape se levantó rápidamente y se contuvo para no darle una patada al alumno que todavía yacía en el suelo.

Con sólo una mirada de advertencia por parte de Snape, toda la clase se calló.

Henry se levantó y volvió a subirse a la silla.

-Lo siento, S... Profesor.

Snape no se dignó ni a gruñirle.

-Démelo.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que tenía en la mano.

-No tengo nada.- Henry extendió las dos manos hacia Severus.

Snape se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no tenía nada... fuera lo que fuese, se había deshecho de ello.

-Recoja sus cosas y póngaselas correctamente.- dijo fríamente y luego se giró a la clase.- Alumnos... ¿POR QUË NADIE ESTÄ TRABAJANDO EN LA POCIÖN?

Todos se miraron unos a otros con pánico. Snape tomó aire y luego soltó del tirón:

-10 puntos menos a Slytherin por reírse de un compañero, diez puntos más a Slytherin por Diógena, que ha sido la única que ha estado trabajando. Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por reírse de las desgracias ajenas, veinte por no haber hecho nada en el último cuarto de hora, otros veinte por no ayudar a un profesor a levantarse, diez por armar tanto barullo y quince por no ayudar a que los Slytherin se calmasen dando ejemplo.- se giró hacia Henry- acaba de ganarse el castigo del milenio. A partir de hoy Filch irá en persona todos los días para ayudarle a vestirle.

-¡Oh, un ayuda de cámara!- exclamó Henry a la vez que se metía las mangas de la camisa..

Pero nadie se rió esta vez. Todos le miraban con odio, no querían que les quitasen más puntos por su culpa. Snape supo que ese era el mejor castigo, que sus propios compañeros le aborrecieran.

Snape no soportaba seguir viendo al idiota vestirse encima de su silla, así que volvió a agitar la varita y las ropas de Henry se materializaron directamente sobre su cuerpo. Todo en perfecto orden. Lo único que llamaba un poco la atención eran los zapatones de payaso talla 56.

Henry se bajó como pudo de la silla y fue arrastrando los pies hasta su sitio.

Snape continuó con la clase de pociones como si nada hubiera sucedido... pero por dentro estaba realmente enfadado. Si hubiese sabido lo que llevaba en el bolsillo, no hubiera podido mantener tanto la calma.

La clase terminó y los de primero se fueron. Henry intentó transfigurar de nuevo sus zapatos, pero no lo consiguió. Echó una mirada de perrito a Snape antes de salir, pero el profesor decidió dejarle tal y como estaba.

-Si quiere seguir comportándose como un payaso, deberá vestirse como tal- le dijo Snape antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Así que el pobre chico decidió ir a pedir ayuda a la profesora McGonagall, porque pensó que ella sí que podría deshacer el hechizo.

McGonagall, que también estaba harta de Henry le dijo que le ayudaría si al finalizar su clase se había portado bien. Henry agachó la cabeza. Trataría por todos los medios no meterse en líos... no llevaban ni diez minutos en clase cuando se acordó de que Snape tenía sus calzoncillos en el bolsillo y lo que era peor, estaban marcados. ¡Se le había olvidado! Tenía que hacer algo como fuera.

**Mientras, en las mazmorras...**

-Potter, acaba de cometer la tercera torpeza en lo que va de día. 10 puntos menos y vuelva a empezar.- Snape metió la mano en su bolsillo. Apartó lo que él creía que era un pañuelo de tela, sacó la varita y agitándola vació el contenido del caldero.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta, pasando de Potter. Ya se ocuparía Malfoy de seguir humillándole. Siguió inspeccionando calderos. Urg... del de Crabbe surgía una nube irrespirable que hizo que a Snape casi se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-Son todos imbéciles.- pensó- Ojalá termine pronto esta clase.

Y metió la mano en el bolsillo para secarse la frente con el pañuelo. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ese no era su pañuelo, y con un poco más de atención se percató de que tampoco era un pañuelo sino que más bien parecía...

Snape abrió mucho los ojos. Si los alumnos le veían con eso en la mano no iba a haber puntos suficientes para quitar ni castigos posibles para hacerles callar. Así que hizo una estupidez.

Vio una mochila abierta en el suelo justo frente a él, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los metió allí.

-Tío, creo que has batido el record- susurró Ron a Harry viendo que Snape estaba al otro extremo de la mesa.- ¿Cuántos calderos has hecho ya en esta semana?

-Qué más da. Si siempre tengo que repetirlos.- Vio cómo Malfoy se reía de él desde la otra punta de la sala.- gilipollas.

-¿Qué?

-Tú no, Malfoy.

-Ah ya. Dime algo que no sepa. ¿Qué tal tú, Hermy?

Hermione, que estaba al otro lado de Ron, en ese momento estaba reprendiendo a Neville (al lado también de Hermione) por no usar su propio libro para ver las instrucciones.

Hermione se giró hacia Ron y Neville aprovechó para agacharse y coger su libro de la mochila.

-¿Decías algo, Ron?

-Nada, sólo que qué tal te iba.

-Bueno, todavía estoy esperando los cinco minutos de cocción. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno...- pero Ron no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque en ese momento, Neville sacó su libro de la mochila, en cuya esquina estaba prendida lo que parecían unos calzoncillos.

Neville los cogió sin saber qué eran, pero al darse cuenta, y sobre todo, al darse cuenta de que Snape se dirigía de nuevo a por él se puso histérico e hizo una tontería.

Se los pasó a Hermione, quien soltó un pequeño grito de asco, pero audible para toda la clase y se los pasó a Ron.

El pelirrojo cogió su propio libro de pociones mientras veía a Snape avanzar a zancadas hacia su mesa y metió los calzoncillos entre las páginas. Cerró el tomo de un golpe dejando la prenda como marcapáginas.

-Señorita Granger, quién se cree que es armando jaleo en mi clase. 5 puntos menos.- Soltó Snape sin perder tiempo.

-Lo siento, profesor... es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que no había cortado suficiente raíz. – se inventó Hermione.

Ron aprovechó para pasar el libro con el cuerpo del delito a Harry por debajo de la mesa. Harry lo recibió sin saber qué era... ya lo abriría cuando Snape estuviera bien lejos.

Snape no se iba. Había algo muy sospechoso en todos ellos. Longbottom estaba pálido y sudaba, Granger parecía disgustada por algo (Snape no podía creer que fuera por unas raíces mal cortadas, aunque con la sangre sucia nunca se sabía), Weasley parecía decidido a no mirarle y tenía la mano bajo la mesa... sospechosamente cerca de la pierna de Potter. Por último se fijó en Potter, quien como siempre era el único que le miraba a la cara.

Snape decidió dejarlo pasar. Dedicó una última mirada que Harry interpretó correctamente como " Tú tienes la culpa de todo, Potter y si tuviera pruebas, ya te habría quitado puntos." Y se dirigió a otra zona de la clase.

Los cuatro soltaron el aire contenido.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Harry a Ron refiriéndose al libro.

Ron sonrió.

-Es algo que podría echar a perder la poción de Malfoy.

Los dos miraron hacia el rubio, quien en ese momento no les prestaba atención.

-¿En serio crees que me voy a arriesgar a ir hasta allí y meter algo que no sé lo que es dentro de su caldero?

-Si lo haces te haré los deberes de astronomía durante las próximas dos semanas.

Harry no tuvo ni que pensárselo.

-Hecho.- y se levantó con el libro en la mano.

Ron le vio ir hasta Malfoy. Luego Harry se inclinó para susurrarle algo en el oído. Malfoy se dio la vuelta rápidamente sobre su asiento y Harry aprovechó ese momento para situar el libro sobre el caldero y dejar que los calzoncillos se deslizaran dentro.

La poción se los tragó con un leve "pop- pop" y Harry volvió a su asiento.

-Lo prometido es deuda.- dijo a Ron con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Harry miró un momento a su amigo, evaluándole.

-Es un secreto.

Ron frunció el ceño. Justo en ese momento se oyó algo que sonaba como una manguera y al girarse vieron cómo todo el contenido del caldero de Malfoy salía despedido por los aires.

Snape se apresuró a desvanecerlo. Luego se acercó a Draco y le dio un capón.

-Eso lo ha hecho para no tener que quitarle puntos a su propia casa.- se quejó Hermione.

Malfoy estaba empapado. No podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡Si estaba todo perfecto! Se inclinó sobre su caldero como preguntándole qué había hecho mal. Y entonces los vio.

Metió la mano en el caldero y los sacó. Luego miró a Potter con ellos en la mano y volvió a fijar la vista en los calzoncillos. Curiosamente desde donde los tenía cogidos podía leerse en letras bordadas:

"Henry Snape".

Draco apretó con fuerza la prenda entre sus manos. Se iba a enterar el mocoso. ¡encima conspirando con Potter para dejarle en ridículo. Le dio los calzoncillos a Goyle, quien le miró sin comprender y luego se los guardó en su bolsillo, por si su "jefe" los necesitaba para algo luego.

Pasado un tiempo Snape se deshizo por fin de otra horrorosa clase y fue corriendo a la sala de profesores para tomarse un café.

Desgraciadamente, nada más sentarse, la puerta se abrió y entró McGonagall seguida de Henry. Snape contuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. McGonagall parecía muy enfadada, y al verle había soltado una especie de grito triunfal.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, Severus!

-No debería llamarle así, profesora. No le gusta.- sentenció Henry a su lado. Los dos profesores le miraron con tal cara de odio que Henry sintió una especie de escalofrío.

-¿Qué es eso que me han contado mis alumnos¡En un día casi has quitado cien puntos a mi casa! Qué digo un día... ¡en unas horas!

Snape se recostó un poco en su asiento y se puso cómodo. Sabía que eso enervaba a McGonagall.

-Seguro que hasta alguien tan obtuso como tú comprendería el por qué. Tus queridos niños son una panda de vagos e inútiles que se dedican a reírse en mis clases sin ningún respeto.

-Según me han contado, tus Slytherin hacían lo mismo.

-En eso te equivocas. Ellos se reían educadamente y con respeto.

Minerva resopló. Estaba harta de escuchar las réplicas de Snape.

-En cualquier caso no te da derecho a hacer algo así.

Henry iba a defender a Snape cuando decidió que iba a pasar. Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Mientras los dos profesores discutían, él buscó con la vista la túnica de Severus. La cual se había quitado. En la sala de profesores hace más calor que en las mazmorras y por eso no hace falta abrigarse. La encontró en un perchero cercano.

Lentamente, y como quien no quiere la cosa, se aproximó a ella haciendo como que le interesaba el paisaje de la ventana. Con disimulo buscó los bolsillos y metió la mano dentro. Nada. Sólo la varita y nada más. Henry iba a probar por dentro de la túnica, a ver si es que se había dejado algún bolsillo cuando la voz de McGo pronunció su nombre.

-...Y luego me viene Henry diciendo que le has subido en una silla y que le has desnudado y que luego has transformado sus zapatos en eso.- los dos se giraron hacia él. McGonagall señalaba a sus pies.

-¿Qué tienen de especial? -quitó importancia Snape bebiendo otro sorbo de su taza.

-Severus, deshaz el hechizo.

-Bueno, yo no soy el profesor de transformaciones¿sabes?

-Lo haría yo misma si no fuera porque se trata de una detransformación, y como bien sabes, tiene que realizarse con la misma varita que lo hizo.

-Hum... no sé si tendré la varita aquí- dijo Snape con desgana.

-¡Está aquí, Severus!- Henry la alzó por encima de su cabeza.

Snape le fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo osaba meter sus zarpas en su ropa? Snape cayó en la cuenta súbitamente de una cosa, los calzoncillos de esta mañana no habían llegado a su bolsillo solos. LO vio todo con claridad, Henry cayendo sobre él y todo eso...

Minerva dirigió la mirada a uno y otro. Por primera vez compadecía a Severus por algo. Si Henry hubiera estado en Gryffindor se habría acabado suicidando.

-Severus...- dijo ella sacando de sus pensamientos a Snape.- deshaz lo de los zapatos y más tarde hablaremos de los puntos.- le daría un respiro, sólo eso.

Snape suspiró. Extendió la mano hacia Henry, quien depositó la varita en ella y dijo:

-De acuerdo. Y ahora vete, tengo que hablar con éste.

Minerva asintió y salió de allí.

Snape apuntó con la varita al chico.

-¿Sabes? Hoy he encontrado algo de lo más curioso en mis bolsillos.

Henry puso cara de inocencia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Me preguntaba si tú has tenido algo que ver.

Henry no sabía cómo responder a eso así que se quedó callado.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme de qué se trata?

Henry se miró la punta de los zapatones y luego negó con la cabeza sin mirar a Snape.

-Ya me parecía a mí.-Snape agitó la varita y los zapatos volvieron a ser los mismo de antes.- Y ahora siéntate.

Henry se sentó sin rechistar.

-Y mírame a los ojos.- Snape estaba siendo muy paciente, pero parecía que funcionaba, el chaval le estaba haciendo caso.

Se enfrentó a los oscuros y enormes ojos con calma a la vez que hablaba.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta mañana?

Hery parpadeó, pero no tuvo que contestar, porque Snape lo vio todo dentro de su cabeza. Vio todo lo ocurrido en la mazmorra según los ojos de Henry... y sin quererlo soltó una carcajada.

Henry se quedó muy confundido al ver que el profesor se partía delante de él sin saber por qué. Nunca había visto a Severus reírse, a veces sonreía con maldad, pero nunca se reía abiertamente como ahora. Henry empezó a reirse también y a Snape no le importó.

-Bueno, Severus, tengo que irme.- Henry se levantó de su silla pasado un momento.

Snape le dejó ir no sin antes decirle:

-Le veré por la tarde, queda castigado por meter la mano en mi bolsillo.

Henry salió de ahí corriendo. ¿Se refería a cuando metió sus calzoncillos o a cuando sacó la varita luego? Mejor no saberlo nunca.

Al final del día Henry llegó cansadísimo a su cama, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus calzoncillos colgaban de la lámpara central de la sala común. Draco los había puesto ahí con la esperanza de que a Henry le importase algo... de todos modos, Henry no se los hubiera puesto nunca más.

Así que ahí se quedaron durante todo el año, a la vista de todos. Y esta ha sido la historia de los calzoncillos errantes.

Fin

Repito: esto es algo que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, ni tiene consecuencias en él.

* * *

Bueeeeeeee... pues ya me he hartado de escribir. ¡Si yo sólo quería un par de páginas! Lo siento¿me he pasado? Espero que no os haya aburrido mucho. ¿Queréis que siga escribiendo bonus? Seguro que Kaworu también querrá escribir los suyos! Hala, dejad reviews.

Una buena noticia: Kaworu me acaba de enviar parte del capítulo 8!

Snape White

In Sev I trust


	9. 8: Un filtro y un vampiro

¡A leer!

--------------------

- Sí, ése chico tan mono, Snape.

- Ah, es cierto, es adorable. El otro día ayudó a mi hermana pequeña en Pociones.

- ¡A la mía también! Y eso que es un Slytherin

- Ya ves. Yo creo que fue una jugarreta del sombrero, por eso de su apellido.

- Pero es tan adorable….

- Si…Snape es tan mono…

- ¿Pueden repetirme quién es tan mono, señoritas?

Las dos chicas se quedaron blancas como el papel al ver a Severus en el pasillo. Enseguida murmuraron alguna clase de disculpa absurda y huyeron despavoridas.

-20 puntos menos para Hufflepuff…por Merlín…le odio.

Severus no podía acostumbrarse. Cada vez oía más a menudo el apellido Snape en boca de los alumnos. No es que eso le preocupara. Siempre lo había oído, con adjetivos despectivos y dicho con odio, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pero oír que Snape era adorable, eso le sacaba de sus casillas. No le gustaba nada que el chico hubiese llegado tan pronto a ser popular…. Cada vez se parecía más a Potter. Tal vez ese día, el primero de la semana de práctica de clases particulares, podría hablar con él, persuadirle para ser más discreto….

¿A quién estaba engañando? Seguramente Henry le preguntaría que qué significaba la palabra discreto. Dios, si esa misma mañana dos alumnos habían salido gritando de los dormitorios por la forma de dormir del chico. Y es que¿quién demonios podían roncar así y al mismo tiempo tener los ojos abiertos? No, definitivamente, Henry no podía ser discreto ni cuando dormía.

Severus suspiró y siguió paseando.

----------

Draco Malfoy estaba enfadado. Más que enfadado. Cómo si no tuviera bastante con tener que soportar al mini-yo de Potter, por si fuera poco, también tenía que preocuparse por sus amigos. Ese vampiro sin clase de Ravenclaw y la niña chismosa eran más de lo que podía soportar.

¿Quién se había creído esa niñata que era para acusarle a él de...? Por supuesto que se había escondido de Potter al oírlo, pero por puro instinto. Si la niña estúpida iba con el cuento al Gryffindor seguro que Super Potter no dejaría de recordárselo.

¿Cómo osaban¡Él¡Draco Malfoy¡Gay!

Si no había salido con Pansy era por que tenía sus razones. Una era que no le gustaba, la otra, que era demasiado fácil. Y a él le gustaban los retos. La que de verdad le gustaba era...

-Draco- susurró la voz de Pansy a su lado. Draco la miró ceñudo, pero ella señaló a la Profesora McGonagall que en ese momento comenzaba a explicar la transformación de cambio de cuerpo.

Draco intentó prestar atención pero no podía. Estaba demasiado furioso con Henry. Lo detestaba. Y a Potter también. Todo era culpa suya. ¿Por qué tenía que haber alguien tan parecido a Potter justo en el mismo colegio que el cara-rajada? Y además parecía alegrarle el hecho de que Henry fuese ahora el centro de atención, porque no parecía tener la intención de hacer nada al respecto. Aunque fuera lo último que habría pensado hacer, siempre había guardado la esperanza de poder aliarse con Potter pues, aunque detestaba admitirlo, era el único que realmente debía detestar que su "copia" andara por ahí haciendo amigos.

¡Pero no hacía nada! Definitivamente, era estúpido.

-Estúpido- murmuró entre dientes Malfoy-. Estúpidoestúpidoestúpidoestúpido...

-¿Señor Malfoy?-McGonagall se paró delante de él-. ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No. Estaba repitiendo el encantamiento para mí mismo, profesora.

McGonagall soltó un bufido y se fue a molestar a Crabbe. Draco volvió a pensar en Potter 1 y Potter 2. Bien, si cara rajada no le odiaba lo suficiente, él haría que le odiara aún más.

-Ya verás, Potter-susurró lo bastante bajo como para que nadie le oyera.

Harry, que estaba sobre la escoba en ese momento, estornudó y se preguntó si Voldemort estaría hablando de él. Le echaría de menos, seguramente. (N. A: para los japoneses, si estornudas quiere decir que alguien está pensando en ti en ese momento. Es como para nosotros decir que "nos pitan los oidos".)  
-----------

La primera clase de pociones particular fue un éxito. Henry había llevado un pergamino con posibles ingredientes que imitaran a la cola de salamandra en una poción curativa. Algunos de ellos venían en libros, otros, tal como pensaba Snape, ni siquiera habrían podido aparecer en los libros, debido a la censura y también a que nadie en su sano juicio se bebería algo que contuviese sangre de vampiro o de unicornio.

- La sangre de unicornio cura todas las enfermedades.- decia Henry, intentándose explicar.

-Como también condena al que la bebe.- terminó Severus por él.

-Bueno, tú solo dijiste que se pareciera, no que se pudiera hacer.

- Ya, claro. Y la sangre de vampiro…¿por?

- Sus propiedades regenerativas.

Severus lo miró un momento y después sonrió.

-Bien, aunque algunos de sus…ingredientes son un poco inusuales, bien es cierto que en caso de necesidad, podrían valer. Está bien. Siéntese y tome nota, Henry. Hoy aprenderá a hacer pociones adormideras. Se usan para que alguien duerma profundamente.

-¿Cómo cuando tienes insomnio?

- … si. Exactamente. Aunque se suelen usar para otros fines.

- ¿Cuáles?

Severus meditó un momento sobre por qué narices querría Lucius la poción, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

- Simplemente, copie.

Y Henry obedeció.

-Tradicionalmente, se han usado siempre remedios naturales para combatir eso que los muggles llaman insomnio. Normalmente los magos no padecemos esa pérdida de sueño o al menos no se considera un problema grave ya que podemos aguantar más tiempo sin dormir.

-Yo no, Severus. Ayer casi me caigo de sueño porque McGonagall...

-Cállese, Henry. Y es Profesora McGonagall.- Snape ya pasaba de corregirle sobre su propio nombre cuando estaban en privado-. Como iba diciendo, a nosotros nos afecta mucho menos que a los muggles. Así que debemos diferenciar aquellas pociones que inducen al sueño siendo el receptor alguien con necesidad física de dormir (en su mayoría muggles y squibs) y las pociones que hacen que el que reciba la poción duerma aún en contra de su voluntad y de su estado físico.

Henry copió eso último y miró extrañado a su profesor. Como éste ya preveía que iba a ser interrumpido en ese punto, se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Si?

Henry parpadeó y luego miró lo que había escrito como para cerciorarse.

-¿Y esas pociones no están prohibidas?

Snape tomó aire. Debía darle una respuesta apropiada.

-En su mayoría sí. Sin embargo, muchas de ellas son usadas por el ministerio para... "calmar" a presos muy peligrosos. A veces se usan con animales en forma de inyección.

Henry seguía copiando y Snape decidió continuar.

-A lo largo de la historia ha habido muchos problemas con este tipo de Pociones. Antiguamente era casi tradición usarlo contra los enemigos, los ejecutores solían justificarse así. En vez de asesinar a alguien con un veneno, le duermes con una poción y parece que no le has matado... ¿pero y si esa persona no despierta nunca? Es algo que debemos de tener en cuenta antes de usar este tipo de líquidos. El sueño es un arma muy poderosa, Henry.-el chico dejó de copiar un segundo para mirar a la cara a Snape- Imagínate que quieres controlar a alguien pero no quieres que haya indicios de magia. Entonces duermes a tu víctima con una de tus pociones y esperas a que entre en la fase del sueño que te interesa para colar tus propias ideas en su cerebro.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- Henry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eso y más. Cuando tu víctima se despierte pensará que las ideas que has metido en su mente son suyas y no habrá nada ni nadie que le convenza de lo contrario.

-¿Y tú lo has hecho alguna vez?

Ya estábamos. Snape se resignó. Por un momento había olvidado que hablaba con su estúpido alumno de primero.

-Obviamente no te lo diría si lo hubiese hecho... pero no me haga enfadar o me colaré en su dormitorio mientras duerme y haré que a la mañana siguiente vaya vestido con un traje de sevillanas.

Henry, que no sabía lo que era una Sevillana, pensó que sería algo terrible y se calló. Snape aprovechó para continuar.

-Algunos de éstos brebajes son bien conocidos hasta por los muggles. Ha habido casos en los que se ha llegado ha enterrar a personas dormidas por un filtro pensando que estaban muertas.

-Muggles estúpidos.-murmuró Henry.

Snape no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa acudiera a su cara. Por primera vez Henry había actuado como un auténtico Slytherin.

-Tras esta breve explicación, lo que más nos interesa ahora es cómo prepararlas. Empezaremos por aquellas que remedian el insomnio. Éstas son más fáciles. Si miras encima de mi mesa, verás que he dejado unos cuantos tarros y plantas con sus nombres. Ve allí y separa los ingredientes que crees que servirían para hacer dormir.

Henry se levantó y miró en el escritorio. Efectivamente, ahí había una cantidad considerable de objetos. Henry empezó quitando aquello que por su nombre o su procedencia no creía que fuera a funcionar para dormir. Así que los tarros con escarabajos, uñas de hombre lobo (adivinad de dónde procedían¡como si Snape hiciera matalobos gratuitamente!), limones y ostras quedaron fuera del escritorio lo primero. Snape vio que Henry dejaba en la mesa las plantas aromáticas y otras sustancias, entre las cuales había bebidas alcohólicas.

-Bien, Henry. ¿Sabes qué son estas plantas?- señaló las aromáticas.

-Creo que son las que se usan en infusiones. Me suenan sus olores y sus nombres.

-Efectivamente. Haces bien fijándote en el aroma. Sólo así podrás saber si es algo que relaja o todo lo contrario. De hecho, con la combinación de melisa, azahar, manzanilla, tila e hinojo que has dejado sobre la mesa, se puede hacer una infusión relajante que induce al sueño. Pero no es muy potente, sólo funcionará si el que la toma tiene ganas de dormir.

-¿Entonces hago esa infusión?

-No, eso es demasiado fácil. Veamos qué más has dejado... ¿Y esto?- Snape cogió algo confundido una plancha de hierro muy pesada.

-Sí... he pensado que si no funcionaba la poción, se le puede dar un golpe en la cabeza si no tienes más remedio...-Hasta Henry parecía darse cuenta de que esa respuesta no iba a gustar a Snape así que se apresuró a añadir.- también he dejado mi varita. Supongo que si es necesario, habrá algún hechizo que sirva.

Snape hizo la vista gorda.

-Henry, se supone que hablamos de pociones, espero que no metas nunca esas cosas en uno de mis calderos.-Henry asintió.- De todos modos, el resto de cosas también son correctas. ¿Por qué no preparas un brebaje con ellas? Pero te advierto de que serás tú quien piense cómo echarlas y cuanto tienen que estar en cocción.

Henry ni le miró, sólo se arremangó y puso cara de emoción. Snape se sentó en su escritorio a vigilarle. Le daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiera hacer el tonto ese.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Henry anunció que ya la tenía. Snape se acercó a examinarla de cerca y le preguntó qué es lo que había hecho.

Quedo impresionado cuando se percató de que había elaborado perfectamente un filtro de dormir de intensidad media.

-Perfecto.

Henry sacó pecho orgulloso y Snape embotelló el contenido. A lo mejor con eso a Lucius le bastaba... aunque lo dudaba.

-Y ahora, vamos a pasar a algo más potente. Creo que te gustará. Lo malo es que se tarda varios días en hacerlo.

Henry enarcó las cejas.

-¿Podré venir aquí todos los días a hacerla?

-Sí, debería. De todos modos sigue estando castigado durante todo el mes... así que mejor que haga algo útil, por lo menos.-Snape se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente.- Y ahora vuelva a copiar lo que le diga.

Henry cogió su cuaderno y anotó lo que Snape tenía que decirle:

-Se tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir un filtro tan poderoso como éste. Muchos conocían ya las propiedades del asfódelo y el ajenjo por separado, pero no fue hasta mucho después que alguien probó a mezclarlas. A veces se usaban bebidas con alcohol para atontar al que querían dormir y luego se inyectaba una droga en vena... pero nada de eso fue nunca tan eficaz como el Filtro de los Muertos en vida. Como ya es algo tarde, te dejo de deberes que busque información sobre esa poción, su historia y descubrimiento, y su composición. No empezaremos a hacerla hasta que no sepas todo lo que hay que saber sobre ella y no olvides que es una poción muy peligrosa y que no puedes hablar de esto con nadie.

Henry le miró sorprendido.

-¿Es una poción prohibida?

Snape arrugó la nariz. De vez en cuando Henry acertaba, había que reconocerlo. Pero en vez de responderle (lo cual le comprometería bastante) se fue por la puerta y le dijo antes de salir:

-Y no olvide recoger y limpiar todo esto. ¡No rompa nada! Y sobre todo ¡no robe nada!- añadió por si acaso se parecía a Potter en algo más que en su físico.

Henry salió del despacho de Severus un poco confuso. ¿Y por qué iba a robar nada? Pero bueno, daba igual. Acababa de hacer una poción desconocida sin saber qué hacer con los ingredientes ¡él solito! Estaba muy contento, tanto que, casi no se percató de que había alguien en el pasillo delante de él. Y como ese otro tampoco era muy espabilado, el resultado fue que chocaron los dos y la cámara fotográfica de Colin cayó al suelo.

-Ups, perdona – dijo Henry recogiendo el objeto para entregársela al chico. Colin la abrazó con mimo y enseguida buscó algún desperfecto, pero estaba intacta.

- No pasa nada, está bien. – Colin sonrió, pero se le congeló la sonrisa al ver que era Slytherin- Oh…err…bueno, siento haber tropezado contigo. Um..ya me iba…

- Oh, tranquilo. ¿Haces fotos?¿De Howgarts?¿Puedo verlas?- los ojos y la sonrisa de Henry relucían tanto que Colin se puso un poco colorado.

- Eh, esto… si. Desde que llegué, en primero. Eh, bueno.- no sabía si el Slytherin le quería engañar para quitarle las fotos, pero de todas formas era demasiado tarde. Henry había visto un paquete saliendo de la túnica del Creevey. Inmediatamente lo cogió y miró dentro.

- ¡Vaya!¡Son guays! Las fotos se mueven como los cuadros de Hogwarts. Anda y se repiten.¡Como mola!- Henry pasaba una foto tras otra con gran entusiasmo. Colin, que reconocía a un fan cuando lo veía, (o sea nunca) sonrió por fin mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Esto…¿estás en primer año?- preguntó – He intentado hacer fotos de los de primero, pero en Slytherin no me dejaban ni acercarme…

Henry levantó la cabeza.

-Oh. ¿Quieres hacerme una foto? – su sonrisa se ensanchó- ¡Adelante¿Qué pose quieres que ponga?- sacó pecho- ¿de príncipe valiente?¿de niño arrogante?- esta vez imitó a Draco- ¿o de ser de las tinieblas?- instintivamente imitó a Snape y de repente a Colin le pareció tan real que dio un paso atrás.

- Eu…creo que mejor sé tú mismo. ¿Vale?- dijo mientras enfocaba. – Por cierto, yo me llamo Colin¿tú cómo te llamas?

- Henry Snape – dijo el chico en el mismo instante en que el flash salía disparado.

Colin se quedó de piedra tras la cámara.

- ¿Lo dices…de verdad¿Tú eres Henry Snape¿Del que todo el mundo habla?

Henry lo miró sin inmutarse un segundo.

- ¿Quién habla de mí?

- Pues…

Pero una voz, seguida de un maullido, los alertó de repente.

- ¡Pillastres!¡Qué hacéis por los pasillos en hora de clase!

Colin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Filch. Henry simplemente sonrió.

- ¡Hola Don Filch!¡Hola Señora Norris!- saludó con la manita.

Filch hizo una mueca al ver al chico, mientras su gata se escondía tras él.

- ¡Tú!- dijo mirando a Colin e ignorando a Henry.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- y le quitó la cámara de la mano, mirándola con temor.- Confiscado. ¡Y ahora largaos a clase u os llevaré a mi cámara de castigos!

Colin, muy apenado por su cámara, pero demasiado aterrorizado por Filch, puso pies en polvorosa. Henry por su parte, dijo adiós con la mano al bedel y su gata y se marchó paseando tranquilamente a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El profesor Lupin había decidido ese día dedicar la clase a las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico. Después de hablar de los hombres lobo, para el que se puso de muestra, siguió con los vampiros.

Diógena llevaba toda la clase dando codazos a Henry cada vez que Remus dictaba una característica del nosferatu. Henry por su parte estaba harto de ella porque no le dejaba copiar tranquilo. Mientras, poco a poco los asientos que había al lado de ellos tres, aparentemente se iban quedando vacíos. Los alumnos emigraban hacia atrás.

- Otra de sus características es que no pueden resistir la luz del sol, como sabréis. Bueno, pueden andar por los pasillos si el cielo está muy nublado, pero los focos de sol no deben darles directamente, así que pasan su vida en las sombras. Aunque no por ello es una vida aburrida. Ejem. Estar despierto por la noche tiene sus ventajas…aunque ahora no recuerdo cuales…- Lupin se rascaba el mentón.- Bueno, es divertido.

- ¿Ves?- decía Di, que acababa de dar un codazo a Henry en las costillas mientras escribía con la pluma. El pergamino se manchó con una horrible raya negra. Henry miró a Di furioso.

- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?¡No puedo copiar con tus codazos!

- ¿Pero es que eres idiota o qué?¿No te recuerdan a alguien las características de los vampiros?

Henry se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

- Mmmh…veamos….- pero de inmediato volvió a mirar a Diógena- ¡No! Y ahora déjame copiar tranquilo.

Diógena lo miraba estupefacta. ¡Toda la clase se había dado cuenta menos ese imbécil!

Bien, si no entendía las sutilezas, debería de mostrárselo simplemente.

- Henry Snape.- dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Lestat es un vampiro.

- Vete a la porra.- y siguió copiando.

Di miró atónita a Henry y luego a Lestat. Éste último simplemente la miró con interés.

-¿Pero es que no lo ves?- siguió Di, negándose a darse por vencida- No sale al sol, es pálido, nunca abre la boca y jamás le hemos visto comer ni beber. ¿Es que no es evidente?

Henry levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba copiando y su cara cambió.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que hablar de alguien cuando ése alguien está presente es de mala educación y una falta de respeto increíble? – ahora Diógena si que tenía los ojos como platos. Parpadeó. Henry volvía a ser el mismo.¿Lo Habría imaginado? Snape continuó – Lestat tiene una enfermedad en la piel que le impide exponerse al sol. Su falta de glóbulos rojos le impiden fabricar más hemoglobina. Si no habla es porque es tímido. Y yo sí que le visto beber, de un cáliz que convirtió en ratón en clase de pociones.

- ¿Y el cáliz volvió a ser ratón después de eso?

Henry no podía más. Esa chica era insoportable.

- ¡¿Pero quién te has creído que…?!¡Ay!- al mover la mano convulsivamente se había clavado la pluma en un dedo. Sangraba. Henry se cogió la mano- Auu… mierda…

Se fue a llevar el dedo a la boca, pero Lestat , que había puesto los ojos como platos (aparte de volvérsele rojos) le cogió delicadamente la mano y le chupó el dedo. Era un gesto instintivo.

Pero claro, los demás no pensaron lo mismo. Diógena chilló. La clase chilló gritando que estaban desangrando a Henry.

Cuando Lupin llegó, Henry ya había sacado el dedo de la boca de Lestat mirándoselo con repugnancia y alternando esa mirada con Lestat, quien parecía estar confuso y avergonzado.

- Lestat….tú…- Henry lo miró con espanto. Toda la clase, hasta Lupin los miraron en silencio. Por fin Henry había comprendido.

Lestat le miró con ojitos implorantes. Lo sentía, no debería haber perdido el control. Pero ahora Henry ya no volvería a ser su amigo. Ahora que por fin sabía que él…

- … ¿también eres gay? – dijo Henry recordando a Malfoy.

Lestat parpadeó.

Gay

Gay

Gay

Hubo un silencio en la clase. Roto cuando Diógena dio un capón a Henry y chilló delante de todos que era el imbécil número uno de Hogwarts. Después salió de la clase alegando que no podía soportar tanta estupidez.

Henry la miró marcharse, extrañado.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

- Henry…- dijo Lestat. Era la segunda vez que Henry le oía hablar, así que le prestó toda su atención.- Mírame.

Henry le miró.

Lestat enseñó los dientes.

Henry parpadeó.

- Tienes unos colmillos muy largos- dijo Henry asintiendo.

Lestat suspiró.

- Henry. Soy un vampiro. Chupo sangre. Vuelo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Claro – respondió Henry automáticamente.

Lestat esperó.

Las cejas de Henry se juntaron. De repente abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de la silla con rapidez.

- ¡Eres un vampiro¡Un vampiro de verdad! – Henry estaba muy sorprendido. Miró a Lupin y al resto de la clase - ¡Es un vampiro¡De los que chupan sangre!

En ese momento se miró el dedo magullado y se volvió de nuevo a Lestat, que tenía cara de abatimiento.

- Ah, claro, lo que querías no era chuparme un dedo, sino beber mi sangre¿si?- Henry le sonreía, feliz de haber comprendido. Lestat lo miró, un poco incómodo.- Y..y…¿a ver?¿Me dejas ver?

Y aquí Henry puso los pulgares de forma que abrieran las comisuras de los labios de Lestat y estiró, para ver bien sus dientes.

- ¡Oooooh!¡De verdad tienes unos colmillos enormes¿Te pueden crecer todavía más?

La clase estaba horrorizada. Incluso Lupin se había puesto blanco. ¿Es que el chico no entendía el significado de "vampiro"?

- Eh…Henry, basta ya.- dijo Remus acercándose- Creo que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente clase.

Con un suspiro de alivio todos los alumnos recogieron y se fueron corriendo. Henry seguía inspeccionando la boca de Lestat, que estaba paralizado sin saber qué hacer ni cómo tomarse esa situación.

- …enry…e…hafes …año…- logró balbucir el vampiro.

- ¿Eh?- dijo Henry sin soltarle.

- Henry, lo que Lestat quiere decir es que le haces daño – Lupin por fin se había atrevido a acercarse un poco más.- Suéltale ya, vamos. No querrás que te muerda¿no?- dijo en broma.

Pero Henry lo soltó de inmediato.

- ¡Qué va!- dijo sonriente. Miró como Lestat se acariciaba la boca con gesto de dolor- Pero no me da miedo. Lestat nunca me mordería. – dijo Henry con la convicción de alguien que dice lo obvio. Cogió al vampiro con un brazo al cuello y le abrazó riendo- Porque Lestat es amigo mío. ¿A que sí?

El vampiro vio su sonrisa. ¿Amigo? Entonces…¿no le importaba? Pero por el modo en que lo abrazada estranguladamente creía saber la respuesta. Sonrió.

-Lo haré si no dejas de asfixiarme – dijo riendo.

Lupin suspiró de alivio cuando se fueron de la clase. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

(na: Diossssss¡¡¡qué monadaaaaa!!! Adoro a Lestat!!)

------------------

Bueno, gente... iba a continuar escribiendo, pero es que este final (hecho por Kaworu) me ha gustado tanto que creo que lo vamos a dejar aquí.

Y ahora ¡os toca escribir a vosotros! Por cierto... he de confesar que cuando respondo los reviews, a veces salto los que me mandáis sin estar registrados y luego respondo desde Hotmail... pero a veces se me olvida responder a éstos o los borro del tirón. Así que ¡pido perdón al mundo entero si he borrado vuestros mensajes sin contestarlos!

Pd: hoy en clase de Ilustración he dibujado a Sev con diferentes estilos!

Kaworu & Snape White

In Sev I trust


	10. 9: Preguntas y disfraces

Henry 9

-Así que un vampiro... –dijo Henry a Lestat mientras recogían sus cosas y salían de clase de Lupin.- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Lestat sonrió.

-Bueno... no sabía muy bien cómo ibas a reaccionar, y de todos modos, creía que ya lo sabía todo el colegio.

-¡Claro que lo saben todos, menos este idiota!- exclamó a su lado Di, que había esperado fuera de la clase y se les había unido luego.- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que ya lo has admitido públicamente? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lestat no sabía que contestar. Henry miró ceñudo a Di.

-Déjale, le estás molestando.

-No hablo contigo, Snape.-Y apartó de un codazo a Henry para ponerse al lado de Lestat.- ¿Podrías contestarme a unas preguntas?-Di le puso ojitos y le cogió de un brazo ante el asombro de los dos chicos.

-Yo... no...- empezó a balbucear Lestat.

-Te está diciendo que te quites- Henry se metió entre los dos y separó el brazo de Di del de Lestat.-¿ Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Es que nunca te cansas de preguntar?

Di sencillamente pasó de contestarle. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda pensando "estorbas" y luego se fue no sin antes dedicarle a Lestat una sonrisa. El vampiro se quedó clavado en su sitio.

-Ya te he dicho que es una fisgona. ¿A santo de qué vas tú a contestar a sus preguntas?

-Hum...- contestó Lestat sin prestarle mucha atención y viendo como hipnotizado cómo Di desaparecía al doblar la esquina.

-Y además, tenemos cosas que hacer ¿verdad?

-Hum

-¡Oye! ¡Que ya puedes hablarme!

Lestat parpadeó y dejó de mirar al infinito.

-Ah, sí... perdona.

-¡Tengo muchísimas preguntas que hacerte!

Lestat volteó los ojos a la vez que Henry tiraba de él y le conducía hacia una clase vacía.

-------------------

-Muy bien... os he reunido a todos aquí porque ya sabéis qué acontecimiento tan importante se acerca.- Dumbledore miró a todos los profesores por encima de sus cristales de media luna y sonrió mentalmente al toparse con la mirada fría de Snape.-He pensado que ya es hora de celebrarla de un modo más muggle.

Todos se retorcieron en sus asientos. A saber qué desgraciada idea se le había ocurrido al viejo esta vez.

-¿Y qué propones, Albus?- Preguntó McGonagall en nombre de todos.

-Muy sencillo.- Dumbledore juntó las yemas de los dedos y se reclinó sobre su asiento.- ¿Conocéis esa encantadora costumbre de que los niños se disfracen y vayan pidiendo caramelos?

Snape se vio a sí mismo frente a un grupo formado por Longbottom, Goyle, Creevey y Henry todos disfrazados de monstruos y diciendo a coro "¡Truco o Trato!" y se convulsionó en un escalofrío.

-¡Pero no querrás que TODOS los alumnos se inflen a golosinas! Además, sólo estamos nosotros para repartir...- Replicó McGonagall.

Snape vio mentalmente que el grupo de monstruos crecía rápidamente.

-Oh... no me refiero a eso, Minerva.- Snape soltó aire y se relajó- En el Gran Comedor pondremos cestas repletas de caramelos y chocolatinas –Lupin levantó las orejas- para que ellos mismos se sirvan. Lo que yo proponía era más bien que nos disfrazáramos todos.

Silencio sepulcral. Snape vio que su imagen mental se distorsionaba. Ahora él iba disfrazado de Calamar Gigante y era asediado por Henry, Longbottom, Creevey etc. Que pedían a gritos chucherías.

Snape se puso de pie de un salto.

-Me niego.- dijo con voz calmada pero firme y plantando las manos sobre la mesa.

Dumbledore le observó divertido.

-Oh... Pues me temo que es imposible que te niegues, Severus... Porque ya he encargado los disfraces.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Flitwick

-Bueno... de hecho los tengo aquí.-Dumby se señaló el bolsillo de la túnica. Obviamente los había encogido- Pero no os dejaré que los veáis hasta que me hayáis prometido que os los pondréis.

-¿Y por qué exactamente nos los tendremos que poner nosotros? ¿No basta con que se disfracen los niños?-dijo Sprout.

Dumby esbozó otra sonrisa.

-Ay, nunca hubiera imaginado que mi propio equipo no se atreviera a pasar una tarde divertida. ¿Tú que piensas, Remus?

Lupin, que seguía pensando en el chocolate, le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-¡Yo me apunto! Creo que será muy divertido!

Snape resopló y se dejó caer sobre su asiento.

-La verdad es que los astros me han anunciado que era una fecha propicia para distraerse y pasarlo bien.- anunció con voz sepulcral Trelawney.

Así que poco a poco todos los profesores fueron cediendo y hasta parecían ilusionados. ¿Todos? ¡No! En un rincón apartado, Snape rumiaba su venganza contra todos ellos... y en el rincón opuesto McGonagall pensaba rápidamente algún medio para frenar todo aquello.

-Entonces... ¿Todos de acuerdo?- Preguntó Dumbledore en general.

-¿Podemos elegir nuestros disfraces?- Dijo ilusionada la profesora Sinistra, de astronomía.

-Claro, y si no os gustan, podéis cambiarlos con la varita.-Luego miró a las dos únicas personas que no estaban de acuerdo.-¿Y vosotros?

Entonces McGonagall se levantó de donde estaba y sentenció.

-Yo no pienso vestirme de mamarracho por nada.

Snape levantó las cejas. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con la jefa de Gryffindor.. pero una parte de él, que no podía estarse callada replicó en tono irónico.

-¡Pero Minerva! Con lo bien que estarías disfrazada de Banshee.

McGonagall se giró furibunda hacia él.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, si no fuera porque ya vas así diría que me encantaría verte disfrazado de murciélago grasiento.

Otra vez con lo de murciélago grasiento. Estaba hasta los de que le dijeran eso.

-Muy original por tu parte. Pensándolo mejor, tú tampoco necesitas disfraz... sino una máscara enorme que tape todo tu cuerpo. Así no me asustaría tanto al verte.

Los demás profesores se habían ido callando poco a poco para oír la conversación. McGonagall frunció el ceño.

-No tengo porqué discutir contigo cuestiones de belleza. Ni siquiera sabes lo que es la higiene.

Lupin soltó una carcajada pero se calló cuando Snape fijó la vista sobre él.

-Vamos, chicos...-calmó Dumbledore.- No hay porqué ponerse así... El caso es que yo había pensado que hiciéramos un concurso de disfraces y que los alumnos votaran al mejor de todos... quien gane, consigue 100 puntos para su casa.

Snape levantó las cejas. ¡100 puntos eran muchos! McGonagall también parecía sorprendida.

-Pero Albus... obviamente los alumnos votarán a sus propias casas...

-Oh, no. Primero, estará prohibido hacer eso y segundo, ellos no sabrán que se darán puntos, sino que pensarán que el premio será un trofeo y nada más.

-¡Pero sólo hay cuatro jefes de casas! Si ganamos uno de nosotros, no daremos puntos a ningún sitio.-Se quejó Hooch.

-También he pensado en eso. La respuesta es muy simple: vosotros sois de la casa que erais cuando estudiabais en Hogwarts. Ah, por cierto. Hay dos modalidades: la de los alumnos y las de los profesores. O sea, que en total una casa puede ganar 200 puntos.

Ahora Snape sí que estaba sorprendido. Tenía que conseguir todos esos puntos. Miró a sus colegas. Mierda. Él era el único Slytherin.

-Entonces yo participo.- Bramó McGonagall. Lupin la aplaudió.

-¡Bravo Minerva! Vamos a ganar los Gryffindor!

Ahora todos miraron a Snape, quien libraba una dura pelea interior. Al final se rindió.

-Sólo lo haré por los 200 puntos- gruñó.

-¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fueras a ganar tú!-Se rió McGonagall.

Snape se limitó a airear su capa y salir majestuosamente de la sala de profesores. En cuanto lo hizo, todos se relajaron visiblemente.

-Quiero daros las gracias a todos- empezó a decir Dumbledore.- Si no hubiéramos montado todo este numerito, Severus no se hubiera disfrazado.

-¡Lo que ha costado!

-¡Pensaba que no se lo tragaría!

-¿De qué creéis que se disfrazará?

-¡Minerva, has estado genial!-Dijo Lupin.

-Casi me creo que le ibas a morder, querida.

-Bueno, casi lo hago cuando me llamó Banshee... pero la venganza llegará muy pronto.

Dumbledore sonrió pensando lo parecidos que eran en realidad los jefes de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y luego pensó en lo bien que se lo iban a pasar todos en la fiesta. Ahora sólo quedaba anunciarlo a los alumnos, que deberían hacerse sus propios disfraces. Por lo menos Snape ahora querría participar. Dumby sonrió. Todo era exactamente como lo había planeado.

----------------------

-Entonces... ¿Puedes estar despierto de día? ¿Pero por qué?

Lestat sonrió.

-En realidad no debo ser un vampiro muy corriente. Para empezar, puedo crecer, y también puedo reprimir bastante bien las ganas de morder a la gente. Lo de estar despierto de día es otra anomalía. Dice Dumbledore que cree que es porque soy más humano que vampiro... apenas bebí sangre de mi creador.

-Oh... –Henry no entendía una palabra.

-¿Y puedes volar?

-A veces.

-¿Podrías enseñarme?

Lestat se rió.

-Sí, en cuanto seas un vampiro como yo.

-¿Y no te ves en el espejo?

-No

-¿Y no comes ni bebes?

-Sí... pero sólo sangre. Me la pasan los elfos domésticos desde la cocina. Pero tranquilo, es sangre de los animales que luego se usan para cocinar... el único problema es que me la tengo que beber cuando todavía está caliente y si ha sido extraída de un animal vivo.

-¿qué pasa si bebes de un animal muerto?

-Que me pondría muy enfermo. Podría morirme del todo.

-¿Cómo que morirte del todo?

-Bueno, tampoco estoy vivo del todo, así que moriría enteramente.

-¿Entonces eres un muerto viviente? ¿Cómo un zombi?

Lestat suspiró.

-Yo no como cerebros y pienso por mí mismo.

Henry sonrió.

-Perdona... es que no sé mucho sobre vampiros.

-No hace falta que lo jures.-Luego se quedó un rato meditando.- Por cierto... –no sabía cómo sacar el tema.- Puedes decirle a Diógena que... que no me importa que me entreviste... así que...

-¡Diógena! ¡Si es una pesada!-Henry levantó los brazos al techo y luego fijó la vista en su amigo, quien parecía un poco avergonzado. Se lo pensó-. Bueno... pero cuando quiera acosarte a preguntas, déjame que esté delante yo también.

Lestat miró a Henry y le sonrió, mostrando un poco los colmillos. Henry se acordó de algo...

-Oye... aquella vez... ¿Le enseñaste los colmillos a Draco?

Lestat volvió a sonreír más ampliamente.

-La próxima vez que te moleste, haré algo más que eso.

Diógena andaba por los pasillos malhumorada. ¿Por qué tenía que juntarse con ese crío tan condenadamente estúpido? Si no fuera por su apellido y por ese vampiro amigo suyo, ni siquiera se habría molestado en mirarle. ¡Era tan idota! ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de que estaba con un vampiro cuando mostraba todas las características especiales de esa raza? Suspiró y giró en una esquina del pasillo.

Colin y Diógena tropezaron y mochila y libros cayeron por el suelo.

- Ay, lo siento.- Colin se frotó las posaderas por haber caído de culo. Recogió su mochila apresuradamente y la abrió para ver si su cámara había sufrido daños.

- Mira por donde vas – dijo Diógena indignada.

- Si, si, lo siento.- Colin, que había visto que la chica era Slytherin (ya llevaba dos tropiezos con Slytherin ese día) se levantó apresuradamente.

- Eh, espera un momento.- Diógena echó un vistazo a su cámara.- ¿Eres fotógrafo?

- Si. Bueno, hago fotos de todo lo que veo en Hogwarts.

Diógena parecía pensativa. Al final levantó la cabeza y sonrió al chico.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo podemos hacer negocios.

Harry Potter estaba en la biblioteca con Ginny y Ron. Snape le había puesto deberes extra por haber hecho mal la última poción en clase. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera la había visto. Simplemente había hecho un evanesco y su caldero había quedado vacío.

Así que buscaba alguna manera de hacer mejor la poción. Una manera que Snape no le hubiese enseñado (muy posible) y que hiciera que se quedara con la boca abierta (muy imposible).

Ron y Ginny lo acompañaban.

- No hay manera – dijo Harry cerrando el séptimo libro que miraba.- Haré de nuevo la poción, de la misma forma y Snape me pondrá un cero, otra vez.

- Venga Harry, no te desesperes – dijo Ginny cogiéndolo del brazo.

- Si, tío, pasa de él.- Ron le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Pero Harry no recuperaba el ánimo. Este año Snape parecía tenerle especial manía. Era como si estuviese esperando toda la semana, guardando su amargura y rencor, para, cuando veía a Harry en pociones, descargar toda su ira contenida. Y Harry tenía una vaga idea de quién era el que lo hacía sentir así.

- Venga Lestat, debe estar por aquí.

Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato al oír su voz. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le estaba persiguiendo?

Pero el chico Snape parecía que solo quería buscar un libro.

Harry suspiró. A lo mejor no le había visto.

- Hey, Harry, mira quién está aquí. – Ron sonreía divertido- ¡Eh!¡Henry!

Harry le miró con los labios apretados mientras Ginny se unía a su grito. Muy pronto Henry y su amigo se les acercaron.

- Hola – dijo Snape sonriendo.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Harry estaba buscando una forma nueva de hacer la poción del hipo.- dijo Ginny sin que Harry se lo pidiera.

- Oh – Henry miró a Harry- ¿Es que no sabes hacerla de distintas formas?- dijo como si tener que hacer pociones de diversas maneras fuera algo completamente normal.

Harry fue a responderle de mala manera, pero se contuvo.

"Respirar hondo. Sólo es un niño."

- De todas formas – continuó Henry- el secreto de esa poción es el aire. Burbujas. Cuantas más burbujas haga la mezcla, más hipo tendrá el que la beba.

Los tres Gryffindor se lo quedaron mirando.

Henry sonreía sin entender por qué.

- ¿Qué?- dijo el chico.

- Henry…- dijo Harry- la poción del hipo no se da hasta tercero. ¿Cómo es que tú…?

- Oh, es que estoy dando clases particulares con Snape. Sólo para que vea lo mucho que sé. – Frunció el ceño- Creo que no confía mucho en mí, a pesar de que le dije correctamente todas las pociones con sus ingredientes y el modo de hacerlas. No se, es como si no comprendiera que sé hacerlas. ¡Las pociones son muy divertidas! ¿Verdad?

Y sonriendo, se fue de allí para seguir buscando. Los tres Gryffindor se quedaron boquiabiertos en la mesa, mirándose entre sí.

Entre las estanterías, Draco Malfoy había escuchado toda la conversación.

¿Snape daba clases particulares con Snape?

Qué extraño. Entonces ese niñato, Henry, debía ser más bueno de lo que pensaba.

Una idea extraña empezaba a fraguarse en su mente.

- Oh, hola Draco.

Draco miró hacia abajo, sabiendo, antes de verle, que era Henry.

Y a su lado estaba el monstruo.

Draco reprimió un escalofrío y puso su mente a funcionar. Rápidamente, mientras las piezas encajaban, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Mh…hola Henry.- dijo como si nada.- ¿Buscas algo?

- Sí, estaba buscando un libro sobre…- Henry meditó- Filtro de muertos en vida. Si, eso. Es para dormir. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Draco meditó un instante. ¿Dónde había oído eso antes? ¿En su casa? Podría ser…

- ¿Y para qué quieres ese libro?- Draco intentaba seguir sonriendo a pesar de que el vampiro le estaba mirando el cuello fijamente.

- Oh, es para una poción que me ha mandado Severus.

- Ya veo. Y…¿te la ha mandado en clase? Porque creo que los de primero no hacen cosas tan difíciles…- dijo el rubio intentando aparentar que no sabía nada sobre las clases particulares.

- No, que va. Los de mi curso son todos idiotas. Ni siquiera saben mezclar bien los ingredientes. Severus me da clases particulares para que no me aburra en clase.

Draco levantó una ceja, pero pronto la bajó. Si él lo decía…Snape no había cogido a nadie en su vida para dar clases particulares….excepto Potter. Así que, o bien era aún más tonto que Potter o bien…era de verdad un genio en pociones.

- ¿Y entonces vas bien en pociones?

- Sí, claro. Me encantan.

Draco sonrió más aún.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Sí?

- El libro. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar..?

- Ah, sí. Busca en la sección prohibida. Le dices a esa grulla seca que vas departe del Profesor Snape y te dará un pase. – señaló con le dedo a la señora Pince.

- ¡Oh!¡La sección prohibida!¡Qué guay!¿Verdad Lestat?- su amigo asintió con la cabeza.- Gracias, Draco. ¡Hasta luego!

Draco le miró sonriendo mientras se iba. Aunque sus ojos no tenían nada que ver con su sonrisa. Si en efecto el chico era tan bueno en pociones, entonces Potter debía estar de los nervios. Sí, le había visto tras la estantería y no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Bien, bien. Ahora ya sabía lo que iba a hacer para conseguir que Potter odiara a Henry.

Salió de la biblioteca tranquilamente, pensando cuándo comenzaría con su plan.

¿Un vampiro? ¿Un murciélago? ¿Una sirena? Un momento ¿De dónde había sacado esto último?

Snape sacudió la cabeza. Tenía mucho miedo. ¿De qué le disfrazaría Albus? ¿Y le daba por disfrazarlos a todos de animalitos muggles? ¿Y si le tocaba ser un osito con lazitos rosas? Soltó un gemido. Ese día Albus anunciaría las nuevas sobre el Halloween y todos los alumnos empezarían a hacerse sus propios disfraces. Y Severus se encargaría especialmente de que los Slytherin tuviesen la mejor puntuación. Oh, sí. Supervisaría a sus alumnos personalmente para que no hicieran barbaridades ni chorradas. En cuanto a él…no pensaba ponerse nada que no fuese negro.

¿Y si tenía que disfrazarse de perro negro, como Black? ¿O de gato? ¿Le pondrían unas orejas pegadas a la cabeza? Esperaba que no estuviese permitido el cambio de cuerpo, porque si no, McGonagall ganaría. Estúpida bruja.

En fin.

Se tumbó en la cama y se dispuso a descansar.

Aquel día los alumnos se fueron a la cama con una nueva cosa en que pensar: la fiesta de Halloween anunciada por Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor y el concurso de disfraces. ¿Queréis ayudarles?

Pues es muy simple: ¿De qué queréis que se disfracen? Kaworu y yo ya sabemos de qué van a ir Henry, Lestat, Lupin... Pero no estamos seguras con respecto al resto. ¿de qué irán Harry y Draco? ¿Y Snape? ¿Dumbledore? ¿McGo?... ¡Venga!

Kaworu & Snape White

In Sev I trust


	11. 10: Halloween!

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...

* * *

La emoción que se vivía en el castillo era tal que los profesores decidieron cancelar las clases de por la tarde para que los alumnos pudieran dedicarse de lleno a sus disfraces. Hoy por fin era Halloween. No había nadie que no dejara volar la imaginación con la fiesta que tendría lugar esa misma noche.

Henry se reunió con Lestat aprovechando las horas libres de clase.

-¡Hola¿Ya sabes qué te vas a poner?

Lestat sonrió.

-Es un secreto.

-¡Qué guay! Yo… hum… todavía no he pensado en nada. Se me había ocurrido que quizás tú me ayudarías a buscar alguno.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres?

-Hum… al principio pensé en disfrazarme de Severus… ¿Crees que es buena idea?

Lestat casi tuvo que agarrarse a una columna para no caerse de la risa que le estaba dando. Tanto se reía que Henry podía ver sus colmillos.

-Oye¿he dicho algo gracioso?- preguntó al vampiro algo mosqueado.

-No, nada.

-Ah, ya decía yo. Creo que Sever… el profesor Snape quiere que le digamos de qué nos vamos a disfrazar, porque por lo visto también darán puntos al mejor disfraz.

-¿En serio crees que te dejaría ir vestido de él mismo?

-No sé…. Supongo que no le gustaría mucho. Jo, me hacía mucha ilusión disfrazarme de alguien que existiera en realidad.

Lestat arqueó las cejas.

-¡Pero si de todos modos no te pareces en nada a él!

-Ya. Entonces ¿qué hago?

Lestat se quedó mirando un momento al vacío, pensando, y entonces se le ocurrió una cosa:

-¿De verdad quieres disfrazarte de alguien real?

-Sip

-¿Y no se te ocurre alguien a quien te parezcas?

Henry negó con la cabeza y Lestat sonrió. Se lo imaginaba. Se inclinó sobre la oreja de su amigo y le susurró algo. Henry levantó la cabeza al instante y contempló a unos Gryffindor que pasaban por ahí. De inmediato se le iluminó la sonrisa y exclamó:

-¡Gracias, Lestat! Sabía que tú me ayudarías.

Y luego se fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar lo que necesitaba para su disfraz.

…………………………………

Diógena se retocaba el pelo frente al espejo de la habitación de las chicas, en Slytherin. Se había puesto una peluca rubia encima de su pelo rubio y se había pintado los labios de un rosa chillón.

-¿Pero de qué vas a ir disfrazada?- le preguntó una de sus compañeras de habitación. Era hermana de una tal Bullstrode y Di ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber de ellas, así que se limitó a ignorarla y salió de la habitación. Por el camino, cuando se estaba colocando unas gafas enormes para sus ojos, oyó la voz de Snape amortiguada por las paredes.

-¿Y bien, señor Malfoy¿Me enseñará su disfraz o no?

Draco Malfoy observaba atentamente la cara de su profesor. Había aprendido a leer sus emociones muy bien. Cuando levantaba una ceja estaba interesado, cuando parecía enfadado era que estaba estresado…y cuando le miraba como en ese momento, sin ninguna emoción visible en su rostro, entonces era cuando Snape empezaba a cabrearse.

-Eh…pero Profesor, es que, mi padre me ha enviado un disfraz por correo…y…la verdad es que aún no lo he abierto.

Severus levantó una ceja.

¿Lucius ayudando a su hijo a disfrazarse?

-Deme el paquete – dijo extendiendo la mano. Draco se lo tendió. - ¿Por qué no lo ha abierto?- dijo Severus distraído mientras daba vueltas al envoltorio con sus manos.

El rubio murmuró algo acerca de los gustos de su padre para los disfraces que Severus no entendió, así que directamente abrió el paquete.

Severus, el ceño fruncido, sostuvo las prendas y las observó con detenimiento, mientras que la cara de Malfoy se iba poniendo cada vez más y más roja.

Al final Severus ladeó la cabeza y se lo tendió.

-Original sí que lo es. Lucius nunca ha destacado en tener gustos normales a la hora de…elegir esa clase de ropa. Sí, creo que posiblemente ganaríamos puntos. De acuerdo. Vamos, siguiente, Nott. ¿Qué disfraz se va a poner?

Draco se quedó solo sosteniendo la "cosa" y preguntándose seriamente si Severus quería que se lo pusiese.

………………………………………………………………..

-Ron, te queda perfecto.

Hermione y Harry sonreían al Gryffindor pelirrojo que les miraba con cara de asesino.

-Venga ya, dejaos de guasa. ¡¿Cómo demonios me lo quito?!

Sus compañeros se echaron a reír. Los hermanos gemelos de Ron le habían mandado la última de sus bromas en lo referente a disfraces. En especial, éste era para Halloween y estaba hechizado estrictamente para que, el que se lo pusiera no pudiera quitárselo hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Ron, sin saberlo, se lo había puesto y cuando había visto lo ridículo que estaba, había intentado quitárselo….y el disfraz cada vez se le había pegado más.

-¿Tú qué te pondrás, Harry? – Hermione sonreía al moreno, que no podía parar de reírse.

-¿Eh? Yo no pienso disfrazarme. Me parece absurdo.

Su amiga le miró con asombro.

-Pero Harry…si no nos disfrazamos nos quitarán puntos y ganará Slytherin.

-¡Eh, oye Harry!- Ron se acercaba tambaleándose- ¡Si yo tengo que ir con esta cosa, tú también te disfrazarás de algo!

Harry le miró apretando los labios. No le gustaba el Halloween. Nunca había podido celebrarlo con los Dursley y cuando al fin era mago¿tenía que hacer como que no lo era y disfrazarse de algo mágico?

-Mi disfraz – dijo Harry al final quitándose la túnica y sacándose la camisa por fuera.- es éste. Voy a ir de muggle. Ya está.

Ron le miró con cara de asombro y envidia. Se le tenía que haber ocurrido a él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiró, añadiendo que probablemente a muchos otros se les habría ocurrido lo mismo.

…………………………………………………

Lupin estaba muy atareado retocando los últimos detalles de su disfraz. Era algo muy clásico, pero esperaba que tal y como le sentaba, fuera bien acogido por el resto. La verdad es que se había sorprendido mucho cuando lo recibió de manos de Dumbledore. Al parecer, el viejo había pensado en todos los disfraces de los profesores…. Aunque él sólo había visto el suyo.

En ese mismo momento Snape, quien había decidido darse un descanso para seguir luego con la inspección de disfraces de Slytherin, se dirigió a su habitación para hacer algo a lo que todavía no se había atrevido: mirar dentro de la caja que le había dado Dumbledore esa mañana con su disfraz.

Tras tomar aire en repetidas ocasiones, logró reunir el valor suficiente para destaparla. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al abrirla del todo descubrió que no era un disfraz tan malo… Pero, sí él tenía ese disfraz… ¿significaba eso que el resto harían juego con él? Si era así, no podía esperar a ver a Flitwick con el disfraz que le había tocado.

También Trelawney se disponía a mirar dentro de su caja, pero al ver lo que había dentro, pensó que por supuesto "ya sabía lo que iba a ser". Así que empezó a vestirse, ya faltaba menos para que comenzase el banquete.

………………

Snape regresó a slytherin para seguir con la comprobación de los Slytherin. Tomó aire y con aire decidido convocó a los de primero… El curso de Henry. Le daba mucho miedo saber qué había elegido el mocoso. Se presentaron ante él una docena de críos ataviados grotescamente, unos más que otros.

-Señorita Skeeter… ¿de qué va usted disfrazada?- Inquirió al ver la peluca y el traje tan llamativos.

-¿Es que no está claro? Oh, ya sé- y rebuscó en su bolso para sacar una pluma rosa que chupó y depositó sobre un pergamino- dígame, profesor… ¿se encuentra estresado en estos momentos o más bien agradece un momento de relajación entre las clases¿cree que eso afectará…?

-Está bien- la cortó Snape con un movimiento de la mano.- Va de su madre.

Di sonrió.

-Exacto.

-Muy bien. Siguiente.- Snape no pensaba ser muy duro con los de primero. Después de todo, no creía que ninguno de ellos ganara la competición.

Ningún alumno de primero más se acercó. Snape gruñó.

-Sólo falta Henry. ¿Dónde está?

-¡Estoy aquí S… Profesor!- se oyó una voz proveniente de las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Snape levantó la vista y la fijó en una cosa roja que se movía allí arriba. En cuanto distinguió la figura de Henry ataviado con su disfraz, a punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada delante de todos sus alumnos.

Definitivamente, si había un disfraz ganador, tendría que ser el de Henry.

-Muy bien, Henry. Deje de pavonearse y espero que llegue puntual al banquete.

-Sí, señor.- Henry hizo un saludo militar y Snape decidió ir a su cuarto otro rato para poder reírse a gusto del disfraz de Henry. Ja, McGonagall se iba a enterar.

Poco a poco, los preparativos para la fiesta se aceleraron hasta tal punto que todo el mundo iba corriendo de un lado a otro. En cada casa se oía el griterío propio de miles de alumnos al borde de los nervios por conseguir la mayor puntuación para su casa. En Gryffindor hasta se oían balidos. Neville había intentado hacerse un traje de sapo, imitando a su mascota, Trevor. Lo había hecho tan realista que el pobre anfibio se había escondido de él. Por su parte, los hermanos Creevey habían intentado disfrazarse de un monstruo de dos cabezas, metiéndose los dos en un mismo disfraz, pero el resultado era más o menos un saco demasiado pequeño para dos.

Vamos, llegaremos tarde – Hermione apremiaba a sus compañeros, en especial a Ron, que, a última hora, le había dado un ataque de pánico y no quería que le viesen por nada del mundo. Hermione le tiraba de las mangas del disfraz y miraba ceñuda a Harry para que le ayudara, pero Harry se había pasado el día vagueando con su disfraz de muggle, que era más que nada los pantalones grandes de su primo y una camisa sucia, y no le apetecía hacer ningún esfuerzo. Al final bajaron al comedor y por el camino vieron a los de las demás casas, todos tan ansiosos como ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, se oían muchas carcajadas, casi todas al ver a Ron, que estaba rojo como un tomate. Se sentaron y esperaron a que se llenara el comedor, pero aún faltaba gente.

…………………………………………………….

Draco, nosotros vamos ya. ¿Te falta mucho?- Pansy se había hecho un disfraz negro mugriento y estaba cubierta de cicatrices. Le habían dicho que los muggles hcían mucho eso de maquillarse heridas.

-… id vosotros. Yo iré después…¡au!¡Mierda! Le mataré…algún día le mataré…

-¿Draco?

-¡Que vayáis sin mí!

Así que Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se encogieron de hombros y se fueron, dejando a Draco solo en el cuarto de baño.

El rubio suspiró y se miró al espejo. Había conseguido ponerse las medias, el liguero y …esa cosa que tenía abrochada al pecho. Tragó saliva. Estaba que echaba chispas. Se puso el vestido rosa encima de todo ese conjunto absurdo y rezó porque a nadie se le ocurriera echar un vistazo debajo.

-Oh, mierda. El vestido era gigantesco, con una especie de flecos. Y era rosa. ¿Cómo no? Se puso los zapatos de tacón y se cayó hacia delante.

-No puedo…- murmuró.- No lo haré.

Se quedó tumbado un rato en el suelo, pensando si habría alguien más ridículo que él en el comedor. Y debió de llegar a la conclusión de que sí, porque al final se levantó y consiguió ponerse la peluca y el lacito color rosa. Seguro que Potter iba más ridículo que él.

O eso esperaba. Porque si era el único que hacía el ridículo, pensaba ponerse la máscara blanca que tenía debajo de la cama y cambiar por completo su disfraz de niña fresa.

……………………………………………..

Lupin llegaba tarde, como siempre. Se miró al espejo, retocándose los dientes y se peinó, con mucho esfuerzo, el pelo hacia atrás. Cuando se echó hacia atrás para verse mejor en el espejo, le pareció oír un ruido fuera, pero al mirar por la ventana sólo vio un barrizal debajo, en el césped de los terrenos. Nadie.

Se encogió de hombros y bajó al gran comedor.

¿Qué cara pondrían Henry y Lestat cuando le vieran?

…………………………………………….

Snape estaba ya cambiándose. Sólo le faltaba el cinturón y por fin sería la viva imagen de Salazar Slytherin en persona. Era la primera vez que se ponía algo parecido, en las únicas fiestas de disfraces de los mortífagos, nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo pensando que su Señor lo haría, y a ver quien era el rico que copiaba a Voldermort el disfraz. Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro les decepcionó y sorprendió a todos aquella vez cuando se presentó disfrazado de Cornelius Funge con su ridículo sombrero color verde.

En fin, ya era hora.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo y allí esperó a que apareciera algún otro profesor para no tener que entrar sólo en ese circo.

-¡Ah, Severus! Aquí estás- Dumbledore le saludó cuando le quedaban pocos peldaños para llegar al suelo.

Snape se giró y descubrió que Dumbledore iba de…iba de… ¿Cómo describirlo? Bueno, digamos que a Dumby se le había ocurrido una idea genial: los cuatro jefes de las casas irian de los fundadores y él iría del propio Hogwarts. Hasta había comprado un disfraz para Filch a tono.

Así que el vejete era una mole inmensa de torres en movimiento. Una especie de maqueta a tamaño persona y ajustable (algo) al cuerpo.

Snape no sabía si reír o llorar. Tuvo que contenerse al ver a Filch encajado en lo que parecía ser un disfraz de Sombrero Seleccionador. El celador se veía tan mohoso y ceniciento como el sombrero real, lo cual no era muy difícil conociendo a Filch.

Snape repasó mentalmente. Si tenía razón, McGonagall iría de Godric Gryffindor, Sprout de Helga Hufflepuff y Flitwick... Se giró buscando dentro del Gran Comedor a Flitwick.

Efectivamente, el profesor ya estaba dentro e iba encajado dentro de un traje precioso azul de señora. Concretamente de Rowena Ravenclaw. Snape estaba tan contento de por una vez no ser él quien hiciera el ridículo en una fiesta que no pudo evitar que un birllo de satisfacción surgiera en sus ojos. Minerva, quien le vio casi sonreír se acercó a él y le susurró:

-Que gane el mejor, Slytherin. –Y como quien no quiere la cosa, sacó la famosa espada de Gryffindor de la funda y le dio "sin querer" a Snape en la espinilla cuando pasó por su lado para entrar al Gran Comedor.

Snape en vez de maldecirla, decidió que a lo mejor se le presentaba alguna oportunidad de envenenarla durante el banquete, y entró detrás de ella. Muchos alumnos se quedaron admirados al ver a sus profesores vestidos así… pero en cuanto vieron a su director, casi todos rompieron a reir.

Dumby iba repartiendo caramelos a su paso hacia la mesa de profesores.

-Jjajaaj… ¿Y has visto a Justin? Más que de pera, parece que va de Peter Pan.- Exclamó Hermione.

-¿De Peter quien?- dijo Ron, quien no tenía ni idea de literatura muggle.

-Nada, ron.

Harry sonrió a sus amigos.

-¿Habéis visto a Snape¡Casi parece una persona!

-No, Slytherin tampoco debía ser muy agradable- comentó Hermione.- pero la verdad es que parece hasta guapo.

Ron la miró mal.

-Bueno… desde aquí parece guapo.-Corrigió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos como dando a entender que estaba muy lejos y que no veía bien.- Es mejor que ir disfrazado de oveja colorada.

-¡Te digo que fue idea de Fred y George! Yo nunca me hubiera puesto esto si…

-Ya, pero te lo has puesto, y así te vas a quedar hasta mañana.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú para criticar? Para empezar¿crees que ir con una funda de almohadón es un disfraz?

-Para tu información, voy de elfo doméstico, para que todo el mundo pueda ver la humillación que sufren diariamente. Y además pienso repartir chapas.- sacó de debajo de la mesa una caja repleta de chapas con las siglas P.E.D.O.

-Tú misma. Oye…- Ron abrió mucho los ojos al ver al otro lado del comedor un disfraz peculiar.- ¿No es ese Draco Malfoy?

Harry se giró ceñudo. No le apetecía mirar a Malfoy. Pero al verle decidió que había sido una buena idea. ¿Era una señorita de rosa? Increíble. Sin embargo, se le quitaron las ganas de reír cuando vio a otro Slytherin que iba disfrazado de… no se lo podía creer.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó Lupin a Henry y a Lestat.

-¡Hola profesor¿De qué va usted?

Lupin enseñó sus colmillos y Lestat comenzó a reírse.

-¡Genial!- chilló Henry.- Usted va de vampiro y Lestat de Hombre lobo. En cuanto encuentre al chico de la cámara ¿os haríais una foto conmigo?

-Claro, Henry.- respondió Lupin.

-¡Yuju! Además quiero hacerme una foto con Harry Potter. ¡A que me parezco!

Henry dio una vuelta para que Lupin y Lestat pudieran contemplar bien su disfraz, que consistía en unas gafas redondas, una capa roja y una cicatriz postiza en forma de rayo. En seguida divisó al trío dorado al fondo y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Mira Harry¡Voy de ti! Me han explicado que eres el salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido y el niño que vivió y he pensado que sonaba a que eras como superman, por eso voy de… ¡Super Potter!- Y puso los brazos en jarras con aire triunfal.

Hermione y Ron no podían parar de reír. Harry abrió la boca hasta abajo. La gente se arremolinó para felicitar a Henry y para reírse. Snape disfrutaba del espectáculo desde la mesa.

……………………………………………………..

La cena transcurrió muy animada. Cada cierto tiempo, el disfraz de Dumbledore soltaba caramelos de limón, que eran lanzados al aire y caían sobre lo que se les pusiera delante, ya fueran mesas, velas o cabezas de alumnos, como Crabbe y Goyle. Los profesores disfrazados de fundadores intentaban parecerse lo máximo posible a sus respectivos personajes, cosa que a Snape no le resultó muy difícil, ni a Flitwick muy fácil.

En cuanto a los alumnos… Harry, cuando consiguió salir del shock que le había causado ver a Henry disfrazado de él, ridiculizado de superman, se fue inmediatamente a por la primera calabaza que vio y se la puso en la cabeza para que nadie le reconociera. Y la cosa funcionó bastante bien, porque al cabo de un rato nadie sabía quién era.

Durante toda la velada los alumnos tenían que ir de una mesa a otra, para coger golosinas distintas de todas las casas y compartir opiniones sobre los disfraces. Aunque algunos, como Draco Malfoy no sentían la más mínima necesidad de cambiar de mesa ni andar por ahí luciendo su disfraz. Al final, cansado de ver Hufflepufs robando serpientes de chocolate de la mesa de Slytherin, no pudo más y se fue a dar una vuelta malhumorado y esquivando a la gente todo lo posible. Sin saber cómo, llegó hasta Gryffindor, donde Hermione estaba repartiendo a diestro y siniestro chapas de defensa de la PEDDO. Y cuando el rubio iba a coger una chocolatina de la mesa, su mano se cerró en torno a una de ellas, pues la chica almohadón repartía sin mirar.

-¿De qué vas disfrazada Granger?¿De colchón hinchable¿O es que por fin has alcanzado tu peso ideal?- Draco no había podido contenerse.

Hermione se giró, sabiendo perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz. Miró de arriba abajo a Draco, hizo una mueca de risa y siguió dando chapas a la gente, sin mirarle.

-Creía que la chica Skeeter era la única que se había disfrazado de su madre, Malfoy.

Draco frunció los labios. Ya iba a llamarla sangresucia cuando una calabaza con gafas apareció ante sus ojos y le quitó una chocolatina de las manos.

-Largo de aquí, Malfoy. Si tu idea original era hacer de travesti lo has conseguido. Seguro que te dan el premio de niña repipi del año.- y la calabaza se tragó la chocolatina.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya, así que una calabaza parlante. ¿Eso es lo único que has podido encontrar para esconder tu espantosa cara rajada, Potter¿O es que no quieres que te reconozcan? Hum, sí, creo que va a ser lo segundo. Tener a un fan tan perseverante como Henry debe ser asfixiante. ¿Verdad?- y le dio un golpe en la calabaza.

Draco se alejó de allí no sin antes echar otro vistazo de arriba abajo a Hermione.

Por su parte, Henry estaba encantado. Se lo pasaba genial haciendo de Harry y gritando que iba a salvar a la humanidad. Además parecía que a la gente también le gustaba, así que él mismo se inventaba historias en las que iba a ganar a los malos y se las contaba a los demás. Lo cual formó un gran corro de gente alrededor de él. Cuando quería irse, para dispersarlos, Lestat aullaba como un hombre lobo (lo cual hacía condenadamente mal) y la gente, que no sabía ya qué pensar de ese extraño ser, se apartaba. Lupin por su parte hacía como que mordía a los chicos y era de los pocos profesores que paseaban con los alumnos. Les daba caramelos sanguinolentos que le habían mandado Fred y George y se retocaba la capa de Drácula de vez en cuando. Siempre que veía a Henry y Lestat les sonreía enseñando los dientes y se partía de risa cuando Lestat le devolvía la sonrisa, porque a él le salían, además de los cuatro dientes caninos de plástico, otros dos colmillos, más largos de arriba. Con lo cual tenía unos dientes muy extraños.

Snape tenía una lucha personal con Mc Gonagall. Ella mandaba volar la espada de Godric por debajo de la mesa de vez en cuando para que le atacara. Snape le lanzaba un maleficio para que le creciera bigote, como al fundador Gryffindor. Entonces McGonagall transformaba su taza o su plato en conejitos rosa o alguna chorrada incomible. Era frustrante. Y todos los alumnos se habían disfrazado estúpidamente. Potter, decadente como siempre, llevaba una calabaza en la cabeza. Ja. Típico. James Potter habría actuado exactamente igual, pasando de todo. Pero por lo menos gozaba al ver la vergüenza del chico al ver a Henry. Aunque intentase disimularlo, Snape podía apreciar cómo Potter huía cada vez que veía al Slytherin acercársele.

Los demás no le interesaban. Flitwick era realmente patético tropezándose con sus enormes zancos (el pobre tenía que hacerlo sino quería pisar todo el rato su traje), Sprout no abría la boca para nada y Dumbledore….hacía de castillo viviente y chiflado. Tal vez habría sido mejor disfrazarse de cerdo volador… En ese momento estaba viendo a Malfoy volver a su asiento y por el camino espantar a unos cuantos murciélagos de Hufflepuff. Bueno…con Draco podrían ganar. Él y Henry tenían los disfraces más ridículos de todos los alumnos….excepto tal vez Lupin y el niño chupa sangre. ¡Qué absoluta ridiculez! El lobo de vampiro y el vampiro de lobo. Realmente conmovedor. Aparte de eso, más disfraces ridículos…el estúpido de Neville de alguna forma había conseguido que su traje cobrara vida y croara, con lo que parecía un sapo gigante que se había comido a un alumno. Lunática Lovegood… se había disfrazado de banshee…y Snape pensó que no había nadie en el mundo menos capacitado para ese puesto. Y la gota de la estupidez definitivamente era Weasley. Vestía un traje de oveja lanuda, roja, con la piel amarilla. Unos ojos saltones en la frente y una lengua que le caía hasta la barriga. Qué estupidez de disfraz.

Snape se reclinó en su asiento, ignorando los insultos disimulados de McGonagall en su papel de hombre Godric. Iba a ser una noche muy larga y estaba seguro de que Henry iba a ganar.

De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de que él pudiera conseguir los puntos para su casa…. Finalmente, Dumbledore decidió acallarlos a todos, dejar de lanzar cosas y ponerse serio un momento.

-Por fin ha llegado el momento de que votemos a los disfraces que más os gustan. Os recuerdo que debéis elegir un ganador entre los profesores y otro entre los alumnos y que no podéis votar a miembros de vuestras propias casas.- Hizo una seña a Filch para que acercara dos cálices.- El método es como el del Cáliz del fuego. Uno es el de los profesores y el otro el de los alumnos. ¡Vamos! Al final de la fiesta nos revelarán quienes son los ganadores.

Y dicho esto, todo el revuelo comenzó de nuevo.

-¿A quién vas a votar?- preguntó Harry a Ron.

Ron le miró con una sonrisa socarrona y luego se dio la vuelta para que Harry no pudiera leer el nombre.

Entonces Harry lo supo. Le iba a votar a "él". Insistió.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir a qué profesor vas a votar?

Ahora Ron sí se giró.

-Pues… no sé si votar a Filch.

Se oyó una carcajada dentro de la calabaza.

-Pues yo votaría a S…. –Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir a sus amigos y se corrigió.- ¡a Sybill!

Los otros dos pusieron cara de extrañeza.

-¿Sybill¿Te refieres a Trelawney?

Hermione miró a la mesa de profesores. La mujer iba disfrazada de bola de cristal. La verdad es que era un traje ridículo.

-Em… sí, sí… –Se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Escribió en dos papeles distintos el mismo nombre: "Snape". Cuando terminó, encaró de nuevo a los otros dos.- ¿Y tú, Harry¿A quién vas a votar?

-La verdad es que votaría a Malfoy para que hiciera más el ridículo pero dar mi voto a ese… Así que voy a votar al chico de Ravenclaw que va de hombre lobo y a Lupin.

-No puedes votar a Lupin, era Gryffindor.- recordó Hermione.

Harry lo meditó de nuevo.

-Hum… pues entonces votaré a….

Pero no pudo terminar, porque en ese momento, varios alumnos se pusieron a chillar. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y entraron dos moles enormes.

Harry parpadeó y luego sonrió comprendiendo. Se acercó hacia la primera mole gigantesca llena de pelo y la abrazó.

-¡Hagrid, has vuelto!

Hagrid sonrió. Detrás de él estaba su esposa, Madame Maxime… ahora señora de Hagrid.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué tal to…?

-¿¿¿Qué es usted¡Es enorme!- un chico de primero se había acercado a ellos y señalaba a Hagrid con el dedo.

Hagrid se volvió hacia un chico idéntico a Potter que llevaba una capa roja y tenía una cicatriz pintada en la frente. Luego miró a Harry, quien se ajustó aún más su calabaza.

-¿Es un fan tuyo?-Preguntó Hagrid señalando a Henry.

-No, señor monstruo. Me llamo Henry Snape.

Hagrid tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos para asimilarlo. ¿Un hijo de Snape?

-Vaya, pues sí que han pasado cosas durante mi ausencia.

Henry sonrió y dijo.

-¡Adiós!

Se fue corriendo a buscar a Lestat. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrarlo así que se encogió de hombros y regresó a la mesa de Slytherin. Se encontró a Diógena escrutando con la mirada a Draco.

-Snape, ven.- le dijo ésta cuando advirtió su presencia. Henry se acercó.- Mira¿ves lo que te decía? Ahora se viste de mujer. Yo creo que si no es gay, algo se acerca.

Draco se percató de las miradas y decidió que ya era bastante para él. Colocó su voto en los cálices y se fue a dormir.

Hagrid fue muy bien recibido en la mesa de profesores y su mujer también. Dumbledore parecía tan contento que más que soltar caramelos, estallaba.

Al final llegó un momento en el que Dumbledore decidió que ya se acercaba la hora de terminar.

-Muy bien. Supongo que ya habréis colocado vuestros votos así que…- e hizo un movimiento con la mano para atraer los cálices justo delante de él. Miró dentro y metió la mano. Había dos papeles doblados. Los miró y leyó en alto.- El premio de los alumnos es para…. ¡Henry Snape!

Henry se puso encima de la mesa y gritó con un puño en alto.

-¡Yo os salvaré¡Os quiero!

Provocando una carcajada general y que una calabaza se escondiera aún más debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Después de los aplausos, todo el mundo pudo ver cómo el marcador de Slytherin subía 100 puntos.

Dumbledore tuvo algún problema para restaurar la calma.

-Y el ganador de los profesores es…. Vaya… ¡Soy yo!

Snape torció el gesto, pero aplaudió un poco. Todos los demás vitorearon al director.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Daría los puntos a mi antigua casa, pero como voy de Hogwarts… ¡Los repartiré entre todas las casas!- Y así subieron 50 puntos todas las casas.

Los alumnos se quedaron perplejos. No sabían que iban a dar puntos.

-Y ahora, os doy media hora más y luego todo el mundo a la cama.

Varios alumnos se quejaron en alto. No querían irse a dormir… aunque lo más probable era que la fiesta continuase en las salas comunes. Así que acataron las órdenes.

-¿Qué te pasa, Severus? Te veo… ¿desilusionado?

-Cállate, Lupin. Me extraña que no hayas venido de chucho negro en conmemoración de alguien.

Lupin enrojeció.

-Espero que te pudras, Severus.

-Lo mismo digo.

Dumbledore observaba la escena en silencio.

-Además, ya estoy harto de que hables de Sirius así. Tú no le conociste como yo.

-De eso estoy seguro.- murmuró Snape con una media sonrisa.

Dumbledore decidió entonces que era el momento de intervenir.

-Ah… hablando de Sirius Black… Tengo una misión para ti, Severus… Aunque me pregunto si, ahora que está aquí, no querrá hacerla Hagrid por ti.

-¿De qué se trata?- Inquirió Severus un poco disgustado. No creía que una misión encomendada por el vejete que tuviera que ver con Sirius Black le fuera a hacer mucha ilusión.

Dumbledore se inclinó sobre su oreja y ni siquiera Lupin, que estaba al lado pudo oírlo. Snape enarcó las cejas y se puso rígido.

-Que lo haga Hagrid.- Y se levantó para irse a su dormitorio.

Dumbledore sonreía mientras veía a Snape alejarse malhumorado y también al ver a Lupin con cara de saber de qué se trataba todo.

-Remus, muy pronto lo sabrás.- le dijo al lobo.

Éste le miró sin comprender y se encogió de hombros. Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa y dio por concluida la fiesta. Todos los que quedaban se fueron de allí sin saber que muy pronto alguien más iba a venir.

* * *

Buajajaja... Un nuevo personaje va a aparecer en escena... Jejeje...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por que hayáis seguido leyendo hasta aquí! Y gracias también por las ideas de los disfraces!!! Vampira Horchatera, lo siento, pero disfrazar a Snape de conejito hubiera sido demasiado... y ya de teletubbie ni te cuento. Esa misma noche habrían tenido que ingresarle en las urgencias mágicas y nadie quiere eso para Sev (bueno, yo no).

Besos!

Kaworu & Snape White (Miembros de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I trust


	12. 11: Draco se queda sin dinero

Yo no daba un duro por que subiríamos esta semana Henry, y ya veis. Así que aprovechad y leed!

* * *

El barrio de White Town era todo lo contrario a lo que indicaba su nombre. El empedrado del suelo brillaba por su ausencia y las carreteras de tierra seguían allí porque nadie en su sano juicio querría comprar arena de un lugar tan inhóspito como ese.

Los edificios eran grises sin excepción. Antaño habían tenido algún que otro toque de pintura pero con el paso del tiempo habían sufrido lo mismo que las piedras de la calle. En resumen, White Town podría bien llamarse Buckingham Palace o Black Hole y no habría supuesto la más mínima diferencia.

Por supuesto, pocas personas osaban aventurarse por esos suburbios olvidados de Inglaterra. Aún los que vivían allí, no salían del refugio de sus casas. Por eso, la visión de un forastero, un extraño, causaba una gran impresión a los que lo miraban sin ser vistos. Y la impresión era todavía más grande cuando dicho forastero medía más de dos metros y levaba un paraguas rosa.

Hagrid se paró frente a la única puerta que todavía conservaba la numeración, miró el papel de su bolsillo y llamó al timbre.

----------

Henry mezclaba los ingredientes con pasión, pero concentrado. Una o dos veces Severus había intentado que cometiera algún error, respirándole en la nuca como hacía con Potter, pero Henry no parecía notar la presencia de su profesor. Incluso, una o dos veces le había pisado sin enterarse. Después de la tercera vez que eso ocurrió, Severus decidió dejarle en paz y sentarse en su silla a mirarle.( Y a reposar su pie herido).

En esos momentos (Severus pensaba que su vista ya no era lo que había sido antaño) Henry le recordaba a él. Los movimientos que hacía al mezclar ingredientes, el ceño fruncido por la concentración, la mano agitando la cuchara... Excepto los ojos.

Cuando miraba los ojos de tremenda alegría del chico recordaba que era tonto de remate y que de ningún modo se parecía a él. Y sin embargo, estaba terminando la poción del filtro de muertos en vida sin la menor vacilación.

Y eso a Severus le ponía muy nervioso.

Antes de que Henry echara el último ingrediente, Severus se levantó.

-Bien, Henry. Y ahora, imagínese que por alguna extraña razón alguien vierte accidentalmente- cogió una botella de su estantería y la vertió sobre el caldero- , veneno en su Filtro de Muertos en Vida. ¿Qué haría entonces? Tendría que empezar desde el principio. ¿Verdad?

Severus sonrió a Henry con malicia. Esperaba ver su cara de asombro y sus redondos ojos diciendo "Severus¿Por qué has hecho eso?" pero Henry ni se inmutó. Miró cómo el veneno se introducía en su poción lentamente, cambiándola de roja a verde. De repente dejó su cuchara y fue a la estantería sin decir una palabra.

Snape, que se había estado preparando para eso, sonrió. Si lo que pretendía el chico era encontrar un bezoar para hacer un antídoto, no lo conseguiría. Se había encargado de deshacerse de todos.

En efecto, Henry advirtió que no había bezoares, pero no por eso se puso nervioso. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y cerró la mano en torno a algo que Snape no pudo ver.

En cuanto el chico lo echó a la poción saltaron chispas y volvió a su color natural.

Snape se lo quedó un rato mirando.

-¿Qué le has echado?- dijo al final disgustado.

-¿No lo sabes, Severus?- dijo Henry mientras removía la poción sin dejar de mirarle.

Snape frunció el ceño y se acercó para mirarla mejor. La palabra colorante se introdujo en su mente. Desechó la idea y al cabo de un rato levantó la vista.

-No recuerdo haber tenido nunca cola de salamandra en esa estantería.

-No, no tenías.- dijo Henry dándole la razón.

Sonrió a Severus y siguió removiendo la poción. Snape tenía los ojos como platos. El maldito mocoso... De alguna forma había adivinado que iba a sabotearle la poción y había sacado cola de salamandra de su bolsillo que había robado seguramente de su propio despacho. Si hubiera sido Potter, ya estaría castigado y sin puntos pero era Henry y Snape dudaba que quitándole puntos fuera a conseguir algo. Bueno sí, que su Casa perdiera. Al final optó por darse la vuelta escondiendo su sonrisa, asombrado.

¿Podría ser tan bueno en Pociones como él? No, lo dudaba, pero seguro que sí que lo era más que los de su curso. ¿Y si le subía de nivel? Mmmm... pero para eso, debería hablar con Dumbledore, y antes probarle para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Quién sabe, pensó Snape, tal vez el chico podría llegar a hacer Pociones de tercer curso aunque, claro, sería un caso especial... Bah¿acaso Potter no obtuvo plaza en Quidditch en primero cuando aún no se podía?

Una perversa idea cruzó por su mente. Potter... sí... seguramente detestaba a Henry. Muy bien, decidido, Henry subiría de curso, estaría en séptimo.

-----------------

Hermione se había levantado aquel día con fuerzas renovadas. Decidió que ese sería un buen día para empezar con el plan que tenía para la P.E.D.D.O. Aprovechó un momento libre que tenía entre clases para imprimir los folletos explicando el funcionamiento de la plataforma, sus ideas y, lo más importante, pidiendo colaboración.

Asi que cuando por fin tuvo en su manos un taco de folletos lo suficientemente grueso, se armó con una caja llena de chapas con las siglas de la organización y se plantó delante de la puerta de la sala de profesores.

Llamó.

Una cabeza se asomó varios centímetros por abajo de la de Hermione. Se trataba de Flitwick.

-¿Si, señorita Granger?

-Hola profesor. Me preguntaba si la profesora McGonagall se encontraba aquí.

-Sí¿por qué no pasa?

Hermione sintió en aquel momento una mezcla de curiosidad y nervios. Ella, en la sala de profesores. Sin duda era algo que daría envidia a cualquiera. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando Flitwick se apartó para dejarle el paso libre, entró. La sala era amplia, iluminada por una serie de ventanas altas. En el centro, había una mesa ovalada al rededor de la cual se encontraban varios profesores, McGonagall y Lupin, por ejemplo.

Hermione avanzó hacia la profesora, quien al verla, sonrió y le interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Si Hermione?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Profesora, verá... creo que ya le he comentado algo acerca de la asociación para la liberación de los elfos domésticos.

La sonrisa de McGonagall se tensó un poco.

-Sí¿Y qué?

-Bueno, pues he redactado e impreso unos folletos y me gustaría pedir permiso para repartirlos.

-Pero Hermione, si ya sabes que los elfos no quieren ser libres.- interrumpió Lupin.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Lo que pasa es que todo el mundo da por sentado que es así. Por eso quiero dar a conocer a todo el mundo lo que pienso. ¿Me dejará, por favor?- dijo girándose hacia la profesora.

McGonagall lo meditó un momento y luego dijo:

-Muy bien, pero sólo en su tiempo libre.

-¡Gracias!- Hermione agarró fuertemente la caja de chapas y se fue de allí no sin antes dejar un montoncito de folletos sobre la mesa de los profesores.

-------------------

-Por cierto, Severus¿No estás orgulloso de mí?

Snape enarcó las cejas. Se había quedado impresionado con el trabajo de aquella tarde de Henry, si bien todavía tardarían algún día más para terminarla del todo.

-¿Debería?

-Claro¡He ganado 100 puntos para Slytherin!

-Teniendo en cuenta todos los que ha perdido también, es lo menos que podía usted haber hecho.

Henry arrugó la nariz. Snape se dio cuenta en ese momento que al hacer ese gesto le cambiaba ligeramente la cara. ¿O serían imaginaciones suyas?

El chico decidió no decir nada más. Salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Al otro lado le esperaba Lestat.

-¡Hola!-dijo Henry alegrando la cara.

-¿qué tal?

-Bien, al final tenías razón, echó veneno en lo que hacía.

Lestat sonrió.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Henry, quien había echado a andar se paró en seco, miró a su amigo y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Lestat... ¿Tu puedes leer la mente?

El vampiro mostró sus colmillos al sonreír.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Vamos, dímelo.

-Bueno. Sólo algunas veces. Muy de vez en cuando. Pero no tiene nada que ver con la magia.

-¿Es porque eres vampiro?

-Sí.

Henry siguió su camino seguido por Lestat rumiando para sí que seguro que ser vampiro debía de estar bien.

Draco salió de la casa de Slytherin con dolor de cabeza. Había decidido odiar a todo el mundo, porque todo el mundo parecía adorar al niñato estúpido Snape después de que se disfrazara de super-Potter. Así, como ellos adoraban a Henry, pues él los odiaba a todos. Y punto. Los últimos días no se hablaba de otra cosa en Slytherin. Que si Henry esto, que si Henry aquello. ¡Argh! Le daban ganas de vomitar. Así que había decidido darse una vuelta él solo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo era tan estúpido? Él había pasado una vergüenza horrible al disfrazarse de chica (ya había mandado a su padre una carta con un fulminante agradecimiento por su idea del disfraz) y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. ¿Es que acaso creían que le gustaba vestirse así? Sí, seguro que pensaban que se dedicaba a ponerse falditas en su tiempo libre. Y todo por culpa de la Skeeter. Maldita niñata...¿por qué éste año no le había tocado ningún tonto a la casa de Gryffindor? Bueno, claro, tenían a Potter y ese valía por muchos estúpidos. Debía ser eso.

Draco torció una esquina y subió por las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensando aún en Henry y sin saber por dónde iba, poco a poco fue oyendo voces. En especial una muy conocida que aullaba, es decir, hablaba acerca de una estupidez digna de una sangre sucia.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de lo que sufren? Los elfos domésticos deberían ser libres y contar con un salario justo y digno. ¡Ey, cómprame una chapa!¡Apoya la PEDDO!

Draco se paró en seco. Granger. Con folletos en la mano y un montón de chapas. Mientras la chica intentaba vender a unos Hufflepufs de primero chapas estúpidas, Draco se acercó lentamente a la caja llena de chapas, en la que había un bote con una etiqueta: "Donaciones". Malfoy levantó una ceja.

- ¿Para qué son las donaciones, Granger? – preguntó con voz de asco.

Hermione volvió corriendo a su puesto al ver una serpiente acercarse a sus chapas y folletos.

- No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy. – dijo la chica cerrando un puño.- A menos que quieras donar tu dinero, claro. – levantó el tarro y lo agitó debajo de las narices del rubio- ¿ Quieres unirte a la PEDDO, Malfoy?

La cara de repulsión del rubio hizo a Hermione sonreír.

-Ni hablar, sangre sucia. Y mucho menos con ese nombre.

Draco se dio la vuelta, por donde había venido.

- ¡Muy bien!¡Pues vete de aquí, explotador de elfos!- chilló Hermione a su espalda. Sacudió la cabeza y cogió más chapas para vender. Al levantarse se dio de bruces con Harry.

- Hola, Hermione.- Harry sonrió.- ¿Sigues con lo de la PEDDO?

- ¡Harry!- Hermione sonrió- ¡Qué bien! Por fin alguien decente. ¿Verdad que tú me ayudarás con una donación?

- Eh...verás...Hermione...sabes que lo haría, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya tengo dos elfos domésticos a mi cargo...no sé si sería correcto...

- Dobby es un elfo doméstico libreado, Harry. Ha visto la luz. ¡Ahora hay que conseguir que los demás la vean también!

- Sí, bueno. Oye, tengo entrenamiento, nos vemos luego. Hasta luego.

Hermione se despidió de mala gana y vio cómo Harry se marchaba. Al final, como vio que se había quedado sola, dejó unos folletos y chapas con el bote de las donaciones allí y se fue a buscar gente por otros pasillos.

Cuando volvió, el bote de donaciones estaba lleno. La chica chilló de alegría y recogió. Esa semana ya tenía trabajo: comprar un montón de gorros de lana para dárselos a los pobres elfos domésticos. Y sabía dónde podría hacerlo, puesto que ese sábado había programada una visita a Hogsmeade.

-Draco, cómprame algo.

Draco se espantó al oír a Pansy, quien le miraba con ojitos, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Se encontraban en Honeydukes, rodeados por la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos disimuladamente.

Luego miró a su alrededor. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-Goyle, Pansy quiere golosinas, asegúrate de que obtiene todo lo que quiere.

Goyle infló pecho, miró a Crabbe por encima del hombro y luego a Pansy. Por fin se adelantó y preguntó torpemente.

-¿Qué quieres?

Pansy puso cara de asco y miró implorante a Draco, quien en ese momento examinaba interesadísimo el algodón de azúcar, pero luego fue tras Goyle, frunciendo el ceño, y pidió de todo lo que vio.

El idiota de Goyle asentía satisfecho y se gastaba todo su dinero en los caprichos de Pansy como si fuera el más alto honor que jamás le hubieran concedido.

En ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta y entraron tres personas. Al ver quienes eran, Draco se agachó. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos reparó en él, y Draco pudo espiar desde su escondite al trío.

-¿Y aquí venden de todo?

-De todo.

-¿Y lo dan gratis?

-¿¿Tú crees que se enriquecería alguien dando las cosas gratis en una TIENDA??

-No hace falta que me chilles. Histérica.- Añadió Henry para sí.

-Te he oído, Snape.

Lestat se reía.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

Miró furiosa a Lestat y éste dejó de reír al instante. Los tres se habían encontrado en la salida y habían decidido ir a la tienda de golosinas lo primero. Lestat llevaba una capa negra que le tapaba completamente y que le hacía parecer un mortífago tímido.

-Lo siento.- añadió Lestat, y abrió mucho los ojos, como pidiendo perdón.

-Bueno, te perdonaré si me concedes una entrevista.- dijo Di con voz melosa.

Lestat se atragantó y esperó que la capucha no dejara ver su sonrojo.

-B... Bueno.- dijo bajito.

Di se asomó a la capucha, haciendo que el vampiro se pusiese más nervioso y dijo

-¿En serio?- su voz denotaba claramente que no se lo podía creer.

Henry, quien estaba pendiente de la conversación, dejó de mirar hacia todos los estantes de colorines y se dio la vuelta.

-Sí, pero yo también estaré presente.

-¿Qué eres¿Su manager?- dijo ella despectiva.

Se adentraron un poco más y Draco decidió que ya era hora de salir de allí. Se incorporó y pegó un brinco cuando una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿No te da vergüenza?

Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione. Draco quitó su cara de susto al instante y levantó la ceja.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? No creo que aquí haya elfos que necesiten tu ayuda.

-No es que te incumba, Malfoy, pero para tu información hay mucha gente que cree en el movimiento y tengo una hucha llena que lo demuestra.- Hermione dijo eso triunfalmente.

Draco se quedó sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente aparecieron Weasley y Potter de la nada y se pusieron al lado de su amiga. Los dos le miraron con odio y dirigieron las manos hacia las varitas. Draco ni se inmutó.

-No voy a pelear con vosotros. ¿Es que ya no se puede tener una conversación civilizada?

-Tú no sabes lo que significa esa palabra, Malfoy.- espetó Harry.

La cara de Ron indicaba que no se fiaba ni un pelo de Draco.

-Largo.

Draco echó una última mirada a Hermione directamente a los ojos y luego salió dignamente de allí. La chica se quedó sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco creyó que sus dos amigos se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Muy interesante.- murmuraba Diógena agazapada tras un mostrador a la vez que tomaba notas.- Una pena que no estuviera aquí el chico de las fotos.

Al ver que Lestat y Henry regresaban con los bolsillos repletos hacia donde ella estaba, se incorporó y guardó la libreta.

-Y ahora- dijo Henry- ¡a las tres escobas¡Quiero probar la cerveza de mantequilla!

-Buena idea¿Qué te parece si me contestas allí a unas cuantas preguntas?- dijo Diógena parpadeando a Lestat.

-Me han dicho que es lo mejor-Henry seguía a lo suyo.- Lestat¿Tú no puedes probarla, verdad?

Lestat miró hacia él como saliendo de un sueño y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Hum.

-¿Y si yo bebo y luego te dejo probar mi sangre¿Entonces sabrías cómo sabe¿Notarías la diferencia?

Al oír hablar de sangre, a Lestat se le empezaron a poner los ojos rojos y se relamió. Di, quien miraba hacia la oscura capucha, decidió cortar aquello.

-Eres estúpido, Snape.- y cogió a Lestat de un brazo para llevárselo de allí.

-¿Idiota¿Por qué?-Iba quejándose tras ellos Henry. Lestat sólo era consciente de la manita que le tenía agarrado por el brazo y tiraba de él hacia la salida.

- ¿Entonces, aún no está?

Severus bufó y su caricatura debió aparecer multiplicada por dos en el libro, porque Lucius decidió callar y esperar.

- Sólo falta esperar un poco, Lucius. Lo que es la poción en sí, ya está lista. Así que podrías decirme ya la dirección de la tienda¿no te parece razonable?

Una caricatura de Lucius sonriendo como una serpiente se dibujó en el libro.

- No, no, Severus. Sabes que ése no es el trato. Cuando tenga la poción, te daré lo que quieres.

Severus refunfuñó y se dejó caer en la cama.

- ¿Y cómo sé que una vez tengas la poción no se te olvidará de repente la dirección de la tienda? Porque tú a veces sueles ser muy olvidadizo, Lucius. Y más aún cuando te interesa.

- Oh, Severus, eso duele. ¿No confías en mí? Si no es así, deberíamos cortar nuestra relación. Dos amigos que no confían el uno en el otro, no llevan a ninguna parte.

- ¿Dos qué?

- Bueno y ¿qué tal por Hogwarts¿Alguna novedad¿Cómo te va con el nuevo Potter Snape?

Severus se levantó y fue a cerrar el libro.

- ¡Vale, vale! Ya me callo...tranquilo, Severus. Sólo quería un poco de conversación.- la caricatura de Lucius hacía pucheros.

- Que te la de tu mujer. Por cierto¿cómo está Narcissa?

- Cada día más bella.

- Sí, suponía que algunas cosas no se pegan aunque pases el resto e tu vida junto a alguien.

Lucius frunció los ojos levemente.

- Por lo menos yo tengo a alguien.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes Lucius? Siempre me he preguntado si vuestro matrimonio fue por conveniencia o por amenazas.

Lucius parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Narcissa y yo nos queremos. Se enamoró de mí la primera vez que me vio aparecer en Hogwarts.

" Ya sabía yo que los Black eran grandes actores" – pensó Severus.

- Bueno, Lucius, tendré pronto la poción. Ahora tengo que irme. Recuerdos a Narcissa.

- À bientôt, mon amie.

Severus arrugó la nariz y cerró el libro de un golpe.

Bueno, al final sólo tenía que esperar que Henry terminase la poción, después de que reposara tres días. Cuando Lucius la tuviera, le mandaría la dirección de la tienda...y si se le olvidaba, simplemente le haría una visita. El rubio nunca se atrevía a contrariarle cuando estaba en persona. Y de todas formas, su mente era fácil de leer.

Llamaron a la puerta. Severus se levantó con un gruñido de su cama y fue a abrir, preguntándose quién podría ser. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los de Hogsmeade debían de haber vuelto ya. Oh, no. En ese caso, tenía una vaga idea de quién podría ser.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta para ver a Henry, quien le sonrió, con la boca llena de gominolas y pasó sin ser invitado.

- ¡Hola Severus! Ñam ñam ¿Cómo es que no has venido al pueblo¡Es tan guay!¡Tienen una tienda enorme de golosinas fantásticas y una cosa que se llama cerveza de mantequilla pero que no es exactamente cerveza!- Henry se sentó en la silla de Severus- ¡Y hay muchos lugares raros! Los chicos dicen que la casa oscura solitaria se llama la casa de los gritos y está embrujada, pero yo le he preguntado a Lestat si creía que estaba embrujada y me ha dicho que no sentía nada, así que creo que es un timo. De todas formas hemos quedado en ir a echar un vistazo la próxima vez. Por cierto, te he traído gominolas, toma.

Snape, que había estado de brazos cruzados enfrente de Henry todo el rato, miró con asco las golosinas espachurradas y se dio la vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿No quieres, Severus?- Henry se levantó y siguió a su profesor dando un paseo.- Están muy buenas.

- El azúcar es algo horrible, Henry. Pero cuando se le caigan los dientes y su sangre se dispare, me reiré de usted porque decidió que el azúcar era algo muy bueno.

Henry se paró un momento y miró las golosinas. Se las tragó de un golpe ante el disgusto de Severus y se encogió de hombros.

- Ñam. Si tengo azúcar en la sangre, Lestat me la chupará y ya está.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de forma alarmante.

- En cuanto a ese vampiro amigo suyo, no creo que sea la mejor compañía para...nadie. Mucho menos para alguien tan estúpido como usted. Creo que no entiende el peligro que conlleva tener a no muertos y criaturas... nocturnas en el colegio. No, claro¿por qué iba a entenderlo?- Snape sonrió y elevó las manos al cielo- ¡Es igual que Dumbledore! Todos somos iguales, todos tenemos otra oportunidad, no hay que discriminar a nadie...- se volvió de nuevo hacia Henry- incluso si su amigo se lanzara una noche sobre usted y le dejara sin una gota de sangre, tenga por seguro que Dumbledore continuaría dejándolo quedarse aquí. Y no habría pasado nada.

Henry lo miraba parpadeando.

- ¿Te mordió un vampiro, Severus¿Por eso tienes pinta de murciélago?

Severus gimió de frustración y se dejó caer en una silla.

- ¡Henry!- le miró directamente a los ojos.- Míreme. ¿De qué casa es usted?

- De Slytherin – dijo sonriendo el chico y se señalo su escudo bordado.

- ¿Y qué animal representa a Slytherin?

- La serpiente.

- Exacto. Ahora dígame. ¿Qué hace la serpiente cuando se topa, digamos con un animal como...no se... una gacela?

- Mmm...¿morderla?

- ¡Bien! Eso es. Y ahora piense, si esa serpiente se encontrara con otra serpiente¿usted cree que la mordería?

Henry dudó.

- Las dos tienen veneno...sería estúpido.

- Bien, Henry, bien. Creo que lo va entendiendo. Las serpientes entre sí no se atacan. Porque son iguales. Los Slytherin están con los Slytherin porque son iguales. Las serpientes muerden a los demás animales porque son diferentes a ellas, porque son vulnerables y pueden hacerlo. Nunca verá a una gacela amiga de una serpiente, Henry. Y eso es porque los demás animales temen a las serpientes. En Hogwarts nadie quiere a los Slytherin. Porque somos mejores que ellos. Esa es la razón, Henry, de que usted no debe ir con miembros de las otras casas. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Henry se lo quedó mirando un momento.

- ¿Y los escorpiones?

Severus se masajeó las sienes. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ahora?

- ¿Qué les pasa a los escorpiones?

- Los escorpiones son más peligrosos que las serpientes. ¿A esos les muerden las serpientes?

- No.

- ¿Entonces¿Qué pasaría si una serpiente se encontrara con un escorpión?

- Huiría. Es lo más inteligente.

Sin embargo, Severus creía comprender lo que Henry le estaba preguntando.

- Entonces hay animales más temibles que las serpientes.

- Siempre hay alguien por encima, Henry.

- ¿Quién hay por encima de Slytherin?

- Dumbledore. El director representa todas las casas.

- ¿Entonces puedo estar con Dumbledore?

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar con el director?

- Dices que no puedo estar con Lestat porque es una gacela, así que me voy con Dumbledore, que es un escorpión.

Severus se levantó de inmediato de la silla y abrió la puerta.

- Fuera de aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Fuera!¡No quiero seguir oyendo sus estupideces!

Henry arrugó la nariz y avanzó hacia la puerta. Allí le sacó la lengua a Severus y se fue corriendo.

Snape cerró de un portazo. Odiaba a ese crío.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco vio cómo la lechuza se alejaba volando y tragó saliva. Le acababa de pedir dinero a su padre, según él porque se lo había gastado. Y era verdad. Pero esperaba que Lucius Malfoy no le preguntara en qué se lo había gastado. Además aún estaban a principios de mes, así que debería quedarle bastante.

Abatido, bajó las escaleras de la lechucería y maldijo su suerte al ver a la sangresucia subir por ellas.

- Vaya, Granger. ¿Mandas saludos a tus papaítos muggles? Dime¿se han acostumbrado ya a las lechuzas o chillan de terror cuando les dan las cartas?

Hermione en un principio había decidido pasar de Draco, pero por alguna razón, se paró. ¿Ya no la llamaba sangre sucia?

- Si tanto quieres saberlo, Malfoy. La carta es para pedir material para la defensa de la PEDDO. Gracias a las donaciones de gente completamente distinta de ti y mucho más inteligente, los elfos domésticos serán libres. Y a mis padres les encantan las lechuzas.

Dicho esto, subió las escaleras dándole la espalda.

Draco se quedó donde estaba, titubeando. Pero al final bajó hasta el suelo, rumbo al gran comedor. Cuando llegó allí, ya estaba todo el mundo sentado. Se dedicó a ignorar a Henry durante toda la cena, lo mismo que a Diógena, quien le mandaba extrañas miradas de: "se algo que tú sabes y no quieres que lo cuente". Cuando por fin llegaron a los postres, decidió que iba a irse a la cama pronto, pues Pansy no dejaba de acosarle por no haberla comprado él mismo las golosinas.

Pero cuando se iba a levantar, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y dos seres monstruosos entraron por ellas. Ambos tenían bastante pelo y si ponías empeño reconocías que uno de ellos era Hagrid, por su paraguas rosa. Estaba lleno de arañazos y llevaba de la mano...bueno, tenía cogido de lo parecía la oreja a "algo" también peludo que se retorcía y lanzaba extraños alaridos, mezclados con insultos en un idioma imposible de entender, según Draco, pero completamente comprensible para aquellos que alguna vez habían vivido cerca de delincuentes, borrachos o estafadores.

- ¡Que me sueltes jodkxewijnc pudnewdjwe barbudo¡Te voy a arrancar las pcnjdncj como no me dejes en el pdjen suelo!

Hagrid se limitó a alzar su oreja y el chico tuvo que ir de puntillas hasta la mesa de los profesores, agarrándose a la fuerte mano que le sujetaba la oreja. Era moreno, con el pelo muy largo, tanto por delante como por detrás. No se le veía la cara, tal vez por el pelo, tal vez por la suciedad y vestía unos vaqueros muy viejos y muy desteñidos, junto con una camiseta negra de algún grupo de música satánico.

Dumbledore se limpió las gafas y miró de nuevo. Al ver que el espectáculo seguía allí, decidió bajar junto a ellos.

- ¿Es él, Hagrid?

El semigigante asintió, refunfuñando.

- Tuve que traerlo a la fuerza, no quería venir. Pero Denébola me amenazó con una maldición, señor. Así que lo he traído. Señor director, no se acerque mucho.- Y lanzando una mirada significativa a Albus- Muerde.

Dumbledore miró a Hagrid preguntándose si ya se habría vuelto loco. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al chico.

- Hola muchacho¿cómo te llamas?- dijo sonriendo.

El chico lanzó la mano como si fuera una zarpa.

- ¡Fuera de mi vista pucjeb viejo de miersnjwn!

Dumbledore se colocó bien las gafas mientras Hagrid cogía al chico del brazo.

- ¡Eso no se hace!¡Es el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore!

- ¡Como si es el Papa!¡Suéltame, monstruo!

- ¿Un caramelo de limón?- ofreció Albus

El chico paró de forcejear.

- ¿Caramelo?

Albus sonrió y se lo tendió.

El chico cogió el caramelo, se lo metió en la boca y empezó a chuparlo.

Albus suspiró y miró a Hagrid.

- Creo que ya puedes irte, Hagrid. Gracias.

El semigigante se fue, dejando al chico suelto, con Dumbledore.

----------------------

Aquí lo dejamos. Besos!

Kaworu & Snape White (Miembros de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I Trust


	13. 12: Mirzam

Aquel día había sido demasiado para Snape. Se fue a la cama pronto e intentó dormir algo, cosa difícil ya que llevaba una hora entera sin parpadear, con los ojos como platos y casi incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

¿Y qué es lo que había pasado?

Bueno, pues echemos para atrás en el tiempo, no mucho, sólo unas horas.

Un niño mugriento, con el pelo todo enmarañado que gritaba y se agitaba como un energúmeno hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor traído de una oreja por Hagrid. Nada más verle, Snape había pensado en un troglodita.

Sin embargo el director le había ofrecido un caramelo y parecía que había dado resultado por una vez. A partir de ahí todo fue demasiado rápido, el Director se había levantado, había pedido un momento de silencio y había anunciado al castillo entero el ingreso de un nuevo alumno. El vejete hizo una seña a McGonagall, quien salió del Gran Comedor para volver al instante cargando con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Ah, gracias, Minerva.- Dijo el director.- Por favor, Mirzam, acércate.

El troglodita se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara y le miró con suspicacia. Snape hubiera jurado que el pequeño olisqueaba a su alrededor, supuso que el olor a limpio y a comida caliente era algo desconocido para él. Si hubiera llevado un hacha primitiva, desde luego que ya habría atacado.

El caso es que el pequeño salvaje se acercó al director el cual le susurró unas cuantas palabras que nadie pudo oír. El chico asintió y se dejó cubrir la cabeza hasta los hombros con el sombrero seleccionador.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales nadie en el comedor se atrevió a respirar y al final el sombrero proclamó en alto:

-¡Slytherin!

Snape se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y se tapó los ojos. ¿Es que TODO el mundo iba a acabar ese año en Slytherin? Dumbledore sonrió y le quitó el sombrero a Mirzam, el cual dejó sobre la mesa.

Mirzam no sabía a dónde ir. Dumbledore le señaló amablemente la mesa de las serpientes y se dirigió hacia allí... o eso hubiera hecho si no fuera porque un ser oscuro se levantó de un saltó, en dos zancadas rodeó la mesa y se situó al lado del chico, le agarró del pescuezo y se lo llevó un momento al vestíbulo para que nadie pudiera verles.

-¿Adónde cree que va, jovencito?- Le dijo Snape una vez que estaban fuera del Comedor.

-¡Suéltame, napias!-el chico se revolvía.

-No sé de qué circo le habrá sacado el Director, pero desde luego si está en mi casa ha de tener un mínimo de respeto por los demás.

-¿Usted quiere morir, verdad? Si tuviera mi navaja...

Snape le apartó lejos de sí, o lo más lejos que podía a la vez que le agarraba. Con la otra mano cogió la varita y la apuntó hacia el chico.

-¡Arg!-gritó Mirzam.

Snape inclinó la cabeza para ver si el hechizo había dado resultados. Desde luego la ropa ya no era un andrajo, y la piel no tenía churretones de suciedad. El pelo se había peinado y apartado de la cara.

Mirzam apartó las manos de la cara y se miró perplejo la ropa. Entonces clavó la vista en el profesor y exclamó.

-Deberías hacerte lo mismo, napias.

Snape estaba a punto de replicar (o de estrangularle, o de las dos cosas a la vez) cuando miró al chico a la cara, ahora totalmente despejada y se quedó blanco del susto.

Era imposible.

Ya tenía suficiente con un niño-réplica.

-¿Me sueltas ya, murciélago?-Mirzam se revolvió un poco más y consiguió deshacerse de la mano de Snape, que ya no hacía más presión.

Snape se quedó inmóvil en su sitio a la vez que el chico se metía otra vez en el Comedor. Al verle entrar, Snape reaccionó como un autómata y le siguió. Nada más aparecer los dos, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse y anunció a todos los alumnos:

-Os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero, Mirzam Black.-Snape se sentó en su sitio sin pestañear. Lupin a su lado, se inclinó sobre su asiento para ver mejor al muchacho.- Espero que le deis una buena acogida. Para que no le agobiéis a preguntas, seré yo quien os cuente algo de él. Si es que estás de acuerdo, Mirzam-dirigió una mirada al chico.

Mirzam se encogió de hombros y cogió un muslo de pollo con la mano. Casi todos los Slytherin se apartaron de él.

-Es alguien a quien no hemos podido encontrar hasta ahora por ciertos... problemas. Al contrario que la mayoría de vosotros, Mirzam no ha gozado de las mismas comodidades que vosotros...- Harry pensó en su alacena y en los Dursley- Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que lo mejor será que no os cuente todos los detalles..-Dumbledore carraspeó y se sentó. Contar la vida de Mirzam era demasiado complicado. Ya se encargaría el muchacho.

A su lado, Snape miraba al infinito. Dumbledore le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la mano, la cual descansaba inerte sobre la mesa. Lupin, al otro lado de Snape, parecía estar deseando levantarse para hablar con el chico. Al final no se pudo contener y preguntó al director.

-¿Es de verdad el hijo de Sirius?

Dumbledore sonrió. Snape salió de su ensimismamiento y frunció el ceño.

-Pues claro que lo es licántropo, ¿O es que no has visto que es igual que él?

Lupin iba a replicarle enfadado pero se encogió de hombros.

Mientras, la mayoría de los alumnos habían vuelto al barullo habitual, menos algunos pocos.

Casi todos comentaban que las causas de haber sido tan difícil el ingreso del chico era por ser hijo de un ex-convicto. Unas cuantas chicas exclamaban que era guapísimo y que se habían enamorado. Harry se hundió en su asiento. No sabía cómo sentirse. Hermione, lo notó e intentó entablar una conversación con él.

Desde el otro extremo del comedor, cierto rubio contemplaba cómo la chica sonreía a Super-Potter y sintió una punzada que no pudo clasificar. Removió inquieto su comida intentando no pensar en ello. A él, el troglodita le daba igual.

Por cierto, Mirzam parecía que no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta de que el resto de los de su mesa le miraban con desconfianza... o al menos todos menos uno.

-¡Hola! Yo me llamo Henry.

Mirzam se limpió con la manga toda la boca y le miró.

-¿Y?

Henry no se dio por vencido.

-Nada, que hola.

Mirzam se encogió de hombros.

-Déjale, Snape.- dijo Di posando la mano sobre Henry.- es un malote demasiado macho para responderte.

Mirzam levantó la mirada y al ver a la chica se irguió y soltó un silbido grosero.

-¡Hola rubia! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? ¿Quieres?- dijo alargando el muslo de pollo hacia Di y poniéndoselo a dos centímetros de su cara.

-Aparta eso de mí.-Di le miró despectivamente.

-Princesa, siéntate a mi lado.-Mirzam señaló el asiento en el que se sentaba Henry y a él le dijo- Largo.

Henry se iba a quitar de allí, pero Di se lo impidió.

-No te molestes, Snape, no me acercaría ni a dos kilómetros de éste.

-Oh, todas os hacéis las duras, pero eso es algo que me encanta.-Mirzam no se daba por vencido.

Di no se dignó a mirarle.

-Oye, si lo que quieres es tener a un rubio a tu lado, pregúntale a Draco- Henry, quien llevaba un buen rato calladito, había razonado que lo que quería Mirzam era eso, a alguien rubio. Aunque no sabía exactamente para qué.

Mirzam sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo ir con ese pijo?

Henry ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, sí que es un poco pijo, pero no es malo del todo.

Alguien tocó la espalda de Henry y al darse la vuelta se topó con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Sí?

-Tú, no hables así del señor Malfoy. No te lo permitimos.

Henry levantó una ceja.

-No es un señor.

Crabbe y Goyle hicieron sonar sus nudillos.

-¿Cómo habéis dicho que se llama ese?- Sacó a los gorilas de su concentración.

-Ah, es Draco Malfoy.-dijo alegremente Henry.

Mirzam dejó a un lado el muslo y se levantó sonriendo. Los gorilas no sabían si detenerle o no. Mirzam miraba a su "jefe" como un idólatra.

Draco no fue capaz de distinguir cuando y cómo pasó, pero de repente tenía al troglodita (hasta peinado, y arreglado seguía pareciendo un cavernícola) encima de sí y gritaba:

-¡Primo!

Draco intentó quitárselo de encima. Era imposible.

Desde la mesa de profesores Snape no podía apartar la vista a Slytherin.

-No puede permitir que ese animal siga aquí.- Logró articular hacia el Director.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Tienes razón... pero si lo piensas, sólo es cuestión de modales, Severus.-Snape tendría que haberse dado cuenta del peligro que implicaban las palabras de Dumbledore.- Así que ya lo he pensado. Cómo tú eres su jefe de Casa, es tu responsabilidad que aprenda a comportarse.

-¿¿¿Qué???

Dumbledore le ofreció un caramelo de limón. Lupin le miraba a su izquierda con envidia y Mirzam seguía molestando a todos sus compañeros. Ese fue el momento que eligió el profesor para retirarse e intentar dormir.

¡Y todavía hay quien se pregunta por qué Snape odia a la humanidad!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se miró al espejo. Tenía el pelo completamente despeinado. Abrió un bote de gomina, cogió un puñado y se lo echó por todo el pelo, aplastándoselo bien. Uf, por poco. Ese estúpido cavernícola Black... ¡casi hace que se le levante el pelo por completo! Peor aún, por un segundo Draco habría jurado que se le notaba la verdadera naturaleza de su pelo: rizado como un querubín. Argh, cómo lo odiaba.

¿De dónde habría salido ese monstruo en miniatura? Por el modo en que se había agarrado a él, estaba claro que no tenía ni clase ni estilo. Bueno, eso se sabía nada mas verle. Entonces, ¿por qué le llamaba primo?¿cómo se atrevía a intentar hacerse pasar por alguien de su familia? ¡Primo! ¡Ja! Si ese montón de basura tenía algo de sangre Black, él era una princesita de cuento.

------------------------------------------------------

Henry y Lestat paseaban por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts. Lestat porque así ni le daba el sol y Henry porque al estar con Lestat no temía a nada. Y aparte, porque nadie solía pasear por esos pasillos.

- Venga, hazlo otra vez, anda...

- Que no.

- Anda, Lestat...hazlo otra vez...- Henry se agarró a su brazo, sonriendo.

- Henry. No.

- Si lo haces te dejo morderme un poquito.

Lestat lo miró espantado.

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!- dijo, rojo como un tomate- Cuando me dices eso, me haces pensar en sangre y...

Lestat decidió que más valía hacerle caso antes de que le entrara hambre.

Se concentró y se subió de un salto al techo, quedando colgado como un murciélago. Se encerró en su capa y al abrirla enseñó los dientes y sus ojos se enrojecieron. Lanzó un sonido gutural.

Un auténtico vampiro.

Henry aplaudió entusiasmado. Le encantaba que hiciera eso. Tener un amigo vampiro era muy guay.

¡Ah!¡Un demonio!

Henry y Lestat se dieron la vuelta, a tiempo de ver a Mirzam lanzándole la varita a Lestat, quien, por supuesto la esquivó y bajó inmediatamente al suelo.

- ¡Atrás, demonio!¡O te clavaré mi...!¡Mierda!

- ¿Tu mierda?- Henry parpadeó.

- ¡Cállate y apártate de eso!- Mirzam maldecía al semigigante y al murciélago grasiento por haberle quitado su navaja. ¿Cómo iba a cargarse ese demonio sin su navajita?

- Oye, que se llama Lestat – dijo Henry un poco molesto- Y es amigo mío.

Mirzam lo miró perplejo y luego con asco.

- Oh, ya veo. Así que tú andas con esa clase de... criaturas.

Henry y Lestat se miraron. ¿A quién les recordaba eso?

- Bien, pues no quiero volver a verte. ¡Ni a eso tampoco!- dijo señalando a Lestat.- ¡Adiós!

Y se fue.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Lestat se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Ése no era el nuevo?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Creo que le has asustado.

- ... me refiero a que por qué imitaba a Malfoy en todo lo que decía.

- Oh. A lo mejor es gay.

- ... tal vez.

-----------

Snape durmió muy mal aquella noche, el único consuelo era saber que por la mañana sería domingo y que no habría clases. No quiso ilusionarse con la idea de que tal vez tampoco viera a ninguno de sus alumnos. Otras veces había intentado atrincherarse en su despacho con poco éxito: si no venía algún alumno por su propio pie a importunarle, era algún otro profesor que había pillado a alguien de su casa y necesitaba un castigo.

Sin embargo esa mañana no pasaría eso. Había terminado la poción de Lucius (bueno, en realidad la había terminado Henry) y eso significaba que podría entregársela. Sería una buena excusa para salir del castillo unas horas.

Así que se puso su capa y salió del despacho. Antes que nada, debía decirle al director que pensaba salir. Así que fue a ver a Dumbledore. No necesitó dar la contraseña a la gárgola porque justo en ese momento salía alguien de allí.

Era Potter. Snape levantó la ceja al verle y Harry frunció el ceño. Se cruzaron sin decir palabra, Snape subió por las escaleras de piedra. ¿Por qué demonios el chico iba siempre a ese lugar? ¿Es que era superior a los demás alumnos? Brrr...

-Ah, pasa, Severus.-oyó la voz de Albus al golpear en su puerta.

Snape entró y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Verá, Señor Director... El caso es que voy a ausentarme unas horas del castillo.

-Nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort, espero.

Snape se removió inquieto en su sillón. Sabia que Lucius usaría la poción con algún fin malévolo, pero esperaba que por lo menos no fuera a ser usada por el mismo Señor Oscuro.

-No. Necesito aire fresco.

Albus juntó las yemas de los dedos y dijo sin mirarle:

-Ya veo. ¿Algo más?

Snape frunció el ceño. De hecho sí que quería decirle algo más. Muchas cosas más.

-Ya que estoy aquí... Me preguntaba...-Snape se sentía un poco avergonzado. No era capaz de preguntárselo- da igual.

-Oh, así que quieres preguntarme sobre Mirzam.

Snape sintió un puntito de furia en su interior. ¿Si ya sabía qué era lo que quería saber, por qué le hacía pasar por el mal trago de preguntárselo? Asintió mientras las azules pupilas se posaban suavemente en él.

-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?

Snape tomó aire.

-Para empezar, ¿De dónde ha salido?

Dumbledore sonrió.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar, Severus, que me corresponde a mí contártelo?

Snape tragó saliva pero no dejó entrever en su expresión nada que delatase lo que sentía en ese momento. Los amables ojos de Dumbledore le taladraban.

-Disculpe, pero no creo que el chico me lo vaya a decir.

-Y tienes razón. Sin embargo, últimamente pareces muy interesado en averiguar el pasado de ciertas personas.

Snape no desvió la mirada. No iba a tolerar que el vejete le hiciera sentir como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no incordiaba a nadie con preguntas sobre Henry, Black o cualquier otro.

-No pensé que le afectara, Señor.

Dumbledore dejó su resistencia a un lado.

-Supongo que no importa si te lo cuento. –concedió pausadamente.- Mirzam es un chico de la calle. Su madre se llama Denébola y su padre, como ya sabes, es Sirius Black.

-No es posible.

-¿Perdón?

Snape tomó aire y empezó a explicarse:

-No puede ser hijo de Black. Para empezar, tiene once años, y hace once años el chucho se pudría en la cárcel.

-Habla con más respeto de él en mi presencia, Severus.

Snape agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No tendría que haber ido al despacho. Debería haberse ido directamente. Dumbledore continuó.

-Es cierto, pero es que su madre, Denébola también es una... era una mujer de la calle.

Snape abrió un poco los ojos, lo que para él casi significaba abrirlos de par en par.

-¿Me está diciendo...?

-No podemos juzgar a nadie, Severus.- acortó el Director.

-¿Y Black...?

-Sirius conoció a esta mujer en la cárcel.

Snape podía imaginarse el resto, no necesitaba saber nada más. De lo poco que recordaba de Black en el colegio (aparte de ser un petardo presumido) era que se le daban bien las mujeres, era un conquistador nato y además parecía que su deporte favorito era hacer que cada día más chicas se rindieran a sus pies. Así que si estaba (el pobre) aburrido en la cárcel y encontraba a una mujer hermosa que le gustara... ¿qué no habría hecho el chucho por seducirla?

-¿Y por qué no hemos sabido nada del niño hasta ahora?

-En realidad sí que sabíamos del niño. Ya sabes que el Ministerio me pasa los nombres de los niños mágicos que nacen al año, sin embargo al principio Mirzam se les pasó por alto. Hace poco, Remus me contó una cosa curiosa. Estaba nervioso porque tú parecías indagar sobre algún posible hijo de Sirius...- Snape recordaba la conversación. ¡Claro! Lupin se había puesto rojo mientras hablaban, pero no por recordar a Sirius...- y me contó la verdad. Él sí había oído hablar de Denébola, y también sabía que tenía un hijo.

-¿Y Black no hizo nada por recuperarle?

-Ponte en su lugar. Era un preso de Azkaban.

-Pues bien poco le costó escapar de allí.-farfulló Snape.

-Al principio, -continuó Dumbledore ignorando lo último que dijo Snape.-cuando Denébola estaba embarazada y fuera de Azkaban, acudió a verle para pedirle ayuda económica. Sirius hizo todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero al cabo de un tiempo ella desapareció y supongo que Sirius no tenía ninguna seña ni ninguna manera de seguirle la pista.

-Típico.

-Me sorprendes, Severus. ¿Lo hubieras hecho tú mejor?

-Para empezar, yo no habría tenido ningún hijo del que preocuparme.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Ya. Bueno, pues cuando Sirius escapó de la cárcel, una vez instalado de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, intentó buscarla. Pero ya sabes que tenía prohibido salir. -Snape elevó la ceja. -Así que se lo contó todo a Remus y él fue quien inició la búsqueda por todo el país. No la encontró.

-¿Y cómo es que ahora se encuentra en el castillo?- Snape parecía realmente interesado.

-Muy simple: el Ministerio detectó presencia de magia sin canalizar hace unos meses en los bajos fondos.

-Siempre hay presencia de magia en los bajos fondos.

-He dicho sin canalizar. O sea, sin varita y sin tener conciencia de que se está usando. Ya sabes que tienen un registro de dónde suelen estar los niños y los magos sin varita, sin embargo, esa señal que recibieron no coincidía con nadie que tuvieran controlado. Así que alguien se encargó de investigar.

-Y encontraron al mocoso.

-También encontraron a la madre.

-¿Pero todavía vive?

-Si, está... está retirada y más bien podría decirse que malvive.

-Ahá. ¿Y cómo la convencieron para que Mirzam viniera al colegio?

-No hubo que convencerla, no puede mantenerlo. No quería quedarse con él.

-Ya, quién querría.

-Severus...- le riñó el Director. Después de un rato de silencio concluyó- Y eso es todo. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

Snape pensó un momento. Ya que estaba...

-En realidad, Señor, me gustaría explicarle que cuando preguntaba a Lupin por Black era porque quería saber si tenía alguna conexión con Henry.

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos de repente.

-¿Qué Henry?

Snape torció el gesto. Lo que quería el Director era obligarle a decirlo. Y no lo iba a decir.

-El alumno que hay en Slytherin que está en primero.

-Ah, Henry SNAPE.- El director parecía encontrar divertido pronunciar esas dos palabras juntas enfatizando el apellido.

-Sí, ese.- admitió Snape.

-¿Y por qué iba a tener nada que ver con Sirius?

Snape iba a responder pero entonces se acordó de que no había devuelto los papeles del registro del chico (en donde estaba la tarjeta con las siglas SB que coincidían con el nombre de una afamada papelería) y que tal vez al Director no le gustaría saber que se había metido a revolver entre sus cosas administrativas.

-Pues en realidad nada.- Se apresuró a responder.

-Ajá- el brillito en los ojos de Dumbledore se acrecentó.- ¿Entonces por qué le preguntabas eso a Remus?

-Pues... era una manera de tirarle de la lengua para saber si sabía algo sobre de dónde había salido el chico- se inventó sobre la marcha.

-¿Y creíste que hablando de Sirius él tendría que haberte hablado de Henry?- Dumbledore le sonrió. Snape sentía que se estaban burlando de él, y lo que era peor, sabía que sin duda lo estaban haciendo. Se sentía como un niño pequeño. Lo peor de todo es que sospechaba que el Director sabía toda la verdad. Por si acaso, puso todo su empeño en cerrar la mente.

-En realidad a veces funciona.

-Nunca entenderé a los Slytherin.-comentó Dumbledore como quien no quería la cosa.-¿Y averiguaste algo?

-No.

-Qué raro, con esa técnica maravillosa de sacar información.

Snape frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en el Director. Si hubiera sido Longbottom quien estaba frente a él, habría bastado esa mirada para hacerle desmayarse del susto.

-Bueno, no te enfades, Severus. Mira, el caso es que no se sabe nada del chico. Sólo que le encontramos en un orfanato.

-Pero señor, ¡es igual que Potter!

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó inocentemente a Severus.

-Ya sabe que sí.

-Bueno, entonces sólo nos falta esperar a ver si Remus tiene un hijo y buscar a un Colagusano para hacer una segunda generación de Merodeadores. Hum... mejor dejamos a Colagusano fuera.

Snape se levantó de un salto. No estaba ahí para perder el tiempo con conversaciones absurdas y menos aún en memoria de los que más odiaba en el mundo.

-Ya basta.

-Espera, Severus, siéntate, perdona.- tranquilizó Albus, indicando la silla.

Snape se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en Henry?

Snape ahí sí que se quedó sin saber qué contestar.

-Pues... cualquiera tendría curiosidad. ¿Y si es familia de Potter?

-Imposible, Harry es el último Potter que queda.

-¡Yo también soy el último Snape que queda! ¿Por qué tiene mi apellido?- saltó Snape.

Por fin se lo había dicho al Director. Tenía fe ciega en él. Tenía la impresión de que lo sabía todo, de que era capaz de averiguar cualquier cosa.

-No lo sé.

Snape se derrumbó.

-¿Y no tiene ninguna teoría?

-Hum... tampoco he pensado mucho en ello. Creo que simplemente fue un nombre que le pusieron en el orfanato. Ya sabes, a cada niño que les llega les asignan alguna letra de alfabeto, a él le tocarían la H y la S.

Snape no estaba del todo convencido.

-¿Eso es todo lo que se le ocurre?

Dumbledore sonrió casi con ternura. Al verle ahí, casi parecía que Severus se preocupaba por el chico y que lamentaba que no fuera parte de su familia. Aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que Snape sintiera eso por Henry eran casi nulas.

-A veces la respuesta más fácil es la correcta. No le des más vueltas, muchacho.

Snape frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le llamaran "muchacho". El director continuó hablando.

-¿Entonces, te vas?

-Sí.- No quiso decir a dónde. Se levantó.

-Pues una última cosa, acerca de Henry.

Snape le escuchó con atención.

-No le quites el ojo de encima, y saluda a Lucius de mi parte.- Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo.- Por cierto, yo que tú tampoco me fiaría mucho del señor Malfoy.

Snape sonrió. El Director era muy listo pero ¿cómo demonios sabía adónde iba a ir?

-¿Es que hay alguien en este mundo lo suficientemente estúpido como para fiarse de Lucius Malfoy?

-Bueno... ¿Voldemort?

Snape se estremeció. Dumbledore no solía bromear con cosas así. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta, agarró el pomo pero antes de salir se acordó de algo y se giró hacia Dumbledore de nuevo.

-Se me olvidaba, ¿Puedo hacer que Henry reciba clases de Pociones con los de 7º?

-¿Disculpa?- Dumbledore le miró incrédulo por encima de las gafas de media luna.

-Verá, es que está muy por encima del nivel de primero, de hecho está a un nivel superior al de la mayoría de los alumnos que han pasado por aquí.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio un rato y dijo:

- Tengo que pensarlo, Severus. No sé si será del todo adecuado.

Snape pensó que era una respuesta satisfactoria de momento.

-Desde luego, Señor.

-Buen viaje.

Y Snape se fue. Salió del castillo y sus alrededores y cuando ya casi estaba en Hogsmeade, se apareció frente a la puerta de la gran Mansión Malfoy.

----------

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Jejeje... ¿Se os ha encendido alguna bombilla respecto al origen de Henry? ¿No? Bueno, dejad que Snape haga sus averiguaciones y algo sacaremos.

Kaworu & Snape White (miembros de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I Trust


	14. 13: La papelería

Capítulo 12+1

* * *

Mientras Severus Snape se aparecía en la mansión Malfoy, lejos de allí, en Hogwarts, Henry preparaba una trastada divertida. Había convencido a Lestat para que fueran a la Casa de los Gritos y así ver con sus propios ojos si estaba realmente embrujada. Lestat al principio se negó, alegando que a él no lo dejaban salir del castillo y que además iba contra las normas, pero mientras decía esto, apareció Di. 

- ¿Qué es lo que va contra las normas?- preguntó sacando de inmediato su libreta y su pluma vuelapluma.

Lestat enseguida se calló. Se volvía un poco tímido cuando Di estaba presente y solo atinaba a contestar con monosílabos. Por esta razón, cuando Di lo había entrevistado en Hogsmeade, no obtuvo lo que había esperado y seguía andando tras él, esperando que al fin pudiera soltar frases de un tirón. ¿Quién querría leer una entrevista en la que todas las respuestas fueran HUM? Aunque la pluma ayudaba inventándose cosas, hasta ella misma sabía que si todo era inventado la cosa no tenía ningún sentido.

- Nada que te interese.- dijo Henry poniéndose en fente de Lestat. Di alzó las cejas.

- ¿Ah no? Fíjate si me interesa que voy a contarle al profesor Snape que estás tramando entrar a su despacho para robarle ingredientes.

- ¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar!

- ¿Y qué? Dime entonces qué vais a hacer.

- No quiero. Y para que lo sepas, Severus no está, le he visto irse a Hogsmeade hace rato.

- Pues le diré a otro profesor que tramas algo.

- Haz lo que te de la gana. Vamos, Lestat.

- Hum...- lestat tiró de la manga de Henry mirando a Diógena y susurró algo incomprensible. Henry levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y por qué se tiene que venir?- el slytherin se estaba impacientando.- Te lo he dicho para que lo ahgamos los dos, ella es una pesada. Venga, vamos.

Pero Lestat no se movió y clavó los ojos en el suelo. Henry resopló y miró a Diógena.

- ¿Ves? Esto es culpa tuya. Seguro que le has hechizado o algo. ¿Hay hechizos para hechizar vampiros? Espera...creo haber leído que era al revés...- dijo pensativo.

Diógena aprovechó para agarrarse a Lestat sonriente.

- ¿Y adónde vais con tanta prisa, Lestat?- Diógena pestañeó provocativamente, tal y como le había enseñado su madre para obtener información.

- Hum...a...a...la...casa...de...los...gritos...- dijo Lestat un poco rojo y con la vista aún en el suelo.

Henry se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Por qué se lo has tenido que decir?

- Porque Lestat sabe que os puedo ser útil.

- ¿Ah si? Y dime¿en qué puede ser útil una chica que sólo sabe hacer preguntas con un vampiro y un slyherin más listo que ella? Ni siquiera sabes cómo se entra a la casa.

Diógena lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Voy a ir con vosotros.

Henry le devolvió la mirada.

- Si te crees que... – de repente se paró. Pensó, se rascó la cabeza y sonrió a Diógena. La chica notó cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina al ver esa sonrisa de niño bueno.- Bueno, la verdad es que es una buena idea. Si¿por qué no? Una chica guapa y lista nos vendría muy bien en esta expedición. ¿Verdad Lestat? Oh, qué listo soy. Venga, chicos, vámonos.

Lestat y Di se miraron, pero siguieron a Henry, quien, en vez de andar a hurtadillas por el pasillo para nadie los viera, se dedicó a pasearse delante de toda la gente que podía. Diógena no entendió ese modus operandi del chico, pero como hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que era imbécil, no le dió más importancia.

Hasta que oyó una voz familiar.

- ¡Oh, bella damisela de ojos relucientes y mente rápida como una serpiente!¡Aquí tienes a tu fiel siervo y leal esclavo para lo que gustes hacerme!

Henry, Lestat y Diógena se pararon al unísono. Se dieron la vuelta muy, muy despacio, para ver a Mirzam, arrodillado delante de Diógena, en la típica postura de un príncipe que pide la mano de una doncella.

- Querida Di de mi alma, acepta estas flores como obsequio de mi amor por ti.

Di miró las flores y se agarró a Lestat.

- Mirzam, eso es una raíz de mandrágora y está podrida.

Mirzam no dejó de sonreír. Simplemente parpadeó un poco. Diógeno supuso que no lo había entendido.

- Quiero decir que me da asco. La raíz y tu sola presencia. Largo.

Mirzam sonrió más ampliamente y se levantó.

- Amorcito mío, sé que me amas en silencio y no soportas hacer público nuestro amor. Pero debes ser fuerte y enfrentarte a lo obvio: no puedes vivir sin mí. ¡Dímelo! Lo entenderé perfectamente.- dijo Mirzam con cara de: se lo que sientes.

Di lo miró con la boca abierta. Después se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró, llevándose a Lestat hacia la puerta de salida de Hogwarts.

- ¡Eh!¡Oye, espera! Ejem¡dulce amada mía!¡¿No esperas a tu vasallo¡Ey,tú!Eh, eh, mi amor..eh...mi dulce...¡zorra!

Mirzam frunció los labios y tiró la mandrágora por la ventana.

- Tsk. Es demasiado tímida.

- Si, ese es precisamente su mayor defecto. La timidez.

Mirzam miró a Henry, que curiosamente había aparecido a su lado.

- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

- Me llamo Henry.- dijo este sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.

Mirzam le escupió en la mano.

Henry se limpió en Mirzam.

Mirzam sacó la varita e intentó clavársela en el ojo.

Henry lo hizo levitar.

- ¡Bájame de aquí, mamón!

- Te llamas Mirzam¿verdad?

- ¡Me llamo Rastaban y te voy a moler a palos en cuanto baje!

- Ya. Vale Rastaban. ¿Si te ayudo a conseguir a Diógena, tú me ayudarás a mí?

Mirzam se calló y lo miró.

- ¿En serio¿Me ayudarás?

Henry sonrió y le bajó.

- Claro. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

- Yo no soy tu amigo.

Henry se puso la varita en la barbilla, pensativo.

- Creo que a la profesora Sprout no le gustará saber qué ha sido de sus mandrágoras...

- ¡Henry, amigo mío!¡¿Qué tenemos que hacer?!- Mirzam de repente era todo sonrisa.

Henry sonrió. Bien, ya tenían cebo.

--

Snape se acomodó sobre el mullido sofá a la ve que era críticamente escudriñado por unos ojos fríos. Miró de nuevo su copa de coñac (Por Dios, no eran horas de beber alcohol) y removió el contenido. No es que fuera un entendido enólogo, pero por lo menos le entretenía ver el líquido bailar.

¿Es que Lucius no iba a bajar nunca? Una voz carraspeó frente a él y no tuvo más remedio que levantar la mirada de su copa. Narcissa le clavaba la mirada.

-Bien, Severus. No sé que es lo que os traéis entre manos tú y mi marido, pero espero que no le metas en problemas.

"¿Aún más de lo habitual?" Snape suspiró.

-Mira, Narcissa, no tengo ninguna intención de meter en problemas a Lucius. Simplemente vengo a hablar con él.- Dijo. No estaba del todo seguro si Narcissa debía o no saber lo que su marido le había pedido, así que por si acaso, mejor guardárselo, no fuera que al abrir la boca, lo echara todo a perder y Lucius no quisiera darle la dirección de la tienda.

-Ya.- Narcissa se cruzó de brazos y escrutó aún más a Snape, quien no por nada era un experto en oclumancia. Se dio por vencida al fin y decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Y qué tal ves a Draco?

Snape vio la sonrisa franca de Narcissa, algo poco habitual en un Malfoy y se relajó un poco, pero ¿qué le podía contar de Draco?

-La verdad es que va francamente bien.

La verdad es que Snape ya tenía suficientes problemas con los de primero que le habían tocado como para fijarse en cualquier otro grupo.

Narcissa sonrió al oírle.

-Me alegra oírlo. Te quería preguntar algo… ¿No sabrás, por casualidad, si se ha gastado mucho dinero de repente en algo?

-Mmm… no. A los alumnos de los cursos superiores les damos una mayor libertad en temas económicos. Son mayores para decidir en qué gastarse sus ahorros.

-Ya, sólo era si habías notado algo especial en su comportamiento.

Snape recordó que la última vez que había visto a Draco era bajo los brazos del niño Black que le llamaba primo a gritos.

-No, nada anormal.

Narcissa se dio por vencida, Snape tomó un trago de coñac por hacer algo y entonces resonaron unos pasos que provenían de lo alto de las escaleras. Snape se preparó para ver a Lucius.

-¡Mi querido Severus!- dijo Lucius con sorna.

Snape estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tono como para darle importancia. Se levantó para estrechar la mano de Lucius, quien se acercó más a él y le abrazó. Snape torció el gesto, pero se dejó apresar.

Lucius se separó de él y Snape procuró no mirar a Narcissa a la cara, quien seguramente se estaría riendo disimuladamente de él.

-Perdón por el retraso. Tenía un asunto pendiente ahí arriba.

Snape levantó la ceja. No quería saber cual era ese asunto.

-No importa, Lucius. De todos modos, hoy no tengo mucho trabajo, por eso he aprovechado para venir a verte.- Dijo Snape. Narcissa carraspeó y Severus añadió.- a veros, por supuesto.

Lucius le rodeó el hombro con el brazo y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-Claro, claro. Ya no me acuerdo de cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos.

"Si no recuerdo mal, era en un dibujo"

-¿Y qué tal Draco?- Preguntó Lucius.

Snape se contuvo de suspirar. Él sólo quería sacar la información e irse.

-Cómo ya le he dicho a Narcissa, va bien.

-Por supuesto que va bien. Es hijo mío.- Dijo Lucius con orgullo. Snape levantó la ceja.-¿Y qué me cuentas de ese pequeño Snape?- Lucius sonrió.

Snape le clavó la mirada. Pero justo cuando abría la boca para responder, otra voz le interrumpió.

-¿De quién hablas, querido?- inquirió Narcissa

Snape posó la mirada sobre ella, extrañado. La verdad es que conocía muy bien a los Malfoy desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tras mucho tiempo de observación había llegado a descifrar los gestos de sus caras. La de Narcissa estaba un poco intranquila y su voz sonaba extraña. ¿Por qué?

Lucius miró a Snape de reojo antes de continuar con tono jocoso.

-Imagínate, Narcissa. Se me olvidó contártelo. Resulta que el mismo día de la vuelta al colegio de Draco me encontré con Severus y con un chico que era igualito a Potter. Cuando le pregunto como se llama va y me dice que Snape.

Lucius se reía, y Snape hubiera tratado de calmarle sino fuera porque estudiaba cautelosamente las reacciones de la mujer. Intentaba reír con su marido, pero Snape se daba cuenta de que era algo forzada, de que estaba tensa y meditativa.

-En cualquier caso, no tiene nada que ver conmigo… bueno, está en Slytherin, pero apuesto a que le causa más problemas al propio Draco que a mí. Aunque no sé si eso va a acabar con la llegada del nuevo Black- dijo Snape defendiéndose con calma pero sin dejar de escrutar a Narcissa.

La sonrisa de Lucius cesó. Se inclinó sobre Severus.

-¿El nuevo Black?

Hasta Narcissa prestaba atención.

-Si, al parecer el hijo ilegítimo de Sirius Black.- Ahora era el turno de Snape de sonreír.- o sea, que es pariente vuestro. De hecho no para de llamar "Primo" a Draco.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron.

-¿Es una broma?

-No.

-¿Y es como el chucho?

-En aspecto sí. Todavía no sabría decir cómo es su personalidad. Si es que la tiene.

Lucius tomó el coñac de Snape y se lo pimpló.

-Vaya.

Narcissa se levantó de su asiento.

-Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer. Ha sido un placer verte, Severus, como siempre.

-El placer es mío, Narcissa.- Snape inclinó la cabeza.

Nada más salir por la puerta, Lucius se acercó más a él y le susurró con aire conspirador.

-¿La tienes?

Snape sacó la botella.

-¿Y la dirección?

Lucius le dio un papel garabateado.

-Aquí tienes.- Alargó la mano para coger la poción pero Snape la retiró.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no va a ser para algo malo?

Lucius sonrió.

-No lo sabes.

-Sólo espero que no se deslice en mi copa.- le echó una mirada de advertencia.

-Vamos, Severus, como si no fueras capaz de detectar tus propios filtros. ¿Quieres más coñac?

Snape levantó la ceja.

-No gracias. Ya me voy.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.- Y Lucius le acompaño hacia la puerta.

--

Filch paseaba por delante de la puerta del Gran Comedor, esperando que las manecillas del gigantesco reloj que tenía al lado dieran las 8 en punto. A esa hora, cerraría las puertas para que ningún alumno pudiese salir a pernoctar por los terrenos ni hacer ninguna diablura. Quedaba un minuto.

-¿Por qué narices tiene que venir él? – Di estaba acurrucada junto con Henry, Lestat y Mirzam detrás de una estatua horrorosa que se parecía bastante a un troll. No entendía por qué Henry había invitado al estúpido de Black a la expedición de la Casa de los Gritos y estaba asqueada. El nuevo Slytherin no hacia más que sonreírla y soltarle alabanzas de la era de Merlín.

- Cuantos más, mejor.- dijo simplemente Henry.

- ¿Y por qué hay que hacer la excursión de noche? Podías haber esperado hasta mañana por la tarde.

- Si alguien nos viese en Hogsmeade, se lo dirían a los profesores y perderíamos puntos.

- No te preocupes, mi amor. – Mirzam aprovechó para sonreír a Di- Sea de día o de noche yo protegeré tu honor como todo un caballero.

Diógena lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Lestat puso cara de asco. Henry lo ignoró.

- ¿Y tú por qué de repente hablas como si vivieras en la época del rey Arturo?

Pero antes de que Mirzam respondiera a Di, Henry alzó una mano pidiendo silencio.

- Mirzam, te toca.

- ¿Eh¿Quién me toca qué?

- Tienes que distraer a Filch para que podamos salir. Vamos.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque seguro que contigo se distrae- le espetó Diógena.- nada más verte la cara.

Mirzam se puso una mano en el pecho.

- Si lo dice mi amada, haré lo que sea. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Mirzam se fue, haciendo una reverencia. En vez de dar un rodeo, se acercó a Filch directamente.

- Vale y ahora en serio, Henry. ¿Por qué has pedido a este…ser que venga?

Henry la miró sonriendo.

- ¿Preferirías que te cogieran a ti?

Di lo miró un instante. ¿Sería posible que el mocoso de Snape pensara de verdad? Sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Buena idea. Con lo estúpido que es, seguramente cuando Filch le pregunte qué hace, se pondrá a soltar frases de caballeros y damas.

Lestat frunció el ceño.

- Henry…

- ¿Sí¿Tu también me vas a felicitar por mi gran idea?

- … es que…yo… no creo que funcione.

Filch ya había visto a Mirzam y estaba delante de él hecho una fiera, chillándole algo.

Henry sonreía de modo extraño.

- ¿Y por qué no? Mirzam no sabe usar la varita. Filch lo cogerá y se lo llevará de aquí. Y nosotros podremos cruzar.

- Ese es el problema.- Lestat suspiró. En sus paseos nocturnos del castillo había visto muchas cosas.- Que Filch tampoco sabe usarla.

Di y Henry se miraron. Volvieron la vista hacia Filch, que había sacado su varita. Mirzam estaba inmóvil delante suyo, aburrido.

- Bueno- dijo Diógena- Tampoco cero que haga mucha falta la magia para encerrar a Mirzam. Y no creo que pueda librarse de Filch tan facilmen….

Mirzam acababa de pegarle a Filch una patada entre las piernas. Filch estaba en el suelo. Mirzam le golpeó en la cabeza. Filch se cayó al suelo y se quedó inconsciente.

Henry y Di recibieron a Mirzam con la boca abierta.

- Vale, camino abierto. Venga, princesa, salgamos a la luz de la luna.

Henry y Di volvieron a mirarse, horrorizados.

Lestat sacudió la cabeza.

- Sabía que pasaría algo así.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida, rumbo a Hogsmeade.

--

Snape miró la dirección de la tienda. No creía que abrieran en domingo, pero de todos modos, tampoco le costaba nada acercarse a mirar. No sabía cuando se le presentaría otra oportunidad de salir a investigar.

Se apareció frente a la puerta de la papelería. Encima de la puerta había un gran cartel que ponía "Stamps&Books". Snape se inclinó para ver mejor el contenido del escaparate. Tal y como esperaba, parecía una papelería normal y corriente. Se acercó a la puerta y empujó.

Cerrada.

Sin embargo, al forcejear con la puerta, pudo ver cómo una sombra se movía en el interior. Snape insistió y llamó al timbre. Tras varios intentos en los cuales aporreó testarudamente la puerta, una cabeza salió de las sombras y se dejó ver a través del cristal de la puerta.

Un hombrecillo que sufría un caso agudo de alopecia con gafas de culo de vaso y un lápiz sobre la oreja derecha miró iracundamente a Snape y le señaló el cartel que había en la puerta. Snape leyó el cartel.

"Cerrado"

Snape entrecerró aún más los ojos y frunció el ceño. El hombrecillo se dio la vuelta inconscientemente. Snape tiró de la campana de timbre y de milagro no se quedó con la cuerda en la mano.

El airado hombre se giró hacia él y entonces fue cuando reparó en la mirada de Snape. Escalofriante. Snape, al ver que captaba toda la atención del tendero pero que estaba totalmente petrificado, soltó aire impacientemente y le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara.

El hombre, quien se encontraba como hipnotizado, se acercó de nuevo a la puerta temblando. Miró a través del cristal a Snape, quien hizo un esfuerzo para no romper el vidrio y estrangular al tipo con sus propias manos. Severus le indicó con la cabeza que le abriera la puerta.

El hombre se quedó embobado en su sitio.

Snape sacó la varita.

El hombrecillo se apresuró a abrir.

-M...Muy buenos d..días... ¿E..en qué puedo a..ayudarle?- las piernas sufrían tal tembleque que el propio Elvis le hubiera admirado.

Snape sonrió y el tendero retrocedió un poco, aún detrás de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

El tendero se lo pensó un momento.

-S...si t..tuviera la a...amabilidad de guardar...guardarse la varita.

Snape estaba divido. No sabía si disfrutaba la situación o si se sentía profundamente irritado. Al final la escondió en uno de los pliegues de su túnica y el tendero se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Gracias.-Severus entró y se giró hacia el hombre, que no sabía si dejar abierta o cerrada la puerta, por si acaso.-No quisiera molestarle...- añadió con sorna. Definitivamente, lo estaba disfrutando.

-N..No es molestia. Qué va...jejeje- una risa histérica se apoderó del tendero, quien al final decidió dejar la puerta entornada y comportarse como el dueño de su tienda.

-La verdad es que estaba buscando información sobre sus estampas en papel.

-Oh, muy bien- el hombrecillo se tranquilizó un poco al ver que el loco asesino de mirada fría y taladradora sólo quería comprar. Se rascó la calva y sacó de detrás del mostrador un álbum de muestras.-¿Qué quería exactamente?

Snape se llevó la mano al bolsillo y el hombre se encogió de miedo. Sin embargo, la mano reapareció con un papel, no con la varita.

-La verdad es que no busco comprar. Verá, encontré este papel y para mí sería de vital importancia saber a quién pertenece. Tengo entendido que les hacen encargos personalizados.

El hombrecillo tomó el papel entre sus manos y se ajustó las gafas para mirarlo mejor.

-Hum... desde luego es de nuestra casa... Pero este tipo de tarjeta es bastante corriente.-Snape se desinfló un poco, pero luego recobró la esperanza al ver que el hombre continuaba hablando.- Normalmente llevamos un registro de los pedidos que hace cada familia.

Se agachó de nuevo bajo el mostrador y sacó otro libraco. Lo abrió y Snape pudo ver una cantidad enorme de nombres y de apuntes sobre lo que pedía cada uno. El hombrecillo, al ver que Snape miraba con atención el libro, se inclinó sobre él y le dijo con tono confidencial.

-Sabe, familias muy importantes e influyentes vienen directamente a nosotros para que les fabriquemos sus tarjetas de visita, papel de cartas... y todo ello lo apuntamos por si se les gasta y quieren más de lo mismo.-al parecer estaba muy orgulloso.

Snape levantó la ceja.

-¿Puedo verlo?- alargó la mano.

-Claro.

Snape miró por encima los apuntes. Era imposible. No sólo es que hubiera cantidad de gente, sino que también estaba todo abreviado y nadie ajeno sería capaz de descifrar las notas.

-¿Y no podría decirme quienes han encargado tarjetas como esta?

-Hum... es difícil... Si no me equivoco, esta es de hace mucho tiempo.

-Podría tener más de once años.

El hombre le miró por encima de sus gafas de culo de vaso.

-Si lo que quiere es que las hagamos igual...

-No, sólo quiero saber a quién pertenecía esta.

El hombre se rascó la nuca a la vez que miraba el libro.

-Hay una manera... Ejem... Déjeme que apunte las características de su tarjeta. Si me da su dirección, podré enviarle una lista con la gente que las ha encargado.

Snape estaba asombrado.

-Perfecto. Envíe la lechuza a Hogwarts, a nombre del profesor Severus Snape.

Snape se giró sobre los talones y salió con su túnica ondeando al viento. El tendero chasqueó la lengua. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. ¿Y ahora cómo le decía al siniestro ese que serían 5 galeones por la información? Bueno, mejor lo dejaría pasar, no fuera que el murciélago volviera con cinco iguales que él a su tienda para pegarle.

Una vez fuera, Snape tomó aire. Se sentía contento, parecía que algo iba avanzando. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo libre e ir a Hogsmeade a comer.

* * *

Jejeje... ¿creéis que se reencontrarán todos en Hogsmeade? Jejejeje. ¿Alguna conjetura nueva sobre el origen de Henry? 

Kaworu & Snape White (miembros de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I trust


	15. 14: La casa de los gritos

Henry, Lestat, Diógena y Mirzam habían conseguido escapar de Hogwarts, recorrer el camino hasta Hogsmeade y allí, escondidos de la gente, atravesar la alambrada que separaba el pueblo de la casa de los gritos. Por el camino, Mirzam había estado atosigando a Di, diciéndole lo que a él le parecerían frases caballerescas para atraer a las damas a sus brazos, pero que a Diógena, por decirlo vulgarmente, le traían al fresco. La chica, cada vez que se le acercaba Black, se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de Lestat, a quien no parecía importarle en absoluto, aunque no decía nada. Henry no había hablado desde que salieran de Hogwarts, inmerso en sus pensamientos y en ese momento observaba la madera desvencijada que cubría todo el caserón con la luz de su varita, buscando un agujero o algún sitio por el que poder entrar.

-Qué aburrimiento de lugar.- dijo Mirzam, que ya se había cansado de que Di pasara de él.- No está encantado ni tiene ningún misterio. ¡Me aburro, Snape!- se apoyó fuertemente en uno de los costados de la casa.

Todos observaron en silencio cómo el costado de la casa cedía y caía bajo el peso de Mirzam.

-Vaya, quién lo diría. Sirves para algo.- dijo Di pasando por encima del Slytherin caído al interior de la casa. Mirzam parpadeó y enseguida sonrió, siguiendo a Di y aprovechando que se había separado de Lestat. El vampiro, al verlo, se apresuró a seguirlo, pero Henry lo detuvo.

-Tengo que contarte algo.- dijo su amigo, por fin sonriente.

Diógena se había parado poco después de abandonar la abertura de la pared. A pesar de ser una chica valiente y Slytherin, como cualquier niña, tenía algo de miedo de un caserón totalmente a oscuras, abandonado y con extraños olores. De repente notó una mano en su hombro y estuvo a punto de chillar. Pero al darse cuenta de que era Mirzam, cerró la boca, dispuesta a no ponerse en evidencia delante de un imbécil.

-¡Idiota!¡No aparezcas así!- le chistó.

Mirzam sonrió.

-¿Te he asustado, mi dulce florecilla?

-No. Y deja de decir idioteces.- miró por encima del hombro de Black- ¿Y Lestat y Snape?

-Nos habrán dejado solos para acentuar el romanticismo de la situación.- dijo el chico acercándose más a Diógena, quien le puso la varita bajo la barbilla.

-Te lo advierto: deja de hablar así.- la chica suspiró. Bueno, qué más daba. Esos dos ya vendrían.- Oye, ven conmigo. Vamos a fisgonear.

-Vale.- dijo Mirzam muy contento al ver cómo Di le cogí del brazo a él.

-Entonces¿has comprendido?- dijo Henry con los ojos expectantes.

-Sí. – dijo Lestat sonriendo – Creo que puede funcionar.

-¡Sí! Funcionará. Ya verás qué divertido será…además…

-Esto…¿Henry? – Lestat se había asomado al agujero por donde habían desaparecido los otros dos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde está Di? – (Lestat directamente ignora a Mirzam en todos los sentidos)

-¿Eh?¿No está con Mirzam?- Henry se asomó al agujero. Sólo se veía oscuridad.

Lestat y Henry se miraron con horror. Aunque Lestat sentía un horror ligeramente diferente al de Henry porque lo que preocupaba en ese momento era lo que podría hacer el cavernícola con Di, a solas, en la oscuridad de una casa deshabitada. Henry simplemente veía que sus planes no saldrían bien si los dos imbéciles se perdían.

Así que entraron y se internaron en la oscuridad.

Filch se despertó con dolor de cabeza y… de otra parte. La Señora Norris le chupaba la cara. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba vagamente un alumno horrible que se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él… Bueno, daba igual. Ya se acordaría. Cogió a su gata y se fue a su dormitorio, olvidando cerrar la puerta de Hogwarts.

Snape había pasado un día relajado por una vez en toda su vida. Después de salir de la papelería, se había aparecido directamente en Hogsmeade. Así fue como decidió comer en el restaurante de la señora Rosmerta quien se asombró de verle por allí. Tras procurarse una mesa desde la que no se le distinguiese nada más entrar, pidió un menú especialmente apetecible y se tomó su tiempo en disfrutar de la experiencia.

Al terminar de comer, dirigió su vista al cielo y descubrió que todavía le quedaban unas cuantas horas libres antes de que cerraran las puertas de Hogwarts, así que tras meditarlo un rato, se paseó por las calles hasta encontrar un pub de aspecto tenebroso.

Sin duda aquel era el lugar al que deseaba ir.

Compuso su mejor máscara de frialdad y empujó la puerta, la cual, para orgullo de Snape, chirrió de manera lastimera. Algunas cabezas se giraron hacia él, la mayoría encapuchadas, pero Snape ignoró a todos y se dirigió directamente hacia la barra.

-Whisky de Fuego.- susurró.

El camarero asintió examinándole de arriba abajo. Sacó un vaso que como mínimo, debía de estar poco limpio, y vertió la bebida.

Snape vació su contenido de un trago, sin parpadear. Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y el barman lo rellenó tras esperar una mirada de consentimiento. Los parroquianos se removieron inquietos en sus asientos. El mismo ritual se repitió un par de veces más hasta que por fin, Snape notó cómo una mano se posaba en su hombro.

Snape se dio la vuelta lentamente. No hubo que decir nada, el corpulento hombre que tenía detrás, señaló con la cabeza una mesa en la que había tres hombres más. Snape se levantó, y se dirigió hacia ellos, tomando su asiento en un lugar desocupado.

Y así fue como comenzó la partida de cartas que acabaría tres horas más tarde y que sirvió a Snape para incrementar su sueldo de profesor considerablemente.

Snape salió de allí con los bolsillos repletos y esperando haber dejado bien claro que era peligroso intentar robarle o timarle de algún modo. Cuando puso los pies en la calle, se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado y que probablemente sería demasiado tarde para intentar traspasar las puertas del castillo.

Se preguntó si debía dormir en las Tres Escobas, pero a su mente acudieron imágenes de cuando era más pequeño y de los pasadizos que había descubierto (gracias a ciertos Gryffindor) que unían el castillo con Hogsmeade. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se encaminó hacia la casa de los Gritos. Por el camino iba pensando en qué se gastaría aquella suma de dinero.

Diógena miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Había una cama con marcas de garras, un escritorio desvencijado, una silla hecha trizas y restos de huesecillos pequeños esparcidos por la habitación. Se dio la vuelta observando a Mirzam con el ceño fruncido.

-Estamos dando vueltas en círculo – anunció malhumorada.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó Mirzam parpadeando incrédulo. O al menos eso era lo que intentaba parecer.

- Mirzam – Diógena le señaló la pared en la que el chico había escrito en la última vez que habían estado en esa sala: Mirzam-corazón-Di.

Mirzam sonrió estúpidamente.

-Anda, parece que tienes razón, mi amor.

Diógena le miró con el ceño fruncido. Se habían perdido y todo por culpa del asqueroso ese. ¡Si no hubiera estado todo el tiempo susurrándole cosas absurdas en la oscuridad, ella podría haber rememorado los pasillos por los que habían pasado…pero claro, para ello habría tenido que concentrarse, cosa imposible con merluzo diciéndote que cogieras las flores antes de que fuera tarde. A saber qué significaba eso.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en la cama, levantando así una gran nube de polvo. Después de cerrar los ojos y toser, vio que Mirzam se había sentado a su lado. Murmuró algo entre dientes y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Decías algo, mi preciosidad?¿Mi luz en la oscuridad?

Diógena lo miró durante unos instantes y al final decidió hacerle una pregunta que había estado rondándole la cabeza durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Mirzam?

-¿Sí, mi amada doncella?

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-¿Hablar cómo, mi dulce palomita?

-Así. Llegaste a Hogwarts diciendo frases de cinco palabras, tres de las cuales eran tacos. ¿por qué de repente hablas cómo….? Yo que sé…¡y en tan solo unas pocas horas!

Mirzam la miró sorprendido. Después miró hacia el suelo, pensativo y sonrió.

-Draco me ayudó.

Diógena frunció el ceño. Eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de que te ayudó?

-Es que… me dijo que no me aceptaría como primo de sangre si no sabía hablar, así que me dio unas pastillas mágicas con las que aprendes a hablar muy rápidamente. Las inventó un tal Merlín hace mucho tiempo. Y funcionan.

Diógena lo miró con la boca abierta. Ese niño era estúpido.

-¡¿Te tomaste unas pastillas que te ofreció un Slytherin?!¡ Claro que las debió hacer Merlín, pero de eso hace miles de años!¡Seguro que caducaron hace un montón de tiempo!- di tocó la frente de Mirzam- ¡Tienes fiebre, estúpido!- Di se levantó de un salto agarrándole del brazo- ¡Vamos!¡tenemos que ir a la enfermería!

Mirzam, que en su vida le había preocupado estar enfermo, ni se había tomado la molestia de preguntarse por qué cuando le salieron granos rojos enormes, todos los niños que jugaban con él cayeron enfermos fulminados como moscas, no entendía qué le pasaba a Di.

- Pero….si estoy bien. ¿Es que te ocurre algo, pequeña dama? Tu rostro luce preocupado.

-¡Cállate idiota! Tienes que ayudarme a buscar la salida. ¿Dónde está ese vampiro cuando lo necesitas?

Salieron al pasillo a oscuras y cuando Di encendió su varita se encontró cara a cara con una telaraña gigantesca. Su dueña, grande como una mano, le saludó con sus patitas.

La casa de los gritos hizo honor a su nombre y el chillido de la chica, que tenía aracnofobia, resonó por toda la casa y sus alrededores.

En la otra punta de la casa, Lestat y Henry se pararon y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar del grito. Al final acabaron en una habitación con muebles rotos en la que Di se abrazaba fuertemente a Mirzam con los ojos cerrados y el chico sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola – dijo- Sí que habéis tardado.

Lestat le enseñó los dientes y fue a acercarse a él cuando Diógena abrió los ojos.

-¡Lestat! – chilló y se tiró a los brazos del vampiro, que en seguida se puso rojo y escondió los dientes instintivamente.- ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- pero en seguida se recuperó y le miró malhumorada- ¿De qué sirve un muerto viviente si no está cuando lo necesitas?¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola en un sitio como éste.

Lestat la miró sin saber qué decir o qué sentir. ¿Debía entender eso como una ofensa o un elogio?

Henry cortó la conversación. Se había sentado al lado de Mirzam en la cama y los miraba a todos.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos de nuevo, tengo que hablaros de un plan secreto que tengo.- todos le miraron. Lestat, que era el único que lo sabía, también fingió mostrar interés.- Bien, el caso es que, al ser de primero, y apellidarme Snape, algunas personas no están conformes conmigo, así que he decidido darles una lección y probar si soy o no digno de la casa de Slytherin.- Henry les habló de todo lo que había pasado con Draco y de su temor a volver a convertirse en hurón. Después les explicó su divertido plan. Al escucharlo, incluso Diógena se rió. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Malfoy cuando pasara. Mirzam sin embargo los observaba sin interés alguno.

-Entonces¿me ayudaréis con el plan? – dijo Henry poniendo su carita de niño bueno.

-Claro – dijo Di- Es lo más divertido que he oído desde que llegué aquí.

Lestat asintió también.

Henry miró a Mirzam.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo por qué ayudarte. Todo esto es estúpido.

-Si me ayudas, Di saldrá contigo una noche.

-¡Eh! – dijo la interpelada. Pero Lestat le oprimió una mano y la sonrió para que guardara silencio.

-Entonces de acuerdo.- dijo Mirzam sonriendo. – Te… ayudaré. – esta última palabra le había costado mucho de pronunciar, puesto que nunca antes la había usado.

Henry suspiró y dijo que ya que la casa no estaba encantada debían de ponerse en marcha para encontrar de nuevo la salida. Todos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta. Esta vez con todas las varitas encendidas.

Snape se paró en seco y escuchó. Le había parecido escuchar voces, pero no, debía de ser su imaginación. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Ese lugar desde luego no traía buenos recuerdos para él. La última vez que había pisado ese suelo, había acabado inconsciente y luego el indeseable de Lupin se había transformado en lobo y el chucho se había escapado y lo peor de todo había sido que Potter no había sido expulsado.

Así que era lógico que sintiera un poco de aprensión. Había que reconocer que de noche la mansión abandonada era mucho más siniestra, pero lo siniestro no era algo que atemorizara a Severus Snape ¿no?

Apresuró el paso y trató de recordar dónde exactamente empezaba el túnel de regreso al castillo. Ya estaba muy cerca, reconocía el lugar. Estaba a punto de traspasar el hueco cuando se oyó un golpe seco seguido de un chillido. Snape se volvió.

¿De dónde venía ese ruido¿Y el grito? Snape dudó unos segundos antes de decidirse. Después de todo, le encantaba fisgonear, así que finalmente se adentró en la casa, yendo en la dirección del ruido.

Habían vuelto a perderse. Esta vez el pasillo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre y nadie recordaba haber pasado por allí con anterioridad. Diógena iba colgada de Lestat, Mirzam detrás de ellos murmurando para sí y Henry iba delante de todos, con la varita encendida.

-¡Vaya!- dijo de pronto girándose y mirándoles a todos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los demás.

-¡Nos hemos perdido! – dijo Henry con cara de acabar de comprender lo que desde hacía bastante que todos obviaban.

Mirzam avanzó hacia Henry y le dio un capón en la cabeza.

-Eres subnormal¿verdad?- dijo Black sacudiendo con asco la cabeza. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.- Esto se parece a mi casa…

Lestat suspiró y Diógena se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Estoy rodeada de idiotas.

Henry, que se masajeaba la cabeza y no entendía por qué le habían pegado, siguió caminando un poco más, pero se volvió a parar de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Di malhumorada- ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que está oscuro?

Mirzam le rió la gracia, aunque Diógena no le hizo ni caso.

-No.- dijo Henry.- ¿No habéis oído algo?

-¿Algo?- dijo Mirzam, que había estado escuchando cucarachas y ratas por todo el camino.- ¿Algo cómo qué?

-Como… pasos.- dijo Henry sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Los demás se miraron entre sí. Volvieron a mirar a Snape.

-Sigue adelante.- dijo Diógena.

Henry se encogió de hombros.

-Como queráis, pero si de repente aparece un asesino loco dispuesto a matarnos porque hemos invadido su casa, a mí no me echéis las…

-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces?¡Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros!

-Y las ratas.- añadió Mirzam. Diógena lo miró con horror y se agarró más fuerte a Lestat, a quien, como estaba oscuro, no se le veía la cara roja.

-Pues os digo que hay algo.

-Y se mueve…- dijo Lestat susurrando para sí. Diógena lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué?

En ese momento Henry dobló la esquina, alumbrando el otro lado con su varita. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Sobre ellos a una cabeza de distancia, una cara malévola fue alumbrada. Sus terribles ojos negros se abrieron y los orificios de su nariz se agrandaron, como si necesitara hacerlo para tomar más aire.

Henry no pudo ver nada más, porque en ese momento los otros se habían echado a correr dando grandes gritos. No sólo le habían abandonado, sino que alguien le había empujado directamente sobre la oscura presencia.

Los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo con estrépito y la varita de Henry se apagó. Entonces empezaron a forcejear.

-¡Suéltame zombi¡Te echaré a mi vampiro si no lo haces! Te morderá.- gritaba Henry dando patadas e intentado que el ser no le atrapara.

-¡¡¡¡Cállese de una vez!!!

La voz familiar tardó un poco en llegar al cerebro de Henry, quien sólo comprendió con quién peleaba segundo más tarde. Al fin, dejó de moverse.

-¡Severus!- y se lanzó a abrazarle. Sorprendentemente acertó, a pesar de la oscuridad.

-¡Suélteme!-Snape intentaba quitárselo de encima para incorporarse.- Vamos, hay que atrapar a los otros. Ya hablaremos más tarde de su castigo.

Lestat, Diógena y Mirzam corrían como locos por los pasillos de la casa de los gritos, hasta que de repente Lestat se dio cuenta de que Henry no los seguía. Se paró, a pesar del miedo que tenía y miró hacia atrás.

-¡Henry! – llamó mirando hacia la oscuridad. Diógena, al percibir que su único salvador se había frenado en seco, también se paró.

-¡Pero qué haces!¡Corre o nos cogerá! – Diógena tiró de Lestat, pero éste no se movió. Miraba con ansiedad la oscuridad, pensando qué le podía haber pasado a Henry.

-¡Tenemos que volver a por Henry! – dijo mirando a Diógena.

Mirzam, al ver que Diógena se había parado, también volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Pero qué hacéis estúpidos¡Vámonos! – cogió a Diógena de la mano- ¡El monstruo estará ocupado comiéndose a Snape, así que nosotros podemos escapar!

Diógena se soltó de Mirzam.

-¡No!- dijo Lestat- ¡Puede que no le haya cogido¡A lo mejor Henry se ha perdido y nos está buscando!

-¡Pero qué dices, dentudo¡Yo mismo se lo eché encima para darnos tiempo de correr!

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! – Lestat de repente sacó los dientes y se lanzó sobre Mirzam. Diógena chilló tan alto como la vez anterior, mientras veía espantada cómo se peleaban los dos en el suelo.

Aunque Lestat era un vampiro y tenía más fuerza de lo normal, Mirzam era un poco más mayor y además había crecido en un ambiente propenso a las peleas. Así que, en cuanto su mente entendió que debía luchar contra otro ser, su instinto básico se puso en marcha. Y aunque pareciese extraño, el que recibió mordiscos fue Lestat y no Mirzam.

Pero el ser un vampiro también tiene sus ventajas. Como volar, por ejemplo. Cuando Lestat se acordó de que era un vampiro (a veces se le olvidaba) usó sus poderes de levitación y se lanzó desde el techo a por Mirzam, arrastrando consigo todas las telarañas que se le habían enredado.

Diógena paró de gritar un instante cuando se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada y de que, además, podía ser que atrajera al otro ser monstruoso que se había comido a Henry. Así que cogió su varita e intentó apuntar a Mirzam en la oscuridad, pero no veía nada, así que encendió su varita con un lumos. Pero claro, no podía mantenerla encendida si quería lanzar un hechizo, así que tendría que lanzarlo a oscuras. Después e percató de que a quien tenía que apuntar era a Lestat, pero que, de todas formas, tampoco le importaba darle a Mirzam, así que lanzó el expelliarmus de todas formas.

Y tampoco es que sirviera de mucho, porque se movían tanto que el hechizo rebotó contra un espejo y le dio a ella misma, al instante soltó la varita y chilló.

Suficiente ruido como para que a Snape no le costara nada encontrarles. Cuando él y Henry llegaron allí, con la varita encendida, Diógena levantó la mirada de la pelea y entonces sí que tuvo miedo. No era un monstruo, era el profesor Snape, su jefe de casa, algo mucho peor que todos los monstruos del Bosque Prohibido juntos, y mucho más cabreado que cualquiera de ellos.

En un momento, Snape lanzó un hechizo que alcanzó a Mirzam (por casualidad, también podía haber dado a Lestat) y la pelea paró de inmediato. Lestat se giró y vio a Snape.

Bueno, vio a los dos Snape. Henry estaba detrás de Severus saludando con la manita y sonriendo.

-¡Al final no era un zombi!-Dijo el chico.

Lestat no pudo menos que sonreír. Diógena se incorporó y compuso su mejor carita de cordero degollado.

-Profesor, ellos me obligaron a venir aquí- dijo señalándoles a todos.-¡ yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

Snape clavó la mirada en ella y se calló. Luego se acercó a Mirzam, que parecía una estatua rara con el pelo todo enmarañado alrededor de su cuello y le puso la mano encima.

-Por su bien, espero que en cuanto le devuelva a la normalidad, o todo lo normal que usted puede llegar a ser, se estará quieto.

Mirzam parpadeó. Snape apuntó la varita de nuevo sobre él y Mirzam se levantó de un salto.

-Y ahora, vayamos todos a ver al Director.

-Vale-dijo Henry emocionado.

Y el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha, precedido por los Snape. Lestat y Diógena iban tras ellos, siendo los únicos plenamente conscientes de que habían incumplido seriamente las reglas y que tal vez ese fuera motivo suficiente de expulsión. Mirzam iba detrás, observando a la pareja y odiando a Lestat y a Snape por igual.

------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Cómo que no está?! – chilló Snape. Minerva hizo una mueca al recibir salpicadas de escupitajos en su cara y frunció el ceño mirando a Snape.

-Como ya has oído, Severus, Dumbledore no está. Ha salido por asuntos pendientes relacionados con el Ministerio.

Severus bufó y salió del despacho del director murmurando algo así como: malditoviejonuncaestácuandolonecesitasDumbledoreteodio, y llegó al pie de las escaleras, donde le esperaba la odiosa pandilla de críos. ¡Qué odisea! Por supuesto, los había llevado de vuelta por el pasadizo del sauce boxeador, ya que pensaba que era por ahí por donde habían entrado. Obviamente y de algún modo que él no podía comprender, se las habían ingeniado para encontrar el pasadizo, (seguramente Potter tendría algo que ver con eso. Siempre tenía algo que ver) y habían decidido andurrear por ahí. Snape había pensado castigar a Potter también, por contarles pasadizos secretos a los alumnos, pero cuando salieron por el sauce boxeador, hubo un pequeño contratiempo.

-Diablos. – Snape se introdujo la mano en todos los bolsillos de su túnica, pues la notaba menos pesada que de costumbre- Juraría que traía bastante cambio…-murmuró. Cuando la idea de que alguno de los mocosos le había robado vino a su mente, se giró de nuevo hacia ellos para fulminarlos con la mirada. Pero ninguno lo estaba mirando.

-Guau…- Henry miraba con ojos de platos el sauce boxeador.- es como un robot que se para y se pone en marcha. ¡Qué guay! Oye Severus¿por qué no nos habías enseñado este pasadizo antes?

Y ahí fue cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los malditos mocosos sabía ni había sabido nunca de ese pasadizo. ( Potter tiene suerte por esta vez) Pensó en ese momento. Después los interrogó deprisa antes de entrar en Hogwarts, sobre cómo habían salido de allí, pero ninguno respondió, así que decidió hablar personalmente con Filch y dejárselos a Albus.

Pero el maldito viejo chocho no estaba. Y como Severus era el jefe de casa de Slytherin, tendría que ocuparse de tres de ellos…aunque tampoco le hacía mucha gracia entregarle el chupasangre a Fltwitch. Seguramente no le impondría ningún castigo y lo dejaría pasar….¡pues él no lo consentiría!

-Muy bien.- dijo Severus mirando a todos furioso- Ya que el director no está y dudo mucho que ningún otro jefe de casa pueda entender la gravedad de lo que habéis hecho- dijo pensando en su dinero- yo mismo os castigaré. ¡Seguidme!- y echó a andar hacia su despacho, seguido de la procesión de alumnos.

Mientras andaban, Lestat y Diógena se miraban preocupados, Henry seguía a Severus feliz y Mirzam contaba el dinero que le había robado al grasiento a escondidas.

Por fin llegaron al despacho y entraron. Lestat no se atrevía a ir a su propia casa, a saber lo que le haría entonces el profesor.

Snape se sentó en su escritorio. Sólo Henry le imitó confiadamente frente a él, mirando (como de costumbre) los tarros de las estanterías. Snape frunció al ceño. Era obvio que a Henry le encantaba su despacho, y eso no podía ser bueno, porque así no había manera de hacerse respetar. Los alumnos debían temer y odiar estar allí, no quedarse mirando embobados los bichos embotados. Aún sin quitar la vista sobre Henry, empezó a hablar.

-Muy bien, sus excusas no me servirán, así que no…

-En realidad fuimos a explorar.- le cortó Henry desviando la vista del tarro con pezuñas de algo.

Diógena decidió tomó la decisión de hablar ella por todos. Si ese imbécil no se callaba, podría darse por expulsada esa misma noche. Así que se echó para atrás y agarró la varita de Mirzam (quien al principio se sobresaltó porque creía que le iba a coger de la mano) apuntando a Henry desde un ángulo en donde Snape no pudiera verla.

Misteriosamente, Henry no pudo decir nada más, parecía que se había quedado mudo. Mirzam no dijo nada, sencillamente siguió el juego a la rubia, la cual no quería usar su propia varita por si acaso la descubrían.

-Como iba diciendo, -siguió Snape muy molesto- han de cumplir un castigo y cuando vuelva el Director, veremos si continúan el castillo. Lioncourt, tú también lo cumplirás con ellos.

Lestat levantó la mirada al ser nombrado, pero inmediatamente la bajó.

-¿Y qué nos vas a hacer, cacatúa?- se adelantó Mirzam, quería ganar puntos con Diógena, ya que esta le había cogido la varita.

Snape, Lestat y Diógena lo miraron fijamente. Lestat y Diógena con terror, Snape con estupor y finalmente con odio.

-Mirzam Black – Severus dijo esto último casi con asco, pero sin el casi.- Su padre era un patético chucho pulgoso al que la educación de este colegio parecía traerle al fresco. Veo que usted ha seguido su ejemplo. – Snape sonrió, esperando que el chico se enfadara y le chillara algo, tal como había hecho Potter cuando le pinchaba sobre James.

Pero la alusión a Black parecía no haber hecho el efecto que esperaba.

Mirzam lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Se rascó la cabeza como si pensara y al final miró a Diógena.

-Guapa… - le dijo lascivamente.

Mirzam no había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho Snape. O eso o simplemente lo había ignorado. De cualquiera de las dos formas, Snape estaba más que furioso.

-¡Cómo se atreve a flirtear en mi despacho¡Están castigados¡Todos ustedes!

Lestat cerró los ojos y se encogió. Diógena pegó un codazo a Mirzam, que le dejó sin aire y Henry, que acababa de darse cuenta de que no podía hablar, intentaba explicárselo a Severus con señales. Snape le ignoró. Había visto perfectamente el hechizo de Diógena y había decidido que estaba muy bien calladito.

No sé cómo han escapado de Hogwarts ante las mismísimas narices de Filch y dado que ustedes no tienen una….- se calló. Iba a decir "capa invisible" como Potter, pero no quería darles más ideas- … inteligencia común bien definida como tal, me gustaría escuchar de sus propios labios su…gran odisea. ¿Señorita Skeeter? Empiece usted, ya que es la única criatura "humana" con cerebro de todo el grupo… o al menos eso me parecía hasta ahora.

Diógena se tensó en su asiento y se lamió los labios para hablar mejor. Este gesto hizo que Mirzam sacara pecho, pensando que el gesto era para él. Lestat lo vio y puso los ojos en blanco. Cómo odiaba a ese idiota.

-¡Todo es culpa de ellos! – dijo Diógena, con gesto dolido- Me obligaron a acompañarles cuando me enteré de su plan de escapar, para hacerme su cómplice. Y Henry- señaló al chico- me amenazó con una cita con el estúpido de Black si no iba con ellos. Pasé mucho miedo allí dentro, profesor…¡éste me estaba acosando todo el rato!- dijo señalando a Mirzam, quien levantó una ceja- y ¡al vampiro le crecieron los dientes y estuvo a punto de morderle!- Lestat la miró con los ojos como platos, indignado, pero no dijo nada. No era su casa y además parecía que a Snape no le caían bien los no-vivos.

Snape escuchó con atención el relato de Diógena mientras Henry intentaba en vano llamar su atención para que le quitara el hechizo de imposibilidad de hablar. Le ignoró al estilo "ignorar a Granger" y escuchó con escepticismo el "brutal ataque de Mirzam a Filch" y su "huída precipitada" de Hogwarts. Cuando ya iba a mandar a la chica que se callara (no se creía que las cosas fueran como las contara, ni mucho menos. Al parecer esta niña no necesitaba una vuelapluma, le bastaba con su lengua) Mirzam habló.

-Oye muñeca, que te estás equivocando. – dijo Black- Eras tú la que no dejaba de decir que buscásemos un modo de entrar en la casa y todo el rato estabas colgada del dentudo. ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?

Diógena lo miró con una mirada que taladraba. Se giró hacia Snape.

-No le haga caso, en realidad no sabe lo que dice. Draco Malfoy le dio unos caramelos caducados que inventó Merlín para hablar bien y el muy idiota se los ha comido, por eso no sabe hablar y…

-Señorita Skeeter. No se si es usted una estúpida o simplemente le gusta mentir. Esos caramelos de los que habla usted, no existen. El señor Black es todavía mejor actor que usted.- sacó unos papeles de su escritorio- Lleva actuando con diferentes personalidades desde que su madre lo trajo al mundo y puede fingir estados de ánimo de cualquier tipo. Como dirían los muggles, lo que es, es un fantasma. Bien.- hizo caso omiso de Henry, quien se llevaba las manos a la garganta.- Como ya he dicho, están todos castigados. Incluso usted- señaló a Lestat- Ya hablaré con Fltwitch de eso. Porque dudo que se le deje salir de noche, donde usted quiera. ¿Me equivoco?- al ver a Lestat hundir la cabeza sonrió.- Todas las tardes libres que tengan, incluso los sábados y domingos, se dedicarán a sacar brillo a las letrinas del colegio, hasta que sean capaces de verse reflejados en ellas.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que todos miraron a Lestat.

- Tsk. Excepto claro está, usted.- dijo Snape mirando al vampiro.- Usted ayudará a los elfos domésticos en las cocinas. Y ahora fuera de mi despacho. Todos. ¡YA!

El movimiento no se hizo esperar. Todos ellos salieron por la puerta… menos Henry, quien hacía aspavientos y se señalaba la garganta. Snape gruñó, levantó su varita y le quitó el hechizo silenciador.

-¡Gracias, Severus! Que duermas bien.- y se fue dando saltitos por la puerta.

-Espere, Henry.- le paró Snape en un acto reflejo.

Henry se giró y Snape continuó hablando

-No se le ocurra crear ninguna poción limpiatodo, lo harán con lo que Filch le dé.

Henry levantó las cejas, se encogió de hombros y luego se marchó sonriendo. ¡Qué bien le conocía Severus!


	16. Bonus: Lestat

Hola! Antes de que nos matéis por hacer un Bonus en vez de un cap como Dios manda, dejadnos decir que... ¡¡¡necesitábamos relajarnos con la historia!!! Es que el siguiente cap se las trae, así que para ir cogiendo carrerilla os subimos este para que se os vaya aplacando el hambre. Y juro que antes de que se pasen las fiestas de Navidad actualizo con un cap aunque lo tenga que escribir yo sola. (Kaworu ha decidido hacer un viaje ascético al Japón y me abandona).

¡A leer!

* * *

RIN RIN RIN

Lestat refunfuñó y se metió debajo de la almohada.

RIN RIN RIN

Lestat apretó los dientes y gimió.

RIN RIN RIN

Lestat salió arrastrándose de debajo de la almohada, se escurrió hacia atrás bajo la sábana y salió de la cama. Dando un rápido giro, dio una palmada al despertador, que enmudeció.

Se encaminó hacia el armario, lo abrió y escudriñó en la total oscuridad de su habitación. ¿Qué ropa elegiría¿La negra, la negra o la negra? Al final se decantó por la negra. Se desvistió, dobló con cuidado su pijama (negro) y se puso las otras ropas.

Una vez vestido salió al pasillo con cuidado, aunque sabía que su madre siempre dejaba apagadas todas las luces de la casa. Anduvo por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar al salón, donde se encontró con que su madre lo estaba esperando, sentada en el sillón, a la luz de las velas. Como siempre, leía algún libro. Lestat sonrió, amaba a su madre. Desde que lo transformaron en vampiro, ella se había vuelto más cariñosa, más protectora, y sobre todo, no le había repudiado como habían hecho todos los demás. Su madre, después del pánico del principio, había cambiado su horario y desde entonces dormía de día, como su hijo y trabajaba de noche. Fue ella quien consiguió que los mataderos de la ciudad le vendieran sangre a domicilio, algo que, conociendo a esos horrendos tipos, era casi imposible. Pero su madre era fuerte y Lestat estaba orgulloso de ella.

-¿Mami? – Lestat se acercó a ella. Su madre levantó los ojos y sonrió, dejando el libro a un lado. Se había aficionado a los libros de vampiros, para entender más la condición de su hijo.

-Cariño.¿Ya has despertado¿Cómo te sientes? Hoy es el gran día.

-Si…- Lestat se dejó abrazar.- Pero estoy un poco nervioso. Yo…seré el último en llegar. Y todos…

-Oh, mi pequeño, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que si te dejo ir a ese extraño sitio es porque nos han asegurado que es diferente. ¡Magia¿Te imaginas? – su madre le apretó cariñosamente- Estoy segura de que si existen magos en este mundo, deben ser totalmente diferentes a los humanos. Te aceptarán, tal cual eres. – su madre miró el reloj- Pero bueno, ya es casi la hora, dijeron que vendrían a buscarte en seguida. Si no nos gusta, no tienes por qué ir¿de acuerdo? Ya buscaremos otra escuela.

Pero Lestat sabía que no encontrarían ninguna otra escuela que aceptase a un vampiro de verdad.

-Vale, mami.- sonrió, enseñando sus colmillitos, los que su madre había acabado por apreciar cariñosamente.

De repente un ruido como de explosión y un hombre, con larga barba blanca, apareció en el salón. Tanto Lestat como su madre, se apretaron fuertemente. Lestat escondió la cabeza entre su túnica.

Dumbledore giró sobre sus talones hasta dar con alguna persona. Cuando por fin vio a la señora que tenía un bulto agazapado a su lado, sonrió y se acercó.

-Buenas tardes! Le pido disculpas, normalmente no aparezco en medio de los salones ajenos, pero como ya habíamos acordado vernos así…-Dumbledore tendió la mano a la señora quien la estrechó levemente confundida- vaya, qué oscuro está esto.

-¿Usted es el señor Dumbledore?- se atrevió a preguntar la mujer.

-Oh, qué descuido, por supuesto. A sus pies, señora. Pero llámeme profesor Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Albus o Director…. Algunos me llaman Dumby, pero sólo a mis espaldas. Mejor que no sepan que lo sé.- Albus esbozó una sonrisa amable y Lestat despegó la cabeza de las faldas de su madre para observarle. Al verle, Dumbledore exclamó.- ¡Y tú debes de ser Lestat! Encantado.-y también le tendió la mano al chico, quien parpadeó antes de separarse de su madre para luego estrechársela.

-¿Usted es el director?- preguntó con timidez Lestat.

-Sí.- y luego se produjo un incómodo silencio en el cual la madre se dio por aludida y dijo amablemente.

-¿No quiere sentarse, Director?

-Oh, muchas gracias.- y los tres tomaron asiento en un sofá enorme en el centro del oscuro salón.

-¿Quiere algo de beber?

-Si tuviera algo de limonada…

La mujer le sonrió y salió rumbo a la cocina. Lestat y Dumbledore se quedaron solos. Durante un momento no dijeron nada hasta que al final Lestat no pudo aguantar el silencio e intentó entablar alguna conversación.

-¿Hay muchos como yo en su colegio?

-Pues sí, todos ellos son magos.

Lestat no pareció del todo convencido.

-Me refiero, a si hay alguno como… como yo.- Y agachó la cabeza.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente.

-No, todos somos diferentes, Lestat. Tu no eres un caso aislado. Es lo maravilloso de la individualidad. Pero si te refieres a si hay algún chico vampiro, aunque sea sólo a medias como tú, no. Eres el único.- Lestat se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.- pero este año he contratado a un profesor que es hombre lobo.

Lestat subió la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿de verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y a la gente no le da miedo?

-Bueno, cuando le conozcas creo que te caerá bien. Le encanta el chocolate y es muy amable con todos.

-Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Tienes todo el tiempo para hacerlo.

-Sí.

Otro silencio prolongado precedió a esto.

-¿Por qué tenéis esto tan oscuro?

Lestat puso cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno… como soy vampiro…

-Si no me equivoco, el ritual para convertirte en vampiro fue interrumpido y no eres más que un vampiro a medias.

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces tal vez puedas soportar algo de luz.

-Sí, pero mi madre...

En ese momento entró la mujer portando una bandeja muy pesada llena de aperitivos. Se notaba por la cantidad de limonada que había traído que Dumbledore le caía bien.

-Oh, si me permite.- Dumbledore sacó su varita e hizo flotar la bandeja hasta la mesa. Los otros dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Dumbledore aprovechó el silencio para empezar a discutir lo que le preocupaba.- Señora de Lioncourt, estoy seguro de que querrá conocer las circunstancias en las que vivirá su hijo si es que decide venir conmigo, cosa que espero sinceramente que haga.

La mujer asintió y se sentó en el sofá para escuchar atentamente.

-Tengo razones para suponer, y perdóneme que sea tan brusco, que usted sobreprotege demasiado a su hijo.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?- empezó a quejarse la mujer. Dumbledore la apaciguó con un gesto de su mano.

-Lo que quiero decir es que estoy seguro, y varios de mis colegas más eminentes también, que su hijo podrá llevar una vida perfectamente normal en mi colegio, igual que el resto de estudiantes. Estoy seguro de que no dormita durante el día y de que podría andar por las zonas a oscuras del castillo en las horas más luminosas del día y las clases de Hogwarts no tienen ventanas, al menos no las de primero, así que no veo en qué puede afectarle su condición.

-En realidad no hemos intentado que se despierte durante el día. Hemos dado por hecho que no se levantaría.- Dijo la mujer casi hablando para sí misma.

-Lo entiendo, pero ha de comprender que mi comprensión sobre este tema es algo más amplia.

La mujer asintió.

-¿Y qué hay de las comidas?

-Eso también tiene arreglo, los elfos domésticos son capaces de preparar cualquier cosa, y cerca del colegio hay un pueblo. Tengo entendido que no tiene por qué alimentarse de la sangre directamente de criaturas que estén vivas.

-Así es.

-Y también es cierto que no siente impulsos de atacara a nadie.

Su madre miró a Lestat quien negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Dumbledore sonrió.

-Entonces le propongo algo. No creo que sea conveniente que duerma en la misma habitación que el resto, aunque de ser posible, sería lo más adecuado… sin duda tendrás más energía por la noche, y mejor ver cómo te desenvuelves con el resto. Si crees que en segundo curso podrías ir al dormitorio común, entonces haremos el traslado de inmediato.

-Me parece bien, dijo la madre.

Lestat también asintió.

-Muy bien.- dijo Dumbledore- Pues si tiene usted alguna pregunta, señora Lioncourt, y si no, deberíamos partir ya. Lestat¿tienes tus cosas aquí?

-Eh…sí. Pero todo lo que ponía en la lista, yo….no se cómo conseguirlo.

-Oh, eso es normal. Normalmente los muggles no deberían saber dónde encontralas. Como ya es muy tarde, el callejón Diagon estará cerrado, pero ya había previsto esto, así que encargué tus cosas yo mismo y te están esperando en Hogwarts. Uhm. En cuanto a lo de la mascota opcional, no sé si querrías tener alguna…

-No creo que sea buena idea – dijo la madre de Lestat, acariciándole la cabeza- Tal vez, con el tiempo…

-De acuerdo entonces. – Dumbledore se levantó.- Señora Lioncourt –dijo volviendo a ofrecerle su mano y agachando la cabeza.

-Oh, si. Encantada. Yo…- se dirigió a su hijo- Lestat, espero que te lo pases muy bien y que hagas amigos. Y…- abrazó a su hijo.- Recuerda que te quiero mucho y si tienes algún problema me llamas por teléfono. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno, respecto a los aparatos muggles, en Hogwarts no funcionan. Nosotros usamos el correo antiguo, ya sabe, palomas mensajeras. Bueno, en realidad son lechuzas mensajeras. En Hogwarts hay muchas a su disposición. Simplemente deben escribir el nombre a quien van dirigidas y la dirección. La lechuza irá donde ponga en la carta.

-Vaya. Interesante.- la señora Lioncourt se levantó.- Bueno, pues, les acompaño a la puerta entonces.

-No será necesario. Lestat, si haces el favor, ven aquí – con una mano señalo un lugar cerca suya. Lestat, tímidamente, fue.- Agárrate fuerte a mí¿de acuerdo? – al ver el semblante de los dos muggles, intentó tranquilizarlos – No se preocupe. La aparición de un sitio a otro es básicamente como un tobogán gigantesco. Sientes una especie de vértigo y de repente apareces en otro lugar. ¿Preparado, Lestat?

-Sí. – dijo el vampiro tragando saliva. Se dirigió a su madre- Adiós mamá. Te quiero.- y se sujetó fuertemente a la túnica de Dumbledore.

-Adiós, señora.

Antes de que la señora Lioncourt pudiera despedirse, se oyó otra explosión y Dumbledore desapareció junto con su hijo.

-Oh, cielos. Se ha olvidado el cepillo de dientes.

Lestat sintió un tirón, náuseas y de repente estaban fuera. Hacía un poco de frío y a su alrededor se distinguían las formas de algunas casas antiguas, de pueblo.

-¿Te sientes bien, como para andar? – preguntó amablemente el señor de barba blanca. Lestat se soltó de él y dio un paso. Se mareó y se cayó al suelo.

-Ay.

-Tranquilo, hay que esperar un poco antes de que se pase. En seguida podrás volver a andar. Esto de aquí es Hogsmeade – dijo señalando el pueblo.- Normalmente los alumnos vienen aquí los fines de semana, pero por el momento, y de acuerdo con tu madre, hemos decidido que solo salgas acompañado de algún profesor, por lo que de momento no podrás venir solo. Pero será temporal, no te preocupes. ¿Puedes andar ya?

-No. Pero no importa.- Lestat hizo caso omiso del temblor de sus piernas y empezó a avanzar. Dumbledore lo miró pensativo.

-Vaya. Sabes volar y todo. – Lestat estaba levitando sobre el suelo- Aunque mejor que no te vea nadie. Aún. Por cierto, no es por ahí. Ven, sígueme.

Lestat levitó solo muy cerca del suelo, pro si alguien los veía y siguió a Dumbledore por un camino que conducía a un castillo enorme, donde entraron por una puerta también enorme y llegaron a lo que el profesor llamó Gran Comedor. Allí les esperaban cuatro personas. Uno era un viejo muy feo en cuya pierna se frotaba una gata apestosa, otra era una mujer de aspecto severo, el tercero… Lestat supo inmediatamente y sin saber por qué, un hombre lobo. El cuarto le dio mucho miedo.

-Albus, por fin.- Exclamó McGonagall.

El hombre que daba miedo a Lestat resopló. Obviamente estaba muy disgustado por algo.

-Bueno, este es el último alumno… de momento.- añadió como si tal cosa Dumbledore mirando de reojo a Lupin.- Lestat, el resto de los alumnos ya está en el colegio y han cenado. Ahora mismo deben de estar en sus habitaciones. Mira Lestat, al llegar al colegio, los nuevos alumnos hacen una ceremonia de selección que normalmente se hace frente a todo el colegio… pero como tu madre insistió en que te fueras tan tarde no hemos llegado a tiempo. Así que¿qué te parece si lo hacemos en un momento?

¿Hacer qué? Lestat no tenía ni idea, pero asintió. Entonces la profesora, se acercó a él con un sombrero mugriento y remendado y Lestat miró a todos los allí presentes antes de comprender que debía probárselo. Dejó que la mujer le cubriera hasta la nariz con él.

Misteriosamente, el sombrero comenzó a hablar en su cabeza.

-Hum… hum… vaya chico listo. ¿Sabes? Creo que sin duda lo mejor será que vayas a ¡Ravenclaw!- chilló el sombrero para todo el mundo.

Lestat vio de nuevo la luz al apartarse el chisme de la cabeza y Dumbledore le felicitó.

-Muy bien, Lestat. Ahora ya formas parte de nuestra familia.- le dijo sonriendo. El resto también lo hizo, menos el hombre de nariz ganchuda quien le miraba con desconfianza y… ¿alivio?- profesor Lupin¿podrías acompañar a Lestat a su dormitorio?

El hombre lobo se adelantó y sonrió al chico.

-Claro, Director. Por aquí, Lestat.

Lestat se volteó para despedirse del director.

-Gracias por todo Director.

-Los alumnos me llaman "señor" y al resto de profesores también deberás darles ese título. – Dumby sonrió de nuevo- Buenas noches Lestat.

Los dos se alejaron por el corredor, dejando a los otros tres profesores solos.

-Antes de que digas nada, Severus, sí, Henry permanecerá en tu Casa.

Snape puso cara de indignación.

-No iba a decir nada de eso.

-Ya- replicó McGonagall.

Snape clavó su mirada sobre ella, pero la mujer ni se inmutó, así que Snape se dio por vencido y se fue a sus mazmorras pensando "por lo menos no me ha tocado también el vampiro".

-Usted es un hombre lobo.- Dijo Lestat sin poder contenerse.

Ya habían subido un par de pisos.

-Sí- confirmó Lupin sorprendido.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El director me dijo que había un profesor que lo era y cuando le vi, supe que era usted.

-Vaya, qué observador.

-Yo soy un vampiro.- se apresuró a añadir Lestat.

-Ya lo sé.

-Hum…

-En realidad sólo lo sabemos los profesores. Dumbledore cree que debes ser tú quien decida cómo decírselo a tus compañeros.

-HUM- dijo abatido Lestat.- No se lo diré nunca.

Lupin se rio.

-No lo creo. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de cumplirlo. Sé de lo que hablo.

-¡Pero me tendrán miedo!

-Supongo que al principio sí… pero luego encontrarás gente buena que quiera conocerte y ser tu amigo.

-Sí, claro…- Lestat no se lo creía.

-En serio. A mí me pasó.

Lestat se paró en seco.

-¿En serio?- dijo con algo de esperanza.

-Sí. Mira, ahora es muy tarde, pero cuando quieras vienes a hablar conmigo y te lo cuento.

-Me encantaría.

-Y ahora hay que torcer a la derecha. ¿Todavía no te has perdido?

-Bueno, tengo muy buen sentido de la orientación, sobre todo de noche… pero me marea un poco todo esto…-Lupin esperó pacientemente a que Lestat continuara.- quiero decir… ¿Qué es Ravenclaw?

Lestat esperaba no estar haciendo preguntas tontas.

-Oh, claro. Perdona, creí que Dumbledore…

-Oh, el director es muy amable, pero creo que se le olvidó contármelo todo.

Y entonces Lupin fue instruyendo a Lestat en la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts y en la división del castillo en cuatro casas. También le explico que dos de los profesores del principio eran jefes de casas. Lestat esperaba que el que tenía más pinta de vampiro que él no fuera su jefe. Lupin le tranquilizó diciéndole que su jefe era Flitwick, quien en ese momento no se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

Después de caminar por largos pasillos y caminar por escaleras extrañas que se movían, llegaron a un cuadro enorme, de un hombre con gafas, que dormitaba, sujetando un libro contra su regazo. Lestat pensó que el cuadro estaba muy bien hecho, pues parecía como si el hombre de verdad estuviese respirando.

-¿Ernest? – susurró Lupin- ¿Puedes despertar un momento, por favor?

Lestat miró a Lupin con curiosidad, pero de repente el hombre del cuadro se movió y abrió los ojos. Lestat se abrazó a Lupin, soltando un gritito. ¡Estaba vivo!

-¿Mh?¿Quién me despierta a estas horas? Oh, profesor Lupin. Buenas noches. ¿Algún problema¿La luna llena se ha adelantado? Si es así tengo un montón de teorías respecto a eso. La última fue…

-Tranquilo, Ernest. Esta vez no vengo a conversar, aunque ya sabes que me encanta charlar contigo. Esta vez desearía que abrieses la puerta, para que un nuevo alumno pueda pasar a su dormitorio.

-¿Aquí? Mh..- Ernest se sujetó las gafas y miró a Lestat.- Vaya, chico. Este cuarto sólo se le da a los invitados especiales. ¿Eres especial?

-Hum.- Lestat miró a Lupin.

-De todas formas, puedes pasar. Para entrar o salir, la contraseña es "astro". ¿ De acuerdo? Buenas noches. – El cuadro se abrió hacia ellos, dejando ver un pasadizo que daba a una habitación. Al pasar, el cuadro volvió a cerrase tras ellos.

-Bien, este es tu cuarto.- dijo Lupin cuando entraron. Lestat observó la habitación. Era mayor que la suya y tenía una cama grande, un escritorio, una estantería llena de libros y un armario. En el suelo había un baúl abierto, con lo que Lestat supuso serían sus libros de texto.- Aquí tienes tus materiales y ropa de uniforme. Espero que te guste.

-Ss..si, me gusta mucho. Es mucho más grande que mi habitación. ¿Los demás alumnos también tienen habitaciones individuales?

-No, ellos duermen en una habitación común, cada uno en su propia casa. Este cuarto está cerca de tu casa, Hufflepuff, y además, cerca de las cocinas, por si alguna noche te entra hambre¿de acuerdo? Si quieres beber, comer, lo que sea, simplemente sigues el pasillo hasta que veas el cuadro de una cesta de frutas. Verás una pera. Tienes que hacerla cosquillas. Y se abrirán las puertas de la cocina para ti.

-¿Hacer cosquillas a una pera?

-Mh…si, lo descubrí hace mucho cuando era alumno de Hogwarts. Mis amigos y yo nos pasábamos todo el dia buscando pasadizos y puertas secretas. Pero no se lo digas a nadie¿eh? Lo de la pera no lo sabe mucha gente, así que es secreto. – Lupin le guiñó un ojo. – Bueno, me voy. Te deso buenas noches, pero ahora que lo pienso deben ser buenos días para ti. Aún así, deberás acostumbrarte al horario de los demás para ir a clases. No vayas aún al comedor si no quieres. Las clases darán comienzo a las 8 de la mañana, pero a esa hora alguien vendrá a buscarte, así que ves pensando lo que quieres hacer. Hasta mañana, Lestat.

-Hasta mañana.

Lestat se quedó solo en esa enorme habitación. Como no sabía qué hacer, se sentó a oscuras, en la cama. El profesor había tenido amigos, aún siendo un lobo. Amigos con los que pasear por la escuela y divertirse. ¿Tendría él algún día amigos así¿Podría decirle su secreto a alguien que no le temiera?

Aunque no tenía sueño, se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormirse. El día siguiente sería duro y tenía miedo de lo que pasara. Pero estaba decidido a afrontarlo. Volvería a hablar en monosílabos como cuando la gente de su barrio le preguntaba y mantendría la boca cerrada para que no se le vieran los colmillos. De nuevo igual.

Aunque, esta vez, Lestat tenía el presentimiento de que sería algo diferente. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

* * *

No me lo estoy creyendo!!! Un cap totalmente serio en este fic!!! Es raro raro raro... Y tengo una pregunta que SIEMPRE se me olvida haceros:

- ¿Alguien sabe por qué Mirzam se llama así? No es un nombre al azar, nop.

Y una curiosidad, Henry se llama así porque Kaworu tiene un primo que se llama Enrique que es como Harry (el pelo y las gafas... en fin, tampoco se parece muchísimo). El caso es que estando yo y una amiga (Moony, we love you!) de visita en el "pueblo" de kaworu (Aranjuez) Enrique se vino con nosotras y nos señaló su colegio. Cuando le preguntamos si era público o privado nos respondió con orgullo:

-Yo NUNCA he ido a un colegio público.

¡Imagináos a Harry diciéndo eso! Así que las tres por los suelos de la risa, entonces salió la idea de hacer un fic de un Harry Slytherin (os juro que dijo la frase como la hubiera dicho Draco Malfoy)... y luego salió la idea de crear a Henry... y lo demás ya es historia

Ciao!

Kaworu & Snape White

In Sev I trust


	17. 15: La tarjeta

¡Hola a todos/as!

Ante todo me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, tengo insulsas excusas al respecto, como que Kaworu se ha largado a Japón (es verdad, no es una metáfora), que ya os había avisado que tardaría, y que este cap se las trae y no por lo que pasa en él (o no del todo) sino porque abre las puertas a lo que va a pasar acontinuación, que es hasta donde nosotras queremos llegar.

Y la verdad, no sé cuando os daréis cuenta de que he subido el cap, porque fanfiction está vago y no quiere avisar a nadie de las actualizaciones (por lo menos a mí me ignora). Y antes de que se me olvide¡Feliz año nuevo! 2007 promete. ¡¡Yo ya quiero leer "the deathly Hallows"!!

¡Por cierto, hoy hace una luna llena preciosa¡¡¡Auuuuuuuuuuu!!!

¡¡A leer!!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Se aburría mortalmente. Ese Filch (¿cómo era posible que el director tuviera de encargado de la limpieza a alguien tan repulsivo?) les había dado a cada uno un cepillo de dientes mientras mostraba los suyos picados esbozando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, Di no podía estar segura.

-Una vez me contaron que en el ejército muggle castigan a los piltrafillas como vosotros a limpiar letrinas con esto.- les alargó un cepillo a cada uno.- Así que ya podéis empezar.- Y escupió al suelo. Les dejó solos.

Di había mirado asqueada el gapo. No, ella no iba a limpiar eso. Se lo dejaría a alguno de esos dos pardillos. De hecho, si jugaba bien sus cartas no iba a tener que limpiar nada.

Miró a Mirzam, quien había empezado a frotar sobre un retrete.

-Vaya, qué bien lo haces, Mirzam.- le dijo ella tras acercarse un poco a la espalda del muchacho.

Mirzam infló el pecho.

-¿Ah, si? Pues es la primera vez que limpio algo.- dijo todo orgulloso.

"No hace falta que lo jures" pensó Di, mirando el pelo mugriento. Si seguía así, iba a acabar tan sucio como cuando llegó. Sin embargo, Diógena siguió con su plan. Apoyó delicadamente una mano sobre el hombro de Mirzam y acercó más la cara a su oreja.

-Pues la verdad es que nunca había visto a nadie que lo hiciera tan bien.- Y miró a Henry de reojo. Hum... no parecía que Snape reaccionara. Así que decidió aproximarse más a Henry. Se alejó de Mirzam.- ¡Caramba¡Si Henry es casi tan bueno como tú!

Mirzam frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en Henry.

-¿Tú crees, Di?-dijo Henry encantado.- Mira, creo que si hago así y así, se va todo más rápido- Henry movió su cepillo de forma extraña, y desde luego, nada eficaz. Sin embargo, Diógena se rió inusualmente, como si Henry fuera la persona más especial y encantadora del mundo y le cogió del brazo.

Mirzam ya no podía aguantar los celos.

-¿En serio crees que eso es limpiar¡De esa forma no acabarías ni en mil años, imbécil!

-¿A quién llamas imbécil? Yo limpio como quiero. Y lo hago mejor que tú, me lo ha dicho Di.- Di miró alternativamente a Henry y a Mirzam. Puso todo su empeño en poner una cara dubitativa, como si de verdad le importase quién de los dos limpiara mejor.

-No es cierto, yo la he oído decir que YO era el mejor.

-Eso ha sido hasta que me ha visto a mí limpiar.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que eres un gilipollas, y un mariconazo.

Di decidió que era hora de dar el toque final.

-¡Mirzam!- los dos se callaron y ella se preparó. Puso su mejor cara de inocencia y continuó.- Yo creo que los dos sois igual de buenos, no habría modo de demostrar que uno es mejor que otro.

-¿Cómo que no?- saltó Mirzam.- Mira rubia, esto lo voy a hacer por ti. Canijo- dijo refiriéndose a Henry- ¿Qué te apuestas a que limpio yo mejor que tú?

-Lo que sea. Mi técnica es superior a la tuya.

Di se contuvo y no volteó los ojos ante esta afirmación.

-Entonces yo limpio esta mitad y tú la otra. El que termine antes, gana.

Henry lo dudó un momento y Di aprovechó para añadir.

-Ya, pero tiene que quedar limpio, si no, no vale.

Mirzam le sonrió.

-Lo que tú digas, rubia. Tú serás la juez.

Di asintió gravemente. Por dentro se sentía muy contenta. Había engañado a esos dos para que hicieran todo el trabajo por ella. Había que reconocer que Mirzam le era muy útil.

Así que los dos chicos se habían puesto a limpiar concienzudamente todo el baño y ella había bajado la tapa de un inodoro y se había sentado ahí a esperar. Se aburría. Se aburría mucho. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Lestat? Ellos tres estaban castigados juntos, pero el vampiro había sido confinado a las cocinas. Diógena no creía que Lestat se lo estuviera pasando muy bien allí. Según había leído, a los vampiros les daba mucho asco la comida muerta, y las cocinas debían estar hasta los topes de fiambre y filetes. Esperaba que pudiera incarles el diente disimuladamente al menos. Algo de sangre habría.

-------------------

Malfoy se extrañó de no haberse visto asaltado ni una vez por ninguno de primero. La razón, aunque él no lo sabía, era que los cuatros habían sido castigados durante una semana en todos sus ratos libres, así que el castillo podría respirar en paz durante una semana. Se sentó en un banco del jardín decidiendo qué era lo que iba a hacer. Vio de lejos una melena rizada y espesa. Se sintió muy deprimido. Nunca la tendría. Se levantó de donde estaba y se fue a buscar a Crabbe y Goyle, a lo mejor podría acercarse a ella si iba a molestar a Potter.

--------------

Snape no tuvo tanta suerte como Malfoy, ya que Henry acudió a verle nada más terminar la hora del castigo. Di había dicho que no estaba muy claro quien había ganado para que así al día siguiente tuvieran que repetir el concurso.

-Henry, va usted de castigo en castigo.- le saludó Snape nada más verle.

-No, Severus.- Snape arrugó la nariz.- esta semana no me has castigado a venir a la clase contigo, te lo recuerdo.

Henry tenía razón.

-¿Así que viene por gusto? Qué amable.- Snape se olvidó que hablaba con Henry y no con Potter, esa frase cargada de malicia e ironía no tenía sentido con Henry. A él SÍ que le gustaban sus clases y las pociones.

-Claro, Severus, para verte.- Dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa.

Snape suspiró, qué se le iba a hacer.

-Antes de que empiece usted a hacer nada, quisiera comentarle una cosa.

-¿Qué?

Snape tomó aire, esperaba que su decisión fuese la correcta.

-Esta misma mañana he obtenido permiso del Director para subirle a usted al 7º curso de Pociones.

Henry abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo ha oído. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo para los dos que reciba usted la educación apropiada en horas extra. Y yo he de ocuparme ahora de la... er... educación personal del joven señor Black.- Snape había estado intentando olvidarse de que Dumbledore le cargó toda la responsabilidad.- Así que he decidido ponerle en un curso que suponga algún reto para usted. Por supuesto, si hace algo mínimamente impropio en una clase de 7º, será rebajado de nuevo. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Henry asintió y sonrió.

-¿Entonces hoy no damos clase?

-No, puede volver con sus compinches.

-Muy bien. ¡Gracias Severus!

-¡Y no me llame así!- gritó Snape furioso, pero Henry ya había cerrado la puerta.

Snape se dejó caer sobre su escritorio. Arg¡Cómo deseaba que llegasen las vacaciones de Navidad!

Henry fue a buscar a Lestat para contarle lo que Snape le había dicho, claro que lo adornó un poco, y en su versión, Snape hasta le había dicho que era mejor que él. Lestat sonrió enseñando un poco los colmillos al oír la historia. Se encontraba mejor ahora que había escapado de las cocinas. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque su castigo hubiera sido con los otros tres, así habría estado al lado de...

-Ja¡El canijo y el chupasangre!- Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Mirzam se acercó a ellos.- Ya verás, mañana dejaré los retretes tan limpios que Diógena querrá casarse conmigo.

Lestat enarcó las cejas, pero mejor no preguntar qué quería decir el troglodita con eso.

-Sí, claro. Déjanos en paz.- Se defendió Henry.

-Oye, Snipis¿A qué no sabes adónde voy a ir estas vacaciones?

Lestat rezó para que no fuera con Di, no sabía por qué.

-¿Y a mí que me importa, con tal de no verte¿Y qué es eso de Snipis?- respondió Henry.

-¡Me voy a casa de los Malfoy!- le ignoró Mirzam.

Su gritó fue tan alto que en ese momento Harry y Draco, que se encontraban por ahí discutiendo no pudieron menos que parar.

-¿Qué?- susurró Draco perdiendo el poco color de sus mejillas.

Harry se rió de él en alto. Draco decidió no mirar si Hermione también se reía y se olvidó del trío de oro para ir furiosamente hacia ese mocoso de Black.

Le cogió desprevenido agarrándole por el cuello.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- dijo fríamente arrastrando las palabras.

-Pues eso, que tu padre me ha invitado a ir a tu casa¡como somos familia! Dice que la sangre es lo más importante y que quiere conocerme.

Claro, típico de su padre, pensó Draco. Sin embargo no acababa de creérselo.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues toma, y suéltame primito.- se burló de él Mirzam mientras le alargaba un sobre abierto.- Lo he recibido hoy.

Malfoy soltó a Mirzam y cogió la carta. Efectivamente, era de Lucius. Y sí, le invitaba... TODAS las vacaciones.

-Imposible.-murmuró para sí.

Le devolvió la carta a Mirzam y se fue a su cuarto para escribir de inmediato a su madre. Esperaba que ella tuviera más sentido común cuando le hablara de su "primito". Pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione, quien no se habían perdido detalle.

Harry miró a Mirzam. Ojalá fuera como Sirius, así se iban a enterar los Malfoy de lo que valían los genes y la sangre.

La gente que había en el Vestíbulo mirando el espectáculo se alejó y por fin se quedaron solos Henry y Lestat, quienes siguieron paseando dentro ya que no podían salir fuera con el sol.

-Por cierto, Henry¿Tú qué vas a hacer en Navidad?

-Pues... No sé. En principio me quedaré aquí, creo que Sev... el profesor Snape también se queda.

-Ah. Bueno, es que había pensado que a lo mejor querrías venir a casa... aunque todavía no se lo he preguntado a mi madre.

Henry parpadeó.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Pero sólo si quieres venir. Es que supongo que estarás muy sólo si no aquí en el castillo. Casi todo el mundo se va.

-Ya, pero es que me da pena dejar a Sev... er... a Snape sólo.

Lestat no lo comprendía.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? Es un profesor, los demás profesores se quedan, pero tú como alumno no podrás estar con ellos.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así... es que él me sacó del orfanato y me dijo que era mago y todo eso. Además es mi jefe de casa y me ayuda con las pociones y quiere que suba de nivel. Supongo que de algún modo quiero recompensarle, lo único que puedo hacer es estar aquí...

Lestat frunció el ceño.

-Pues, francamente Henry, a mí me da la impresión de que no te soporta. Y no te lo tomes a mal, no le cae bien a nadie.

Henry tardó un rato en contestar.

-No sé... yo no lo veo así.

-Entonces¿qué te parece si me quedo yo también en el colegio?

Henry abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, así no estarías aquí solo...

-No, pero tú te tienes que ir con tu madre. Si yo tuviera padres me iría con ellos.

Entonces Lestat se dio cuenta de que Henry se tenía que sentir muy solo. Siempre daba la impresión de estar contento y todo eso pero nunca había pensado en que quizás Henry no quería pensar en ello, que evadía la cuestión. Lo dejó correr, a lo mejor se le ocurriría alguna solución más adelante o conseguía convencer a Henry de que fuera con él.

Pasado un rato Henry cambió de tema.

-Por cierto, ahora que no está Mirzam. Tenemos que hablar del plan para vengarme de Draco. Ya sabes que a Mirzam le dije que iba a hacer una cosa, pero es sólo porque no me fío de él. Creo que le contará a Malfoy mis planes y eso no me conviene. Creo que tenemos que hacerlo antes de que se vaya a su casa. ¿Sigues queriendo ayudarme?

-Si¿Diógena también sabe el plan de verdad o sólo la versión de Mirzam?- preguntó Lestat esperando que Henry no notara su interés.

-Di es de los nuestros. Creo que no le cae muy bien Draco. Debe de ser porque es gay.

Lestat empezó a reírse. Henry era único.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco esperaba ansioso el correo. Esperaba que su madre hubiera podido hacer entrar en razón a su padre. Sin embargo, fue muy grande su decepción cuando pudo leer el mensaje de puño y letra de su madre. Corto pero autoritario.

_Querido hijo:_

_Tu padre sigue insistiendo en conocer a Mirzam y yo le doy la razón. Si no ha heredado la mala sangre de Sirius Black, entonces es de la familia. Somos nosotros quienes juzgaremos. Os esperamos con ansias, cariño._

_Un abrazo muy grande._

Draco estrujó el papel entre sus manos. Snape, quien miraba a la mesa de Slytherin en ese momento no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué noticias habría recibido el rubio para enfadarse tanto. Sin embargo, varias lechuzas fueron directas hacia él. Una traía el periódico y la otra... ¡La otra traía una carta de la papelería!

Snape cogió la carta y la escondió. Prefería abrirla en su habitación.

Tomó su desayuno rápidamente y salió de allí, no sin antes pasar por la mesa de Slytherin para tener unas palabras con Draco. Aún se acordaba de que Narcissa le había pedido que le vigilara.

-¿Ocurre algo, Draco?- se inclinó para preguntar.

Draco se giró.

-No, señor.

Snape levantó una ceja y susurró con aire confidencial.

-Pues a juzgar por tu cara, yo diría que sí. Más te vale que no te vean o echarás a perder tu reputación.- en realidad Snape se estaba riendo de él, pero Malfoy se lo tomó muy en serio.

Así que se levantó y le dio la carta convertida en una bola de papel a Snape sin decir nada más. Se fue a su habitación.

Snape se guardó la carta extrañado y se encogió de hombros. Draco estaba muy raro últimamente, y eso de que anduviera por ahí sin dinero...Muy raro.

Se fue a sus propias habitaciones a leerlo todo. O eso intentó, porque en el camino se topó con Dumbledore, quien le sonrió amablemente y le preguntó qué tal iban sus progresos con Mirzam y si las clases de conducta daban resultado.

Snape asintió a todo y maldijo por dentro al troglodita y a la maldita manía de Dumbledore de aparecer justo cuando menos lo necesitabas. Así que no le quedó más remedio que mandar llamar a Mirzam para empezar a darle clase y esperarle en su despacho.

Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo se suponía que se daban clases de conducta¿Qué quería Dumbledore? Aunque suponía que empezar con los modales en la mesa sería algo muy beneficioso. Ya había visto a Mirzam comer, y desde ese momento se juró que nunca más lo haría. ¡Qué asco!

¿Y por qué le encargaban eso a él? Él no tenía paciencia. Parecía más bien un trabajo para Lupin.

Snape se irguió sobre su asiento tras el escritorio y dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Una bombilla se le había encendido. No le gustaba pedir ayuda, pero si lo hacía, a lo mejor se quitaría esa clase de encima.

Cogió los polvos flú y los arrojó al fuego de su despacho. Llamó a Lupin.

-¿Si, Severus?- dijo la cabeza de Lupin por la chimenea.

-Ven aquí. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Lupin salió del todo de la chimenea y se sacudió las cenizas de la túnica.

-No soy tu sirviente, Severus. Podrías pedir las cosas "por favor" de vez en cuando.

Snape torció una sonrisa. Lupin era precisamente al que necesitaba.

-Escucha, Lupin. Supongo que te acordarás de que Dumbledore me encargó que enseñara modales a Black junior.- esperó hasta ver asentir a Lupin algo perplejo.- El día que me lo dijo estabas presente, y si no recuerdo mal, pusiste cara de querer ser tú quien le enseñase.

Lupin levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Bueno, sí... pero Dumbledore...

-Así que- le cortó- esta es tu oportunidad.

Lupin frunció el ceño. Tenía la impresión de estar ante un vendedor de enciclopedias que pretendiera timarle de manera ostentosa. Se cruzó de brazos.

-O sea, que no te ves capaz de enseñarle tú.- le dijo con serenidad.

Ahora fue el turno de Snape de fruncir el ceño.

-No es eso.

-Ya, de todos modos no me extraña. ¿Qué podrías enseñarle? Ni siquiera sabes las mínimas fórmulas de cortesía y en cuanto a higiene...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- siseó Snape entre dientes. Estaba empezando a enfadarse mucho.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par y Mirzam entró por las buenas. Miró a los dos profesores alternativamente. Snape lanzaba miradas venenosas a todas partes.

-Ah, aquí estás, Napias. He tenido que patearme todas las mazmorras hasta dar con este...- miró a su alrededor- antro y ahora te encuentro discutiendo con tu novio, si es que...

No pudo decir nada más, porque Snape ya había sacado su varita y si no hubiera sido por Lupin, (quien tiró de su brazo y a la vez sacó la suya propia lanzándole un "petríficus totalus" a Mirzam) ya se encontraría en el suelo desangrándose con mil heridas.

-¿¿¿Por qué no me has dejado hacerlo????- Fue lo primero que le gritó Snape a Lupin.

Remus suspiró.

-Está claro que necesita esas clases a toda costa. Está bien, te ayudo.- miró alternativamente a Mirzam petrificado y a Snape, quien se había aferrado al escritorio e intentaba calmarse.- Pero te advierto que no lo voy a hacer solo y te pongo una condición.

Snape levantó la vista y la posó en el lobo.

-¿Y cual es esa condición?- dijo con voz amenazante.

-Que tú también aprendas.

Snape parpadeó.

-Yo no necesito clases. Ya sé todo lo que hay que saber.

-¿Ah, sí?

-SÍ- le miró con fiereza.

-Vale, entonces me iré y te dejaré solo con éste- señaló a Mirzam- si no me tratas con respeto y educación. No debes dar mal ejemplo.

Snape estaba a punto de volver a sacar la varita para conjurar algo contra Lupin esta vez. Pero se contuvo.

-De acuerdo.- se irguió y puso una pose digna. Apuntó a Mirzam con la varita y al instante el chico pudo moverse.

-¡Guau¡Qué flipe, el colmilludo¡Seguro que tú no sabes hacerlo, Napias!

Lupin sonrió. En el fondo era como un Sirius asilvestrado.

-Muy bien, Mirzam. Acércate. Vamos a comenzar tu primera clase de educación.

-Ni de coña, colmillos.- Mirzam hizo ademán de volverse por dónde había venido. Snape sacó la varita y cerró la puerta con un hechizo, sellándola. Mirzam miró la puerta cerrada con fastidio y encaró a los dos profesores.

-Siéntate.- le dijo fríamente Snape, había decidido tomárselo con calma.

Mirzam se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente al escritorio. O más bien, se despatarró sobre el asiento.

-Mirzam, el Director nos ha encargado que aprendas a comportarte. No se pueden tolerar tus modales en este colegio.

-Pandadepijos- murmuró Mirzam. Lupin le ignoró y siguió hablando.

-Es algo que te va a ser de mucha utilidad a la hora de relacionarte con los demás.

Mirzam se irguió de repente.

-¿Te refieres a para ligar y eso?

Snape resopló. Lo que le faltaba, uno de "esa" clase de chicos en su Casa. Lupin sonrió de nuevo.

-Entre otras cosas. Tienes mucho que aprender. Tu manera de hablar, de andar, de vestir...- Lupin miró el uniforme de Mirzam.- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por algo fácil?

Mirzam asintió. De repente estaba muy interesado. ¡A lo mejor podría conquistar a Di!

-Entonces- siguió Lupin- levántate.

Mirzam lo hizo. Tanto él como Snape se preguntaban qué vendría a continuación.

-Muy bien. Normalmente la forma de vestir es una forma de manifestar tu personalidad. Ahora tienes que llevar uniforme, como todos, y supongo que tienes ganas de destacar entre los demás.- "puedes jurarlo" pensó Snape aún sin decir nada.- así que te pones todo hecho un desastre.

Mirzam se miró. ¿Un desastre¡Pero si iba guay!

-Severus- Snape se tensó al ser nombrado, prefería seguir siendo un espectador.- ¿Tienes algún espejo grande por aquí?

Snape se relajó.

-En el baño.

Lupin lo convocó con la varita y al instante Mirzam se vio reflejado con Lupin a su lado.

-¿Ves¿Dónde está tu corbata?

Mirzam metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tela arrugada. Lupin se la pasó a Snape, quien comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y la arregló con magia. Ese fue el inicio de todo. Milagrosamente los tres consiguieron colaborar y Mirzam quedó decentemente vestido. Claro que hubo mucho conflicto con la camisa y con la altura a la que debía de llevarse el pantalón. Pero tras declarar Severus que si seguía viéndole los calzoncillos asomando por encima del cinturón se los transformaría en tanga femenino y se aseguraría de que todo el mundo lo viese y lo supiera, no hubo mucha más resistencia.

-Bueno, pues ahora me piro...

-Ni hablar.- cortó Lupin.

-¡Joder!- Y Mirzam se despatarró de nuevo en la silla.

-No hay más que verte. Ya vas bien vestido, pero todavía te queda mucho por aprender. Para empezar, siéntate correctamente.

Mirzam se repantigó un poco más. Snape no pudo más y decidió intervenir.

-Señor Black, tanto a mí como al profesor Lupin no nos importa lo más mínimo cómo se siente usted en su casa, pero mientras esté con gente debe ser respetuoso, y eso incluye sentarse- le cogió por el pescuezo y le enderezó- correctamente.

Mirzam se vio obligado a sentarse normal y puso cara de fastidio.

-¡Napias!- le soltó a Snape.

Lupin se llevó aparte a Snape para que no se lanzase contra el chaval.

-A los profesores nos debes llamar Señor.- le explicó a Mirzam.

-Ah. Señor Napias y Señor Colmilludo.

-Er... no. Eso parece digno de Henry- se dijo para sí Lupin, aunque Mirzam alcanzó a oirlo.

-¿Qué? Oye, yo no hablo como el imbécil ese.

Snape decidió atajar la cuestión y se giró bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-¿No quiere parecerse a Henry?

Mirzam negó. Le daba un poco de miedo ahora.

-Entonces¿a quién quiere parecerse?- Snape pensó rápidamente en alguien con buenos modales que pudiera gustarle a Mirzam.- ¿A Draco Malfoy?

Mirzam lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

-Sí, como mi primo.

-Entonces háganos caso. Primero tendrá que parecer una persona. Si sigue discutiendo todo lo que le digamos nunca estará a la altura de Draco. Pero si se porta bien y practica, podría ser mucho mejor que él.

Lupin arqueó las cejas. Estaba sorprendido. Parecía que ese argumento funcionaba... cosas de Slytherin.

-Vale. Os obligo a que me enseñéis. Tú, colmilludo...

-Profesor Lupin- siseó Snape.

-Eso, Profesor Lupin...

-Bueno, o sólo profesor o señor...- añadió Lupin

-Que sí. Y tú, profesor Nap... Snape.- Ambos se sorprendieron de que lo dijera bien a la primera- enseñadme.

Y así fue cómo empezaron a dar clases a Mirzam. Acordaron citarse una vez a la semana (más clases habrían sido agotadoras para todos) en el despacho de Snape.

Una vez concluida la sesión Snape les echó de allí y se echó un rato sobre el sofá para descansar antes de su primera clase, para la que faltaba una media hora. Al hacerlo, unos papeles crujieron dentro de su túnica. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y pesadamente sacó las cartas que había recibido.

Primero leyó la carta que había arrugado Malfoy. Se sorprendió. Al parecer Mirzam estaba invitado a casa de los Malfoy. Lucius no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Sonrió, era una pena que hubieran empezado a domesticar al chico justo ahora, hubiera sido más divertido dejárselo a Malfoy tal y como estaba.

Luego sacó la carta que enviaron de S&B. Tal y como había pedido, una lista completa de las familias que usaban ese tipo de papel.

Fue a buscar la tarjeta que habían encontrado junto a Henry cuando era un bebé y se sentó sobre el escritorio para concentrarse.

Henry Snape- Releyó  
Luego puso la lista a su lado. Había muchísima gente que tenía ese mismo modelo. Eso era una contrariedad. Fue leyendo uno por uno los nombres, a algunos los conocía. Crawley, Chalmes, Diggory, Goyle (¿Los Goyle sabían escribir?), Majories, Malfoy, Maloney... 

Eran muchos, y tampoco era como para ir golpeando puerta por puerta y preguntar "Hola ¿Abandonaron ustedes un bebé hace 11 años?". Terminó de leer todos los nombres. Hum... algo le decía que debía seguir investigando.

Los releyó a la vez que los pronunciaba.

Calló al llegar a un nombre. Una idea fugaz le vino a la mente. Rápidamente cogió la carta que había recibido Draco de puño y letra de su madre y la comparó con la tarjeta. El mismo papel, la misma fábrica... la tinta era distinta, pero sin duda la letra era idéntica.

Snape debía rendirse ante la evidencia. Aquella tarjeta había sido escrita por Narcisa Malfoy.

* * *

Bueno, al principio os he dicho que no pasaba nada importante... pero no me acordaba de que YA había escrito de quién provenía la famosa tarjetita de marras. La próxima actualización será más rápida, espero , por lo menos ya tengo escrito la mitad del cap.

Y antes de despedirme, anuncios publicitarios: Ya he actualizado "**Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante... III**" Como no me fío de que fanfiction me vaya a avisar siempre miro a ver si la autora ha actualizado. Así que ya tenéis el 4º capítulo en español y en inglés.

**Confinamiento Solitario **está en proceso. Me falta un poquito para acabarlo del todo. Es que es más largo que los demás y quiero que salga bien.

Arg! otra cosa: Sólo una persona me ha respondido por qué Mirzam se llama así. Ay, mirad el review de ARITREA para enteraros.

Y ahora sí que me despido. Definitívamente hace una luna llena preciosa.

Kaworu (desaparecida en tierras niponas) & Snape White (Trabajando)

In Sev I trust (El 7º me dará la razón... ¡Ya tenemos título!)


	18. 16: La venganza de Henry

**Henry 16**

Snape daba vueltas en sueños. Veía a una mujer rubia llevando un bulto en sus brazos y depositándolo furtivamente frente a una puerta. En el sueño Snape se acercaba al lío de mantas que se agitaba y lloraba, cogió la tarjeta y la leyó

_Harry James Malfoy_

Inquieto se giró para verle la cara al bebé, que ya no lloraba. La tela hacía sombra sobre la cabecita y sólo pudo distinguir dos ojos rojos que le miraban sin piedad.

Snape se despertó bañado en un sudor frío. Había tenido una pesadilla, aunque no recordaba nada. Encendió una luz que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y buscó el despertador en su mesilla de noche.

Las cuatro de la mañana.

Genial. Odiaba despertarse a esas horas y más aún cuando habían sido sus propios sueños los que le habían provocado la conciencia.

Con un gruñido apagó la luz y se tiró sobre la cama tapándose mejor con las mantas. Hacía mucho frío allí, como siempre. (NA: grrrrr... estoy tardando siglos en escribir esto¡¡¡No paran de interrumpirme¡¡¡Odio los teléfonos!!!!).

Intentó volver a dormirse, pero sólo consiguió echar una cabezadita. Tenía un solo pensamiento en mente: debía hablar a solas con la señora Malfoy.

---

Los Gryffindor y Slytherin de 7º se agruparon frente a la puerta de Pociones esperando a que el profesor llegase y les dejase pasar. Harry estaba harto. Odiaba Pociones, pero si quería ser Auror no le quedaba más remedio que continuar allí. Había sido un milagro que Snape le aceptase en su clase y sospechaba que McGonagall había tenido algo que ver. Tal vez por eso Snape se ensañaba aún más con él, además, ahora que no estaba Neville, le tocaba a él ser "el tonto de la clase" o eso había decidido el Profesor. Ron había tenido más suerte y no había sido admitido. Así que ahora Harry se sentaba al lado de Hermione. Lo cual tampoco ayudaba mucho, ya que era como tener a un entrenador personal a tu lado al que no le gustase que copiasen su trabajo.

Por si fuera poco, seguía compartiendo esa clase con los Slytherin, y más concretamente, con Draco Malfoy.

Mientras Hermione le contaba no sabía qué de unas mandrágoras echó una ojeada a los que allí se encontraban. Efectivamente, el rubio estaba allí. De hecho, se topó con los ojos grises taladrándole. Le sostuvo la mirada y el rubio la apartó.

Harry estaba confuso. ¿Malfoy desviando la mirada¿Y qué eran esas ojeras? Algo debía estar pasando y Harry no sabía qué. La verdad es que el Slytherin parecía preocupado, pensativo... como si tramara algo. A Harry no le gustaba la idea de Malfoy conspirando.

-Harry¿Me estás escuchando?

Harry se giró hacia Hermione, quien puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño.

-Perdona, Hermione, es sólo que...- dudó un instante y luego bajó la voz- ¿No te parece que Malfoy está un poco raro últimamente? Me preguntaba si estaría detrás de algo.

Hermione se giró hacia el rubio. Sus ojos toparon con el destello gris, luego Malfoy dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta, como pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

"Me ha mirado" pensaba el Slytherin algo nervioso. Intentó recomponer su máscara y lo consiguió. Se giró de nuevo y puso su mejor cara de desprecio dedicada a los dos Gryffindor.

-Sí, que está raro- comentó Hermione a Harry en voz baja- pero no creo que nos incumba.

Harry enfrentó de nuevo la mirada del rubio con saña. Una voz le sacó de ese duelo silencioso.

-¡Hola, Harry¿Por qué miras así a Draco? Ah, ya sé, es porque ahora es pobre.

Harry miró hacia el suelo y se encontró con su réplica en miniatura.

-Hola Henry- dijo cansadamente.- ¿Qué haces aq...?

-¿Qué es eso de que Draco es pobre?- le interrumpió Hermione.

Draco desde la otra punta no podía oír lo que los tres estaban hablando, pero el hecho de que Henry estuviera con ellos le ponía francamente nervioso. Así que se despegó de la pared y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Pues eso. Que ya no tiene dinero. Se lo ha gastado todo, o eso es lo que me ha dicho Di. Aunque yo creo que se lo ha robado Mirzam y...¡ay!

-Cállate, niñato.- Draco le cogió por el pescuezo antes de que Henry hablara más. Había llegado a oír lo último y no le gustaba que hablasen de su dinero y menos aún de cómo se lo gastaba.

Arrastró a Henry consigo, oyendo la voz de Hermione detrás de él.

-¡Suéltale!

No le hizo ni caso, así que Hermione tiró de su brazo y le volteó. El resto de alumnos se callaron y miraron la escena. Draco se puso muy nervioso, pero eso no impidió que sonriera con maldad hacia la sangresucia.

-¿También vas a formar una Plataforma de Defensa del Menor?- se rio Draco de ella.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero una voz fría a su espalda la detuvo.

-Granger veinte puntos menos por incordiar en los pasillos.

Draco soltó a Henry y disfrutó de la mirada envenenada que le lanzó la chica. Todos sabían que quejarse o decir algo más sólo empeoraría la situación, así que Hermione se retiró al lado de su amigo, odiando a Malfoy con toda su alma. Por su culpa acababan de quitarle 20 puntos. ¡A ella!

Entraron todos en clase.

Draco se sentó en su sitio habitual aunque sintió que había algo que no iba del todo bien y se giró. A su lado le sonrió Henry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- siseó Draco.

-S... el Profesor Snape me ha dicho que venga.

Draco levantó la ceja pero no dijo nada más porque la clase dio comienzo. Snape se giró ante todos sus alumnos y reparó en el intruso. Luego se acordó de que le había dado el horario de Pociones de 7º y que milagrosamente no coincidía con ninguna de sus otras clases.

-Antes de que se rompan la cabeza pensando, les informo de que el señor Henry pasará el resto del curso de Pociones entre ustedes.

Henry sonrió a todas las cabezas que se asomaban a mirarle bien. Nadie comprendía nada. Pero Snape ya había empezado a dar instrucciones para la clase, así que tuvieron que olvidarse del chico y concentrarse en su trabajo, que ya era bastante.

Si Daco Malfoy tenía normalmente la piel pálida, al oír que el maldito clon de Potter iba a esta en su clase, su cutis sevolvió blanco como el papel.

-¿Q..? –intentó decir. Pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¿¡Qué!? –Potter se había levantado de silla y miraa boquiabierto a Henry, quien le saludaba con la mano. Bueno, al menos cara-rajada lo iba a pasar tan mal como él.

-Profesor Snape…- e rubio se acercó a su maestro, quien le miró con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Es en serio¿Alguien de primero va a dar clase con nosotros?

-Ese alguien de primero consiguió hacer una poción de cuarto sin leer el manual, señor Malfoy. – luego, como si recordara algo desagradable, frunció el ceño- Por cierto, al final irá el señor Mirzam a su casa en Navidades?

Draco bajó la cabeza.

-Me temo que si.

Snape suspiró.

-Loquesignificamástrabajoparamí…-murmuró. Pero Draco lo oyó y levantó una ceja.

-¿Ha dicho algo, profesor?

-Sí, que vuelva a su sitio. Vamos a empezar la clase.

Draco obedeció de mala gana, pues en su "sitio", se encontraba "él". Y no le apetecía nada esta en compañía de ese mocoso más tiempo de lo necesario. Además, Mirzam le había contado algo que no le gustaba nada. Algo acerca decaer a un lago helado…¡maldito mocoso! Si se le mojara así el pelo sería el hazmerreír del colegio. El "querubín", como le llamaba de pequeño la tia Bellatrix para hacerlo rabiar.

" Estúpido mocoso. Ya veremos quién engaña a quién."- pensó Draco.

Henry levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le hubiese leído la mente. Enseguida sonrió.

Draco odiaba esa sonrisa.

-Muy bien señoras y señores. Hoy vamos a subir el listón. Quiero que me preparen, cuanto más rápido mejor, una poción curativa, instantánea… con solo tres ingredientes. Y uno de ellos no puede ser ni salamandra ni beozar. – Snape conjuró un relj de arena que empezó a girar al instante.- El tiempo acaba de empezar.- dijo. Y se sentó feliz en su escritorio, sabiendo lo desesperados que estarían todos devanándose los sesos, en busca de los ingredientes.

Harry no se lo podía creer. ¿Tres ingredientes?¿Sin beozar? Se sentó en su asiento resoplando. ¿Y quién podría lograr una cosa semejante? Miró a Hermione, que enseguida se había puesto a pasar las páginas del libro, furiosa, leyendo con avidez todo lo que se le interponía ante sus ojos. Ojalá encontrase algo. Así al menos habría puntos para Gryffindor. Aunque seguro que no le dejaría fijarse.

-¿Tienes algo, Hermione?-preguntó vagamente. Pero un chssss de la chica lo obligó a callarse.

-En vez de preguntar podrías hacer algo útil. Fíjate en los demás. ¡Todos están intentando hacer algo!

-Fijarse en los demás.- murmuró Harry.- Vale.- Y se fuea ver si podía copiarse de alguien.

Mientras, Henry observaba divertido los intentos infructuosos de Draco mezclando cosas. Cuando casi creía que lo tenía, la poción siseaba y se apagaba, o amenazaba con explotar, o se volvía de un color horrible. Draco se estaba desesperando y l echar un vistazo alrededor comprobó que tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor estaban igual. Gragea sudaba y tenía los ojos fijos en la poción, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Su pelo castaño a veces le caía e la cara…

-Draco, se está quemando.- dijo un Henry muy servicial al ver que la poción se volvía negra. El rubio se giró idiotizado y soltó un chillido, antes de evaporar la mezcla a tiempo sin que explotase. Lanzó un suspiro.

-Si continúa así, señor Malfoy, tendré que quitarle puntos.- dijo Snape desde detrás de un periódico de El Profeta. En ese momento estaba leyendo acerca de un ataque al Ministerio de Magia en el que todos se habían quedado dormidos profundamente y reposaban en San Mungo. Maldito Lucius. Tenía que haber adivinado algo así. Levantó un poco la cabeza.– Y señor Henry, debería empezar a buscar soluciones si no quiere que le devuelva a primero.

-Oh, pero es que yo ya sé la solución, Sev…digo Profesor Snape.

Snape lo miró por encima del periódico. Henry sonrió. Severus pensó que esta vez podía muy bien estar mintiendo. Aunque tratándose del chico…. Suspiró. Si Henry decía que sabía hacerlo es que sabía hacerlo.

-Entonces eche una mano a los demás.- Snape se levantó. Iba a tener unas palabras con Lucius en ese mismo momento.- Señor Malfoy, se queda a cargo de la clase como prefecto. No quiero ningún problema. ¿Entendido?- se marchó dejando la clase en silencio.

Henry sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Por fin podría demostrarles a los demás sus conocimientos.

Snape llegó a su habitación y abrió el libro con furia.

-¡Lucius!¡Rubio repelente!¡Contesta!

Una cara deformada por el sueño apareció caricaturizada.

-¿Mhhh?¿Qué pasa, Severus?¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde. ¿Por casualidad no habrás leído el Profeta? Dice cosas muy interesantes acerca de cierta epidemia del sueño en el Ministerio.

-¿En serio? Vaya. No, no me había enterado. Pero gracias, Severus. Es bueno tener información.

-Si, claro. ¿Me estás diciendo que no usaste la poción que te di?

-¿Poción?¿La del sueño?Oh, si, la usé. ¿No lo ves? Ha tenido efecto. Es que últimamente padezco insomnio. Y Narcisa a veces no me deja dormir. Ya sabes…pero muchas gracias, hiciste una poción estupenda. Como siempre.

-Deja de elogiarme, no fui yo quien la hizo.¿ Por qué no me advertiste para qué querías la poción, imbécil? Los del Ministerio pueden sacar los ingredientes con los que se hizo y da la casualidad de que la resina de los árboles de Hogwarts, que es parte de dicha poción, no es muy común .

-Tranquilízate¿quieres? Ya te he dicho que la usé para dormir. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que tú no hiciste la poción?

-La hizo Henry. El chico nuevo

-¿El que lleva tu apellido?- de repente Lucius parecía muy despierto. Snape enarcó una ceja.

-El mismo. Es bueno en pociones. Le he subido de nivel y ahora está con tu hijo en clase.- de repente a Snape se le ocurrió una idea.- ¿Te gustaría conocerle? Es muy… interesante.

-Mh. ¿Crees que se uniría a la causa? Si es tan bueno como tú…

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

De repente el dibujo de Lucius cambió. Se esfumó y volvió otra vez.

-Oye Severus.¿Os apetecería pasar las Navidades con nosotros? También va a venir el chico Black nuevo, así, Snape tendría un compañero en Navidad. ¿Qué dices?¿Aceptas la invitación?

Severus reprimió una sonrisa. Qué fácil era hacer que el rubio accediera.

-No me gusta abusar de la hospitalidad de los demás. Y Navidad no es una fecha que me agrade.- Vio el susto en los ojos de Lucius y antes de que replicara continuó- Pero me lo pensaré. Depende de los alumnos que se queden aquí. Ya te mandaré la respuesta.

Snape cerró el libro. Sonrió. Ahora podría habalr directamente con Narcisa. Claro, la única pega iba a ser que tendría que aguantar a Mirzam hasta en Navidades. Y enseñarle a comportarse con los Malfoy. Su sonrisa se esfumó. Decidió no pensar en ello y volvió a clase.

Narcisa se incorporó en la cama y observó cómo Lucius cerraba el libro.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

Lucius se volvió y sonrió.

-Ha dicho que estará encantado de venir a visitarnos.-dijo sonriendo.

-Seguro. Severus siempre nos ha tenido en gran estima.-replicó ella sonriendo a su vez.

-¿Me vas a decir para qué quieres conocer a ese niño, mi amor?-Lucius se acercó más a Narcisa, entre las sábanas. Narcisa sacó la varita debajo de la almohada y le apuntó.

-Cuando llegue el momento. Ya te lo dije. Aparta, voy a vestirme.

Lucius suspiró y miró su mesilla de noche. Tendría que ponerse a mirar todos esos libros robados del Ministerio de Magia algún día.

-------------------------------------

Mirzam buscaba a Draco por los pasillos de Slytherin. Acababa de volver de la lechucería (ya sabía cómo se usaba) y recibido el encargo que mandó con el dinero robado de Snape. Ya que era un slytherin y Draco le había invitado a su casa, había decidido comprarle un regalo. Y le buscaba para dárselo.

Por el camino se encontró con varios Slytherin de cursos superiores a él, que se tropezaron con Mirzam a propósito. Como el chico no tenía tiempo de romperles las piernas, se limitó a pegarles una patada en... digamos que los tres chicos se quedaron regazados en el pasillo, mientras Mirzam proseguía con su búsqueda. Detrás de él sonaron gritos, pero no les dio importancia.

Encontró a Draco en uno de los sillones, junto con Pansy Parkinson (quien no le caía muy bien) y los dos gorilas. Se sentó entre Pansy y Draco, haciendo a la chica echarse a un lado y sonrió al rubio.

-¡Primo!¡¿Cómo estás?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de piernas, decidido a ignorarle. Mirzam le imitó. Draco recordó esa manía que le había dado de hacer todo lo que él hiciese si no le hacía caso y decidió hablar.

-¿Qué quieres, Mirzam?

-¡Me llamo Jareb el zacrabí!

-Lo que sea.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.

Draco se giró hacia el chico. Le gustaban los regalos.

-¿En serio?¿Qué es?

Mirzam sonrió y empezó a sacar una caja de debajo de su túnica.

-Como estamos en Slytherin he pensado que deberíamos tener una mascota propia de la casa, así que te he comprado una serpiente.

Draco se levantó del sillón como un resorte, seguido de Pansy gritando y Crabe y goyle, que no se habían enterado de nada, pero imitaron a su jefe.

-¡¿Tú eres idiota?!¡Las serpientes son peligrosas!

-Oh, vaya – dijo Mirzam ignorando a Draco. La jaula estaba vacía.- Se me habrá escapado cuando estaba pegando a esos imbéciles.- se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Draco.- Bueno, pues ya aparecerá.

Draco, pálido como el papel ante la idea de que una serpiente anduviese suelta por su dormitorio, tragó saliva y pensó en la mejor forma de librarse del crío.

-Mierda. Mira, como te llames...

-Mirzam.

-Eso. Te voy a mandar una misión¿vale? Se supone que hoy es cuando me dijiste que S...Henry iba a intentar tirarme al lago¿no?

-Si, si. Lo oí en la Casa de los Gritos. Resulta que...

-No me importa. Quiero que vayas y los vigiles y cuando veas que están a punto de hacer algo, me llamas y los atrapamos. ¿De acuerdo? Así se les quitarán las ganas de hacer bromas.

A Mirzam le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Atraparlos?¿Y puedo coger rehenes?- dijo pensando en Di.

-Lo que sea, y ahora largo de aquí.

Y Mirzam se fue muy contento de allí, pensando en Diógena y cómo la haría prisionera.

Draco mandó a Crabbe y Goyle que buscaran al Profesor Snape y le dijeran lo de la serpiente suelta. Después ordenó a Pansy que se bajara de una vez del sillón.

Snape fue interrumpido mientras preparaba una lista con los ingredientes que se habían agotado en el almacén por los dos guardaespaldas personales de Draco Malfoy. Se bajó de la escalera y les encaró.

-¿Y bien¿Qué quieren?

-Uh... profesor... Hay una serpiente en Slytherin.- dijo Crabbe.

Snape le clavó la mirada.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?

Crabbe miró aterrado a Goyle como buscando apoyo.

-Es que... No sabemos dónde está.

Snape suspiró.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

Y dejando el almacén bien cerrado (nunca se sabía cuando intentaría Potter volver a robarle) se dirigió con paso firme a Slytherin. Allí vio a Draco sentado cómodamente en su sofá mientras hablaba con Pansy. Eso enfureció a Snape.

-Bueno, Draco. ¿Debo entender que yo tengo que buscar a la serpiente mientras usted y la señorita Parkinson intiman?

Draco pegó un bote en el sofá y se levantó inmediatamente.

-¡Profesor! No... verá es que mi prim... quiero decir, Black- Snape puso una mueca al oír el nombre.- ha traído una serpiente a Slytherin y la ha perdido.

-¿Y usted con toda la casa no es capaz de buscarla y atraparla?

Entonces fue cuando Snape se dio cuenta de una cosa, Draco no podía ocultar su gesto de pavor cuando Snape sugirió que él mismo la atrapara. Así que básicamente se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo: no era capaz de atraparla, pero tampoco de admitir que no podía, así que había enviado a otro (el mismo Snape) para cogerla.

Snape suspiró. Normalmente no haría eso por nadie, pero le convenía que los Malfoy estuvieran contentos con él, ya que iba a ir a su casa.

Sacó la varita.

-¡Accio serpiente!

Esperó un poco y al fin un objeto alargado que se retorcía vino directo hacia él. Draco retrocedió, sin importarle ya lo que dijeran los demás. ¡el imbécil de Black le había traído una serpiente enorme!

Lo mismo pensó Snape. Con asombro vio una serpiente gigantesca dirigirse hacia su cara. Qué tonto había sido, había dado por hecho que sólo se trataría de una culebra pequeña de río o algo por el estilo pero no ese mastodonte.

Pero lo importante era mantener la calma frente a sus Slytherin.

Así que sostuvo el bicho como puedo entre sus brazos y luego salió dando tumbos por la puerta sin decir nada, intentando que el ser no consiguiera rodearle el cuello.

Una vez fuera se planteó qué hacer con el bicho. ¿Y si se lo daba a Hagrid? Un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en una mezcla de escreguto y serpiente. También podía despedazarla y embotellar sus restos... pero en ese momento no le apetecía.

Bueno, la soltaría por el campo y ya está. Tal vez al lago. O si veía a Potter se la daría a él como regalo, después de todo¿no hablaba parsel? Y entonces pensó en Potter dirigiendo a la serpiente para matarle a él. No, mejor al lago y que Potter ni se enterase de nada.

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento una figura pasó como una exhalación frente a él.

Mirzam pasó del napias, o profesor Snape, como a él le gustaba que le llamasen e irrumpió en Slytherin.

-¡Draco¡¡Ya viene Snape, Di y el vampiro!! Creo que es ahora cuando van a intentar tirarte.

Draco levantó la ceja. Tampoco es que quisiera que se enterase todo Slytherin. Afortunadamente, no había casi nadie más en la sala. Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos entraron Henry y Di (Lestat se quedó fuera).

Henry al verle ocultó su sonrisa, por fin se vengaría del rubio, lo tenía todo planeado.

-Vaya, si están aquí Snape y compañía. – Draco miró fijamente a Henry, ignorando a Di.- ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer hoy, Snape?- dijo con toda la cara inocente que pudo.

Henry lo miró con la cara de tonto y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Comer?

Draco siguió mirándolo y decidió que, ciertamente, era la hora de comer.

-Eh, sí, cierto. Pues vayamos a comer todos juntos – dijo lanzando a Mirzam una mirada de: vigilalos-que-no-se-escapen-en-ningún-momento. Y subieron todos hacia arriba, al gran comedor. Ninguno vio a Lestat, que, por orden de Henry, estaba pegado al techo y se coló en la sala de Slytherin en cuanto salieron. Poco después se unió a ellos en el Gran Comedor.

Durante la comida, Draco no le quitó el ojo a Henry de encima durante la comida. El chico no hizo nada anormal...si es que se le podía llamar normal a sonreír de forma idiota durante todo el tiempo y echar miraditas a Lestat (en Ravenclaw) de vez en cuando. También la Skeeter estaba anormal. Cada vez que Draco la miraba, ella sonreía y miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, exactamente a Harry Potter y después volvía a mirar a Draco con cara de entendimiento.

Draco decidió dejar de preocuparse por ellos hasta que salieran al lago. Tomó su zumo de calabaza, que le supo más dulce de lo normal, tal vez porque estaba de buen humor pensando en cómo castigar a los tres, ya que era prefecto. Cuando terminaron de comer, cogió a Henry del brazo.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, Snape. ¿Ya te han enseñado los terrenos de Howarts?

-Si, pero vale.- miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde Severus aún no había aparecido.

Así que se fue con Draco y sus gorilas al exterior de Hogwarts, seguido de Lestat y Diógena, seguidos de Mirzam, que no les perdía de vista, seguidos de Harry Potter, Hermione y Ron, quienes solo querían dar un paseo por los terrenos, pero curiosamente iban en la misma dirección.

Ya en los terrenos, Draco llevó a Henry al lago, para ver qué era lo que tenía el chico en mente.

-Mira –dijo- ese es el calamar gigante- dijo señalando al molusco- Es un ser terrorífico y suele comerse a los niños que se escapan de sus casas en hora de clase. Los destroza con sus tentáculos y después se los traga.

Henry miró a Draco fijamente.

-Pues yo lo uso de tobogán y no me come.

Draco lo miró sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido? El chico era lo bastante estúpido como para hacer eso.

A lo lejos, Harry, Hermione y ron estaban debajo de suárbol favorito, observando la escena.

-No entiendo qué pretende Malfoy – dijo Harry al cabo de un rato.

-Creo que le está mostrando el lugar a Henry.- hermione no levantó la cabeza del libro que leía – tal vez por fin lo haya aceptado como un slytherin más.

-¡Ja!- soltó Ron, de repente.- ¿Ése hijo de mortífago?¿Aceptar? Eso no aparece en su vocabulario.

- Deberíamos acercarnos para verlo mejor – murmuró Harry.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró la escena. No parecía muy extraña. Unos cuantos slytherin mirando el algo. Lo que sí le pareció raro fue ver al profesor Snape salir de Hogwarts con las manos por delante sosteniendo algo enorme que se retorcía. Se preguntó qué podría ser.

-Bueno, Snape – dijo Draco.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?

-¿Hacer?- Henry tenía la cara de tonto.

Draco emepzaba a sulfurarse.

-¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero!¡Mirzam me lo ha contado todo!

-¡Sí! Le he contado vuestro maléfico plan.- dijo Mirzam señalando a Henry.

Henry se puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara.

-¡No!¿En serio?

Diógena empezó a descojonarse detrás de Lestat, quien estaba debajo de dos capas, una plateada y otra negra, para que no le diera el sol. De todas formas estaba nublado y se había metido debajo de un árbol.

-Sé perfectamente que querías tirarme al lago.

-¡Mentira!¡Yo no quería!-dijo Henry poniendo en marcha el plan- ¡Fue él!- dijo señalando el árbol donde estaba sentado Harry con sus amigos, quienes se miraron entre sí al ver que todos les miraban- ¡Él me obligó!

Mientras, Diógena había parado de reír y miraba su reloj de arena. Ya era la hora. Dio un codazo a Lestat, quien empezó a estornudar.

Henry sonrió y cogió a Draco por la manga con cara de súplica.

-¡Tienes que creerme!¡Él te odia y ha estado todo el tiempo intentando que te haga quedar en ridículo!¡Me odia a mí también porque me parezco a él!¡Todo fue idea suya! Ven, ya verás, pregúntaselo, todo es culpa suya.

Draco se quedó quieto un momento, sopesando las posibilidades de que fuera verdad. Era cierto que Potter no mostraba ningún interés cuando él le había insinuado terminar de una vez con el crío. Así que tal vez había estado todo el tiempo engañándole.

-Muy bien, vamos pues.- dijo el rubio, varita en ristre, yendo hacia el árbol donde el trío Gryffindor.

Henry asintió, contento.

Y todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Justo cuando Draco ordenaba a Crabbe y Goyle que le siguieran, olvidándose de Henry y de que era un slytherin, justo cuando daba la espalda al chico Snape, éste levantó su varita.

-Ey, Draco.- dijo Henry sonriendo. Draco se volvió, impaciente- Conviértete en hurón.

Y los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras sentía de nuevo cómo se transformaba. Dejó caer la varita y empezó a corretear por el suelo, lanzándose contra Crabbe, quien chilló y se calló de culo. Goyle se quedó paralizado, sin entender por qué su jefe se comportaba de un modo tan raro. En realidad Draco no se había transformado, pero su mente sí que pensaba que lo había hecho, así que lo que Snape vio cuando llegó con la serpiente en brazos fue a un estúpido rubio que chillaba y corría como una especie de gato, y que iba derecho hacia él. Snape, ( al final se había pasado media hora buscando alguna jaula en Hogwarts para la serpiente , pero al final había decidido sacarla fuera) que no quería soltar a la serpiente, intentó chillar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Draco se tiró encima suyo, rodando los tres cuerpos por el suelo.

Y si no hubiera sido por la intervención rápida de Harry, que, al ver que había una serpiente intentando estrangular a alguien (aunque fuera Snape) empezó a hablar en parsel y a pedirla que por favor, les soltara, todo habría acabado mucho peor.

Una vez sentado y pudiendo respirar, Snape miró atónito a Draco, quien todavía se revolvía entre sus barzos, y a Potter, que acariciaba a la monstruosa serpiente, y los miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí, Potter?

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de eso, Hermione señaló hacia donde habíane stado los slytherin. Allí, Henry, Lestat y Diógena se partían de risa mientars Mirzam intentaba pillar a Henry, que se escabullía cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Henry- siseó peligrosamente Snape mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡HENRY SNAPE¡VENGA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Henry esquivó a Mirzam y se dirigió corriendo hacia Snape.

-¿Sí, Sever... Profesor?- y como Mirzam no dejaba de perseguirle para zurrarle por haberle engañado, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del propio Snape y de Draco que no dejaba de retorcerse.

-¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!!! –Preguntó todo colérico.- ¡¡Au!!- Malfoy le había mordido, pero aún así no le dejó escapar.

Sacó su varita como pudo y le lanzó un petríficus al rubio que se movía histérico.

-Yo no sé nada, profesoooor...- decía Henry aún dando vueltas.

Ahora que Snape tenía las manos libres, agarró a Mirzam con una y a Henry con otra.

-Quiero una explicación- dijo poniendo su mejor mirada siniestra. Luego vio que los Gryffindor intentaban escurrir el bulto.- Todos a mi despacho, ustedes tres también. Y recen porque no haya más de una expulsión.- añadió mirando directamente a Potter, quien sintió deseos de lanzarle la serpiente.

Así que todos, serpiente incluida se apretujaron en el despacho de Snape. A Draco se lo había llevado flotando a la enfermería primero, para ver si Poppy podía hacer algo.

Snape rodeó su escritorio y se sentó, enfrentándose a todos ellos a la vez.

-Y ahora, quiero que me digan por turnos qué hacían en el lago.

Miró primero a Granger, que aunque fuera insoportable, era inteligente. La chica pareció comprender y empezó a hablar.

-Nosotros tres, habíamos ido allí para dar un paseo al aire libre. Luego oímos gritos y vimos a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle con Henry y esos tres- señaló a Mirzam, Di y Lestat.- pensamos que discutían, pero como no nos incumbía para nada, nos quedamos allí hasta que usted apareció con la serpiente y Harry le ayudó a quitársela de encima.- añadió como queriendo decir que encima que le habían salvado no se merecían un castigo.

Snape pasó del comentario y miró a Henry.

-¿Y ustedes?

Henry tomó aire.

-Nosotros salimos a dar un paseo con Draco. Me dijo que me enseñaría los terrenos.

Snape levantó una ceja.

-¡¡¡Todo es culpa suya!!!- empezó a gritar Mirzam, quien ya se había cansado de permanecer callado. La serpiente siseó con disgusto por tanto ruido y Harry la calmó dándole unas palmaditas.- ¡Él quería empujar a mi primo al lago¡Yo le oí¡Le odia!

Henry levantó la ceja y Snape se sorprendió por ver un gesto tan slytherin en él.

-Qué tontería. Yo no odio a Draco, si fuera así, no habría ido con él.

Snape decidió pasar a preguntar a Crabbe y Goyle, pero les vio con tal cara de imbecilidad patente que decidió que no sacaría nada en limpio salvo un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y alguien sabe por qué Draco se comportaba así?- Miró a todos los alumnos alternativamente. Bien, lo que el suponía, nadie dijo nada.- En ese caso, voy a darles un tiempo de respiro mientras investigo la cuestión, pero si encuentro evidencias que culpe a alguno de ustedes, creanme que será expulsado del colegio. Y ahora, lárguense.

Todos se fueron de allí. Harry esperaba que no hubiera nada que lo relacionase a él, seguro que Snape intentaba echarle de ahí, tuviera pruebas o no.

-Henry, usted quédese.

Henry se dio la vuelta. Sabía que Severus le iba a interrogar a él. Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Snape se encaró a él.

-Henry¿alguna vez ha oído hablar de pociones hipnóticas?

Henry negó con la cabeza.

-Son un tipo de pociones muy potentes que hacen que el que la tome se crea que es lo que el que se la ha dado le diga. ¿Seguro que no le suenan?

Henry volvió a negar.

-¿Vas a enseñarme a hacerlas?- Dijo medio esperanzado.

Snape fijó la vista sobre él.

-¿Has usado esa poción con el señor Malfoy?

Henry sonrió.

-¿Y cómo iba yo a tener esa poción?

Maldito mocoso, estaba jugando con él. Mejor intentar ganarse su confianza.

-Si me cuentas la verdad ahora, tu castigo será menor y no te expulsarán.

Henry lo pensó.

-Yo no he hecho nada, no tengo nada que decir.

Snape esperaba no tener que recurrir a eso pero...

-Henry, sé leer mentes y tengo un frasquito de veritaserum aquí mismo.

Henry se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien... Tú ganas, Severus. Malfoy lleva queriendo meterme en problemas desde que llegué, así que decidí tomarme una pequeña venganza. ¿No se supone que eso hacemos los Slytherin?- Snape levantó una ceja- Conseguí una de esas pociones e hice creer a Draco por medio de Mirzam que iba a tirarle al lago. Con eso conseguí que Draco no me perdiera de vista y me siguiera a todas partes, pero a Lestat no. Así que esta tarde, mientras íbamos a comer, Lestat se deslizó en Slytherin cogió la poción de mi cuarto. Como lleva varias semanas castigado en las cocinas, sabe cómo funciona todo, así que deslizó la poción en el plato de Malfoy exactamente. Draco se lo bebió y yo sólo tuve que gritar lo del hurón.

Snape se quedó con la boca abierta. Había subestimado al mocoso. Y lo cierto, es que mientras Henry hablaba, le notaba diferente, con esa otra personalidad más oscura que a veces dejaba salir a la luz.

-Está castigado.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Y Draco?

-Se curará en una hora.

-Más le vale, y ahora salga de mi vista, estoy muy enfadado con usted.

Henry salió de allí cabizbajo, no le importaba que le castigasen, por lo menos sus amigos se habían librado. Lo que de verdad le había afectado habían sido las últimas palabras de Snape. Sentir su decepción.

* * *

Kaworu & Snape White

In Sev I trust


	19. 17: Los Malfoy siempre hacen trampas

¡¡¡Hola gente!!! Este episodio está lleno de emoción!!!

Así que tomaros una tila y ¡a leer!

* * *

Severus miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido a los dos seres que lo miraban desde abajo.

-¿Puede decirme de nuevo por qué razón no debería dar media vuelta y regresar a Hogwarts con ustedes dos?

-Porque ya estamos en los terrenos de los Malfoy – dijo Henry tranquilamente.- Y sería un engorro volver por una nimiedad así¿verdad, Severus? Además, Mirzam también está aquí, no veo por qué Draco puede traerse a un amigo y yo no.

-Dudo mucho que Mirzam sea amigo del señor Malfoy. ¡Y eso no es razón suficiente para explicar por qué llevaba al señor Lestat dentro de su maleta! – dijo Snape señalando al rubio, que se encogió sobre sí mismo. Estaban en la entrada de las Mansión Malfoy y de pronto Severus e había dado cuenta de que el equipaje de Henry se movía. Al abrirlo, el vampiro rubio había salido hecho un ovillo, jadeando.

-Es que es muy flexible- dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

Snape se pasó la mano por la cara, pensando.

Era 24 de diciembre. Las clases habían terminado el 22 y durante todo el 23 habían estado haciendo preparativos para su marcha a casa de los Malfoy. Los últimos días de clase, él y Lupin habían intentado enseñar a Mirzam todo lo que un caballero debería saber, sin quedar muy satisfechos con los resultados, pero dado que Lupin era quien acababa siempre más hecho polvo que él, debido a que había sido semana de luna llena, estaba relativamente feliz por ello. Luego había tenido que desbaratar la idea de Henry de llevarse todas las pociones y manuales a la mansión Malfoy, porque quería practicar durante las navidades. Snape, aunque por una parte orgulloso, se había negado rotundamente a ir cargado con los calderos y demás pensando en la cara de Lucius al verle como un mulo de carga. Y ahora esto.

-Pues tendrás que explicárselo tú al señor Malfoy, y te advierto que es una persona muy dura y antipática, así que no me extrañaría que os hiciese dar la vuelta de inmediato.

Henry y Lestat se miraron y al fin Henry decidió que ese era un buen momento para practicar sus artes de convicción. Abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de tristeza.

-Pero… es que…-miraba con timidez fingida a su profesor.- es que yo le dije a Lestat que estaría con él todas las Navidades, y la primera semana de las vacaciones íbamos a quedarnos en Hogwarts pero luego viniste tú y me dijiste que tenía que ir contigo y claro, no iba a dejar solo a Lestat que se había quedado en el colegio para estar conmigo.

Lestat también empezó a poner cara de pena, pensando que era lo más ridículo que había hecho nunca. Estaba seguro de que no iba a colar.

Snape miró a los dos mocosos cada vez más irritado y ya iba a abrir la boca para replicar a Henry cuando alguien le llamó a su espalda.

-¡Severus!¡Qué bien que hayas llegado!

Snape se giró y vio a Lucius avanzar a zancadas por el jardín hacia él. Hizo un esfuerzo para no parecer malhumorado, después de todo, era invitado del rubio.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Lucius bajó la cabeza y vio a los dos.

-Tú eres Henry¿verdad?- le señaló Lucius. Henry asintió y antes de que Snape pudiera decir nada, se apresuró a decir:

-¡Y este es Lestat¿Puede quedarse también?

Lestat se adelantó un poco. El señor Malfoy le miró de arriba abajo, luego se giró para consultar con Snape, quien se encogió de hombros, y finalmente de nuevo a Lestat.

-Hay habitaciones de sobra. ¡Ni que fuésemos pobres! Un Slytherin siempre será bienven…

-Es Ravenclaw.- dijo Henry pasando la mano por los hombros del vampiro.

Lucius se calló y miró de nuevo a Lestat.

-Ravenclaw es la mejor casa después de Slytherin.- respondió Lucius como dando a entender que no le importaba.

-¿Lo ves como no es duro ni antipático, Severus?- dijo alegremente Henry.

Snape se llevó la mano a la frente intentando evitar la mirada de Lucius, quien al final se encogió de hombros y precedió a sus huéspedes por el oscuro jardín hasta la casa.

Snape se rezagó para coger a Henry por el pescuezo.

-Henry, no me llames por mi nombre nunca más.

-¡Pero si no estamos en clase!

-Si no me llamas "profesor Snape", te juro que quemaré todos tus materiales de pociones y daré tu puesto como alumno de Slytherin a un elfo doméstico y tú tendrás que trabajar en las cocinas.

Henry entendió a la perfección y asintió en silencio, un poco asustado, tras lo cual Severus avivó su velocidad y se puso a hablar con Lucius.

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

-Paso. –dijo Draco Malfoy.

-Odio decirlo, pero yo también – dijo Narcisa Malfoy, dejando las cartas en la mesa y bebiendo otro trago de su whiskey de Fuego.

-Vuelvo a ganar – dijo triunfal Mirzam mientras ponía sus cartas boca arriba se llevaba todo el dinero del centro de la mesa.

-Oye Mirzam¿seguro que nos has enseñado a jugar bien a éste juego muggle? Siempre ganas tú…- dijo Draco, malhumorado. Ya llevaba siete partidas perdidas en eso del Póker y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Miró a su madre como esperando que lo respaldase, pero Narcisa simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo dinero, Draco.

-Eso, Draco- repitió Mirzam, llenándose los bolsillos- Sólo dinero, nada que tenga auténtico valor ni clase.

Draco fulminó a su "primo" con la mirada. Éste le sonrió.

De repente a los tres les llegó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Familia!¡Ya han llegado!- con un ademán, invitó a Severus, Henry y Lestat a entrar al salón, donde Draco se había puesto de pie de mala gana, y parecía ser el único. Narcisa los miraba por encima de su vaso lleno de alcohol y Mirzam había abierto la boca en una mueca de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué hace el colmilludo aquí?!

Henry al verle le sacó la lengua, recibiendo un capón de Severus.

-Hum. Sí, bueno, Narcisa…- Lucius fue enseguida a ayudar a su mujer a levantarse y caminar hasta los recién llegados- Aquí está nuestro querido amigo Severus, con sus… alumnos, Henry y…¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

-Lestat- murmuró el vampiro. La casa le parecía demasiado lujosa como para estar allí. Incluso le parecía demasiado lujosa para hablar en voz alta. Aunque claro, al ver a Mirzam todo ese lujo empezaba a desentonar como una vajilla bien labrada que de repente tuviera una mancha oscura en el medio.

-Eso, Lestat. Él es de Ravenclaw, pero esta vez haremos una excepción-añadió al ver que Narcisa lo miraba con cara de disgusto aparente.

-Encantada de verte de nuevo, Severus – dijo Narcisa extendiendo la mano. Severus se la estrechó. Después se giró hacia Henry, quien sonrió y le ofreció su mano. Narcisa se limitó a levantarle el flequillo de la cara.- Por un momento creí que era Potter – murmuró con asco. Henry frunció el ceño.

-Eh, que sólo me disfracé de Harry en…

-Bueno – dijo Severus- Siento no haberos avisado de que había un invitado más. ¿Qué tal todo?- en realidad lo que quería decir era¿qué ha hecho Mirzam?

-Perfectamente – dijo Lucius- Sentaos, sentaos. Los elfos domésticos os llevarán el equipaje a las habitaciones.

Una vez sentados cada uno en un sillón, se miraron. Lestat y Mirzam con odio mal contenido; Narcisa y Draco miraban a Henry, la primera con curiosidad, como si se tratase de una nueva criatura de dos cabezas, Draco en cambio le fulminaba con la mirada. Pero era capaz de aguantarse. Lucius también le observaba, divertido y Severus miraba a todos, evaluando lo que podrían estar pensando. En cuanto a Henry, estaba observando con atención el bastón de Lucius y no se daba cuenta de nada.

-¿Es una serpiente de Slytherin?-dijo señalando el bastón.

Lucius parpadeó y miró su bastón. Sonrió ufano.

-Totalmente cierto. Está hecha de plata pura con esmeraldas en los ojos y es mi muestra de orgullo a Slytherin.

-¿Puedo tocarla?

Se produjo un segundo de silencio, que advirtieron todos los adultos de allí. Draco incluido. Lucius NUNCA había dejado que nadie se acercara a su varita. Aunque claro, tampoco nadie se lo había pedido nunca. Pero después pareció pensárselo mejor, porque le alcanzó el bastón. Henry lo tomó con ojos relucientes.

-Oohh…- dijo admirando la cabeza abierta de serpiente que le miraba.- Es impresionante….parece una serpiente de verdad. - Lucius dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Henry tocó la cabeza y descubrió que se podría quitar. Por supuesto, la quitó, dejando al descubierto la varita de Lucius. – Pero así¡parece una culebrilla!

Severus se tapó la boca intentando sonreír disimuladamente. Narcisa tomó otro trago. Al menos el chico no era nada especial.

Lucius le arrebató el bastón de las manos.

-Draco, lleva a nuestros jóvenes invitados a conocer sus habitaciones.- dijo con altanería.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que clavarle la mirada y luego levantarse obedientemente para acompañar a todos esos indeseables. Estaba claro que su padre quería deshacerse de todos y le había encomendado a él la tarea de mantener a los niños alejados de los adultos.

Snape siguió con la mirada al grupo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Lestat miraba en silencio todo mientras a su lado Henry no paraba de parlotear y Mirzam y Draco les seguían de cerca.

Cuando por fin se fueron, oyó a Lucius hablar.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, Severus?

Snape declinó la oferta.

-¿Cómo es que habéis invitado a Black a venir?- no pudo contenerse.

Lucius y Narcisa se miraron.

-Bueno, Severus, ya sabes que la familia siempre ha sido muy importante.- explicó Lucius sirviéndose él mismo un licor y sentándose al lado de su mujer.

-Precisamente, es hijo de Black y de una cualquiera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó escandalizada Narcisa.

Snape elevó la ceja.

-¿No lo sabíais?

La pareja intercambió miradas preocupadas de nuevo. Snape se tomó la libertad de esbozar una sonrisa.

-No sé si preguntar o no…- vaciló Lucius. Al final decidió atreverse.- A Black padre ya le conocemos pero… ¿cómo de cualquiera es su madre?

Snape casi sintió lástima al responder con fingida melancolía.

-Mucho.

Narcisa arrugó la nariz.

-Con eso nos basta. Mientras siga bajo nuestro techo mejor no saberlo. De todos modos, es de mi familia y un Slytherin. De momento aquí se ha comportado como alguien digno.

Snape elevó la ceja. Qué interesante, después de todo, gracias a las clases que le dieran él y Lupin, Mirzam había conseguido engañar a los mismísimos Malfoy.

-¿Te apetece jugar?- preguntó Lucius señalando la baraja.

Snape se lo pensó.

-¿Por qué no?

Y mientras se sentaban los tres alrededor de la mesa, Snape se preguntaba cómo demonios podría sacar el tema que le había llevado hasta la mansión Malfoy. Se había sorprendido mucho al ver que Narcisa no había reaccionado al ver a Henry. Había esperado algo más, claro, que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la mujer escribiera aquella tarjeta que en ese momento se encontraba en el bolsillo interior de la túnica de Snape. Tal vez debería empezar a preparar el terreno.

Lucius barajó y repartió.

Mientras Snape colocaba las cartas en su mano, dijo distraídamente.

-Quería pediros perdón por de nuevo por haber traído a Lioncourt… cuando has venido a buscarnos, Lucius, estaba discutiendo con Henry sobre ello.

-Hum…- dijo Lucius mirando sus cartas.- No importa, Severus. Empiezas tú, querida.-Lucius esperó a que su mujer cogiera una carta del mazo y luego comentó- Es muy peculiar ese joven Snape.

Snape se tensó al oírle decir eso y Lucius sonrió.

-¿Nunca le llamas señor Snape o algo así?

-Nunca.

-¡Qué poco apropiado de ti! Con lo que nos costó que llamases a Draco con su nombre. ¿No será que es pariente tuyo?

Esa era la pregunta que quería que le hicieran. Snape estudió cuidadosamente sus cartas y luego también cogió otra del montón.

-No lo creo. Proviene de un orfanato muggle.- dijo mirando de reojo a Narcisa.- Sólo llevaba una tarjeta en la que ponía su nombre "Henry Snape".

La rubia no dijo nada, pero Severus pudo ver con claridad cómo se tensó su espalda.

Snape descartó la carta que había cogido. Le tocaba a Lucius jugar.

-Cambiando de tema¿encontraste la famosa librería?

-Oh, sí. Gracias por la dirección.

-¿Qué librería?- Preguntó Narcisa intentando dominar su voz.

-Oh, nada querida. Severus se interesó por nuestro fabricante de papel, ya sabes, tarjetas y encargos, y le di la dirección.

Narcisa levantó los ojos y los clavó en Snape.

-¿Y encontraste algo que te gustara?

Snape dudó antes de responder.

-Quería ver qué tipo de tarjetas hacían, es que estoy pensando encargar unas tarjetas de visita para mí.

-Oh.-fue la única respuesta de Narcisa, mientras esperaba a que Lucius terminara su juego.

Mientras, escaleras arriba…

-¿Y si jugáramos a algo?- dijo Henry sentándose en un sillón. Draco les había enseñado las habitaciones y después los había llevado a una sala de estar en la que parecía que se trataba de una sala de juegos, aunque no se sabía exactamente a qué juegos se podía jugar allí.

-¿Y por qué has traído al dentudo? – dijo mirando a Henry- Podías haber traído a Diógena.

-Diógena es una pesada.- dijo Henry bufando.

-No lo es – replicaron Lestat y Mirzam a la vez. Después se miraron entre sí con ira.

-¿De qué vas, colmillos?¿Acaso crees que ella se fijaría en un chupasangre como tú?

-Al menos tengo más clase que un cavernícola que no se lava.

-¿Quién no se lava¡Yo sí me lavo!¡Y dos veces al mes!

Draco, que los vigilaba sentado en un sillón detrás de ellos, hizo una mueca de disgusto. La higiene era una de las pocas cosas que parecían no habérsele quedado claras a Mirzam. Suspiró mientras los oía discutir y entonces vio cómo Henry se le acercaba. Inmediatamente lo apuntó con la varita.

-Una razón.- dijo Draco- Dame solamente una razón y te aseguro que no sales vivo de ésta casa.

-Oh, vamos, Draco.- Henry puso ojitos de pena- ¿Aún sigues enfadado por lo de hacer que te creyeras un hurón?

-¡Cállate!- Draco se levantó, aún con la varita en alto.-¿Quién te has creído que eres, niñato?¡Porque tengas el apellido del profesor eso no te convierte en nadie!¿Me oyes?¡En nadie!¡Ni siquiera porque te parezcas a Potter!

-No se de qué me hablas, Draco – dijo Henry sin inmutarse.- Además, ya te lo dije, fue Harry quien se lo inventó todo.

-Mentiroso.- dijo casi escupiendo Draco- El profesor Snape me dijo que lo habías planeado tú todo.

Henry se quedó en silencio.

-¿En serio?- dijo- Ops.

-Si…- Draco empezaba a acercarse a Henry- ¿Y sabes? Yo sí que he estudiado cómo convertir a gente en animal…y me preguntó en qué animal sería divertido convertirte a ti.- De repente el rubio tenía una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

Al oírlo, Mirzam pasó de Lestat y se giró.

-¡Sí!¡Conviértelo en babosa, Draco!¡Y a éste en…mariposa!

Lestat se quedó con ojos como platos. ¿Por qué mariposa? Pensó en sí mismo con alitas de colores y lo entendió. Porque era lo más ridículo que le podía hacer.

-Pero si Severus se entera de que me has convertido en bicho- dijo Henry retrocediendo- se enfadará contigo. Y tu padre también.

-Entonces no tiene por qué enterarse.- dijo el rubio enseñando toda la dentadura.- ¡Mirzam!

-¡Sí!- Mirzam lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y la cerró a cal y canto.

Henry abrió los ojos mucho en el momento en que comprendió que era una trampa. Echó mano a la varita que estaba en su pantalón… pero allí no había ninguna varita.

-¿Buscas esto?- Mirzam levantó la varita de Henry en alto, triunfal. Se consideraba el mejor ladrón de todos.

Henry vio su varita en manos del ser, después dirigió la vista a Draco e intentó encontrar formas de escapar en menos de un segundo, antes de que el rubio decidiera en qué animal lo iba a transformar.

-¡Estate quieto!- dijo de repente Lestat. Se había colgado de Mirzam y estaba con los colmillos saliendo, a pocos centímetros del cuello de éste- ¡si le haces algo a Henry, le muerdo!

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, menos Mirzam, quien tenía la cara congestionada de terror, odio y frustración.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, preparado para soltar el hechizo. Estaba pensando en un mono de culo pelado.

El asombro de Lestat dio el tiempo suficiente a Mirzam para meterse la mano dentro de la entrepierna y sacar dos cabezas de ajo, que le incrustó a Lestat en la boca. El pobre vampiro chilló y se revolcó en el suelo. En el mismo instante de esa distracción, Henry saltó hacia delante y pegó a Draco una patada en la entrepierna, aprendido de Mirzam, para después correr hacia una especie de puerta de montacargas que había visto por el rabillo del ojo.

Draco rodó por el suelo como Lestat, furioso por no haber sido más rápido y porque el mocoso se le escapaba otra vez.

-¡Mirzam! Ough…¡Atrápalo!

Mirzam quería obedecer a Draco, pero en esos momentos se estaba peleando con Lestat, quien se había vuelto muchísimo más agresivo después del ataque con ajos. Consiguió lanzar al vampiro contra la pared con un expelliarmus y fue tras Henry, metiéndose también en el montacargas. Dentro había cuerdas para subir y bajar la plataforma y vio a Henry abajo del todo. Se encaramó al cable y fue tras él.

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

-¿Habéis oído eso?- dijo Snape alzando la cabeza.

-¿El qué?

-Se oyen ruidos de arriba.

-Serán los niños, que juegan.- dijo Lucius encogiéndose de hombros.- Vamos querida, te toca.

Snape pensó que seguramente así sería, pero no se quedó del todo tranquilo.

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

Ni Henry ni el montacargas pudieron prever que con la llegada de Mirzam todo se vendría abajo literalmente. Así que cuando el moreno aterrizó sobre la superficie metálica de la frágil estructura las cuerdas cedieron y muy pronto los dos chicos se vieron bajando en vertical por el angosto agujero en el que se habían metido.

Afortunadamente, Henry consiguió quitarle su propia varita a Mirzam y usar uno de los encantamientos más útiles que había aprendido hasta el momento.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- gritó apuntando al montacargas bajo sus pies.

El hechizo, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente potente y el descenso continuó, aunque a una velocidad aceptable.

Henry se concentró al máximo en no perder el control del hechizo, no quería volver a caer. Mirzam, apretujado contra él parecía haber perdido las ganas de pelear y en su lugar se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Estaba deseando llegar al suelo y, a ser posible, de una pieza.

Al fin, tocaron fondo con un sonoro CLONCK metálico y Henry dejó de apuntar con la varita.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- dijo con desprecio al otro.

-¿¿Me estás llamando cobarde??- saltó Mirzam, quien había recobrado las fuerzas ahora que por fin habían llegado abajo.

-No. Sólo estoy diciendo que ya puedes abrirlos.- Henry salió del agujero por la portezuela que había ante ellos.- ¿Vienes?

Mirzam entendió que mejor mal acompañado que en un agujero oscuro y solo. Siguió a Henry por la portilla.

-No veo nada.- murmuró Henry en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad.- ¡Lumos!

Mirzam y Henry miraron a su alrededor, parpadeando por la intensa luz que salía de la punta de la varita de este último.

Los dos se quedaron asombrados al contemplar la sala en la que se hallaban. Mirzam sacó su propia varita y la encendió para poder explorar también por su cuenta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Henry admirando los enormes contenedores de vidrio y los muchos instrumentos afilados dispersos por toda la sala.

Mirzam fue incapaz de responder.

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

-¿Y eso, no lo habéis oído?

-Mi querido Severus, si no te conociera bien, diría que estás paranoico. Te repito que deben ser los niños jugando.

-He oído claramente gritos y un ruido sordo.

-Ya sabes como son. Unos animales.- dijo Lucius negando con la cabeza.- Quédate tranquilo. Más tarde iremos a verles.

Snape miró a Narcisa, como pidiendo una segunda opinión.

-¿Por qué nunca saldrá la carta que quieres cuando la quieres?- fue todo lo que dijo ella, mirando sus cartas.

Cada vez estaba más harto de este juego, Narcisa no le había dado más pistas sobre lo que ella sabía de Henry y sospechaba que Lucius estaba haciendo trampas.

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

Lestat sacudió la cabeza con aturdimiento. Se encontraba un poco mareado y le dolía todo por la pelea con Mirzam. Intentó moverse.

-Ni lo sueñes, vampiro.

Miró hacia su derecha, ahí estaba Draco sonriéndole malvadamente. Luego se miró a sí mismo. Maldición. Unas gruesas cuerdas le tenían apresado. Lestat sospechaba que era por algún hechizo.

-Sabes, si hay algo que los Malfoy no toleramos es que se irrumpa en la paz y tranquilidad de nuestro hogar. Tú y tu querido amigo os la vais a cargar, y el otro también. ¿Sabes a dónde conduce ese montacargas?

Lestat sólo abrió la boca para enseñarle los colmillos amenazadoramente.

-Ese agujero conduce directamente a la zona privada de mi padre. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que hace ahí… te podrás imaginar que cuando sepa que nuestro querido Henry se ha metido ahí, se pondrá hecho una furia. Y os echará a todos. Así que ahora mismo voy a ir a contárselo.

Draco se irguió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y salió por la puerta tranquilamente.

Nada más ver que Draco se iba, Lestat hincó los dientes en la cuerda que le quedaba más cerca y empezó a roer. Tardaría siglos en quitársela.

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

Henry se encaramó a una escalera pegada a una librería para poder leer los títulos a la luz de la varita. Estaban todos en latín y parecían muy antiguos. No los entendía.

-¡Mira Snape!- le dio Mirzam al otro lado de la amplia sala.

Henry bajó de la escalera y fue hacia allí

Mirzam sostenía en alto una calavera humana.

-¿Crees que es de verdad?- preguntó emocionado Mirzam.

Henry la miró detenidamente. Qué más daba. Real o no, ese sitio cada vez le resultaba más siniestro.

-¿Crees que esto será una morgue?- le preguntó Mirzam, al ver que Henry no respondía.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un sitio donde guardan a los muertos fiambres.

Henry apartó la vista de la calavera.

-Yo creo que no.- giró la cabeza con la varita en alto, iluminando todo lo que podía. La luz no llegaba a todos los rincones.- Más bien se parece a…

-¿Una base militar extraterrestre?- sugirió Mirzam esperanzado.

Henry frunció el ceño, aumentando así la curva de su nariz y miró a Mirzam.

-Yo iba a decir que un laboratorio, pero lo de los extraterrestres suena más convincente.

-Ja. Soy el mejor.- dijo Mirzam dejando la calavera en su sitio y cogiendo en su lugar un medallón con símbolos a su alrededor.- Vaya… ¡seguro que esto lo vendo a buen precio!

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

Severus empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Más que nervioso, molesto. Narcisa estaba ignorando todas sus tentativas de responder algo sobre Henry y eso le enfurecía. En un determinado momento dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, dispuesto a sacar la tarjeta y mostrársela cuando apareció Draco corriendo hacia su padre.

-¡Padre!¡Snape y Mirzam se han metido en el montacargas y han llegado a…!- miró a Severus dubitativo, pero después otra vez a su padre- a… tus aposentos privados.

Tanto Narcisa como Lucius levantaron la vista de la mesa en seguida y se levantaron corriendo con caras de horror. Se miraron entre sí, luego a Severus y finalmente corrieron hacia un pasillo de la casa, seguidos de Draco. Severus fue tras ellos.

-¡Lucius!¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Snape jadeando a su lado. En ese momento el rubio abría una puerta oculta que conducía a unas escaleras. Tanto él como Narcisa se quedaron quietos en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que Severus iba con ellos.

-Severus, creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí. Esto… la sala de abajo es…bueno, es…no deberías bajar.

-No es nada del otro mundo- dijo Narcisa intentando sonar convincente- Es simplemente que está llena de trastos viejos y ya sabes, Severus, que no nos gusta que los invitados vean desorden ni…

Severus sacó su varita lentamente.

-Lucius. Dos de mis alumnos están ahí abajo. Como profesor debo ir y sacarlos de allí y como mortífago espía a las órdenes del señor Oscuro, averiguar todo cuanto concierna a cuartos secretos u ocultos.- sonrió con su sonrisa anual sin dejar de apuntar a Lucius.

Narcisa se encogió de hombros después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con Lucius.

-Qué más da. Lo habría averiguado de todas formas- murmuró.- Draco, tú te quedas por si viene alguien. ¿Y el otro chico?

Draco, que no estaba en nada de acuerdo con su madre sobre lo de quedarse allí, frunció el ceño.

-Está arriba, en la habitación.

-Que no se escape. Y sobre todo, que no vaya con los otros.

Draco asintió y desapareció de allí.

Al fin, Lucius bajó por las escaleras, seguido de Narcisa, seguida de Snape, quien no había bajado su varita. Algo estaba pasando allí y quería saber de qué se trataba. ¿Tendría alguna relación con Henry?

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

En el laboratorio, Mirzam estaba tocando todas las cosas que veía. Henry, por el contrario, casi no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba. Ese sitio hacía emerger de su subconsciente extraños sentimientos. Al final, con un poco de voluntad, se adelantó unos pasos y dio con una estantería llena de papeles. Cogió uno al azar y lo observó. Había letras y unos dibujos.

-Eh, Snape.

Henry se dio la vuelta distraído y pegó un grito cuando una cabeza de elfo cortada y bastante grotesca se le acercó a pocos metros.

Mirzam empezó a reír y se tiró por los suelos, soltando la cabeza disecada. Henry vio que a su alrededor había varios tanques de cristal y estanterías con tubos y…cosas. Black había cogido la cabeza de uno de esos estantes.

-Estúpido-murmuró Mirzam. Pero después se calló.- Espera. ¿No oyes algo?

Mirzam se puso en pie. Sí, oía pasos apresurados. Y aunque estuviera en casa de los Malfoy con invitación, su inconsciente de barrio bajo se puso en marcha y enseguida huyó a esconderse detrás de uno de los armarios, desde donde no se le podía ver si se entraba por la puerta cerrada por la que venían los sonidos. Henry le imitó y los dos esperaron a que la puerta se abriera. Antes de apagar su varita, dio un último vistazo al papel que tenía entre manos.

¿LM x SS? Los dibujos no eran muy nítidos…. Las líneas temblaban y había manchas de algo. De todos modos, no parecía importante.

La puerta se abrió.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado... jujuju. Estáis a punto de descubrir la verdad sobre Henry.

Kaworu & Snape White (Miembros de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I trust


	20. 18: La verdad

Holaaaaaaa¿Habéis leído el título de este cap? Pues eso. A partir de este cap las cosas se van a volver muyyy interesantes.

* * *

Henry y Mirzam se acurrucaron aún más detrás del armario. No podían ver quién había entrado, pero fuera quien fuese no le iba a agradar encontrarles ahí, eso seguro. 

-Lucius, enciende una luz.- susurró la voz de Narcisa a la espalda de su marido.

Lucius torció el gesto y apuntó con la varita hacia un lugar concreto de la oscuridad. Al instante se encendieron las múltiples antorchas que rodeaban la estancia, haciendo que la habitación, de por sí tenebrosa y misteriosa se llenase de sombras fantasmagóricas.

Sin embargo, Henry y Mirzam no se movieron de donde estaban.

Lucius recorrió la habitación con la mirada desde donde estaba, de repente sus ojos se posaron en algo y ahogó un grito.

-¡Maldición!- Fue corriendo hacia el objeto sobre el suelo y lo recogió con mucho mimo.- ¡Mi cabeza de elfo! Si está mucho tiempo fuera de su tarro se podría secar.

Snape entró en ese momento en la habitación y arrugó la nariz mientras veía al rubio acercarse al tarro destapado y depositar con sumo cuidado la cabeza. Narcisa se giró hacia Severus como pidiendo perdón por el comportamiento de su marido.

Sin embargo, Snape no se fijó mucho más en el señor Malfoy. Se encontraba en un lugar extraño. Sin duda un laboratorio. ¿Para qué utilizaría Lucius ese lugar? Por un momento dejó de pensar para qué había bajado ahí.

-Lucius.- esperó a que el rubio se girara hacia él con aire interrogante.- ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?

Lucius dejó la cabeza de elfo bien colocada junto a los otros tarros enormes y se recolocó las ropas luciendo una sonrisa. Narcisa se sentó en un sillón con gesto aburrido.

-Severus, permíteme presentarte, de científico a científico- Snape enarcó una ceja sarcástica- mi pequeño y humilde laboratorio.

Snape dejó vagar su vista por las estanterías, los tarros y finalmente, los enormes tanques.

-¿Y en qué trabajas aquí?

Lucius agrandó su sonrisa.

-Todo a su tiempo. Lo primero es lo primero.- Levantó el índice y tomó aire.- ¡Salga, señor Snape y usted también señor Black!. Sabemos que están aquí.

Henry y Mirzam contuvieron la respiración. Mirzam pasó el brazo por encima de Henry, como dándole a entender que no se moviera.

Lucius siguió con el dedo en alto, pero no pasó nada. Snape pensó que parecía un espantapájaros ridículo señalando a la nada.

-¿Es que voy a tener que buscarles?- preguntó el rubio con actitud malhumorada.- Estos críos de hoy en día… nunca hacen lo que se les pide.

Severus alzó la ceja. Desde luego que no iban a salir.

-Permíteme, Lucius.- Snape se adelantó unos pasos- ¡Henry! Si no sale enseguida, le volveré a poner en clase de pociones de primero.

Henry casi se levanta de su sitio, de no ser porque Mirzam le agarraba fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame!- susurró Henry- Severus dice…

-¡Cállate!- respondió Mirzam, que sabía mucho de tretas.- ¿Es que no quieres saber lo que pasa realmente aquí?

Henry lo miró unos instantes con los ojos como platos.

-Oh…- asintió con comprensión. Y se volvió a acurrucar al lado de Black. Esperaron, atentos para escuchar la conversación de los mayores.

-¡Chicos!- Lucius empezaba a impacientarse.

-Lucius, calla y búscales de una vez.- ordenó Narcisa desde el sillón. El rubio la miró enojado, pero empezó a moverse por entre el laboratorio. Severus le siguió.

-Lucius…

-Es apasionante¿verdad?- decía el rubio con los ojos brillantes cada vez que pasaban delante de una cápsula con algo dentro. Severus al fin pudo identificar que eran órganos humanos. Si hubiera sido una persona normal, tal vez habría puesto cara de asco, pero Snape estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas muertas todos los días y no le impresionaba en absoluto.

-Si, precioso. Aún no me has dicho lo que haces aquí. Aunque creo que voy imaginándomelo.

-Siempre tan perspicaz, Severus – dijo Lucius asomándose a uno de los muchos armarios del laboratorio. Nada.

-Parece un laboratorio muggle. ¿Has estado experimentando con muggles, Lucius?

-¡Por Merlín, no!¡Qué asco! Todo con lo que he experimentado tenía magia.

Snape arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Lucius torturando y experimentando con cuerpos de magos? Severus no le creía capaz y además allí, en su propia casa.

-¿Y esos magos nunca se escaparon?

Lucius sonrió. Estaban llegando a una urna que tenía algo más grande que un simple órgano. Severus se quedó petrificado delante. El rubio alzó una ceja y observó con Snape.

-Ése ya estaba muerto cuando le terminé de hacer.

-¿Qué?

-No duraban nada, y eso que seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Pero en fin. Los primeros siempre son un fiasco.

-¿Los primeros? Lucius – Snape se paró en seco- ¿Me estás diciendo que has estado…lo que sea con bebés? Todos esos órganos son de niños?¡¿De dónde demonios…?!

En ese momento un ruido muy fuerte dirigió a Severus al armario de su derecha. Apartó el armario de donde estaba con un hechizo y antes de que pudieran escapar, petrificó a Mirzam y Henry.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!- chilló Severus furioso. No le gustaba la situación. El hecho de que esos dos estuvieran allí y que Lucius hubiera estado experimentando con partes de bebés…las ideas le iban y venían de la cabeza, pero aún no entendía nada. Se giró hacia Lucius y le apuntó con la varita.- Bien, Lucius. Quiero que me cuentes de inmediato todo lo que estuviste haciendo aquí. Y una razón por la que no deba decirle al señor Oscuro que actuaste sin su permiso.

-Oh, pero lo hice. – dijo Lucius sonriendo.- ¿Verdad, cariño?

Snape frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cariño? Y demasiado tarde, descubrió que había dejado a Narcisa atrás. Narcisa, que en ese momento le quitaba la varita con un hechizo y sonreía también, dirigiéndose hacia Henry y Mirzam.

-Bueno, Severus… la verdad es que no queríamos que te enterases de esto, pero de todos modos da igual, ya que hoy nos desharemos del chico.- dijo ella. Snape la miró impotente agarrar su varita.

Miró a Henry y luego a Lucius.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- dijo intentando no perder la calma.

-Sí, un momento. Narcisa, querida, lleva a nuestro sobrinito arriba. No queremos más testigos de los necesarios.

Narcisa asintió y se llevó flotando a Mirzam fuera del laboratorio y luego escaleras arriba.

-Bueno, Severus… He de confesar que hasta que Narcisa no me lo confesó todo hace unas semanas ni yo mismo sabía quién era Henry.- Lucius dejó de apuntar a Snape, sabía que no le haría nada por el momento.

Se sentó en una butaca e invitó a Snape a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, Snape se quedó de pie junto a Henry, quien sólo podía mover los ojos de un lado a otro.

-¿Y quién es Henry?- preguntó con cautela Severus.

Lucius sonrió desde su sillón.

-¿Pues quién va a ser? Tu hijo.- Lucius esperó a ver el efecto que producían sus palabras en el mago.

Snape no reaccionó.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me has oído perfectamente.

-Eso es una estupidez. Yo no tengo ningún hijo.

-Vale, digamos que sí que lo tienes y que es Henry. ¿Quieres oír la historia completa?- Lucius vio a Snape vacilar- ¿Seguro que no quieres sentarte?

Snape apretó los puños.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme.

-Muy bien. Supongo que lo mejor sería empezar por el principio. Había una vez- empezó con tono divertido- un Señor Tenebroso cuyo poder excedía cualquier límite imaginable y un mocoso que le derrotó.

-Ya me sé ese cuento.- replicó Snape.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en esto?

-Nada en realidad. O todo. Digamos que sin él, el señor tenebroso nunca habría sido derrotado. Me estoy haciendo un lío. Veamos, el caso es que mientras nuestro señor aún vivía (antes de su resurrección, me refiero) me otorgó la gran tarea de investigar en los misterios de nuestra raza superior. La sangre, su limpieza… y, si podía, que investigara cómo crear una raza de sangre limpia al servicio de nuestro señor. Una nueva raza que acabaría con todos los muggles y traidores de la sangre, en definitiva, con toda la escoria.

-¿Y usabas este laboratorio para eso?

-Si. De hecho hace mucho tiempo que no bajaba aquí.

-Eso no explica nada de Henry.

-Tranquilo, que ya llego. El caso es que todos mis intentos de crear nuevos especimenes fracasaron. En las urnas morían irremediablemente todos. ¿Cuál era el fallo? Y entonces lo supe. Necesitaba que las criaturas nacieran de una madre natural, no de una máquina. En aquella época Nuestro Señor fue tristemente abatido, pero yo no cesé en el intento. Llevaba muchos años trabajando en ello y con señor tenebroso o sin él, iba a lograr crear a un mago de raza pura, superior.

-¿Henry?- dijo Snape mirando al mocoso.

-¡Exacto!

-Vale, tú creaste a Henry. Yo no tengo nada que ver. En todo caso es tu… hijo o creación.

-¡No entiendes nada! Yo necesitaba una combinación de inteligencia, belleza y magia poderosa.- Lucius miró a Snape como esperando a ver si comprendía. Al parecer el mago no quería saber la verdad- Necesitaba lo que los muggles llaman genes.

Ahora sí que Snape levantó la ceja.

-¿Genes?

-Si, información genética. Un pelo o un trozo de piel podría haber bastado… pero yo necesitaba… er… algo más…

Snape cerró los ojos.

-No lo digas.

-Bueno, tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, así que una noche te dormí y te… er… cogí lo que necesitaba de ti.

Snape se formaba imágenes en su mente. No. No quería creerlo.

-Y luego, como ya te he dicho, quería combinarlo con belleza… Los Malfoy somos famosos por nuestra belleza.

-Por favor, no me digas que has mezclado mi sangre con la tuya.

Henry, sin poder moverse pensó en LM x SS.

-No nada de eso. Para empezar, no cogí precisamente tu sangre.

-¡¡Ya me he dado cuenta de lo que me robaste!! Sigue.- Severus estaba lívido de vergüenza e ira, pero había decidido saber la historia hasta el final.

-Durante mi estudio descubrí una cosa que los muggles llaman reproducción asistida. Hice que Narcisa se quedara embarazada con tu esperma de un modo similar al sistema muggle. Naturalmente, lo hice después de dormirla. Los meses siguientes la observé muy detenidamente, hasta que al final, a los tres meses me dijo que estaba embarazada. Narcisa creía que yo era el padre y esperaba nuestro segundo hijo con ilusión. Eso era precisamente lo que yo necesitaba, que una madre bruja, y no una máquina, le transmitiera poder al niño. La noche que nació Henry le conté a Narcisa toda la verdad. Pensé que ella lo entendería y me entregaría al niño sin más para que pudiera seguir con mis experimentos.

-Y esa misma noche, escapé del hospital y me llevé al bebé a un orfanato.- dijo Narcisa, que acababa de regresar, desde la puerta. Miró a Snape a los ojos.- y al regresar le dije a Lucius que le había matado.

-Y así lo creí yo hasta ahora.

Snape se balanceó un poco para desentumecerse.

-Si es "hijo" mío y de Narcisa¿por qué no se parece a ninguno de los dos?

-¿Narcisa?- dijo Lucius a su mujer para que ella respondiera.

-Porque antes de abandonarle, le lancé un hechizo de transformación.

Snape comenzó a entender.

-Los bebés recién nacidos todavía tienen todas sus células en transformación… un hechizo permanente de transformación sí que funcionaría en él.- murmuró sombrío.- ¿Por qué se parece a Potter?

-Pensé en ponerle una cara de alguien que no pudiera relacionarse con los Malfoy. Pensé en James Potter, que había muerto años atrás. Conjuré su cara en el bebé. Esa es la razón por la que se parece a Potter.

Snape no podía creerlo.

-Claro… ahora entiendo muchas cosas… que duerma con los ojos abiertos es debido a que por las noches se relaja un poco el hechizo y se desestabiliza su físico, no sabiendo qué forma adoptar; su personalidad cambiante es debido a que la verdadera sólo surge cuando se enfada, su verdadera inteligencia es suplantada por una personalidad falsa creada por un hechizo; que sea tan bueno en pociones es… genético, así como cuando arruga la nariz y se parece a… la mía.- Snape siguió meditando -¿Y el nombre?

Narcisa suspiró.

-Lo escribí en una tarjeta. Quería que se llamara así por si me lo encontraba, supiese quién era. Le di tu apellido porque tú eres su padre.- Narcisa clavó su mirada en Snape, quien tuvo ganas de decir que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Snape no sabía qué decir. Miró a Henry, quien todavía con los ojos abiertos de par en par escuchaba todo sin creérselo.

-¿Y ahora has cambiado de opinión y quieres matarle?

Narcisa miró a Lucius y luego a Henry.

-¿Se te ocurre otra opción? No le quiero.

Snape carraspeó.

-Francamente, no veo por qué deberíais matarle, no os ha hecho nada y desde luego no es una amenaza.

Lucius levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué sugieres? No sirve para nada. En realidad, no era el espécimen perfecto, según descubrí después. Para ello, necesitaría haber tenido sangre de nuestro Señor y en ese momento no estaba disponible.- Snape se imaginó a Henry sin nariz- Así que en realidad es un… accidente.

-Aún así…

-De todos modos, ha oído todo – dijo Narcisa.

-Se le puede hacer un obliviate – dijo Severus pensativo.- Yo se lo haré.

-Vamos, Severus, no hace falta, matarlo es mucho más fácil- dijo Lucius que no entendía los procesos mentales que estaban teniendo lugar en la mente de Severus. Narcisa sí que comenzaba a entenderlos.

-Snape – dijo. Narcisa conocía lo suficiente a Snape como para entender que estaba solo y necesitaba compañía.- Si te lo llevas, nada de esto deberá salir a la luz.

Lucius la miró.

-¿Eh?- miró a Severus- ¿Quieres llevártelo? Pero…¿por qué?

Severus se encogió de hombros y le pidió a Narcisa su varita. Se la dio.

-Es mi hijo. ¿No? Además, si regreso al colegio sin él Dumbledore me echará a los dementores.

Snape quitó el hechizo petrificus a Henry. Este se movió y estiró los brazos.

-Bueno.- dijo Lucius sin darle importancia- Pues entonces es tuyo.

-¡Severus…!- dijo Henry. Snape le tapó la boca. No quería oírle decirlo. No estaba preparado para oírle decir ese…apelativo.

Henry le tendió un papel. Severus arrugó el entrecejo mientras leía lo que ponía. LM x SS. Abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió hacia Lucius.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Lucius cogió el papel.

-Oh, vaya, qué recuerdos me trae esto. ¿Te acuerdas del retrato de Salazar que hay en Slytherin? En cuanto lo vi por primera vez, me enamoré de él. Mira, mira, aquí están las iniciales, Lucius Malfoy y Salazar Slytherin. Ay… qué recuerdos de primero.

Severus creía que SS significaba…bueno, daba igual. De todas formas Lucius le seguía dando asco. Cogió a Henry y le guió por las escaleras, seguidos por los Malfoy. Severus suspiró. Al menos ni Mirzam ni el vampiro habían oído la conversación. A ellos no tendría que borrarles la mente.

-Señor Malfoy …- Henry se giró. Snape se congeló en el sitio. Oh, no, ahora iba a rendirle cuentas. Intentó evitar que siguiera hablando, pero Henry se escabulló- ¿Entonces Draco es mi hermano?- preguntó con cara de expectación.

-Merlín, no. Draco es pura sangre Malfoy. – dijo Lucius con orgullo. Narcisa miró hacia otro lado.

-Uf – dijo Henry dándose la vuelta. Subió los últimos peldaños y salió junto con Severus.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, Lestat por fin se acordó de respirar. Había estado escuchándolo todo desde el montacargas. Vaya, y él que creía que su "nacimiento" fue raro. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que volver a la habitación y hacerse el dormido cuanto antes.

Al subir las escaleras y abandonar el laboratorio Snape se encontró con Draco, quien esperaba impaciente y que en ese momento parecía estar diciéndole algo a Mirzam, quien todavía estaba petrificado.

Snape echó una ojeada al crío. Bah, ya le quitaría el hechizo otro. Esperó a que los Malfoy salieran tras él y luego agarró a Henry del hombro.

-Con vuestro permiso, creo que no nos quedaremos aquí.

Lucius asintió.

-Llévate también al otro niño. Mirzam se quedará con nosotros.- Lucius no tenía más remedio. Draco le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Bueno, por lo menos Henry se marchaba.

-Henry, ve a buscar a Lestat y dile que nos vamos.- dijo Snape a Henry.

Henry estaba más callado de lo habitual, lo cual no era extraño teniendo en cuenta toda la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Muchas cosas no las había entendido, sobre todo desde que se enteró de que Severus era su padre.

Lentamente subió las escaleras para ir en busca del vampiro. Mientras ascendía seguía dándole vueltas. Sobre todo le preocupaba una cosa ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Según parecía su padre (Henry meditó sobre esta palabra) quería borrarle la memoria. No podía permitirlo. Una cosa tenía clara: ahora que sabía quienes eran sus padres no iba a permitir que le borraran la memoria. Le contaría todo a Lestat, y así él podría repetírselo todo a él una vez le hubieran borrado la memoria.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa y aceleró. Cuando llegó a la habitación donde antes había tenido lugar la pelea, la encontró vacía. Henry paseó la mirada por la estancia. No, no estaba. De repente, oyó un sonido procedente del montacargas y corrió hacia allí.

Asomó la cabeza por el hueco y se encontró cara a cara con Lestat.

-¡Henry!- Dijo el vampiro asustado.- ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Henry le alargó una mano para que el vampiro terminase de subir.

-Creía que sabías volar.- dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sí, pero no suelo ir muy alto… por eso me he quedado a la mitad del agujero y he tenido que subir lo que quedaba con los brazos y las piernas.

Al fin, Lestat salió del agujero del montacargas y Henry no pudo esperar a decir.

-¡No te lo vas a creer!

-Snape es tu padre- dijo con una sonrisa Lestat, dejando ver sus colmillos.

Henry se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿Por qué te crees que estaba en el montacargas? He escuchado toda la conversación.

Henry le abrazó.

-¡Genial! Así me lo podrás contar todo cuando mi padre me borre la memoria. Por cierto, nos tenemos que ir. Severus dice que no nos podemos quedar aquí y el señor Malfoy ha dicho que tú también te fueras.

Lestat asintió y bajaron hasta donde estaba el resto. Sin más ceremonia, los tres salieron al exterior y Snape agarró a los dos chicos para desaparecerse.

Snape no habló mucho cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, estaba como ido. Henry, que sabía que cuando Severus estaba así, no había que molestarle, se dedicó a parlotear con Lestat durante todo el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts. Eso sí, de temas triviales. Henry creía que podían existir las ranas con pelo y que algunas hasta podía ser que tuviesen barba. Lestat replicaba que eso era imposible, y que, de serlo, debían de ser todas primas de Mirzam. Esto acabó la conversación, puesto que no se puede hablar y reír al mismo tiempo y así llegaron al castillo, casi sin poder respirar y con las manos en la barriga.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor ya no había nadie porque era muy tarde. Henry suponía que tendría que ir a Slytherin, pero también quería hablar con Severus, aunque no sabía si (su padre) estaría de humor para hablar con él a solas. En cuanto a Lestat, debía volver a Ravenclaw, pero como era de noche, decidió salir a los terrenos a practicar un poco el vuelo. (No quería que le pasara de nuevo lo del montacargas) Así que al final Henry se quedó solo con Snape, bajando a las mazmorras.

Severus no parecía el mismo. Sí, daba el mismo miedo que siempre (en lo que respectaba a Henry: nada) y tenía la misma mirada furiosa y el gesto hosco (sin contar con sus ropas y su olor y su pelo) pero sus ojos estaban como vidriosos, distantes. Henry se dio cuenta de esto y no sabía si hablar o callar. Al final, cuando llegaron a Slytherin se volvió a él, intentando poner una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Severus.- dijo con ojitos relucientes. Sabía que no le gustaba que le llamasen Severus y siempre le replicaba.

Pero Snape se limitó a levantar una mano en un gesto de adiós, sin mirarle y se fue a sus aposentos.

Henry entró cabizbajo en la sala de Slytherin y se fue a su camita. Se tumbó directamente sin ponerse el pijama e intentó dormirse. Cuando por fin le llegó el sueño pensó si esta vez dormiría con los ojos abiertos.

Cuando Henry se durmió, Severus Snape entró en los dormitorios. Se quedó de pie, al lado de la cama de Henry y miró al chico, que, obviamente, dormía con los ojos abiertos.

Padre. Era una palabra muy fuerte. Sobre todo para él, porque sólo significaba miedo y dolor. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer: quitarle la memoria y todo volvería a ser como antes. Sí, eso era lo correcto. ¿Lo era? El chico se parecía mucho a él, era listo, a veces insolente, y le encantaban las pociones. Y… y era el único que no le miraba con miedo u odio. Era su hijo. ¿De verdad tenía que hacerlo¿Era ése el único medio? Snape levantó la varita. Nunca le había gustado borrarle la memoria a nadie. Era un hechizo complicado y a veces no se conseguían los resultados deseados. Pero no podían correr el riesgo de que Henry lo fuera contando todo por ahí. Lo de los experimentos, lo de…Snape puso una mueca de asco, lo de los Malfoy…y además a la gente le preocupaba el hecho de que se pareciese a Potter. Si, pensándolo bien eso era lo que a él le había traumatizado en un principio. Suspiró y pensó en lo mucho que le habría gustado a su madre tener un nieto. Pero¿cómo explicar su procedencia?

Severus se enfadó. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?¡Maldito Lucius! Y ahora le tocaba a él….bueno, pues eso se había acabado. Era su hijo y haría lo que le diera la gana con él….

Apuntó a Henry con la varita.

… y recordó que su padre había hecho exactamente lo que quería con él y con su madre.

Snape pronunció el hechizo en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, Henry se levantó tarde de la cama, así que bajó a toda prisa para no perderse el desayuno. Pero primero pasó por los baños para lavarse la cara. Fue allí, pensando en Severus y en si habría podido dormir por la noche cuando, mirándose al espejo, se quedó paralizado.

Lo primero que pensó fue¿qué le ha pasado a mi nariz?

Después se fijó en que el cambio afectaba a toda su cara.

¡No era él!

* * *

Fiuuuuuuu, por fin lo hemos contado! Espero que no nos hayamos dejado nada en el tintero, si tenéis preguntas o no entendéis nada de la EXTENSA explicación, mandad review! 

Ciao!

Kaworu & Snape white

In Sev I Trust


	21. 19:Una nueva cara

¡¡¡Hemos vueltooooooooo!!! Tras tanto tiempo, por fin podemos subir este cap! La verdad es que es un poco corto (más que los anteriores) pero si lo hubiéramos alargado más, habríais tenido que esperar más tiempo para leerlo.

Y ya nada más.

* * *

-¡Lestat¡¡¡¡Lestat, despierta!!!!

El vampiro rubio se removió un poco en su ataúd y aferró el osito de peluche que le había regalado su madre hacía tantos años. Sabía que era un poco infantil dormir con algo así a sus 11 años pero... ¿quién iba a saberlo? Para eso tenía una habitación especial y...

-¡¡¡LESTAAAAAAAT!!!

Unos golpes secos fueron dados desde el exterior de la puerta. Lestat esta vez sí que los oyó y se incorporó de un salto.

-¡Au!- exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Se había golpeado con algo.

-¡¡¡¡Despieeeeeeeeertaaaaaaaa!!!!

Los golpes siguieron retumbando rítmicamente en la madera, de seguir así, tiraría la puerta abajo.

-Ya voy- murmuró Lestat soñoliento. A tientas buscó su capa negra y se la echó por encima, no fuera que al abrir se encontrara con la luz del sol (algo bastante improbable, ya que era la zona más oscura del castillo, pero recordemos que Lestat va grogui).

Por fin abrió la puerta.

Henry dejó de aporrear y de berrear y se lanzó al cuello del vampiro sin que este pudiese siquiera decir una palabra. Lestat abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Disculpa... oye, me asfixias...- dijo el vampiro lo más educadamente posible dadas las circunstancias.

Henry se separó un poco de él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¡Mírame!!

Lestat lo hizo. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién eres?

Henry hizo un pucherito.

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo con un hilo de voz. Si su amigo no le había reconocido entonces sí que estaba perdido. Había ido allí con la esperanza de que el espejo estuviera trucado, que fuese una broma, pero no. El gesto de sorpresa de Lestat confirmó a Henry lo que se temía: que ya no era él.

Lestat escrutó al chico que se aferraba a él detenidamente. Pelo negro lacio, piel pálida, nariz ganchuda... y unos ojos grises que le miraban de una forma familiar. La luz se hizo en el cerebro de Lestat.

-¿Henry?

Henry lanzó un grito de júbilo y abrazó a Lestat con fuerza. ¡Su amigo le había reconocido!

-¡Suéltame de una vez, que no puedo respirar!- exclamaba Lestat. Por fin, consiguió apartarle del todo. El vampiro se reajustó la capa, tenía frío. Dejó a Henry entrar y le vio abarcar con la mirada todo lo que podía.

-Oye, Lestat- dijo Henry al fin mirando hacia la habitación.- Nunca había estado en tu cuarto. ¿Ahí es donde duermes?- dijo señalando un sillón.

Lestat se giró hacia Henry con una sonrisa. Nadie más podría haber dicho algo así excepto Henry. Sobre todo alguien que, como Henry, hubiera visto el ataúd abierto con sábanas y el osito de peluche.

-No, duermo ahí- dijo señalándole el ataúd.

Henry se giró hacia donde señalaba su amigo y su expresión cambió. El vampiro vio como el moreno fue corriendo a meterse en su "cama".

-¡Oye¡Fuera de ahí!

-¡Qué cama más rara¡Mira, soy Lestat!- Y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho puso una expresión solemne y seria y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Sal de ahí, pesado!- Lestat se dirigió hacia el ataúd y tiró de un brazo de Henry para sacarle a la fuerza.

Henry abrió los ojos y empezó a reírse. Con el brazo que le quedaba libre alcanzó la almohada y la estampó contra la cara del vampiro. Lestat soltó el brazo de Henry por el impacto y se cayó al suelo de culo.

-Ahora verás.- Y saltando en el aire (medio volando) hizo una pirueta y aterrizó sobre el ataúd con su mejor pose de vampiro. Sus colmillos centellearon a la luz de las velas que iluminaban la estancia.

Henry abrió mucho los ojos. Su amigo le habría dado miedo de no ser porque le conocía muy bien. Pero no se dejó impresionar, se puso de pie e imitó la pose de Lestat, abriendo la boca de una manera que el consideraba fiera.

Henry hizo como que tenía zarpas y gruñó. A Lestat le dio la risa y Henry no pudo contenerse.

-¿Ey¿de qué te ríes¡¡Soy un vampiro temible!! Grrr, Grrr- siguió gruñendo, agitando la "garra".

Lestat se bajó del ataúd con la risa floja.

-¿No te doy miedo?- preguntó Henry un poco apenado.

-Bueno... no.- dijo Lestat cuando pudo dejar de reírse.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hombre... es que con esa cara... digamos que por un momento me ha venido a la cabeza la imagen del profesor Snape haciendo de oso.

Henry empezó a reírse.

-Jajaja, tienes razón. ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta! Ahora me parezco mucho a mi padre¿verdad?

Lestat asintió, pensando que cada vez era más extraño ver a Henry en ese cuerpo tan parecido al del profesor y además llamándole "padre".

Vio a Henry mirando por toda su habitación.

-¿Buscas algo?

-Sí¿no tienes un espejo por aquí?

Lestat sonrió.

-No¿por qué iba a tener uno si no puedo mirarme?

-Ah, claro.- Henry se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, pues vamos a buscar uno... creo que en el baño los hay.

-Vale, pero espera a que me vista.

Henry miró su propio pijama.

-Presumido.- dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que Lestat le oyese.

Lestat le echó una mirada airada en broma y fue a buscar su ropa. Después de vestirse ambos fueron al baño.

Cuando por fin Henry vio de nuevo su reflejo, no pudo evitar quedarse un rato estudiándose.

-¿Por qué tengo los ojos grises? Papá...- Henry pareció avergonzarse- mi padre los tiene negros.

Lestat se acercó a él y miró el reflejo de Henry, ya que no podía ver el suyo propio.

-Bueno... recuerda que tienes sangre de los Malfoy.

Henry se encogió de hombros. El Lucius le había dicho que él no era un Malfoy, pero Lestat tenía razón, si Narcissa había sido algo así como su madre, entonces tenía sangre Malfoy. Se iba a divertir mucho con su medio hermano Draco, aunque no le contaría su secreto, claro que no.

Henry se fijó de nuevo en el reflejo y esta vez jugó a mirarse la nariz. Ladeó la cabeza para verse el perfil de refilón y entonces dijo.

-Si no puedo dar miedo como vampiro¿qué te parece así?- Y mirándose de nuevo, adoptó a la perfección la pose de Snape. Lestat abrió mucho los ojos¡ahora sí que era clavado! La única diferencia estaba en los ojos, que a pesar de ser los fríos ojos grises de Draco, transmitían una calidez que los de Snape nunca habrían podido dar.

A Lestat le recorrió un escalofrío y luego se rió de su propia reacción.

-¡Henry¡Es impresionante!- Henry esbozó una gran sonrisa. Evidentemente la fila de dientes perfectamente ordenados y blanquísimos también eran Malfoy.- Ahora prométeme una cosa.

Henry dejó de sonreír y prestó atención a Lestat.

-Qué.

-Que te laves el pelo con frecuencia.

Henry frunció el ceño (acentuando de nuevo el parecido Snape) y le lanzó una pastilla de jabón que había en el lavabo.

Lestat huyó de ahí riéndose a carcajadas y Henry lo siguió. Al final, los dos fueron aminorando el paso.

-Tengo hambre.

-Pues vamos al comedor.- dijo Henry.

Lestat miró el cuello de su amigo. Había que admitir que esa vena de ahí ahora se veía muchísimo más con el nuevo cuello de Henry. Intentó apartar de su mente la asociación Henry-comida y aceleró el paso para llegar al Gran Comedor. Se moría por una buena taza de sangre calentita.

Henry todavía iba en pijama cuando los dos entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Como todavía estaban en vacaciones de Navidad, en las mesas apenas había alumnos, pero eso no evitó que las caras se volvieran hacia los nuevos comensales y que un murmullo brotase al entrar los dos. ¿Quién era el chico que acompañaba a Lestat y que iba en pijama?

Snape posó la mirada fijamente en Henry. Debía ser él, no cabía duda alguna. Por fin podía ver sus verdaderas facciones a la luz. No cabía duda de que era hijo suyo. Si no se llevasen tantos años, cualquiera habría podido decir que era su hermanito pequeño.

Henry le saludó con la mano y una gran sonrisa blanca. Snape sintió deseos de esconderse debajo de la mesa, sobre todo cuando la mirada inquisitiva de Albus Dumbledore se dirigió directamente hacia él. Snape se hallaba atrapado. Podía haberle borrado la memoria al chico y todo habría resultado más fácil, sin embargo, había tomado el camino difícil. Bueno, después de todo era su responsabilidad y Snape no era de esos que eludían sus compromisos¡no era un Gryffindor! Así que en vez de esconderse bajo la mesa o huir del Gran Comedor (cosa que había estado tentado de hacer) esperó a que Henry se sentara en la mesa de Slytherin, carraspeó y antes de que Albus pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta o que pudiera lanzarle una de aquellas miradas por encima de sus gafas de media luna, se levantó y esperó a que todos los murmullos cesaran.

Snape tomó aire y adoptó su expresión más ceñuda.

-Quiero presentarles, antes de que sus cabezas huecas exploten intentando hacer suposiciones, a Henry Snape. Mi...- frunció aún más el ceño- hijo.

Un silencio tenso de la variedad "no me lo puedo creer" se apoderó de la sala. Snape se sentó y aguantó las miradas de todo el mundo que iban de él a Henry. Snape tenía que agradecer que no hubiese muchos alumnos, seguramente la noticia iría de unos a otros una vez llegasen los que faltaba. Así sería más fácil. Agradecía especialmente que faltasen el trío de oro (con Potter a la cabeza), la niña Skeeter y Draco.

Lo único que esperaba es que el chico no contase a todo el mundo cómo fue concebido. Tendría que hablar con él. De hecho, tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? Bueno, tendría que establecer unas normas. Sí, eso haría.

Una mano que se apoyó contra la suya le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Severus?- interrogó Albus.

-Se lo contaré más tarde, señor Director.- dijo Snape levantándose bruscamente y dirigiéndose hacia su hij... hacia Henry.

Henry levantó la mirada hacia su padre y Snape se estremeció al ver aquellos ojos grises. Había esperado que fueran sus mismos pozos negros insondables. Había que reconocer que Henry era mucho más guapo de lo que él había sido y sería nunca.

-Tenemos que hablar.- susurró Snape.

-¡Hola, PAP...!- Snape le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que Henry pudiese terminar de pronunciar aquella temida palabra.

-Esta tarde te espero en mi despacho. Y no le cuentes a nadie lo que sabes.- gruñó Snape.

Henry asintió y Snape le quitó la mano de la boca. Todos en el comedor le vieron irse a zancadas. Fue entonces cuando los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo, y puesto que ya no había ningún Slytherin para impedirlo (ni Snape ni Draco) Henry se levantó y se sentó al lado de Lestat en Ravenclaw, haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas que se fijaban en él.

-----------------------------------

Después de desayunar con Lestat en pijama y reírse un rato con él (apostaron a ver si Lestat podía expulsar la "comida" por la nariz y el resultado fue que parecía un hemofílico desangrado. Aunque lo de Henry con los huevos revueltos fue peor) la gente, (después de la sorpresa inicial) empezó a acercarse a Henry como si fuera un bicho raro (y tenían toda la razón del mundo) y a preguntarle cosas sobre su reciente y nueva imagen. Primero con miedo, pues, se mirara por donde se mirara, era clavadito a Snape, pero luego con emoción y risa, pues Henry accedía encantado cuando le pedían que imitase a su padre. (Menos mal que Severus se había ido ya del Gan Comedor a hablar con Dumbledore a su despacho)

-Henry, haz otra vez lo del ceño fruncido.-pidió uno de los de Ravenclaw a quien Snape le daba bastante miedo.

Henry frunció el ceño y le miró exactamente igual que Snape.

-Cien puntos menos para Ravenclaw por decir eso- dijo entonando la voz de su padre.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas. Henry era la atracción del día y los alumnos de todas las mesas lo rodeaban para verlo mejor. Una miniatura de Snape, con su apellido, en pijama de ositos y ridiculizando al profesor más temido de Hogwarts. Después de eso, miles de lechuzas volaron aquel día y esa tarde todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ya sabrían la nueva noticia.

Pero el desayuno se acabó y Henry tenía que cambiarse de ropa, así que, a regañadientes, se despidió de todos los chicos haciendo que se envolvía con su capa (una servilleta de tela) como Severus y se fue hacia las mazmorras, seguido de Lestat, quien no quería quedarse solo para que le frieran a preguntas sobre por qué Henry estaba así (Henry les había dicho que se trataba de un hechizo fallido que le echó Severus de pequeño y que acababa de desaparecer) y le acompañó hasta la sala de Slytherin, donde quiso despedirse, pero Henry alegó que él había visto la habitación de Lestat, así que el vampiro tenía derecho a entrar en la suya.

Así que entraron. Por supuesto, lo de "habitación" era un decir, pues Henry dormía con los demás Slytherin en un pasillo común lleno de camas decoradas con motivos serpentiles.

-¿Qué crees que debería ponerme ahora que me parezco a mi padre? Alo mejor debería llevar ropas oscuras todo el rato, túnicas largas, ya sabes.

Lestat parpadeó.

-Pero si es lo que llevamos todos.

Henry le miró.

-Sí, bueno, ya me entiendes. Más oscuras. Que den miedo. Largas y que te puedas arropar con ellas como...como una capa de vampiro, sí, eso.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Ya te pareces bastante a Snape.

-Um. Cierto. ¿Y si...?¿Y si en vez de eso hago todo lo contrario?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Espera un momento- dijo Henry con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos. Cogió un montón de cosas y se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lestat se quedó solo en la cama unos minutos. Los chicos que entraban de vez en cuando a la habitación, parecían recordar que tenían asuntos más importantes que hacer al ver al vampiro y salían corriendo de allí.

Por fin Henry salió. Y Lestat se quedó de piedra. Pero sólo al principio, porque después empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Henry se había disfrazado de tal modo, que el boggart que conjuró Neville Longbottom de Severus Snape con ropa de su abuela no tenía ni punto de comparación con el de ahora. Delante de Lestat se encontraba una miniatura de Severus Snape, con coleta, unos pantalones vaqueros desteñidos, sandalias cangrejeras, una camiseta rosa y collares hippie. Henry le hizo una seña de OK con el pulgar y eso ayudó a que Lestat se cayera de la cama de risa.

-Con esto podría ayudar a mi padre a tener una mejor apariencia¿no crees? Así los alumnos no tendrían tanto miedo.

-Sí, por supuesto, porque pasaría de atormentar a los alumnos a intentar matarte en cuanto te viera.

Henry sonrió. Estaba decidido. Iba a hacer una mejor imagen de su padre. Seguro que Severus se lo agradecía.

Severus estaba en ese momento explicándole a Albus lo que había ocurrido en casa de los Malfoy y contándole su decisión de quedarse con el chico...como su hijo. Aunque en realidad no estaba muy convencido de ello. En realidad se sentía como una mujer con un embarazo no deseado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tanto se le debió notar al hablar que Albus le invitó a caramelos de limón y él aceptó.

-Vaya, suponía que tendría algo que ver contigo, pero no esperaba que tanto. Bueno, Severus, si es tu hijo y te haces cargo de él, no veo qué problema puede haber. Estoy seguro de que Henry sabrá mantener en secreto sus orígenes.- hizo una pausa, pensando en la supuesta utilidad para lo que había sido concebido el chico- No creo que el señor Snape tenga motivos algunos para enfrentarse a Harry Potter, más bien creo que lo adora. ¿No se disfrazó del señor Potter una vez? Eso fue muy gracioso, por cierto- dijo el director sonriendo.- Pero bueno, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Severus. Y por supuesto, que sepas que, mientras esté en Hogwarts, o si necesitas ayuda, yo personalmente me encargaré de la seguridad de tu hijo y creo que el profesorado también...

-¡¿Qué?! No, Albus, no quiero que...Lupin y los demás se enteren de esto. Vale que sepan que es mi hijo, pero...

-Pero Severus, deben saber los planes que tenía Voldemort para el chico. Sólo por si acaso.

Snape negó con la cabeza furioso.

-No. Nadie debe saberlo. No quiero que todo el mundo mire a mi hijo como si fuera un conejillo de indias, con...con compasión. No quiero que se sepa, Albus. Por favor.

Albus Dumbledore escrutó largo rato a Severus. Nunca había tenido secretos para la Orden del Fénix, aunque, bien mirado y como él mismo había dicho, el chico no parecía ninguna amenaza. Además intuía que lo que quería proteger Severus no era sólo a Henry sino también a sí mismo. El hombre que tenía enfrente había tenido una infancia infeliz y le remordía la conciencia cada vez que se lo recordaba alguien. Era normal que no quisiese lo mismo para el chico. Y Henry parecía tan feliz...

Albus tomó una decisión.

-Está bien. No se lo diremos.- Severus pareció suspirar de alivio.- Pero con una condición, Severus. Alguien tiene que saberlo, sólo por si acaso, si a mí me pasara algo. ¿De acuerdo? Imagínate que tú o yo caemos y Voldemort se alza con el poder. Nadie sabría nada y es posible que Henry fuera de ayuda. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

-Si, señor director, pero...me gustaría tener tiempo para pensarlo.

Albus asintió con la cabeza. Después de un rato, Severus se marchó.

Tenía que pensar.

---------------------------------

Esa tarde, después de comer, Henry fue al despacho de Severus. Había estado todo el día con Lestat, probándose ropa rara para ver qué imagen quería dar y al final había optado por usar la magia y cambiarse las túnicas de color. Cuando entró en el despacho, Severus, por un momento, creyó que Lockhart había vuelto a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué demonios hace vestido así?- logró articular Severus.

-He pensado en dar una nueva imagen de ti.

-¿Y crees que ridiculizándome lo lograrás?

-¡No estoy ridículo!- Henry frunció el ceño y Severus tuvo que reprimir un gruñido al verse a sí mismo vestido con túnicas de colorines. Alzó la varita y le vistió con túnicas negras de nuevo. Henry hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Así estoy aburrido.

-Oh, tranquilo, puedo hacer que no te aburras el resto de tu vida. Tal vez limpiando calderos durante el resto del curso.

Severus estaba furioso y Henry no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?

-¡No me llames así!- Severus estaba de los nervios. Necesitaba una tila.

-Pero es que eres mi padre...- Henry hizo un puchero y miró con tristeza a Severus y en ese momento, Snape sintió un escalofrío. Ya no podía odiar a Henry porque se pareciese a Potter, porque ahora era igual que él y en ese momento se recordaba a sí mismo, su infancia, su casa, y él escondido en un cuarto oscuro escuchando los gritos de su padre. Severus se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar esa mirada triste, que era la suya y la de Henry a la vez.

-Sólo te he llamado para recordarte que no debes hablar de lo que pasó con nadie. Excepto Albus Dumbledore, nadie debe saber cómo...cómo fuiste concebido y...ya está. Invéntate algo, lo que sea¿de acuerdo?

-Severus...

-Puedes irte, no tengo nada más que decir.- Severus hojeó nervioso unos pergaminos, sin darse la vuelta y esperó a que Henry se fuera. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se sentó en una silla, derrotado y se sacó los pensamientos de la cabeza, para depositarlos en el pensadero y cerrarlo con llave. ¿Había hecho bien dejándole recordar y deshaciendo ese hechizo¿Podría soportarlo?

* * *

Kaworu & Snape White

Trust Severus


	22. 20: El pendiente

¡Hola! Como recompensa por vuestra infinita paciencia, aquí tenéis este nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que éste me ha gustado mucho escribirlo (y también leer las partes de Kaworu) , así que espero que a vosotros también os guste.

* * *

Diógena se sacudió el polvo de encima del hombro al apearse del expreso. Odiaba ese ridículo tren a vapor ¡siempre le caía carbonilla en sus impecables rizos! Desafortunadamente no era lo único que se le había pegado: desde que Mirzam la viera en el andén, no se había separado de ella ni un solo instante. 

El mocoso no había parado de explicarle todo lo que había hecho en casa de su primo (quien por alguna razón desconocida había desaparecido. Di sospechaba que Draco ya había tenido suficiente de Mirzam por una temporada), también le enseñó repetidas veces el colgante que le habían regalado sus tíos por Navidad con la insignia de Slytherin (a Di le parecía un adefesio) y para terminar, no dejó escapar ni una sola oportunidad de "conquistarla".

Di estaba asqueada. Bien es cierto que el troglodita había aprendido algo de educación en aquel lugar, prueba de ello era que cada vez hablaba con más soltura y menos tacos. Hasta podía pronunciar palabras tan difíciles como "casa" (y no "keli"), "madre" (en lugar de "vieja") y policía (en vez de "pasma"). Y no solo eso, Di se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que nuevos vocablos habían sido agregados al limitado léxico del muchacho, palabras tales como "por favor" o "gracias" le salían casi sin pensar.

La verdad es que cuando le vio en el andén le llamó mucho la atención su nuevo peinado, que por primera vez podía decirse que realmente el peine había cumplido su misión... ayudado por algo de gomina. Lo raro habría sido que siendo aceptado dentro del círculo Malfoy, no hubiera acabado engominado. Di odiaba admitirlo, pero le parecía que estaba muy guapo.

Sin embargo no se dejó engañar. Aquél era Mirzam, el mismo troglodita de siempre, y refinado o no, una no podía fiarse de él. Así que fingió escuchar toda su cháchara, esquivó con habilidad las manos del chico y no dejó que su nuevo aspecto la impresionara.

-Mirzam- dijo ya harta una vez que subió a uno de esos carros tirados por seres invisibles.- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu primo y me dejas en paz?

-Ni hablar. Me quedo contigo. Eres más divertida.

Di suspiró, empujó a Mirzam hacia fuera y desde el interior cerró la portezuela del carro, dejando al chico tirado sobre el asfalto. El vehículo partió de inmediato y Mirzam se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba con expresión soñadora.

-Me encanta cuando se enfada.- murmuró con una sonrisa.

Se levantó al poco rato, tras sortear a varios estudiantes que a punto estuvieron de pisarle. Se sacudió un poco la túnica (había aprendido que a las chicas no les gustan los tíos guarros) y se metió en otro coche.

Antes de que partiera, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a unos nuevos ocupantes. Mirzam vio con deleite que se trataba nada menos que de su primo, así que le saludó con efusión.

-¡Hola Draco¡Creía que ya había subido al castillo!

Draco se giró hacia él y se cercioró de que efectivamente esa voz no era otra que la de Mirzam Black. El coche se puso en marcha, pero Draco no permaneció en él. Abrió la puerta y saltó al exterior. No soportaba estar encerrado con ese crío. No por el momento.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Ya quedaban pocos carros, así que se apresuró a entrar en el que tenía más cerca.

-¡Qué haces tú aquí!- exclamó uno de los que ya estaba en el carro en el que se había colado.

Draco preparó la mejor mueca de desprecio y arrogancia y se encaró al que había hablado. A duras penas pudo permanecer impasible al percatarse de que estaba sentado nada más y nada menos que en el carruaje del trío de oro.

Miró a Weasley a los ojos.

-Es que quiero pasarme a Gryffindor.- dijo irónicamente.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Largo.

Pero el carro ya se había puesto en marcha. A Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír una voz femenina al otro lado de Weasley.

-Déjalo, Ron. Si te estás callado te dejamos quedarte.- Hermione le miró a los ojos y Draco hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostenerle la mirada sin enrojecer.

-Qué gran honor.- dijo sin embargo el rubio, con cara de asco.- ¿Dónde está nuestro héroe?

-Lo que haga Harry no es cosa tuya, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione agarrando del brazo a Ron para que no se lanzara a partirle la cara a Draco.

El rubio sintió muchos celos entonces. Ella le tocaba... a él, a esa comadreja repugnante y sin embargo él no podía esperar más que unas palabras duras y unas mirada de reproche.

Decidió quedarse callado y mirar el paisaje. Los otros dos, tras un momento de tensión empezaron a hablar y Draco se ocupó de pegar la oreja.

-Todavía no sé en qué gastar tanto dinero. Los elfos necesitan calcetines, pero creo que una aportación tan generosa merece algo más. ¿Qué te parece hacer una gala especial de la P.E.D.D.O? y así nombraríamos al donante anónimo Protector de los Derechos...

-...¿del Pedo?- susurró Ron en bajo.

-De los Elfos. ¿Qué opinas Ron?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¡Nunca me apoyáis en nada!- exclamó Hermione.- Lo único que te pido es que me des tu opinión y ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso.

-Pero yo...

Draco sonrió sin que le vieran. Chúpate esa, Weasley. La idea de Granger era un poco absurda... pero el rubio se vio a sí mismo confesando a la morena que él era el misterioso donante, y entonces ella dejaría sus prejuicios a un lado y le sonreiría y...

-Vamos¿No crees que los elfos merecen ser liberados?

-Pues...

-Fíjate en Dobby.

Draco se encogió un poco al oír hablar de su antiguo elfo. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos le relacionase con él.

-Podríamos invitarle a la gala, y así podría hablar de su experiencia a otros elfos. ¡Hasta podríamos hacerlo en el Gran Comedor!

-Para eso habría que pedirle permiso a Dumbledore.- dijo Draco sin pensar. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la morena.

-Que para usar el Comedor hay que pedir permiso.- murmuró sin dejar de mirar el paisaje pero sin verlo- ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, Granger! Como se nota que sois de familia pobretona y no tenéis ni idea de cómo funcionan los grandes eventos.- Mierda, había dicho que lo de la PEDDO era un gran evento. Cerró la boca decidido a no decir nada más.

La tensión se palpó en el ambiente. Obviamente los otros dos estaban decidiendo si echarle por la puerta o no.

-Tienes razón.- dijo ella pensativa, tras un minuto de silencio.

Draco soltó el aire contenido. Nadie dijo nada más durante todo el trayecto.

El período de recolección de comida es una estación bastante bulliciosa en la que las hormigas caminan con frenesí de un lado a otro del hormiguero, salen y entran, en filas y filas de pequeñas y diminutas criaturas negras. Un hormiguero en plena ebullición es algo muy digno de ver. La vuelta al colegio de los alumnos de Hogwarts después de Navidades no lo es.

Si bien también se podían ver criaturas negras en fila yendo y viniendo, se podían apreciar varias diferencias entre ellas y las hormigas. La formación, el bullicio, las pocas ganas de trabajar eran algunos de los adjetivos más comunes que se podían decir acerca de ellos.

Mirzam no encontraba a Diógena. Se le había escabullido entre la gente. Bueno, qué más daba, había muchas otras chicas allí y sabía perfectamente que le estaban mirando. Su nuevo aspecto era muy atrayente. Él lo sabía. Ellas lo sabían. Oteó alrededor suyo y pensó en una posible presa. A lo lejos vio una preciosa cabellera rubia ondulada y decidió probar suerte. Se irguió, sacó el colgante Slytherin de debajo de su camisa y lo dejó bien visible sobre su pecho. Tomó aire y caminó como si no fuera con él hasta la preciosidad rubia.. Su tío Malfoy le había enseñado cómo hacerlo, sólo tenía que tener seguridad en sí mismo y Mirzam tenía mucho de eso. Ciertamente de lo único que estaba seguro era de sí mismo. Cuando llegó cerca de la espalda de la chica, sonrió y le tapó los ojos con las manos desde atrás.

-Buenas noches, belleza. ¿No sabes quien soy¡Soy tu príncipe de la oscuridad que viene a llevarte a las selvas oscuras del amor verdadero!

La chica se quedó muy quieta y no respondió. Mirzam sonrió para sí y pensó que debía ser muy tímida. Soltó una de sus manos y cogió la de la chica entre las suyas. Era pálida y delicada. Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar delante de la chica y con los ojos cerrados, besó su mano de porcelana.

-Oh, querida, tus manos son tan suaves como...

-¿Como las de un vampiro?

Mirzam se quedó petrificado con los labios pegados a la mano que sujetaba. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Un rostro bello, hermoso, pálido y de porcelana, le miraba con asco. Sus cabellos rubios ondulados enmarcaban una cara irremediablemente masculina. Una que Mirzam conocía muy bien.

-¡BUAJ!¡Tú!¡Cómo te atreves!

Mirzam escupió al suelo mientras se libraba de la mano de un manotazo. Lestat se limpió en la túnica con asco.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves tú, asqueroso?!

-¡Me has tendido una trampa, maldito chupasangre!¡sabías que te iba a confundir con una mujer con ese...pelo y esa piel de muñeca y has...!

-¿Me estás llamando mujer?- Lestat se acercó peligrosamente y enseñó los dientes. La gente de alrededor empezó a apartarse.

-¡Sí!¡Tienes cara de muñeca!¡Eres un...un...uno de esos que se disfrazan de mujeres!

-¿Como Draco en Halloween?-dijo una voz.

-¡Exacto!- gritó Mirzam sin pensarlo. – Digo¡no! Bah, qué más da. La cosa es que me has impedido ligar con la chica de mis sueños.- Mirzam estaba empezando a fantasear.

-Tú no podrías ligar ni con la mona de un circo.- Lestat le miraba aburrido.

-¿Ah, no? Pues que sepas que Di ha venido todo el trayecto conmigo y me ha preguntado por todo lo que he hecho durante las Navidades.

Lestat abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Mentira.-dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Verdad, estúpido chupasangres. Conmigo se puede hablar civilizadamente sin miedo a que les chupe la sangre. Tú no eres capaz de acercarte a un metro de alguien sin que se vaya corriendo.

-Pues tú te has acercado hasta besarme la mano.

-¡Cállate!¡No me lo recuerdes! Ahora tendré que lavarme otra vez la boca, con el asco que me da. Y eso que ya lo hice hace tres días.- ignoró la cara de asco de Lestat- Tengo una idea, colmilludo. Tú y yo vamos a hacer un concurso.

-¿Eh?

-Si. Un concurso de belleza y dotes de seducción. – apuntó a Lestat con el dedo índice- Quien consiga ligar con el mayor número de chicas posibles durante esta semana, tendrá que admitir su derrota ante el otro ¡y seguirle de rodillas durante un día entero!

Lestat contempló el dedo que le apuntaba con fascinación. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan idiota?

-Ni hablar. Es una apuesta estúpida.

-Quien gane tendrá el derecho de pedir a Di que salga con él y hacerle un regalo en San Valentín. El perdedor dejará de acosarla y no volverá a intentar nada con ella.

Lestat levantó las cejas.

-¿Mantendrás la promesa?

-¡Por supuesto!¡Un Malfoy siempre mantiene su promesa!

-Tú no eres un Malfoy.

-¡Sí que lo soy!¡Soy de la familia! Aunque sea un Black, soy también Malfoy. Y sí, lo mantendré. Si pierdo no volveré a intentar nada con Diógena.

Lestat meditó durante unos segundos.

-¿Cómo sabremos que el otro ha conseguido ligar con chicas?

-Nos tendrán que dar un beso y una flor.

-Vaya chorrada.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Sí. Acepto.

-¡Bien!- Mirzam alzó los brazos y se giró al público que le rodeaba. – Hola preciosa¿te gustaría conocer el paraíso conmigo?

Lestat se puso la mano en la cara. ¿Por qué habría que preocuparse? Era irremediablemente estúpido.

-Yo creo que es una apuesta divertida.-dijo la voz que había dicho lo de Halloween.

Lestat se giró.

-Hola Henry. Um. El diota ese no te ha visto.

-Sí me ha visto, lo que pasa es que no se ha dado cuenta.

Lestat asintió mientras veía a Mirzam ser rechazado por dos chicas más, incluso después de besarlas las manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no servía, se puso a intentar besarlas los pies...hasta que se encontró con Minerva McGonagall.

-Henry¿vamos a cenar?- dijo Lestat con una sonrisa.

-Vale- Henry sonrió y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor seguidos por los gritos de Mirzam diciendo a la profesora que no pensaba dejarla que le besara ni que le diera una flor.

Draco hizo un mohín al oír tanto alboroto en el Vestíbulo. No le gustaba el ruido. Se encontraba de un humor extraño. Había estado con ella, y le había mirado, hasta habían cruzado un par de palabras casi con normalidad... claro que Weasley sobraba. En cualquier caso, una esperanza había nacido en él. Si a partir de ahora se comportaba un poco más amable tal vez ella... No, mejor no pensarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se metió directamente en el Gran Comedor. Allí le esperaban sus dos gorilas, quienes parecían un poco perdidos sin su líder. Al ver su cabello rubio Goyle se apartó para dejarle sitio a su lado.

Draco se dejó caer con desgana en el banco y sin cruzar ni una sola palabra con nadie, empezó a comer. De lejos podía ver la melena rizada de la Gryffindor que comentaba algo con los de su mesa. Estaba sentada entre Potter y Weasley. De repente, dejaron de cuchichear y los tres se giraron directamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco por poco se atraganta al sentir las miradas fijas sobre él. Intentó hacer caso omiso, pero si continuaban así, estaba decidido a sacar su varita. Sin embargo, de repente se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos que miraban hacia allí. Incluso los de su propia mesa... Algo a su lado le golpeó y se giró a la derecha para gritarle a aquel mocoso que dejara de molestarle.

-Oye, tú.- empezó.

-¿Sí, Draco?- dijo el chico, fijando sus ojos grises sobre él.

¿Quién era ese? Le recordaba a alguien pero...

-¿No sabes quién es?- dijo al otro lado del desconocido una voz femenina.

Draco posó la vista en Di, que era la que había hablado y luego en el extraño. Entonces se le ocurrió que todos los que creía que le estaban mirando a él, en realidad miraban a ese otro chico.

-Si no lo sabes, te doy una pista.- el desconocido se levantó, y adoptó la forma inconfundible de Severus Snape. Al ver la cara de Draco, se empezó a reír.- Soy Snape.

Draco miró horrorizado hacia la mesa de profesores ¿Habría rejuvenecido el profesor?, pero Severus Snape se encontraba allí. No entendía nada... Hasta que por fin se le encendió una bombilla (o una antorcha, mejor).

-¿Henry?

-¡Sí!

-¿Pero por qué...¿Qué...?- Balbució Draco.

-Es que resulta que al final sí soy hijo de Severus.

Draco fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos grises, intentando asimilarlo. Unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Un Malfoy sabe cuando no debe preguntar nada, podía aceptar a un hijo de Snape imbécil, pero no iba a interesarse por la madre del chico. No. Nunca.

Draco volvió a tomar el tenedor y siguió comiendo en silencio. A Diógena no se le escapó nada.

-¿Me vas a conceder una entrevista?- le preguntó a Henry cuando este volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué¿Cómo a Lestat?

-Sí, claro.

-Mmm... No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero que me preguntes lo que quieres preguntarme.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que te quiero preguntar?

-Ya que mientras que no nos veíamos he cambiado de cara y he encontrado a mi padre, supongo que de todo, así que paso de tu entrevista.

Diógena arrugó la nariz y luego se encogió de hombros. No importaba, siempre podía averiguar las cosas por su cuenta o sacar la información a otras personas. Miró al vampiro que se encontraba a una mesa de distancia y sonrió. Lestat se puso algo nervioso al ver a la chica sonreír y casi tira su vaso medio lleno al suelo.

-Diógena, hoy estás encantadora.- le sacó de sus pensamientos una voz- Y esquiva. Me ha costado mucho encontrarte.

Mirzam apartó a Henry, apretujándole contra Draco en el banco y se sentó entre él y Di. Nada más hacer esto, cogió de la mano a la chica y se la besó.

-Sal conmigo.

Diógena retiró la mano asqueada y se levantó de la mesa. De repente ya no tenía tanto apetito.

-Mirzam, estate quieto.- Draco fulminó al recién llegado con la mirada y empujó a Henry de nuevo hacia el otro lado.- Deja de hacer estupideces.

Mirzam levantó la cabeza dolido.

-Pero primo, es lo que me ha enseñado el tío Lucius...

-No le llames tío Lucius y deja de hacer el idiota. Come.

Mirzam refunfuñó y le robó su comida a Henry cuando éste iba a llevarse el tenedor a la boca. A su lado, Draco también refunfuñaba, algo así como: loquemefaltabaotroluciuscomosinotuvierabastanteconuno. Decidió olvidar a Mirzam y a Henry y enfocó su vista en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al parecer Potter no tenía hambre o tenía el estómago revuelto o ambas cosas, porque se estaba levantando de la mesa. Draco sonrió, le gustaba ver a Potter sufrir. De repente se dio cuenta de que Weasley subía con Potter y Hermione se quedaba sola. Era su oportunidad. Si esperaba a que dejara de comer y se acercaba a ella como por casualidad por los pasillos...tal vez...

-¡¿Cómo que eres Henry?!

La voz de Mirzam le sacó de sus pensamientos y por lo que veía también a las mesas de alrededor que por fin sabían quién era el niño Snape: era Snape.

-Si, soy yo y ahora devuélveme mi comida.-Henry alargó una mano hacia su plato, ahora propiedad de Mirzam, pero éste lo retiró hacia otro lado.

-Vaya, así que te has vuelto tan feo como el napias. Ahora ya eres tan odioso como él, supongo que estarás feliz. –Mirzam sonrió. Algunos de Slytherin se rieron por lo bajito.

Henry lo miró sin inmutarse.

-¿No dices nada, narigudo?- Mirzam empezó a comer del plato de Henry.

Henry siguió sin decir nada, hasta que miró algún punto detrás de Mirzam y abrió los ojos como platos.

Mirzam se giró.

Henry hizo un movimiento rapidísimo y volvió a su postura anterior.

-Bueno- siguió Mirzam mientras masticaba- ¿y qué tal?¿también ha cambiado tu cerebro junto con tu cara?¿eres más idiota que antes?

-Pues ahora que lo dices...- Henry empezó a sonreír.- Mi cerebro, como tú dices sí que ha cambiado algo.

-Ah. Ñam. Ya lo sabía yo. Sí que pareces más tonto que antes.

Henry asintió con aflicción.

-Y además me he vuelto muy olvidadizo¿sabes?

-¿En serio?-Mirzam tragó. Se sentía raro- ¿Y de qué te olvidas?¿de ir al váter cuando te meas?

-No. Me olvido de los antídotos para las pociones experimentales que hago.

Mirzam terminó de comer.

-Eso debe de ser malo.

-Sólo si te has tomado accidentalmente una de mis pociones.- Henry mostraba todos sus dientes.- Como por ejemplo, la que acabo de mezclar en tu comida.

Mirzam tardó un rato en procesar aquello. Un momento. ¿Por qué se sentía mal?

-Mirzam- Diógena lo llamó. Mirzam se volvió sonriendo.

-¿Sí, mi amor?

-Mirzam, estás azul.

El Black se miró las manos. Si, eran azules. En realidad su cuerpo entero se estaba volviendo azul.

Miró a Henry con odio.

-Muy listo, napias. Si te crees que me importa volverme azul, te equivocas.

-¿Y transformarte en mujer?- Henry se había empezado a servir ensalada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-chilló. Y de repente se tapó la boca. Su voz había sonado demasiado aguda.

-Dentro de un rato te volverás chica...-canturreó Henry.

Mirzam se levantó y lo cogió de la camisa.

-¡Dame el antídoto!-dijo con voz chillona.

-No lo tengo aquí. Los componentes de la poción son...

-¡Eso me da igual!¡Dime qué hago!

-... tienes que besar...

-¿Si?¿A una chica?¿Como las ranas?- Mirzam empezó a animarse.

-No. A un gato.

Silencio.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

-Necesitas adn de gato. Tú verás.

Mirzam pensó si le harían algo por partirle la boca al chico. Antes de poder decidirlo, alguien le agarró del pescuezo y le tiró al suelo.

-¡Lárgate de una vez!- dijo Draco volviendo a su sitio. Mirzam frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo a ver a la señora Norris.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Draco a Henry- ¿se convertirá en mujer?- había tenido una imagen mental de Mirzam en femenino y se había acordado de la tía Bellatrix.

-No. Era un jarabe para la tos de elfos domésticos.

Draco se lo quedó mirando.

-Si se te ocurre hacerme a mí algo de eso, te mataré.

-¿Tú también?- Henry pestañeó pensando en Lucius.

Draco lo ignoró y miró la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione había desaparecido. Se levantó de un salto.

-¡Mierda!

Y se fue corriendo al pasillo. Tan rápido corrió que no se dio cuenta de que alguien taponaba la salida y sin querer, arroyó a la figura que se interponía. Los dos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

Draco frunció el ceño contrariado, aún apoyándose contra la otra persona.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- oyó decir a la chica (porque era una voz femenina aquella) bajo él.

Solo entonces Draco fijó la atención en ella y el corazón casi le dió un vuelco al darse cuenta de que aquel cuerpo de complexión delgada tan blando y suave no era otro que el de la persona que había querido alcanzar.

Draco no pudo evitar enrojecer de vergüenza. Torpemente, se apartó de ella como pudo y se levantó, evitando escrupulosamente cualquier rozamiento involuntario. A pesar de ello, y tal vez por el estado de confusión en el que se hallaba, tendió la mano hacia Hermione, ofreciéndose así para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hermione miró la mano y luego a Draco. Después, sin mediar palabra, se levantó ella sola y se alejó de allí, no sin echar una última mirada de extrañeza al rubio que claramente quería decir "¿Te has vuelto loco?".

Y ahí se quedó Draco, mirándola partir, aún con la mano extendida. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que hacía el ridículo, echó un vistazo hacia todas partes, para cerciorarse que nadie había presenciado aquel lamentable espectáculo. No vio a nadie. Draco tomó aire y lo expulsó varias veces hasta lograr recomponer su máscara habitual. Ya estaba a punto de salir de ahí, cuando un brillo en el suelo le llamó la atención. Se inclinó a recogerlo y descubrió que se trataba de un pendiente. Una perla.

Draco tenía buena memoria para recordar las joyas, su madre le había entrenado especialmente para que reconociera el valor de cada una y que fuera capaz de detectar falsificaciones. Aunque no necesitaba todo aquel entrenamiento para reconocer en aquella perla uno de los pendientes que normalmente usaba Hermione Granger.

Draco encerró aquel tesoro en su puño. Aquello representaba una oportunidad para él, no desperdiciaría el momento en el cual lo entregase a su legítima dueña. Hasta que lo hiciera, lo contemplaría y lo conservaría como su más preciada posesión.

Emprendió el camino rumbo a sus habitaciones sumido en hondas cavilaciones. Si no hubiese sido así, a lo mejor habría oído el rasgueo típico que produce una pluma al rasgar el pergamino, tal vez incluso habría llegado a ver a Diógena escondida tras una columna, testigo y cronista de aquel encuentro.

* * *

Pues nada más. 

Ahora que ya tenéis desvelado el misterio de Henry, no os cortéis si tenéis sugerencias o ideas tanto para escribir más "bonus" como para la historia central.

Esperamos vuestros reviews!

Kaworu & Snape White

We Trust Severus


	23. Bonus: sangre de los Black

Este Bonus se lo ha currado Kaworu ella solita, así que para variar, espero que también sea ella quien conteste vuestros ansiados reviews. ¿Alguien ha inventado la palabra reviewnómano? Es un fenómeno que nos afecta a todos los escritores de fics¿verdad que sí, Viuda?

Y ahora, a leer.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba pensando un buen nombre para la piedra dosmilsetenta y cuatro, cuando oyó los pasos. Sirius llevaba tanto tiempo ene sa celda que había empezado a contar las piedras de su celda, que eran tres mil diez. Y durante e último año había decidio ponerle nombres a todas. Había empezado con los nombres de sus amigos, pero después había acabado inventándose algunos él mismo.

Aguzó el oído. Los pasos (si se les podía llamar así) pertenecían al dementor número siete, como lo llamaba él, el que parecía que chapoteaba cada vez que se movía. Sirius había conseguido familiarizarse con los ruidos de todos los seres de allí. El dementor siete no le gustaba. Bueno, no le gustaba ninguno de ellos, pero ése era...un poco asqeroso. Cuando miraba a Sirius se le caía la baba...más de lo normal. La última vez Sirius le tiró un zapato a la cara, sólo para ver cómo la criatura lo devoraba en cuestión de segundos y seguía mirándole. A Sirius no le gustaba.

La cuestión es que había otros pasos llegando junto al dementor. Intentó concentrarse, pero no reconocía esos pasos. Parecían pertenecer a alguien no muy pesado. ¿Pettigrew? No, imposible. No pondría un pie allí. Bueno, nadie que no fuera uno de los presos iría allí por propia voluntad. O eso creía.

La puerta de su celda se abrió.

Sirius parpadeó.

El dementor siete llevaba a su lado algo. O alguien. Era una cosa pequeña y enmarañada. Y le refulgían los ojos.

-¿Qué...?- dijo Sirius antes de que la cosa soltara un chillido y un destello cruzara el aire.

El dementor cerró la puerta y le dejó dentro con la criatura.

Pasados unos segundos, un sonido metálico resonó en la celda y un grito de rabia le siguió.

-¿Se puede saber qué...eres?-dijo Sirius después de inmovilizar a la pequeña criatura el brazo.

-¡Suéltame piojoso de mierda!

Sirius se fue para atrás del susto. Y el chico aprovechó el momento para darle una patada en la entrepierna. Cuando Sirius lo soltó por el dolor, el chico buscó su navaja de nuevo, pero Sirius fue más rápido y a pesar del dolor, cogió el arma y la tiró por entre los barrotes de su celda. Después miró al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oye!

Pero el monstruito se había lanzado otra vez hacia él y le había mordido la pierna.

Black no lo soportó más y sintiéndolo mucho, pegó al crío un puñetazo en toda la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, no pareció afectarle.

Sirius nunca había visto un chico tan rabioso.

Intentó tomárselo con calma, como le había enseñado Lupin hacía mucho tiempo.

-Vamos a ver. Oye, chico. ¿Por qué me muerdes¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Cállate mamón!¡Esto es por mi madre!- y esta vez le mordió la mano.

Sirius se lo sacudió de encima como pudo y le agarró del pelo, bastante parecido al suyo.

-¡Basta!¿Me oyes?¡Al menos me puedes decir cómo te llamas!

El chico se quedó quieto y lo miró con desprecio. Después se cruzó de brazos y enseñó todos los dientes.

-Mirzam Black.

Hubo un silencio. Después Sirius soltó al chico, que cayó al suelo con un golpe.

-¡Ouch!¡Cuidado, gorrino!

Sirius se sentó en el suelo y se quedó mirando al chico.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo al final.- No sabía que quedara alguien vivo en mi familia ni que tuviera hijos.

Mirzam le miró y hurgó entre sus pantalones hasta sacar un papel arrugado. Se lo tiró a Sirius, quien, después de que rebotara en su cara, parpadeó y lo miró.

Era una foto de una mujer. Una foto mágica por supuesto, y la mujer se movía. Bueno, lo que hacía era meterse sus...sus...senos en su sitio porque se le salían. Y al mirar a la cámara hacía un gesto obsceno.

-Es mi madre.- dijo el chico. Sirius apenas le escuchó. Esa mujer/cosa/muggle le sonaba de algo. ¿Pero de qué?

-Y tú eres mi padre.- le ayudó Mirzam un poco molesto porque no se le hiciera caso. Se dedicó a trepar por la espalda de Sirius y miró también la foto desde allí.- Me mandó aquí pa que te dijera que ya es hora de que cudies de mí y que te clavara la navaja.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. Pensar le costaba mucho y además tanto tiempo en azkabán había nublado mucho su cerebro.

-¿Hijo?-dijo al fin y muy despacio.-¿Mi hijo?

Mirzam bajó de su espalda y se alejó unos pasos. No le gustaba ese tío, era muy raro. Más raro que los asquerosos de ahí fuera.

-Eh, tranquilito.-dijo el chico. Mierda, ya no tenía la navaja.

Entonces Sirius tuvo un recuerdo fugaz. ¿Cuál había sido el último deseo que le concedieron al entrar allí? Una mujer. Dijo que quería una muejr. Claro que lo dijo de cachondeo, pero los de ahí fuera se lo tomaron muy en serio y claro, como no había ninguna mujer maga que estuviera dispuesta a acostarse con un preso, le buscaron a una...a una...muggle. Si, ahora Sirius la recordaba. Malas pulgas, modales que ni los dementores envidiarían y...bueno y pasó la noche allí. Si, Sirius lo recordaba. Pero,¿cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? Cinco o seis años...

Miró al chico.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiuno- contestó Mirzam automáticamente. Era la única forma de que le dieran cigarrillos en su barrio, mentir con la edad. O robarlos, que era lo que hacía siempre.

-Anda ya, debes tener cinco o seis...- Sirius miró por primera vez al chico. Si le quitaba esa mata de pelo..bueno, aunque no se la quitara porque ahora él también tenía una parecida. En fin que se parecía a él. Tenía los mismos ojos fieros, el mismo carácter (aunque le costara admitirlo) Black. Y ese pelo negro era indiscutiblemente suyo.

¡Tenía un hijo!

Sirius se movió de repente y abrazó a Mirzam, quien chilló e intentó escaparse de su abrazo. No era porque tuviera miedo, Mirzam no temía a nada, su madre se había encaragado de eso. Tampoco era asco, Mirzam no tenía asco de nada, ni siquiera de los efluvios que manaban de aquel hombre peludo. Era algo extraño, un sentimiento que no había tenido nunca antes.

Sirius empezó a reírse y alborotó el pelo del chico.

-¡Tengo un hijo!-dijo y volvió a reírse. ¡Un hijo!

La felicidad, que había estado tana usente ene sa celda como el jabón, llenó de neuvo las paredes. Los dementores se movieron inquietos. Querían ir y comer, pero las reglas eran las reglas. El tipo de la barba blanca les había prohibido hacer algo a Black mientras el Black pequeño estuviera allí. De todas formas, Siete había intentado chuparle recuerdos felices al niño y no había encontrado ninguno. Además se había llevado una patada en lo que se supone que tenía entre las piernas. Qué niño más horroroso.

Después de despeluchar un poco más a Mirzam y que éste le mordiera y le pegara patadas y puñetazos, Sirius soltó a su hijo.

-Bueno y ¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

-Mirzam – dijo titubeando. No le gustaba estar con ese tipo, aunque su madre le dijera que era su padre. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.- Quiero salir.

-¿Salir?¿Pero qué dices? Cuando por fin nos encontramos, deberíamos habalr, decir..no se, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

Mirzam le miró con la misma expresividad que un pez globo.

-No.- dijo al fin.

-Yo sí que tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte.- dijo Sirius y palmeó el suelo de su lado con la mano.- Vamos, siéntate aquí.

Mirzam observó al hombre que le sonreía. De repente tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos. Su madre nunca había brillado así cuando le miraba. No sabía si le gustaba o no.

Al final se sentó junto su padre.

Después de tres días, se conocían perfectamente. Y cuando dos Black se conocían perfectamente, no soportaban esta muy cerca uno del otro. Y si lo hacían era solo para pelearse. Sirius había intentado en un principio inculcare a Mirzam los preciosos valores de la amistad, el amor, la belleza y la honestidad, aunque después de su estancia en la cárcel Mirzam aprendió los no muy bien vistos, pero aún así más que presentes en su padre, valores de: Cómo Pelearse De Distintas Formas Y Ganar Siempre; Cómo Robar A Los Que No Están Mirándote; No Lavarse Nunca Para Que Los Demás No Se Te Acerquen; Mentir Siempre; Insultar Con Todo Tu Vocabulario y muchos más, recién adquiridos en la cárcel.

Cabe decir, en defensa de Sirius, que hizo sólo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado a él, así que se comportó como ellos. Sirius no tenía la culpa, Mirzam tampoco. En fin, tampoco fue tan malo. El chico conoció a su padre y el padre conoció a su hijo. Y ninguno de los dos quiso saber más el uno del otro.

Aunque el último día de su estancia, ambos accedieron a hacerse una foto. Eso sí, Mirzam clavó los dientes en e brazo de Sirius para mostrar su opinión acerca de los álbumes familiares.

Después de aquello volvió con su madre y todo fue normal...es decir, como siempre. Mirzam no se acordaba mucho de Sirius, pero a veces, cuando veía a un perro rascarse las pulgas, le tiraba una piedra.

Harry Potter suspiró. ¿Por qué le tocaba siempre a él?¿No podían haber encontrado a otro en el pasillo justo cuando Mirzam le estaba poniendo un petardo en el rabo a la Señora Norris¿Por qué siempre pensaban que él tenía algo que ver?

Se reclinó en la silla del despacho de Filch. Él y Mirzam habían sido castigados allí hasta que Filch se recuperase de la impresión lo suficiente para pensarse un castigo.

Harry miró al chico. ¿De verdad sería hijo de Sirius¿Y sabría algo de él? Hacía mucho que Harry no pensaba en su padrastro, pero al ver al chico ahí...

-Oye Mirzam.

Mirzam le miró durante un segundo y después lo ignoró al estilo Malfoy.

-Deja de ignorarme y escucha. Yo...bueno...¿conociste a Sirius alguna vez?

Harry esperaba a que el chico negara para poder habalrle bien de su padrino y así estabecer algún tipo de vínculo o relación. Pero el chico volvió a ignorarle y se dedicó a rascarse las partes y escupir en el suelo. Harry suspiró de nuevo y decidió ignorarle también.

De pronto, Mirzam le tendió un papel. Harry lo miró y descubrió que era una foto mágica en la que aparecían Mirzam y Sirius. Bueno, Mirzam mordiendo a Sirius y éste sonriendo a la fuerza mientras intentaba sacudírselo.

Harry sonrió.

Mirzam volvió a ver el brillo extraño en los ojos de Potter. ¿Por qué todos parecían tener ese brillo? Debería investigar acerca de aquello. Mientras tanto, se entretuvo robando a un Harry embelesado todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos.

* * *

Jijiji, me estoy leyendo un fic de los merodeadores en el que Sirius se comporta a veces como Mirzam. A veces hasta me creo que Mirzam existe y que si JK no le ha nombrado todavía es porque se guarda un As en la manga.

Dios nos pille confesados de existir un Mirzam.

Kaworu & Snape White (miembros de la Orden severusiana)

In Sev I trust


End file.
